3942
by Sovereign64
Summary: It was the year 3942 on Earth. United States is no longer united and war is everywhere around the world. All hopes for a new era of peace of Earth lies in the hands on a 17 year old boy. Pairings included.
1. Earth in the 40th century

**Ryo: Hi guys, I know it's been weeks since I last did something here on . I was having a major writer's block, mainly because of Nick The Ultima Wielder's controversary which I got the blame instead of him, getting my self confidence back in writing and feeling that fellow authors like No Limit 5 and Papa T 41 have truly put an end to my fame and fanfic business here. But at least I'm finally able to get back to fanfic business and I'm ready to post my first original story. Here's the prologue. Enjoy.**

**3942**

_**Prologue: Earth in the 40****th**** Century**_

"_So long as there are men, there will be wars."_

_- Albert Einstein_

"_Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind."_

_- John F. Kennedy_

Our story now begins…

**(3932 AD)**

A television turns itself on and it seems that the television is showing a documentary about events that happened in the United States and the World during 3932 to 3937. We see a bald man who wears a black suit named Lex Luthor walks up to a podium outside the entrance of the White House as thousands of his supporters cheered wildly. A woman's voice then narrates.

"_Following a disputed election and a tie vote in the Electoral College (and subsequent tie-breaker by the United States House of Representatives), Lex Luthor was elected President of the United States and also becoming the most unpopular president in US History."_

**(3934 AD)**

The television now shows a building which was recently bombed. The entrance of the building was damaged and huge black smoke wisps out from the entrance. Several paramedics were helping injured people outside the building.

"_Few years after the election, a dramatic amount of civil unrest and rioting springs up all throughout the United States, resulting in domestic terrorism."_

**(3935 AD)**

The television now shows a red flag with a black trident-shaped logo on it. It was the official flag of a militant group known as The Faction. Then the TV shows two soldiers wearing red helmets, red suits, black armor and black boots, aiming their rifles at a man who is knelling down on the ground with his hands on the back of his head. A nearby soldiers waves his hand, telling the cameraman to back away.

"_In response, President Luthor created a militant group known as The Faction and The Faction uses Homeland Security Act and declares martial law on many areas of the country."_

**(September 3936 AD)**

The TV now shows five judges in the Supreme Court. One of the judges tells the public their verdict and after that, another judge lifts up his gavel and bangs on the table.

"_Although highly contested, the Supreme Court sidesteps the Presidential Election of 3936 and disqualifies all the presidential candidates from holding office, effectively awarding Luthor with a second term."_

**(November 3936 AD)**

The TV now shows Lex Luthor, with two bodyguards standing next to him on each side, making an acceptance speech of his second term as president outside of the White House until a shot was fired, making Lex duck and the two bodyguards quickly cover Lex.

"_Outraged, the public reacts violently when incumbent Luthor accepts his next term."_

**(January 20, 3937 AD)**

The TV now shows Washington DC where a news reporter named Chet Ubetcha talking to the camera while fireworks exploded in the night sky and people protested behind Chet until unexpectedly, a nuclear bomb went off and Chet and the people behind him screamed in panic as the White House exploded into flames.

"_During the Inauguration Day in Washington, D.C. on January 20, 3937, a low-yield nuclear weapon is detonated, destroying the city, killing Luthor, his cabinet, and most of the US Congress, marking the Fall of the United States (and the World)."_

**(January 28, 3937 AD)**

The TV now shows Washington, DC now turned into a city of ruins. Several buildings in the capital city were destroyed and damaged. Several Faction battleships and jet fighters arrived into the city and continuous firing and bombing are heard across the city.

"_Soon, the United States plunges into chaos. The United Nations then meets in an emergency session and votes to send the Faction to the greater DC area to secure international interests. Separatist sentiment begins to rise in America."_

**(April 23****, ****3937 AD)**

The TV now shows a man with black hair, red eyes and wears a red uniform, red pants, grey gloves and black boots making an announcement on national television. His name was Oswald Donovan.

"_Then, the High Commander of the Faction, Oswald Donovan announces on National television that he believes that to maintain United States's power and world leadership, the Faction would spread throughout world and restore 'peace' to the world. A rebellion group known as the Rebel Templars failed to stop the invasion and the assassination of Oswald."_

**(June 3937 AD)**

The TV now shows Faction soldiers marching into London, Paris, Sydney, Rome and every other city in the world.

"_By June 3937, all hopes of a peaceful resolution are lost and the third World War officially began. And it seems that all hopes for Earth…is lost forever."_

**END OF PROLOGUE**

Ryo: How was the prologue? Good? Neat? Interesting? Retarded? Okay never mind. In the next chapter, we will meet the main protagonist of the story and how life on Earth is now five years later. Read and review.


	2. Life of Ricky Blade

_**Chapter 1: Life of Ricky Blade**_

_**Ryo Muang Presents…**_

It was now year 3942 AD, which marks the fifth anniversary of the third World War and 2000 years since the beginning of World War 2. Our story now begins in the city of Omaha, Nebraska, United States.

_**An Eversley Production…**_

_**3942**_

_**Yuri Lowenthal as Ricky Blade**_

_**Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson**_

_**Ben Burtt as Wall-E**_

_**Kate Higgins as Saber**_

_**Greg Cipes as Allen Walker**_

_**Kelly Stables as Will Vandom**_

_**Michelle Ruff as Rukia Kuchiki**_

_**Jessie Flower as Toph Bei Fong**_

_**And Quinton Flynn as Hendrik Clayton**_

_**Story by Ryo Muang**_

_**Written by Ryo Muang**_

_**Directed by Ryo Muang**_

Inside a school, a boy with brown hair and wears a white shirt with a black stripe and dark green pants was a reading his history book in the classroom with a teacher named Mr. Lancer sitting at his desk. The boy's name was Ben Tennyson.

"As an outspoken opponent of the expansion of slavery in the United States, Abraham Lincoln won the Republican Party nomination in 1860 and was elected president later that year. During his term, he helped preserve the United States by leading the defeat of the secessionist Confederate States of America in the American Civil War. He introduced measures that resulted in the abolition of slavery, issuing his Emancipation Proclamation in 1863 and promoting the passage of the Thirteenth Amendment to the Constitution, which passed Congress before Lincoln's death and was ratified by the states later in 1865." Ben reads out to the class. He stops reading for a moment and turns his head to a teenage boy with black spiky hair, black eyes and wears a white shirt, black pants and black shoes looking out at the class window, not paying attention at all. His name was Ricky Blade, Ben's best friend.

Unlike Ben, Ricky is a bad student in school with a tendency to goof off. He is also an irresponsible and brash young man.

'Argh, what's so great about history?' Ricky thought as he looks out the window with his elbow on the table and his hand on his chin. Obviously, he's not paying attention in class right now.

"Ahem." Mr. Lancer said to Ben.

"Oh right, sorry." Ben said as he quickly turns his head back to his book. He sighed and continues reading, "Lincoln closely supervised the victorious war effort, especially the selection of top generals, including Ulysses S. Grant. Historians have concluded that he handled the factions of the Republican Party well, bringing leaders of each faction into his cabinet and forcing them to cooperate. Lincoln successfully defused a war scare with the United Kingdom in 1861. Under his leadership, the Union took control of the border slave states at the start of the war. Additionally, he managed his own reelection in the 1864 presidential election. Opponents…"

"RICKY BLADE!" Mr. Lancer yelled, making Ben and the whole class (except Ricky) yelp, as the teacher then threw his chalk and hits Ricky's forehead.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ricky groaned, now back to his senses, as he rubs his forehead.

* * *

The school bell then rang and all the students got out from their classrooms and get ready to go back home. Meanwhile in Ricky's class, all the students have left the class, except Ricky and Ben who are still in the classroom, having a conservation.

"Serves you right for not listening in class." Ben said to Ricky as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up, you're not my dad." Ricky groaned as he rubs his forehead, still in pain. "Damn that Lancer, hitting my forehead like that. What if I get dumber than I already am because of this?"

"It was your own fault, Ricky!"

"Oh come on Ben. What's so great about Lincoln? He's just some guy who helps America and free slavery and all that. No big deal."

Ben stand up from his table and grabs his schoolbag. "At least he is some person who knows what he has to do and his purpose. Think about it." Ben then walks out of the classroom, leaving Ricky all alone. Ricky sighed, thinking about what Ben said to him.

"I have no purpose at all. Why should I?" Ricky whispered to himself.

* * *

Ricky walked down the streets of Omaha and looked around. Like all the other cities in the now war-torn US, the city doesn't look cheerful. The city is filled with a bunch of cheap shops everywhere. Most stores gone out of business and the most people around are those who are helpless and homeless. Even trash is littered everywhere, no one bothered to pick it up. He sighed in sadness and thought, 'This place used to be great before the damn war.'

* * *

"I'm home!" Ricky called as he drops his school bag onto the ground immediately after he steps into his small white house. A yellow robot with 6 wheels, yellow arms, grey robotic hands, grey head and black eye optics crawls up to him. His name was Wall-E. "Hey Wall-E, how have you been?" Ricky asked as he pats Wall-E's head. Wall-E nodded.

Ricky smiled and walked into his room. After he entered his room, he stretched his arms and lies on his bed. He turned his head and saw a rectangular device on a small table that is next to his bed. (Imagine the device looks like the iPhone.) Ricky grabs the device and turns it on. The device shows a video of a dark skinned woman with long purple hair, tied to a ponytail and wears orange robes and black pants holding up a 9 year old Ricky. Ricky smiled fondly at the video. He had good reason to. The woman in the video with Ricky was his mother, Yoruichi Shihouin.

In the video, young Ricky looks puzzled as Yoruichi gives Ricky a yellow box. Ricky then grabs the yellow box and looks at it for a while. The box then transforms itself and it transforms into Wall-E. Ricky smiles at his new robot and hugs it while Wall-E hugs back. Yoruichi chuckled at moment. The video then stops and fades black.

Ricky puts the device back on the table and sighed sadly. He missed his mother. Because of the war, his mother has to leave him and join the Rebel Templars. However, during their mission to assassinate Oswald Donovan, all the Templars except one died, including his mother.

"Hello?" A voice said from Ricky's room door. Ricky turned his head and found out that the voice came from a man with long white hair and wears a grey suit, light blue shirt and grey pants. His name was Robert Blade, the last surviving Rebel Templar and guardian of Ricky Blade.

"Oh, it's you." Ricky mumbled.

"Mind if I come in?" Robert asked.

"Sure." Ricky said as he sits up from his bed and Robert sits next to him.

"Got a call from school today. Your teacher said you were dreaming in class again?"

"Hey, come on, Robert. You know me. Don't have to bring up an argument."

"Your attitude seems to changed ever since I told you your mother is dead and became your guardian. What's wrong? You miss her, don't you?" Robert asked in concern.

"Yes Robert. I mean, she was all I had. I had no brothers or sister or father. Only her." Ricky sighed in sadness.

Robert pat his back and said, "But life has to go on. If you are never to overcome your mother's death, then you will always be standing still, right? Come on, I'll cheer you up by cooking your favorite noodles for dinner tonight? Okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Ricky shrugged. Robert then stands up from Ricky's bed and was about to leave until Ricky spoke up, "Robert?"

"Yeah?" Robert asked as he turns his head to Ricky.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm your guardian, right?" Robert said as he smiled. He then leaves the room. Wall-E then enters the room and crawls over to Ricky. Ricky smiled and rubs Wall-E's head. He turns his head to the window sadly and a flashback came into his mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Yoruichi stops walking to the door when Young Ricky grabs her hand. "No Mom! Don't leave me!" Young Ricky cried.**_

"_**I'm sorry Ricky. I have to go." Yoruichi said and turned to his son.**_

"_**But why?"**_

"_**SO that I can protect you. That's why. But don't worry, I will come back." Yoruichi assured. She kneeled down to Ricky's level and hugs him tightly. Ricky hugs back as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I promise. I will."**_

_**Two days later…**_

_**Ricky opens up his house door and revealed Robert, who has shorter hair back then. "Who are you?" Ricky asked puzzled.**_

"_**Hi there, are you Ricky?"**_

"_**Yeah, but…"**_

"_**Listen, I need to tell you something…about your mother…"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mom…if you are hearing me right now…I just want to say…" A tear rolls down his cheek as Ricky whispered sadly, "I love you…and miss you too."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: I hope you like the chapter and able to understand Ricky's past and all. In the next chapter, the adventure will begin! Read and review!


	3. Battle of DC

_**Chapter 2: Battle of DC and Destruction of Omaha**_

After dinner, Ricky immediately went back into his room and lies back down on his bed, without saying his word. In fact, he haven't said a single word throughout dinner.

"Hey there, you haven't said a single word since dinner. What's wrong?" Robert asked as he enters Ricky's room.

"Robert?" Ricky asked as he turns his head. "Can you tell me what happen during your battle at DC?"

Robert sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Please, tell me! What happen to my mother during the battle?"

"Well…it started like this. When we knew the Faction is about to start their world conquest in helping United States dominate the world. Me and Yoruichi rally the rebels against the Faction that I had helped plan. But it was a doomed effort and many died on both sides."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I've hid it well, along with my shame. Oswald Donovan, the High Commander of the Faction, seized the city with full force. It was an aggressive change in the Nation that will soon bring the world to the Faction's power …"

_**Flashback**_

_**(Washington, DC, USA)**_

_**(3937 AD, 5 years ago)**_

_**Fire was burning everywhere in the city and dead Rebel Templars are lying everywhere around the burning city. Meanwhile, two templars were panting as they quickly ran up the stairs of the now-devastated White House. One of them was a man with long silver hair who looks like Robert and dressed in brown robes. The other was Yoruichi. They both stop running when they reached the top of the stairs and exhaled. They both turned their heads and watched the last remaining rebels trying to fend off the Faction troopers. However, most of them were easily defeated by two officers.**_

_**The first officer has long black hair, red eyes and wears a black uniform, grey gloves, black belt, black pants and black boots. His name was Hendrik Clayton, high general of the Faction.**_

_**The second officer wears a brown jacket, white shirt, grey gloves, grey pants, black boots and a grey mask. His name is unknown but he was referred as 'The Brute'. Yoruichi and Robert watched as the Hendrik and The Brute easily strike down the rebels with their swords as they climbed up the stairs while another officer walked behind them. The officer has black hair, red eyes and wears a red uniform, black belt, red pants, black gloves and black boots. He was none other than Oswald Donovan, the High Commander of the Faction.**_

"_**Captain, there's too many, we'll never defeat them. It's over!" Robert said to Yoruichi.**_

_**Yoruichi knew that the battle is loss and she sighed sadly. She turned to Robert and said, "Will you do me one last favor before I die?"**_

"_**What is it, Captain?"**_

"_**Go to Omaha and take care of my son Ricky. This is my address." Yorucihi takes out a piece of folded paper and hands it to Robert. "My son will be our last hope for peace in the future. Now go! Get out of this city! I'll hold them off until the end." With that, Yoruichi dashes to Hendrik and The Brute while Robert nodded and runs towards the White House.**_

_**When Robert enters the White House, he quickly closes the door behind him and dashes off.**_

_**Outside, Yoruichi groaned in pain as she fell to the ground with wounds on her body after she was easily struck down by the two officers. Oswald then steps forward and looked down at Yoruichi. "So, you are the one who killed most of my men." Oswald said as he takes out his Scimitar.**_

"_**Go ahead…and kill me. But this isn't over yet…One day…you will fall." Yoruichi uttered.**_

"_**Perhaps. But it is over…for you." Oswald then stabs his Scimitar at Yoruichi and Yoruichi screamed in pain.**_

_**Meanwhile, Robert kept running until he was meters away from the city. He stopped running and pants. He turns around and watched as the city continues burning in flames. Robert sighed and walks away from the city. He takes out the paper his Captain gave him, unfolds and reads it, then makes his way to the mentioned city his Captain told to take care of her son and future Rebel Templar. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Your mother was a brave woman. She defended our nation till the bitter end." Robert said in despair and sadness.

"She really said that I'm the world's last hope?" Ricky asked.

"Yes."

"Then I shall face the Faction. They must pay for my mother's death." Ricky said as he frowns.

"Your mother said you are important person. And that you must become a Rebel Templar like her. Here, take this." Robert said as he took out something wrapped with bandages.

"What is it?" Ricky said as Robert hands him the item. Ricky unwraps the bandages and revealed a golden sword with a brown hilt. "Wow." He said amazed.

"It's a Carsomyr Sword. A sword used by every male Rebel Templar." Robert explained.

Ricky looked up and said, "Then train me Robert, I wish to…" But before he could finished, Ricky and Robert yelp when they heard a huge explosion outside their house and Ricky's room walls crumble brick by brick. "What's going on?!" He and Robert looked out the window and saw a horrifying sight.

Faction ships are bombing their city!

'Faction?! Here?!" Ricky cried.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Robert said and he and Ricky left the room. As they left the room, Wall-E screamed and runs up to Ricky.

"Wall-E!" Ricky said as he carries his robot up and carries him in his arms as the robot shakes frantically in fear. Just then, Ricky and Robert looked up when someone slam open their house's door. It was Ben Tennyson.

"It's the Faction. They're everywhere…they're attacking our city!" Ben yelled as he walks over to Ricky.

"They must have somehow known that the last of the rebel templar lives here." Robert said.

"You mean…they're looking for me?" Ricky asked as he widens his eyes.

"Hurry! You guys leave this place." Robert then takes out his Carsomyr sword of his own.

"And you do what?! Fend them off by yourself?!"

"Do as I say! I promise your mother that I will protect you. I'm doing so right now! Go!"

Ricky paused for a moment, and then considered his guardian's advice. "Alright. But please, don't die." He said as he nodded. "Come on Ben, we're going."

"Okay. I sure don't want to die here." Ben said.

"Get to the garage and then take our Gummi Ship. Goodbye." Robert said as he smiled at Ricky one last time before he charges out of the house.

"Goodbye Robert. Thank you. Let's go!" Ricky said as he carried Wall-E and runs to the back of the house with Ben following him from behind.

* * *

Ricky and Ben reached the garage. Ricky puts Wall-E down and turn on the lights, revealing a small red Gummi Ship with arched wings sat in the middle of the garage.

"Do you know how to drive?" Ben said.

"Yeah, I think so. Robert did taught me how to a thing or two. Let's just get inside anyways." Ricky, Ben and Wall-E hesitated no further and the three got into the Gummi Ship. Ricky sits in the driver's seat while Ben sits on the passenger seat.

"Beeeepp?" Wall-E said as he crawls over to Ricky as he ignites the ship.

"Don't worry, Wall-E, we'll be fine." Ricky assured as he smiled at the robot. The rockets ignite and the ship lifted off from the ground. The garage doors then open and the Gummi Ship leaves the garage.

* * *

As the ship rose to the sky, Ricky and Ben looked down and watched their city now engulfed in flames. It was one of the most devastating sights they have ever seen.

Ben sighed and said sadly as tears formed in his eyes, "I don't even know if my cousin and grandpa will be alright."

Ricky puts a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Ben, we will come back here. I promise."

Ben sniffed for a moment and then turns to ricky. "Right. So now we need to go somewhere where we can rest."

"Alright." Ricky then turns back to the control and checks out the ship's star map. "There's a mining ship just a few kilometers away from our current position. Maybe we can rest there."

"But we don't know if we'll be authorized to get inside."

"Don't worry. I got a plan."

"Really?"

"No. But I'll just think along the way."

"Right." Ben said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

It wasn't long until Ricky and Ben's ship is near the mining ship which is a huge white and red ship. **(Imagine it looks like S.S. Axiom. The ship from the movie Wall-E) **

At the bridge of the ship, a ship officer named Edd (From Ed, Edd n' Eddy) spotted the Gummi Ship on his radar. "Sir, I'm picking up an unidentified ship at 2 o' clock. And it's approaching to our ship." Edd said to another officer named Juniper Lee. June looks at the radar. There's definitely a ship approaching her ship alright. June then puts on her headset.

"Hello ship, you're entering a restricted mining ship. Can we have your classification please?" June asked. However, the ship didn't respond. "Hello? Can you read me?" Still no answer.

"What should we do, ma'am?" Edd asked.

June let out a sigh and said as she turns away, "Let the ship in. When it lands, investigate it."

"Got it."

* * *

Back at the Gummi Ship, no one was at the cockpit at all. Why? Because Ricky, Wall-E and Ben were at the back of the ship. The two boys each clambered into a capsule pod in the ship's capsule room.

"Oh right. What a great plan. Let them investigate our ship while we get trapped into these capsules and wait until somebody wakes us up. Good one." Ben said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ben. It's all I can think off!" Ricky snapped. The two boys then felt that their ship has landed into the mining ship. "Alright, get in. Wall-E, freeze us up."

Wall-E nods and when Ricky and Ben both lied down in their respective capsules, Wall-E rolls over to the control and presses some buttons. The pods' lids then sealed shut and the sedatives in the tubes put the two boys asleep.

Wall-E turns his head when he heard some noises coming from the cockpit. Wall-E then quickly transforms into his box form and the three wait…

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. In the next chapter, Ricky and ben both awake in the mining ship and what happens next?

Ben: We get killed by the officers in the ship?

Ryo: No.

Ricky: We get punished by the officers?

Ryo: No.

Ben: We get…

Ryo; Shut up! Just wait for the next chapter and find out! Read and review!


	4. Saber

Ryo: I would like to apologize anyone who finds the last chapter corny, especially Evil Riggs (who I'm glad doesn't make very harsh reviews anymore) and Agent C.H.A.O.S. Actually, when I write original stories, I really DO try not to make stories sound corny and retarded. And alright, I admit, sometimes I do feel shy or maybe even scared when I want to write more details to a story and my (or maybe all the other people here on Fan Fiction) writing standard isn't THAT good and detailed like J.K. Rowling or Michael Crichton. Also, this is REALLY the first time I'm trying to write a good adventure story like Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder's Michelle Jones story. Oh well, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

_**Chapter 3: Saber**_

After the ship was investigated and after the officers found Ricky and Ben inside the capsule tubes, the boys were brought to a capsule room in the S.S. Axiom. Ricky and Ben were trapped inside the capsule (and the room) for the next 3 days. Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the whole ship and the capsules which the boys were in finally opens up. Ricky and Ben then both fell to the ground and they moan as they got up.

"Damn, I couldn't feel a thing." Ben said as he steadily gets up from the ground, mainly because he and Ricky haven't been moving for three whole days.

"Oh well, at least we are away from the city and staying in this ship, for a while." Ricky said. As he said finished, the alarm turns off.

"What's with the alarm?" Ben asked.

"Who knows, but let's get out of the room and try to explain to the captain of this ship why are we trespassing their ship." Ricky said. Ben nodded in agreement and the two boys walked over to the room door and open it up. They then walked through a corridor and walked over to another metal door, only this time it's locked.

"How are we gonna get through?" Ben asked.

"Maybe there's something we can do to open this door from that room over there." Ricky said as he pointed at a room next to the door.

"Okay." Ben and Ricky got into the room and Ricky found a console. He walked over to the console and checks it out. He found some features and three data logs in the controls. Curious, Ricky decided to check out the data log.

"What are you doing? Those are the ship's data logs. We're not authorized to watch that!" Ben snapped.

"Well, nobody's looking at us right now, right?" Ricky smirked. He plays the first data log and the screen shows Juniper Lee

_**DATA LOG ENTRY 01…**_

_**LAST RECORDED: 3 DAYS AGO…**_

'_Yeah so, a mysterious Gummi Ship entered our ship. We found two boys who both seemed to be trapped in capsules and a droid, Wall-E unit perhaps. Anyways, we were glad it's not a Faction ship or anything, but still, they were trespassing our ship and they will be questioned. We don't want any trouble or problem keeping us from our mining activities. Juniper Lee out." June said and the video ends._

Ricky then plays the second data log.

_**DATA LOG ENTRY 02…**_

_**LAST RECORDED: 1 DAY AGO…**_

"_Right, so another ship has entered ours. Once again, it's not a Faction Ship but this time, it's a drop ship. Drop Ship Number 02351. We investigated the drop ship and four crewmen were dead. Only two people survived. One of them, who is a man, is completely alright while the other seems to be alive but unconscious and she has now been placed in the ward room along with the four dead men. The woman is dressed in silver armor and dark blue armor. Could be a Rebel Templar since she was wielding an ExCalibur sword as well, a weapon often used by female Templars. I thought the Rebel Templars were wiped out during the battle of DC. Looks like the Faction must have missed out one of them. The other survivor is now being questioned by my warrant officers. Damn, first a Gummi Ship, now a drop ship. What's next? Strange things just keep happening. Juniper Lee out." June said and the video ends._

"Ward? Rebel Templar?" Ricky uttered. He looked up and looked through the room's window and sees the Ward Room in front of him. He shrugs and plays the third data log.

_**DATA LOG ENTRY 03…**_

_**LAST RECORDED: 40 SECONDS AGO…**_

"_The Rebel Templar seems to be recovering. According to her medical data pad, her life signs seem to be increasingly improved. As for the two boys, earlier today, the medics have checked on them and their life signs are normal. I guess I'm gonna let them out no-" Before June could finished what she has to say, a voice rang throughout the ship._

"_Attention! This is not a drill! All mining droids in our ship have completely gone haywire and are now attacking us! Emergency Lockdown throughout the ship is now commencing. Everybody report to the bridge now!" The voice said._

"_Dammit! This can't be happening!" June yelled as she widened her eyes in shock. She then runs off. "I got to get to the bridge now! Everybody-" The video then ends there._

"Damn. Something already happen after we got out of the capsules?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. And the door must be locked because of the lockdown. Oh well, the controls couldn't open the door but it can open the door to the ward room. Let's check out the ward room first and see if we can find anything interesting." Ricky said. He then uses the console and opens the ward room doors. The door then opens up. "Okay, let's go."

The boys then left the room and entered the ward room. They saw five beds in the room. Four beds have dead bodies covered with blankets on it while one bed has a girl with long blonde hair and wears a dark blue dress, silver armor, silver boots and silver gloves lying on it.

'She must be the Rebel templar that officer was referring to." Ricky thought.

'Hey, look what I found." Ben said as he took a laser pistol from one of the dead bodies.

"Ben, what are you doing? You know it's disrespectful to take things from the dead!" Ricky snapped.

"Nobody's looking, right?" Ben jokingly said, saying the same line which ricky said to him before.

"Ha ha." Ricky sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes. As Ricky said that, the girl woke up and got up from her bed. Ben gasps as he sees this.

"Oh come on, Ben, don't give me that look." Ricky said, unaware of the girl.

"No! Behind you! Zombie!" Ben screamed.

"If this is another one of your jokes, I swear I'll…" Ricky stops what he's saying and gasps as he sees the girl standing in front of him.

"Hello?" The girl asked softly. Ricky and Ben's response? They screamed and Ben jumped into Ricky's arm.

"Are you…a zombie?!" Ricky asked scared. The girl sweatdropped, then fold her arms.

"I was just waking up and asking if you guys are alright and what do I get? Two boys freaking out in front of me and thinking I'm a zombie. No, I'm definitely not a zombie and there's no such things as zombies, right?" The girl said.

"Oh…right." Ricky said. He looked at Ben who smiled at him. He shook his bed and let go of his arms, dropping Ben to the ground in the process. He turns back to the girl. "Hi, I'm Ricky Blade. Sorry for we got to a bad start."

"And I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said.

"That's better. Now then, my name is Saber." The girl, now known as Saber, said. "My ship was attacked and I ended up here with you two. How did you guys end up here?"

Ricky sighed and said, "Our city got attacked so we quickly escaped and decided to rest here."

"I see. Just the two of you?"

"No, there's me, Ben and Wall-E." As Ricky said the last name, he gasped. "Where's Wall-E?"

"I don't know. He wasn't with the capsules with us so he must have been taken somewhere else!" Ben said.

"I think he could be at the other side. I guess you two should search for him." Saber said.

"Right, and we need to get out of here too." Ricky said.

"I don't think you two will be getting out of here easily." Saber said as she shook her head.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm a Rebel Templar. My ship was attacked by the Faction because of that. I was attacked once and I fear their search for me isn't over. They won't rest until they hunt me down."

"Great. So I guess we are all in this together then?" Ricky asked.

"Good idea. Let's team up. We're all getting out of this ship together anyways, right?" Ben said in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Saber said.

"Wait, they say that the entire ship is now in emergency lockdown." Ricky said.

"Then we need to get to the bridge, find the controls and shut them down so that we can get access to the hangar and take a ship out of here." Saber explained

"Got it. Shall we get going?" Ben asked.

Saber tied her hair up into a bun first before saying, "Alight, I'm ready." She then took out her ExCalibur sword which is a silver sword with a blue hilt.

"Whoa." Ricky said.

"It's nothing. It's just my ExCalibur Sword. Nothing to get amazed by it."

"Right. Never mind. Let's go." Ricky said. The three then got out of the ward room and walked over to the locked door.

"Allow me." Saber said as she walks towards the door. She then uses her ExCalibur Sword and stabs it into the door. The door then opens up.

"Wow, can all swords do that?" Ben asked.

"Let's get going." The three then continue their way to the bridge.

* * *

The three then arrived at the bridge. The bridge was filled with officers lying dead around the room. There were also four mining droids, armed with laser pistols!

"Watch out! Mining Droids!" Saber yelled. She quickly took out her ExCalibur, Ricky took out his Carsomyr and Ben took out the laser pistol which he recovered from the ward room. Saber charges to the first mining droid and slashes it to nothing. She then looks up and gasps when the second mining droid tries to aim its laser pistol at her.

"I got it!" Ben yelled but before he could shoot with his pistol, the mining droid shot a laser at Saber. But before the laser hits her, the laser got deflected. Saber gasps as she sees the one who deflected the laser for her standing in front of her right now. It was Ricky Blade, holding up with Carsomyr. He then charges the mining droid in a flash and slashes it to nothing.

The other two mining droids try to shoot down Ricky but the teenage boy was too fast for them and when he passes them in fast speed, the droid immediately went disable and they fell to the ground. Ricky then lands on the ground and put back his sword.

"Okay…what just happen?" Ben said dumbfound.

'Is he a Rebel Templar as well?" Saber thought as she just looked at Ricky in awe. Ricky walks over to one of the corpses and immediately recognizes it.

"It's Juniper Lee. The captain of the ship. She must have immediately got shot down by the droids after she entered the bridge." Ricky said. He then knelt down and close her eyes. Saber puts back her sword and walks over to the bridge console.

"Alright, this is the bridge console. The asteroid drift charts in the console are constantly being updated so it sends out transmissions to incoming vessels so they don't get crashed into space dust. The bridge warns them to keep their distance until orbital drift charts are transmitted, and then provides docking instructions to incoming ships. Usually freighters. Thing is, you can bounce that same transmission back to the comm here. And then suddenly, you get access to the communications system inside." Saber explained. She then starts using the console. "Now all we need to do is to reactivate the turbolifts, cancel the emergency lockdown and hey!"

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked.

"This system's been severed from the main hub after the ship got locked down. You can't even reroute the system. It's cut clean."

"That wouldn't be a standard procedure in an emergency lockdown."

"No. Someone tried to lock down this whole level. And leave us here…trapped."

"Oh great! Brilliant!" Ben yelled sarcastically as he pulls his hair.

"Wait, Saber. What if I could contact anyone who is still on board this ship and help us?" Ricky suggested.

"Well, I guess so since the communications system is still working for the moment. The console's all yours. Take it." Saber then hands Ricky the comm's headset and ricky puts it on his head.

"Hello, this is the bridge. Can anybody hear me?" Ricky said into the comm headset. There was silence for a few seconds.

Until there was finally a response.

"Wall-E?" A familiar voice responded.

"Wall-E?" Is that you?" Ricky said in surprise.

"Ricky!" Wall-E said happily.

"Where are you?"

"Reep-beep"

"In the storage room. I see. Anyways Wall-E, listen to me, we need to get off the bridge but all the doors in our level are locked. We need another route to get off our level."

"Doo-reep." Wall-E said, which means 'okay'.

"Is there any other way out besides the turbolifts by the way?"

"No."

"Oh. Alright, then help us reactivate the turbolifts. I'm counting on you."

Wall-E obliged and nodded and rolls away.

* * *

In the storage room, Wall-E rolls over to a door and a laser gun pops out from his head. He slices the door with his laser gun and the door opens. The door leads him to the hangar bay room. On top of the room was a console and two mining droids. The droids spotted Wall-E and walks over to him with their laser pistols armed.

The droids stand in front of him, ready to blast him with their laser pistols. But Wall-E simply takes out his laser gun and sliced the droids. Parts of the droids fell to the ground and they both got dismantled. Wall-E shrugs and moves on. He rolls to the top of the hangar bay room's console. He then types on the console until the console says _'turbolifts reactivated'_.

Wall-E nodded after he heard the voice and rolls away but stops when he saw a mysterious figure standing in front of him. Wall-E shakes in fear until the mysterious figure lifts up his pistol and shot down and disabled the robot.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And I shall end the chapter here. Sorry about if you guys don't enjoy the fight scenes because I'm not really good in writing them. Anyways, it looks like Saber has join the party and Wall-E got mysteriously attacked. Is he alright? And what will the group do now? Stay tune and read and review. Criticism about my story is allowed (but use proper vocabulary).


	5. The Mining Rooms

_**Chapter 4: The Mining Rooms**_

"So, how is it like being a Rebel Templar? Must be tough…I mean, no family, no boyfriend…" Ben asked Saber.

"No tougher than enduring your false sympathy while you're staring at my chest." Saber said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I wasn't…"

Just then, the console starts beeping and the three could hear a turbo lift door being opened up from the other side. "Hey, what do you know, that trash compactor robot of yours came through." Saber said to Ricky.

"Yeah, but it's strange he didn't contact us on the comm. And by the way, he's not a trash compactor, he's my pet!" Ricky said.

"If he got the turbolifts working, then we should have a clear run to the hangar."

"The turbolifts are locked down manually, so I had him open the emergency hatch."

"Wait, don't tell me you're taking that hatch down into the mining rooms, are you? While I was sleeping in the room, I heard an explosion and it came from below. There's probably nothing down there but damaged rooms and rubble. You'd be an idiot to do down there." Saber explained.

"Maybe, but it's the only way out. It's better to risk my life than yours." Ricky said determined.

"You're either really brave or really crazy. Or both." Saber said, shaking her head. "Alright, fine. I'll monitor things from up here. Be careful, the only things moving down there are likely more mining droids. So don't be playing hero too hard. Not that I care what happens to you or anything but it's just that I don't want to get out of here alone."

"Got it. See you soon." Ricky then turns his head to Ben. "Ben, you stay here and accompany Saber."

"Why can't you just bring me along?" Ben snapped annoyed.

"Because it's not safe for you to go down there. Besides, you get to stay here and relax your behind while I'm gone."

"Oh right." Ben perked up. "Okay, be careful, Ricky."

"I'll keep the comlink open." Saber said as she hands Ricky the headset. "I may be able to guide you while you're down there. Don't know if the signal will hold if you go down too deep though."

"Thanks. Bye everyone." Ricky said. He took the headset and runs out of the bridge.

He then enters the turbolift room, takes the turbolift and goes down to the mining rooms of the ship.

* * *

When Ricky reaches the bottom of the ship, where the mining rooms are, Ricky walks over to the door of the mining rooms. "Can you read me?" Saber said to Ricky through the comlink.

"Barely, there's a lot of static." Ricky said.

"There's a lot of interference down there. Probably caused by that explosion. Still, it looks like there's a route down to the fuel depot, if the passages haven't collapsed. That explosion knocked out most of the sensors. Also, watch yourself. There's a lot of droid broadcast in that area. But I can't pin them down." Saber said.

"Thanks for the advice. Ricky Blade out." Ricky said and hangs up the headset.

Ricky then enters the rooms and ran his way to fight the mining droids, as they appear. He quickly uses his Carsomyr to cut them all. As he gets out of the first room, he sees another group of mining droid.

"Ricky, listen to me." Saber said through the comlink again.

"Saber?" Ricky asked confused.

"Ricky, I want you to focus on your sword. Close your eyes…and focus."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Ricky sighed, holds up his Carsomyr and closed his eyes. The mining drois raise their rifles and are about to shoot at Ricky, but suddenly, before they could do that, Ricky's Carsomyr sword shines brightly and thunder erupted from the sword! The thunder then electrocuted the droids and the droids shut down, unable to function and fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Ricky yelled amazed as he shot his eyes open.

"That Ricky…was the power of the Carsomyr." Saber said.

"Awesome."

"I know. That was the power the Rebel Templars possess during the battle of DC. That's why the Faction feared us and they have to effortlessly wipe us out. I'm glad you possess that power too."

"Whoa. Thanks Saber."

"No problem."

"Alright, Ricky Blade out."

* * *

Ricky continues to fight against the droids with his newfound power until he reaches the main chamber. In the chamber, there was a bridge and a console at the middle of the bridge. On each side of the chamber were energy generators shielded with containment fields.

"You did it Ricky. You reached the main ventilation shaft. The central droid controller is at the middle of the bridge. Go ahead, walked up to the console and deactivate the droids. This will make your mission a bit easier." Saber said through the comlink.

Ricky walks up to the console. He then uses the console to shut down the containment fields that are shielding the generators. He then uses the console to cancel all droid mining functions on organics and overwrite the droids' data.

"All done." Ricky said as he smiled. Then, he found a camera video inside the console. 'Looks interesting.' He thought. He then plays the video in the console.

_**(VIDEO (FROM SECRUITY CAMERA 017)):**_

_It seems the video is showing three men having a conservation at a corridor._

"_Everybody here?" A worker named Iruka Umino asked the other two men._

"_What's up, Brock? We're supposed to be stacking fuel barrels at room 238 right now." Another worker named Dash Parr asked another worker named Eddie Brock._

"_Forget the barrels. You know that survivor they pulled from the gummi ship? One of the miners says he was a Rebel templar." Eddie said._

"_A Templar, are you serious?" Iruka asked._

"_Yeah, positive. He said that he was wielding a Carsomyr with him."_

"_Hell! A Templar? We can't have him walking around here! The Faction may find us and attacked our ship!" Dash snapped._

"_I thought all the Templars were wiped out during the battle of DC, right?" Iruka asked._

"_Guess they missed one. But it gets better, I'm been doing some research and they say they got a bounty for any surviving Templar at London." Eddie said._

"_Wait…you want to sell the Templar to the Falcone Mob at London?!" Iruka asked in shock._

"_Have you gone nuts, Brock?" Dash added._

"_Look, come on! Do you know how big that bounty is? That Templar is our ticket out of this blasted ship!" Eddie protested._

"_Eddie, there's no way the officers will go for that. They'll lock us up for sure." Iruka said._

"_Then we'll improvise." Eddie said with a smirk._

_**(VIDEO ENDS)**_

Ricky rubs his chin and arched an eyebrow. "Maybe it was these three who made the droids go haywire and caused this disaster." He whispered to himself. He logs out from the console.

"Ricky, can't you read me? I'm picking up some strange readings. What are you doing down there?" Saber asked from the comlink.

"What kind of readings, Saber?" Ricky asked.

"The containment fields in the mining rooms are shutting down. You need to get out of there before they vent fuel to the top of the ship."

"Great. How much time do I have?"

"I may be able to keep it contained until you get the turbolift to the fuel depot but not for long. I'm locking down the turbolift to the bridge now to keep the blast from spreading. If you got anything left to do down there, make it quick because where you are is going to get real hot, real soon!"

"Got it!" Ricky said. He then quickly runs off from the console, runs over to one of the energy generators and saw a door. He opens the door, enters the room and saw a turbolift that leads to the fuel depot of the ship. He quickly got into the turbolift and as the lift doors closed in front of his face, he could feel the floor rumbling and shaking.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Sorry if it ain't much but I hope you find this chapter interesting. Read and review.


	6. Jack Spicer

_**Chapter 5: Jack Spicer**_

The turbolift managed to reach the fuel depot in time before the mining rooms exploded. When the turbolift arrived at the fuel depot, Ricky quickly got out of the lift and when the lift doors close, Ricky could hear an explosion coming from the mining rooms.

"Phew. That was a close one." Ricky sighed in relief. He turned his head and saw a corpse of a miner on the ground. He walked over to it and kneels down next to it.

"Hello there, sir. I see you managed to survive when the droids gone haywire." A man said, walking to Ricky. The man has red hair and wears goggles and a black trench coat, black gloves, black pants and black boots.

"Who are you?" Ricky asked the man.

"My name is Jack Spicer. I'm a miner who works here at the SS Axiom and I'm a survivor, just like you." The man, now known as Jack Spicer, said.

"What happened when the droids gone haywire?"

"Well, I'm not so sure if you want to hear it. Because it's really a long and dull story and not terribly relevant to our current situation."

"Why don't you tell me anyway? I got all the time in the world."

"Well, somebody went to the ship's main power room and somehow managed to hack into the ship's computer system and reprogrammed the droids at the mining rooms. I quickly went to hide while the droids kill most of my fellow miners."

"Is there anybody else who survive?"

"I'm not sure. I just came up here and quickly take cover during most of the incident. Also, if I'm not wrong, the hacker also managed to sabotage the ship's engines, making the engines suffered a cascade failure and disable the entire ship. Hey, wait a minute, you must be that Templar that every miner's been talking about, right?"

"Well, yeah. We'll talk about that later. Anyways, I did saw a video showing a miner named Eddie Brock discussing with his friends about sending me to some gang called the Falcone Mob in London."

"Really? Eddie Brock. I think I heard about him before. And he wanted to sell you, eh? Well, he was one of the most stubborn miners in the ship. He always hates his job working as a miner and sick and tired of working on this ship."

"Do you think it could be him to sabotage the ship?"

"Maybe, but you can't be too sure."

"Could you tell me about that body there?" Ricky asked, pointing at the corpse.

"Oh right, that poor guy. His name was Athrun Zala. The mining droids did came up here and once they arrived, they immediately killed him. Luckily, I arrived here just after the mining droids left."

"I see. I got another question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Since you work here, I'm looking for a way to the hangar bay. Can you help me?"

"Well, unfortunately, the hangar is sealed behind a containment field during the emergency lockdown. It would be impossible to open it. However, there is another route. You can go to the airlock which is just at the other room. After you enter through the airlock, you could walk across and make your way to dormitory airlock."

"Wait, airlock? You mean I have to walk outside of the ship?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But fortunately, there are lockers next to the airlock and inside the lockers are gas masks which you can breathe properly while you're outside the ship. Still, I recommend you shouldn't go to the dormitory. It's dangerous and probably filled with more mining droids."

"Those miners over there could be in danger. We need to make sure they are alright."

"But continued exploration in this ship can put you in more danger."

"Don't worry, because I'm a templar. And I can fight those creeps myself. I'm going to find those miners and you are going to help me."

"Oh, I don't know. There's little I can do. You see, the airlock is secured by a console and you need to unlock the airlock by typing the password on the console."

"Oh…I see."

"But, you can have my data pad. It contains the airlock password in it." Jack said and he handed Ricky his data pad.

"Oh, thanks. Do you want to come with me so that we can get out of here together?"

"Er…no thanks. I'll just stay here. After all, it's so dangerous outside this room right now. And I don't have any fighting skills."

"Okay, I'll come back for you when I'm able to get to the hangar bay."

"Thank you. And good luck." Jack finished.

After finishing their conservation, Ricky walks out of the room and walks over to the other room where the airlock is. He walks over to the lockers that are next to the airlock doors, took a gas mask, and then walks over the console. He saw a data log in it so he decided to check it out, hoping to find more clues on who sabotaged the ship.

_**DATA LOG:**_

"_This is Officer Athrun Zala. I'm been too busy to post a log here lately. But anyways, the miners are starting to get restless, especially Eddie Brock. Dash Parr walked to my office and managed to tell me everything about Eddie Brock was planning to do. Dash said Brock is planning to send the Templar to the Falcone Mob in London. Security officers managed to stop Eddie from doing that in time. But I don't think Eddie and his men are gonna give up that easily. Eddie is now being placed at the dormitory and won't be coming out any time soon. The survivor we brought out from the freighter is still in the interrogation room. And I guess this is it. Officer Athrun Zala out." Athrun said. He then logs out from the console._

_**DATA LOG ENDS**_

"So Eddie wasn't the one who sabotaged the ship after all. It was somebody else, but who?" Ricky said to himself. He looks at Jack's data pad and then types in the password and the airlock doors slowly open. As they open, he quickly puts on his gas mask and walks out of the ship.

* * *

Ricky walks on a wide metal floor which is built just outside the bridge and the floor leads to the airlock door to the dormitory section of the ship. Ricky breathes through his gas mask and he slowly walks on the floor, hoping not to fall off. Luckily, the ship isn't moving and the winds aren't strong, making Ricky easier to walk on the floor.

After walking to the middle of the metal floor, Ricky heard Saber's voice in his comlink.

"It's about time. I lost your signal after you left the mining rooms. Me and Ben were hoping that you are alright. Anyways, it's good that now you're coming in clear. Except I'm picking you up on the exterior of this ship. That can't be right." Saber said.

"Because I'm right outside the observation window." Ricky replied.

"What?!" Saber yelled in shock. She and Ben looked up, looked through the bridge's observation window and saw Ricky outside of the ship!

"Cool!" Ben yelled in amazement.

"What the hell are you doing out there?!" Saber asked.

"I need to reach the miners in the dormitory section, and this is the only way to get there." Ricky replied.

"You're crazy!" Saber yelled in anger.

"That's not crazy! That's extreme!" Ben cried in amusement.

"Oh shut up, you!" Saber yelled to Ben. She then said to Ricky through the comlink. "Look, you need to get out of there. Quick."

"Why?" Ricky asked.

"What little is left of the ship's venting systems have gone active. Most likely from the explosions in the mining rooms. They're venting the ship's fuel deposits into space through the vents…right into your path."

"Can't you shut them down?"

"I can't. I'm locked out of the main systems here. I couldn't shut it down if I tried. The vents look like they've been rerouted to vent the gases to the exterior, and only in the last few minutes. It's almost as if…" Saber stopped talking when she heard beeping noises from the bridge console. "Oh, what now?!" She frowns as she looks at the console. But her look of frustration turned to a look of shock when she noticed something coming towards the ship on the console. "I don't believe this. There's a Faction drop ship coming in."

"What?! Faction?!" Ricky said through the comlink in shock.

"Yeah. It's sending a docking code to the ship. I got a bad feeling about this." Saber said.

* * *

As the drop ship makes it's way to the SS Axiom, inside, a group of Faction soldiers stand together in straight rows as their sergeant said to them, "Alright men, we're about to enter the SS Axiom. Our double agent told our intelligence officers that there are 2 Rebel Templars inside the ship. Investigate the ship and hunt them down.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldiers replied. When the drop ship arrived at the ship, the drop ship closes in and parks near the ship.

* * *

"Ricky, I think you really need to get out of there before those Faction guys find you." Saber said through the comlink.

"Got it." Ricky said.

* * *

When Ricky reached the dormitory, he immediately removes his gas mask as the airlock behind him closes. When he walks inside the dormitory though, two mining droids spotted him and aim their lasers at him. Ricky quickly slashes the first droid. The second droid shot a laser at Ricky but Ricky quickly deflects the laser with his sword and runs over to the second droid and slashes it. He enters the next room but another mining droid is waiting for him. Before the mining droid could lift up his rifle, Ricky quickly slashes his arms and then slashes his head. After he finishes off the droid, he looked around the room and sees four dead miners on the ground.

"Looks like I'm too late." Ricky sighed at the bodies, and then entered the next room.

The next room was a corridor to the mess hall. Ricky found a console at the middle of the corridor and walks over to it. He looks at the console and sees the main functions. He looked at the video for the security camera at the dormitory room.

He saw that in the dormitory room, the venting systems have filled the room with poisonous gas and many room guards and prisoners were lying dead around the room. He then uses the console to shut down the venting systems. After that, he couldsee that the venting systems in the dormitory room are shutting down and the poisonous gases in the room start to vanish.

After that, he uses the console to shut down the emergency lockdown in the dormitory section and the door to the dormitory room unlocks and opens by itself. With that, he logs out from the console.

He enters the dormitory which is a wide room with six prison cells. He walks over to the dormitory room's consol where two dead guards were lying next to the console.

He logs into the console and saw a data log which was recently recorded and watched.

**DATA LOG:**

"_It's been an hour after the ship suffered the explosion that triggered the emergency lockdown." The dormitory guard captain, Tucker Foley, said to the console. "Since all dormitory doors and cyro tubes are automatically unlocked during emergency lockdown, I immediately gathered all the guards to keep all the prisoners in their cells. But we never managed to stop Eddie Brock who managed to immediately escape before my guard reinforcements arrive. I just finished helping the dock officer to set up the transmission relay. Not much signal strength, but it's better than nothing. The transmission gives the code to open the turbolift to the bridge if help arrives. The code is…"_

"_Captain Foley! Couldn't we contact the medical bay? Maybe the templar is awake. If so, she may help us." A guard named Mercy Graves said to Tucker as she walks over to him._

"_No good. The link to the medical computer was severed from the hub, just like the bridge console. And we don't even know if Juniper is alright. Even if the Templar wakes up, how can we give the dormitory turbolift code to her? Without it, the dormitory turbolift to the bridge is locked down. Someone has been playing us for fools. And since Eddie isn't here with us, then I'm sure who's behind all of this! Just wait till I get that son of a-"_

"_Sir? What's happening? Why are the venting systems-" But before mercy could finished what she had to say to tucker, both she and Tucker suffocate as the dormitory is now filled up with poisonous gas from the venting systems. The two and the other guards and prisoners in the dormitory fell to the ground and suffocate frantically._

**END OF DATA LOG**

"Poor guys. If only I had came down here sooner." Ricky said as he logs out from the console.

He walks through the dormitory until he entered the mess hall which the hall is filled with five more mining droids. The droids aimed their rifles at Ricky. As the droids shoot lasers at him, Ricky quickly deflect them and rushes over to the nearest droid and slashes it's head. The second droid ran over to him and tried to hit Ricky with it's rifle but Ricky defends himself with his sword. The third droid shot a lser at ricky but before the laser hit him, Ricky grabbed the second droid, placed the droid in front of him and the laser shot at the second droid's head instead, making it go offline. Ricky then tosses the second droid's body at the third droid and the two droids fell to the ground. Ricky then shot thunderbolt at the last two droids.

Ricky walks through the mess hall and enters another room. This time, it's the room where the turbolift to the bridge is. The room was also the turbolift's console and three dead bodies. Ricky looks surprised as he recognizes the three bodies. They were Iruka Umino, Dash Parr and…Eddie Brock?

Ricky walked over to the console and saw a security camera recording clip in it. He watches the clip.

**SECRUITY CAMERA 214:**

"_What the- Guys, why did you two help me escape?" Eddie asked. "Is this another trick Dash?! And how dare you backstab me to Officer Zala?!"_

"_Hey! I reported you to Zala because it was for your own good. And now, Iruka and I are helping you escape from this damn level because we're your friends!" Dash snapped._

"_Yeah, we can't just leave you here, Eddie. Even though you tried to make a crime, you're still our friend." Iruka said, while using the console._

"_Alright, fine. Anyways, we need to get out of here. The droids-" Eddie tried to said but got interrupted by Dash._

"_Yes, we know! They gone haywire and we don't know who the hell sabotaged them! And of course we know it's not you since you were at the dormitory the whole time." Dash said._

"_This turbolift is locked down and my code can't unlock it!" Iruka said as he turns away from the console._

"_Try the code again! And don't worry about the other miners. By the time help arrives, we'll be on our way to London." Eddie said. Just then, two mining droids entered the room, making the three miners gasped._

"_Eddie Brock…you are impulsive…crude…and soon, deceased." One of the droids said. And the two droids then shot down all three men._

"_Hello?" The droid said, only this time, he sounded different. "Eddie? Are you there? Oh yeah, I forgot. You're already dead!" The sentence was then followed by an evil cackle. "Oh, and I believe I forgot to mention that I changed the transmission codes to the turbolift to the bridge when I was hacking into the ship's computer system. Silly me!" The voice cackled evilly again._

"Whoa. That sure wasn't a pretty sight. And for some reason, that voice sound familiar." Ricky said, cocking a brow. "Anyways, how am I gonna unlock this turbolift door?" He kept pressing random numbers onto the console but none of them were the code to unlock the damn turbolift door.

"Argh! I'm never gonna get out of here!" Ricky said, banging his fist in frustration onto the console. Just then, he looked up as an idea came to his head. "Oh yes! Why didn't I think of that?!"

He took his Carsomyr sword and destroys the console. After the console got destroyed, the turbolift doors automatically unlock. "Alright!" He said and he enters the turbolift and took the lift to the bridge.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: In the next chapter, Ricky reunites with Saber and Ben and they will also find out who is the one who sabotage the ship's system. And will Ricky find Wall-E and get out of here? Stay tune and read and review.


	7. Escape from the SS Axiom

_**Chapter 6: Escape from the S.S. Axiom**_

When Ricky returned to the bridge level, Ricky enters the bridge and reunites with Saber and Ben.

"Okay, seriously, the Faction troopers are here. They have started examining around the ship and hunting us down." Ben said to Ricky.

Ricky sighed. "Yeah, let's get out of here. Since our enemy is here, we must leave at once."

"I finally managed to solve the master code in reactivating the turbolift to the hangar. The turbolift to the hangar is just at the other side of the ship. Come on, let's make a clear run to the hangar now." Saber said.

"Let's go!" But before the three could leave the bridge, a familiar figure enters the bridge.

"Hello there. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear the last time we met, Ricky. We should stay put in this ship." The figure, who is none other than Jack Spicer, said to the three.

"Jack?" Ricky asked confused.

"Well, we meet again, Jack Spicer." Saber said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What? You know him?"

"Yes! He was the one who backstab me back at my freighter!" Saber snapped. Jack chuckled evilly.

"So, you still can remember me after that blow I made onto your head, eh?" Jack smirked.

"Wait. That voice…now I remember. You're the one who sabotage this ship, not Eddie!" Ricky said angrily.

"That's right. I was the one who sabotage the ship's systems and the one who sent a Faction unit into this ship. Before Saber and I came here, we were part of an organization which is an attempt to revive the Rebel Templars. Since Saber here is a daughter of one of the Templars who fought in the battle of DC, she wanted to avenge her father by taking his footsteps. Good thing, I found out about this and decided to join, but sadly only to betray them in the end." Jack explained.

"But why, Jack? Why do you want to betray me and take the Faction's side? And to think I trusted you as my most trusted ally." Saber asked.

"Why? Because I'm actually a double agent who works for the Faction."

"But Jack, what you're doing isn't saving the world." Ricky said.

"But I AM trying to save the world. The Faction really IS trying to save our world. I'm sure all of you are sick and tired of terrorism, destruction, genocides and deaths happening everywhere in our world. So the only way to end this madness is to take over every nation in the world and keep them under tight security. We don't need any more terrorists terrorizing our world. We just want to live in peace and harmony. And anyone who goes against the Faction is an enemy!" Jack said.

"But Jack, taking over the world is NOT helping the world. Besides, it's best that every country in the world makes their own decisions and decided the fate of their world. People can always change their ways and make a difference." Saber said.

"Quiet! Nobody is to ever underestimate the Faction and everybody should be loyal to them! The Faction always knows what they are doing and the world should learn from them! If you guys are not going to serve your loyalty to the Faction, then you are all enemies of the world."

"We'll just see about that." Ricky said as he takes out his sword.

"You guys really leave me no choice." Jack frowns deeply as he took out a remote control and two golden droids with red eyes called Jackbots entered the bridge. "Jackbots! Attack!"

Ben quickly took out his rifle but before he could shoot, Saber quickly took out her sword and already destroyed one of the Jackbots. "Aw man, why can't I have any action at all?" Ben groaned as he puts away his rifle.

Jack quickly took out his sword as Ricky defeats the second Jackbot. "You may have the Carsomyr sword, but you're still weak!" Jack yelled as he charges over to Ricky and clashes swords with ricky.

"Ricky!" Ben yelled. He was about to go over to him but Saber held her sword in front of him.

"No Ben. This is Ricky's fight. He needs to learn to fight as an individual." Saber said to Ben.

"What?! Aw man!" Ben whined.

Ricky swings his sword but Jack quickly dodges it. Jack then jumps up and kicks Ricky's head, making him stagger back. Jack quickly land on the ground and punched Ricky in the chest, sending him flying across the room.

"It's over." Jack said as he took out his pistol.

As Jack aims his pistol at Ricky, Ricky got from the ground with his sword and said while panting, "No. It will not end like this."

Just then, Ricky gasps as his sword begins to glow and a ball of white light formed at the tip. Jack was about to attack but it was too late. The white light shot at jack and Jack screamed in pain. After the light disperse, Jack fell to the ground and moaned in pain. "This…power. It's…magnificent. Ricky…as long as you wield that sword, the faction will continue to hunt…you." Jack then shut his eyes, lied on the ground and stops breathing.

Ricky, Ben and Saber looked surprised at what just happened. Ricky shook his head and said, "Let's go."

* * *

After Ricky, Saber and ben took the turbolift and reached the hangar room, they all stpped out of the room and Ricky gasps as he sees a damaged robot in front of him.

"Wall-E? Are you alright?" Ricky asked. Wall-E responded by slowly shaking his head.

"Hey, it's okay. At least you managed to help us reactivate the turbolifts to the mining rooms. So how did you got yourself damaged?" Ricky asked.

"Spicer." Wall-E said.

"Yeah, we ran into him as well. But it's okay, we managed to defeat him. Can you move, Wall-E?" Ricky asked. Wall-E nodded. "Good, then let's get out of here with our ship. When we managed to get out of here, I'll help you get fixed."

Wall-E nodded and moves over to Ricky.

"Come on! Let's get out of here." Saber said.

The four then ran through a hallway and they fought a few mining droids along the way and managed to disable all of them. The four then arrived at the hngar room which is a huge room where two ships are parked. One of them was Ricky's Gummi ship, however, it got damaged.

"Aw man. It's damaged. The Faction soldiers must have damaged it when they arrived. Robert's gonna kill me." Ricky groaned.

"Who's Robert?" Saber asked.

"Um…long story."

"Okay never mind. So your Gummi Ship is destroyed, but mine isn't." Saber said as she points at the second ship which is her freighter. The freighter was white, has a huge wing on top and has two wide wings on each side.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Ben said amazed.

"Yeah, my freighter is probably in auto-shield mode. That's why the soldiers are unable to damage it. Let's get in." Saber said.

"Halt!" A voice yelled. The four turned and see a group of Faction soldiers stepping into the hangar room.

"Hurry!" Saber then took out a remote and presses it. The main door to the freighter opened from the back. As the soldiers shot lasers at them, the four quickly got into the freighter. Saber quickly jumped into the cockpit and uses her freighter's turret and shoots down the attacking soldiers. "Okay. Hang on." Saber then grabs the controls while Ricky, Ben and Wall-E stands behind her seat. The freighter then spread out its wings as it lifts off from the ground, the door to the freighter automatically closes and the freighter turns around and flies out of the S.S. Axiom.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Oh God, they are FINALLY out of that stupid ship.

Ricky/Ben/Saber: (Nods) Finally…

Ryo: Anyways, as I write this, I realize my weakness. I'm good in writing dialogue but I'm not good in writing my own fighting scenes. Hmm…Gotta keep practicing on that. Stay tune and read and review!


	8. Ricky and Saber

_**Chapter 7: Ricky and Saber**_

After flying a few miles away from S.S. Axiom, Saber activates her freighter's auto-pilot mode and stands up from her pilot seat and turns to Ricky and Ben.

"Okay, now that we have escape from a mining ship which is now infested with Faction soldiers, can anybody tell me what are we going to do now?" Ben asked.

"We're now going to London." Saber said.

"London? Why?" Ben asked.

"Because before I was betrayed by Jack, I was driving my way to London. Now I shall continue my way over there."

"But you still haven't answered why." Ricky asked.

"To aid the city's recovery effort. London was one of the few cities in the world to barely manage to defeat the Faction army before they could conquer their city. Of course, the city suffered major damage during their battle and now I do my part to help the soldiers over there."

"But care to explain why you wanted to play hero and become a Rebel Templar in an attempt to revive the Templars and ended up bringing trouble at the S.S. Axiom?!" Ricky asked Saber, his tone filled with anger.

"Hey! How would I know Jack will betray me?!" Saber snapped.

"Then you are a fool!"

"Well, you were more foolish to enter the SS Axiom unauthorized and have a rest over there!"

"Hey, at least I had a reason why. Because me and Ben need to get a place to rest. But for you, you ended up get backstab by Jack Spicer while you were on your way to London because you want to be a fool and play hero."

"Oh yeah, right! Of all the places, you have to take a rest at a mining ship! Why can't you try a local hotel?"

"Because I-"

"STOP IT!" Ben yelled, making Ricky and Saber yelp in surprise. Wall-E whimpered. "Listen, this quarrel is getting us nowhere. Right now, we have no where to go so I suggest we take saber's suggestion and head towards London."

"Ha! At least someone is on my side. Now if you don't mind, I would like to have some rest." Saber then leaves the cockpit and enters the back of the freighter. Ricky turned to Ben who just glared at him.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. If she haven't came to the ship, we would have been safe." Ricky said angrily.

"Yes, but at least give her some credit for saving our skins back there." Ben snapped. Wall-E makes beeping sounds as he nods his head.

"Oh no, not you too, Wall-E." Ricky said.

"Ricky…" Ben said.

Ricky sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go talk with her. Ben, you take care of the ship's controls."

"Good." Ben then hops onto the pilot seat and works with the controls with Wall-E next to him. Ricky then walks out of the cockpit.

* * *

As he walks out of the cockpit, he enters the back of the freighter. Saber sits on one of the seats with her arms crossed. She turned her head and frowns as she sees Ricky walking over to her. "Hi." She simply said before turning her head away from him.

Ricky sits next to her and said, "Look, I'm sorry for arguing with you."

Saber sighed and said, "It's okay. Let's just forget about that argument of ours."

The two remained silent for a moment until Ricky asked, "So anyways, why do you want to revive the Templars?"

"Well, my father was one of the generals of the Rebel Templars. I love him so much. He was the only parent I had. I cried so much when I heard he got killed in action. And I still couldn't remove the sadness from my heart. So a few years later, I decided to take his footsteps and become a Templar, just like him." Saber explained.

"I'm sorry about your father." Ricky said.

"It's okay." She said sadly. "Anyways, what about you?"

"Well, my mother was a leader of the Templars."

"Wait, don't tell me your mother is Yoruichi Shihouin?" Saber said as she widens her eyes.

"Um…yeah." Ricky said as he hangs his head.

"Oh wow. I don't believe this." Saber said as she perked up. "I mean…I didn't know…I was arguing with a child of the great Yoruichi Shihouin all along."

"Ahem."

"Oh right. Anyways, I heard she got killed in the battle of DC. What happen?"

"Oswald Donovan killed her."

"Oh, you mean the high commander of the Faction?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss your mother?"

Ricky sighed sadly as saber asked the question. "Yes, I really do. She was a good mother to me and I loved her back. I learnt everything from her. How to fly a ship, how to fix computers and other sorts of devices, you get the picture. That inspired me to become an engineer one day but when I heard she died, I started to lose all hopes in myself. My grades start to fall and I became a punk at school. I mean, sure my guardian Robert is nice to me too but still, I'm still disappointed, lost and depressed without her."

"So that makes us even. We both lost someone we love." Saber said, sad as well.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's alright." The two remained silent again. Until Ricky asked, "So are we still going to London?"

"Well, yeah. Like I said, I had to go over there and help the Royal British Army."

"How were the Rebel Templars formed anyway?"

"Long story. Over about seventeen years ago, year 3925, London was under attacked by a Eurasian terrorist group from Kazakhstan. The terrorist group managed to conquer every British city after city until only on city remains. London. But before all hopes were lost, a young woman managed to form an army of Rebels of her own to help the British Army defeat the rebels."

"Who was that woman?"

"Well, it's of course your mother. Yoruichi Shihouin. She was a girl who loves to learn magic. She completely mastered magic only at the age of 16 and eventually, she even learn how to fight with magic as well. So many people became interested in this new magical fighting style that they became loyal to her, join her and become the Rebel Templars."

"Wait, my mother loves magic? Come on." Ricky rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm serious, really. Even though I do find it funny sometimes too." Saber chuckled.

"Right, anyways, so the Rebel Templars then helped the Royal British Army and defeat the Kazakh terrorist army, right?"

"Yes, and the terrorists feared the Templars so much, they unconditionally released the other cities in Britain and since then, the Templars are influence all over Europe, then the world. Until, after Yoruichi and most of the Templars died in the battle of DC, that split up the Templars for good and most of the surviving Templars never use their magic fighting styles again. Heck they didn't even bother to help when London got invaded by the faction. But the Royal british Army barely managed to defend their city from the Faction."

"So now you're going to Britain to pay up for the mistakes the Templars did."

"Hey, we all have to learn our mistakes and we always need to find a war to make up for our mistakes."

"Right, so how far is London?"

"Not too long. We can always check it out on my freighter's star map."

"Right, then let's rest here for a while until we reach there."

"Good idea." Saber smiled as she nods. Saber and Ricky then closed their eyes and take a rest on their respective seats.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Rukia Kuchiki

Ryo: Here's chapter 8. Also, thanks for reminding me Evil Riggs! Ricky did sort of forgot about Jack Spicer in Chapter 6 when he said 'Too bad we didn't find any survivors.'. That chapter have still yet to be edited. Thanks for spotting that out, Riggs.

_**Chapter 8: Rukia Kuchiki**_

Meanwhile, somewhere at the other side of the world, a Faction battleship was flying through the skies. Inside the battleship, a girl was meditating in her small room in the battleship. The girl has short black hair with a single strand of hair dangling in front of face, purple eyes and wears black robes and sandals. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki.

After meditating for a moment, she opens his eyes and stood up from the ground. "I've sense him." She then walks out of her room.

* * *

Rukia walks through the hallways of the battleship. The Faction officers stop, stand straight and salute her as they passed by her. After a few minutes of walking, Rukia arrived at the bridge of the battleship which was a huge and empty room.

At the front of the room, a man was sitting at his huge chair as he looks out to the skies through a huge window. It was none other than The Brute who is wearing his grey mask, brown jacket, white shirt and grey pants. Rukia then kneel down behind her master's seat.

"Master, I finally managed to sense the Templar's presence. It was really difficult to sense him. But then suddenly, he unleashes this beautiful feeling." Rukia said to her master.

"Good. Marvelous." The Brute said to his servant, still looking through his window and not facing her.

"Yes, I know. It was really difficult to make out with him. At first, it was all so quiet…I did not felt it. But now I wonder if it has always been there." Rukia said as she starts to smile a bit. "That feeling was really beautiful. It was as if, I could feel the background life of Earth." The Brute then got out from his chair, walks over and stands in front of Rukia.

"Master, do you feel it-" But before Rukia could finish what she has to say, her eyes snapped open as The Brute grabbed her throat and lifts her from the ground.

"You will not say anything beautiful or as if you feel that life is free. Ever! Do you understand?!" The Brute snapped.

"Yes…" Rukia managed to say out as she gets choked. "You…are the…only one I felt…the only one I sense…and the only…one I serve…my life…is yours…"

The Brute nodded and released his grip and let Rukia tumble onto the floor, gasping for breath. "Where is he heading?" He asked.

"Towards…London." Rukia gasped.

"Right. You will track him down and make sure you kill him. We do not want any disturbances in our progress in helping the world."

"Yes…master." Rukia then stood up, bowed down and turned around to make her leave.

But after walking for a while, The Brute spoke up, making her stop at her tracks. "Rukia?" The Brute asked.

"Yes, master?" Rukia asked sadly.

"Remember, all life on Earth, including yours, will not be free. All life will be under my power. And you will serve me loyalty, always. Do you understand?"

"Yes master. I'll keep that in mind." Rukia nodded.

"Now…you may leave." The Brute said as he turned around and looked through his window again. Rukia then head towards the room doors and leave, letting her master stay in his room in peace.

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

Ryo: And that was chapter 8. Sorry that it's short but that was an introduction to Rukia Kuchiki. Hope you enjoy that although we won't see Rukia again for a while. In the next chapter, our heroes arrive at London and I'll be introducing yet another main character of the story. Stay tune and read and review!


	10. Allen Walker

_**Chapter 9: Allen Walker**_

Soon, Ricky and his group arrived at London.

The architecture of the city isn't grand as it was centuries ago. Many buildings and bridges such as the London Eye, Big Ben and the Tower Bridge were damaged, mainly because the British government couldn't pay up for the damages that were made to the city during their resistance against the faction. However, despite all that, the city is still very lively and people are still walking through the streets of the city. Several construction sites are everywhere in the city, with many workers doing their job to reconstruct the city.

After a while, Saber lands her freighter at a docking bay at Heathrow Airport. Once they land on the ground, an officer from the airport's control tower said to the freighter, "Attention. This is Heathrow Airport Docking Bay 126, please remain where you are, our colonel will arrive shortly to meet you. That is all."

Saber, Ricky, Ben and Wall-E all stepped out of the freighter and Saber said to the others, "Well, here we are…London, England. The city holds the nickname 'Smuggler's paradise.'"

"Why is that?" Ben asked.

"Because all the mercenaries, war veterans and soldiers from their battle against the Faction and all over the world ended up at London. After their nations were conquered by the Faction, they have no place to go. I must warn you, London is a rough place and easy to get lost in…or for someone to get lost. If we wanted to keep ourselves away from the Faction for a while, this would be the perfect place." Saber shrugged. "Most of Britain is now under the Royal British Army who is aiding the British government's progress in reconstructing London and all the other cities in the United Kingdom." Just then, two soldiers walked over to the group.

The first soldier is a man with black hair and wears a blue uniform, blue pants, black boots and white gloves. His name was Colonel Roy Mustang.

The second soldier is a 15 year old boy with white hair, silver eyes with a scar running down his left eye, and wearing a black and white coat with a badly burned hand that had a cross in the middle of the palm. His name was Lieutenant Allen Walker.

"Hello there. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. Sorry but I'm under orders to take you into custody in regards to the invasion of the S.S. Axiom." Roy said sternly to the group.

"You mean we're under arrest?" Ricky asked in concern.

"Well, you haven't been formally charged, but you will be placed under house arrest pending the results of our investigation. Due to the nature of the investigation, I have no specific timetable to offer you."

"Me?" Wall-E asked Roy.

"Yes, I'm afraid you too, droid. You will be held under house arrest as well. If you are cleared of any involvement, you will be free to go. You will be held in the living quarters in the outskirts of London where you will be placed under house arrest. Do you understand?" Roy explained sternly.

Ricky sighed and said, "Yes, I understand. And we will cooperate."

"Good. My lieutenant, Allen Walker, will escort you." Roy said. Allen frowns deeply as he sees the Carsomyr and ExCalibur swords which Ricky and Saber are holding in their hands and he couldn't believe he is required to work with these…Templars.

'Why does it have to be them?' He thought angrily.

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"What?" Allen asked as he turned his head to his superior.

"Please escort these people to the living quarters where they will be held."

"Oh right." Allen turned his head to Ricky and his group. "Follow me."

"Tell me I'm not going to jail again." Ben groaned.

* * *

Later, Allen led them to a small room in an apartment in the city of London. After Ricky, Saber, Ben and Wall-E entered the room, Allen said to them icily, "Right. This is where you four will stay for a while. I'll have two officers to station outside your room at all times. I don't want anyone of you to commit another incident."

"Sorry if I ask but why do you sound like…that you hate us?" Saber asked.

"What? No! I just…don't want any trouble in my city. Now, if you excuse me, I got work to do. Keep yourselves comfortable during your house arrest." Allen growled. He turns around and leaves the room.

"What's his problem all the sudden?" Ben asked.

"Never mind. Anyways, let's get some rest, shall we?" Saber asked. Ricky nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small room in a building in London, a meeting was being held and in the meeting, a group made up of seven bounty hunters is sitting at a table and they turn their heads to a television that is laced at the back of table. One man then turns on the TV and the TV shows a man with a grey hair and wears a white suite. His name was Carmine Falcone, head of the Falcone Mob.

"Hello men. As you all heard, the Templar is here in London." Carmine said to the group. "While he walks upon the streets of London, he is not to be harmed. Observe him, track him, but do not eclipse his movements…or I shall eclipse yours."

"Why must we watch?!" A bounty hunter yelled as he bangs his fist onto the table. The bounty hunter has long blonde hair, tied to a ponytail and wears glasses, grey sweater, black vest and black pants. His name was Cedric Hoffman. "We have hunted them for so long. Now we must wait?!"

"You must because one Templar attracts others. It is the way of things." Carmine said. "Good luck hunters. And remember, I want that Templar alive. If he's dead, there will be no bounty for all of you and my mob will take you all down." The television then turns off and one of Carmine Falcone's men took the television away.

* * *

After the bounty hunters left the meeting room, the hunters have a secret conversation with each other outside the building.

"Carmine Falcone is full of madness. His mob has been hunting for the remaining Templars for so long. A Templar finally comes here and he told us not to hunt him?! There is no sense to it." Another bounty hunter named Slade (From Teen Titans) said.

"If you wish to live, you should respect Carmine's wishes." Another bounty hunter named Kadaj said.

"That boy has run for years…He will not live forever." Another bounty hunter named Loz said.

"I'll be the first one to hunt down that Templar. And once I got the bounty, I can finally leave this filthy city for good." Cedric said.

"Dream on Cedric. I heard you are always outwitted by that spoiled Vandom girl. She has already made a fool out of you twice. That proves that you won't be smart enough to hunt that Templar down." Slade said.

"Shut up Slade or I'll cut off every limb on your body!" Cedric snapped in anger.

"Wait, I have a suggestion. If the Falcone Mob is no longer in neutral ground, inform me and my brothers so that we might initiate assassination and commence firing at once." Another bounty hunter named Itachi Uchiha said. Next to him are two men named Kisame Hoshigaki and Deidara.

"It would be unwise to commit violence here. Falcone's order was clear." Loz said.

"We are not to harm the templar as he walks on London." Kadaj added.

"But unless we are attacked first, we are permitted to defend ourselves."

"The Templars follow the self-destructive path of pacifism and tolerance. They will not attack first." Kisame said.

"But this Templar is different. Carmine told us to leave the Templar alone, which is true." Kadaj said.

"But he said nothing of the Templar's companions." Loz smirked.

* * *

After several hours, Allen re-entered the group's room, causing Ricky, Saber, Ben and Wall-E to wake up.

"Guys, I've come to inform you that our investigation on the S.S. Axiom is complete. It appears that the Faction is indeed present and responsible for the invasion but the Faction dropship was gone when our ships arrive there. We also recovered logs from the ship indicated that the miners perished in result of the sabotage, which began when you guys were either incapacitated or incarcerated. As such, you are release from this house arrest. However, the British Government is sending its own ship and they want all of you to remain in the city for the duration of their search." Allen said icily.

"Why is the British Government sending its own ship?" Ricky asked.

"To further investigate the ship's invasion. So feel free to use this room during your stay. Now then, I got work to do." Allen turns around and leaves the room.

"Do you notice that he kept frowning at us while he was talking with us?" Ben asked.

"I know. Anyways, now what? We can't just stick around. We need to find a way off this station whether it's my freighter or some other ship." Saber said to Ben and Ricky.

"What do you think, Ricky?" Ben asked as he and Wall-E turned to him.

"How about we just stay and explore London. Who knows, we might find something interesting." Ricky suggested.

"Very well. Let's look around then." Saber sighed as she heads to the door of their room.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And that's chapter 9. Looks like the heroes didn't know that some hunters will be hunting them during their stay in London. Anyways, Allen Walker is from the anime D. Gray-Man. I'm sure we'll see him again. Alright, stay tune and read and review!


	11. The Bounty Hunters

_**Chapter 10: The Bounty Hunters**_

Ricky, Saber, Ben and Wall-E walked through the crowded streets of London. If they are going to stay in London for a while, mind as well visit some of the places around the city. Ricky and Ben both smiled as they look around the city. After all, they both couldn't remember when the last time they have been to a different country was.

They all walked through the streets until they all stopped when they spotted four thugs surrounding a boy named Mac.

"You have wandered too far, Mac. We warn you not to leave the sector but you wouldn't listen." The leader of the thugs said.

"How about we break his legs? That way, he won't leave the sector again." One of the thugs asked his leader.

"Good idea."

"No. Please, you guys can't keep us trapped in the refugee sector forever. We can't survive there! We'll die without proper food and water!" Mac begged. Just then, one of the thugs spotted Ricky and his group standing nearby.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" The thug scoffed.

"What are we looking at? A group of cowards surrounding an innocent boy, that's what!" Saber said.

"Oh, so you think you can take on us and save this kid huh?" The leader asked, making the other thugs laughed. "Alright then, give me your best shot!" However, when the leader of the thugs got close enough, Saber moved like lightening, her fist colliding into the side of his jaw with a resounding crack. The leader stared at her in amazement for a brief moment, then his eyes rolled back until only the whites were showing as he collapsed into an unconscious heap.

Saber then looked up at the other thugs standing, who had as of yet failed to move. Saber smiled grimly at him as she cracked her knuckles.

That was all she needed. Instantaneously the terrified thugs turned around and sped off while carrying away their unconscious leader, running as fast as their legs could carry him and wanting nothing more than to get away from the avenging blonde haired demon.

"Whoa," Ben whispered.

Mac then walks over to Saber and said, "Thanks for your help. They would have cripple me for sure."

"Hey, we couldn't just stand by and let them harm you." Saber said with a smile.

"Why were they hunting you anyway?" Ricky asked.

"Well, those thugs work for the Falcone Mob. The gang that runs the underworld of London. They were under command by Falcone's second-in-command, Porter C. Powell. The only language the Falcone Mob respects is money. So Powell is trying to increase the gang's profits by using slaves and refugees here in London as a cheap labor force. We're only good to him as slaves and merchandise. He wants to keep us in one place so that he can take control of all of us. That's always been the way…well, except lately."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"The Falcone Mob has been clamping down on the Refugee sector hard and I have no idea why. They're starting to kidnap other people, hurting others…but there is no reason why. That's why the British Royal Army is now hunting for Carmine Falcone to put an end to this madness. But till today, they couldn't find where Falcone is hiding."

"Where can we find Powell?" Ricky asked.

"Huh." Mac chuckled. "You don't. He finds _you. _If he's got reason to, either it's because you can help him out…or it's because you're making trouble. Either way, it's not a good thing."

"I think you better leave or you will head into more trouble." Saber suggested.

"Good idea. Thanks again for saving my life. All of my friends will know of your bravery." Mac then runs away from the group.

The group continues walking until they see another boy named Manny Rivera who is sitting on the pavement.

"Spare me some pounds, will ya?" Manny asked.

"Okay sure." Ricky said as he gives Manny some coins. "But in return, can you tell me anything about London?"

"Um…okay. Just give me a question and I'll tell you what I know." Manny said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Tell me about the city then."

"Well, the underworld of the city is run by the Falcone Mob. I heard that they have a bounty for any surviving Templar but I guess you know that after the battle of DC, there aren't any Templars anymore. Even if there were, we will never know where they are now."

"Well, whether you believe it or not…I'm a Templar." Ricky said.

Manny shook his head. "Nah, you're lying…you probably just-" But he stopped when he widens his eyes as he saw ricky holding a Carsomyr sword on his back. "My God…you're telling the truth. What are you doing here? Have you come to help us? Please! Help us! You don't know how life is here in London!"

"Well, if I can help, then I'll try." Ricky said.

"Oh thank you. You are a very nice boy. I'm sure everybody will praise you one day." Manny said as he smiled.

"Oh, please tell me we got time to do this…" Ben whined, rolling his eyes.

"But Ben, Saber did say she came here to help the people of London, right? So we're going to help her do that right now." Ricky said.

"You know what?" Saber perked up and smiled. "That's a great idea. I think we should save these refugees from the Falcone Mob. Maybe that will help us owe up for not helping the British Army during their resistance against the Faction."

"Wall-E!" Wall-E agreed.

"Great. Then let's go!" Ricky said, smiling as well.

"Oh great. So much for having a peaceful trip around London." Ben groaned.

A few minutes after the group left, another girl walked over to Manny.

"Um…spare any pounds, ma'am?" Manny asked the girl.

"Never mind that. Tell me. What did those people said to you?" The girl asked. The girl has short red hair and wears purple robes, dark green skirt, dark green and light green striped socks and purple boots. Her name was Will Vandom.

"Nothing. They just ask me for answers." Manny shook his head.

"Don't worry. It's okay. I already know he's a Templar." Will smirked.

"What? You do? Then why-"

"Trust me kid. London just got complicated."

* * *

Ricky and the group continued walking down the pavement until a girl walked over to them. Ricky and the group can tell that the girl is a soldier of the Royal British Army as she is wearing a black and white coat, black and white skirt and black boots. She also has long blue green hair, tied to two pigtails. Her name was Lenalee Lee.

"Hi there. I just saw what you did to the thugs and save that boy. I was about to call for reinforcements until you guys show up. That was very brave of you. Anyways, my name is Warrant Officer Lenalee Lee and I know you guys are Templars and I think you just met my friend." Lenalee said.

"What friend?" Ben asked.

"You know, the one with white hair and a scar at his left eye?"

"Oh, yeah, right. That guy." Ricky frowned. "Who is he and whats his problem?"

"His name was Lieutenant Allen Walker. He's our lieutenant of the Royal British Army and Roy's second-in-command. He has a hate on Templars."

"Why is that?" Saber asked.

"Because well…during our resistance against the Faction, he and his father fought together against the Faction. And during the battle well, his father got killed in action and Allen cried over his father all day when he came across his father's body. Even though we did win the battle in the end, Allen never got over his father's death and he blames the Templars for not aiding us in the battle and responsible for his father's death."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Saber said in pity.

"Hey, it's okay. To me, I don't blame the Templars. I can understand that they have no choice but to scatter after their tragic loss during their battle in DC."

"Okay anyways, can you tell us anything about the Falcone Mob and their bounty on Templars?" Ricky asked Lenalee.

"Oh right. Well, all I can say is that you guys really have to be careful while walking through London. I heard rumors that the Falcone Mob are now hiring all the bounty hunters in London to hunt you guys down." Lenalee warned.

"Tell me about the bounty hunters."

"Well first, there's Akatsuki. A team of bounty hunters made up of Deidara, Kisame Hoshigaki and their leader Itachi Uchiha. Each of them are skilful assassins and even more deadly as a group."

"Who else?"

"Second, there's Kadaj and Loz. They are both brothers and rumor has it that they are slaves who both kill their own masters and have developed a taste of it. They have mastered a dance of death. Very beautiful. Very dangerous. Then, there's Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. But most people simply referred him as Slade. He's a master swordsman and no one ever saw how he really looks like. Rumor says that he was a descendant of the terrorists from Kazakhstan who came to attack Britain decades ago."

"Yeah, I heard about them. Next?"

"Finally, there's always Cedric Hoffman and Will Vandom. Although they are both bounty hunters, they are also both rivals. They will hunt each other until the sun of our solar system dies, and beyond."

"Tell me about Cedric Hoffman."

"Cedric Hoffman is a skilled swordsman from Hungary. He moved to Britain after his nation was attacked by the Faction. When he first arrive, he was a refugee and he singled-handedly killed the slavers who attempt to turn him to the Falcone Mob. He now walks across London, hunting. He takes bounty hunting as an excuse to maim and even kill people, much to his delight and pleasure. He is very dangerous and almost unstoppable when he's angry. Rumors say he kill his own parents. But no one knows for sure."

"Now tell me about Will Vandom."

"Yes, Wilma 'Will' Vandom. She's not really a bounty hunter, or should I say she's an 'unofficial' bounty hunter. She became a refugee when she was only a 5 year old child and became a slave of Cedric when she was a teenager. But she escaped and trained herself to become a fighter and a shooter. Although she's not really a bounty hunter, she's the best hunter anyone ever seen. Even the army is amazed by her."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't kill except when she has to. She respects the hunt, not slaughter."

"Thanks for the info, Warrant Officer Lee."

"No problem. And remember, be careful alright?"

"We will." Ricky and his group then walk away from Lenalee. She sure was nice to them for a soldier of the Royal British Army.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter has a brief introduction of Will Vandom from W.I.T.C.H., who is another main character of this story. Also, I hope you find Lenalee's information about the bounty hunters in London and Allen's background story interesting.


	12. Ricky VS Seto Kaiba

Ryo: Okay, I'm pretty sure my friend Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder will like this chapter. Mainly because it has…I don't know…Yu-Gi-Oh? Enjoy!

_**Chapter 11: Ricky Blade VS Seto Kaiba, Yu-Gi-Oh Style**_

Later, Cedric enters a private room and walks over to a dark skinned man who is sitting on a huge chair. The man wears yellow glasses, white suit, white pants and black shoes. His name was Porter C. Powell, second-in-command of the Falcone Mob. Next to his chair are two Houndooms.

"Ah, Cedric Hoffman. You have return. How was your meeting with my boss? Lethal, I hope?" Powell asked with an evil smirk.

"Only his image and his voice. He fears to stand before others in person. He is a strange target." Cedric said sternly.

Powell's smirk turned to a frown as he said angrily, "I did not pay you to hunt him, but to kill him! I have been mistreated by Falcone long enough. Hell, he even refuses to pay me any bonuses for all the hard work I made to this mob! It's about time I show that no good man who is he dealing with! Perhaps, Cedric, I have chosen unwisely. Perhaps another bounty hunter could serve me better."

"You can find no one else who is better than me!" Cedric snapped. "Perhaps you have forgotten who you have hired! I'm Cedric Hoffman, one of the greatest bounty hunters who-"

"Was an easy prey to the slavers of my mob. Yes, yes, I know." Powell scoffed. "I don't care about your accomplishments in your life. I only care about the accomplishments you made here, upon the city of London. But if you cannot perform a simple task, then perhaps the red haired girl will serve me better. Will Vandom is her name, right?"

"You are never to talk about that girl in front of me!"

"Oh right, I forgot. You have a grudge on her. But who cares, I'm the boss of you anyways. I heard that although Will is beautiful and all, she is said to dangerous, and therefore perhaps even better than you. Sure she doesn't kill but if I persuade her by giving her a higher payment, she might serve my purposes, especially considering the fact that you are proven to be a failure!"

"Shut up or I'll-" As Cedric draws out his swords, Powell's Houndooms stood in front of Powell and growls angrily at him.

"Let me tell you again, Cedric. Kill Falcone and don't return until you do so!" Powell yelled.

"I never wanted to work your mob in first place after what you guys almost did to me when I first arrive to England, but I'm only helping you is for the money." Cedric said with a frown. As he turns around and makes his leave, he added, "And don't worry, I will kill Falcone. I will."

* * *

Ricky, Saber, Ben and Wall-E now stand in front of an old rampaging building that has two large red doors with a sign above them that says 'Las Noches'.

"Well, here it is. Las Noches. It is the most rowdiest night club in London but it is also popular because there's lots of entertainment inside." Saber explained to Ricky, Ben and Wall-E. "It is also popular because this is the place where most Duel Monsters players play their card games at."

"Duel Monsters? I heard that before. It's a card game where you strategically organize your monster and spell cards to build a deck and then battle." Ben said. "Cards have both offensive and defensive power, and the first one to eliminate his opponent's life points wins."

Ricky looked smug as he clapped his hands after Ben finished explaining. "Very good explanation there, Ben. For a nerd."

"Don't call me nerd!" Ben snapped at Ricky as angry veins form in his head.

"Whatever. Let's just get inside and hope we could find some thugs from the Falcone Mob and interrogate them to tell us where the Refugee Sector is. And we don't have to worry about the interrogation part since we got a tough chick like Saber to help us." Ricky said.

"Chick?" Saber said, arching a brow.

"Let's go inside." As the four entered the building, they are unknown that two certain brothers are watching them from a distance.

"There they are, brother. Let's attack them and bring them to Falcone." Loz said to kadaj. He was about to walk over to the heroes until Kadaj put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No Loz. Remember, we must wait for them." Kadaj said.

"But it's so hard to wait. I really just want to get this over with."

"No Loz. Still, we must wait. It is the anticipation, brother. Savor it. And don't worry, we will get our chance." Kadaj grinned sinisterly. "Very soon."

* * *

As the group enters the building, the whole room was rowdy like mad. People talked while some have arm wrestling contests. On the piano, a man named Snake Jailbird was playing and singing.

Snake: _**I like my town  
With a little drop of poison  
Nobody knows...**_

"Okay, be careful. This place is rough." Saber whispered to the others.

"Got it." Ricky nodded in agreement. As the group walks through the room, they are unaware that at the bar table, a familiar figure was eying at them while sitting on the bar stool. It was none other than Allen with his hood over his head. He glares at them while watching.

'_They must be up to something. I just know it'_ He thought.

The group then heads to an area where many Duel Monsters card players are having their card duels.

"Ha! Now it's your turn!" A boy named Joey Wheeler said to Shikamaru Nara after he placed his Star Blaster card on the table.

"Oh God. This is so easy." Shikamaru said as he placed his Stardust Dragon card on the table. "Checkmate." Joey widens his eyes and drops his jaw in shock.

"You threw that card like it was nothing!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's because your cards suck!"

"They do not!"

Saber groans and rolls her eyes while watching Joey and Shikamaru arguing. "Nerds…"

"Hey guys, look! It's Seto Kaiba!" One of the card players yelled, causing all the other card players in the building to turn their heads at a man about nineteen-years-old with brown hair, blue eyes, a white overcoat, a black shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. His name was Seto Kaiba, one of the greatest Duel Monsters card players in London.

"Hey handsome. What's up?" A bar girl named Trixie Tang said to Seto as he walks pass her.

"Oh yeah, how about you throw me up some alcohol?" Seto said to her with a smirk.

"No problem."

Seto then sits down onto a table while the other card players look at him amazed. One of the card players named Nelson Muntz frown and sits in front of Seto. "You! I challenge you to a card duel!"

"Very well." Seto smirked. "Let's duel."

"What's so great about him?" Ricky asked as he, Ben and saber watched Seto in confusion.

"Are you kidding?" Ricky, Ben and Saber turned their heads to Joey as he spoke up to them. "He's Seto Kaiba, the reigning Duel Monster champion. No one can beat him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! He's awesome!" Joey then turned to Saber and smirks mischievously as he asked, "Hey there, you're looking hot in that dress." Saber's response? She clenches her hand into a fist and punches Joey in the face as hard as she could. The impact knocked him and the chair he was sitting on and he hit his head on the ground. "Ooohh…."

"He deserves it anyway. He's an idiot for all I care." Shikamaru scoffed.

"I know." Saber said.

"Anyways, do you know Seto Kaiba? I heard rumors that he used to be a thug working for the Falcone Mob." Shikamaru said to the group.

"Wait? Seto? A thug? Really?"

"Yeah. Rumors say he was once some sort of elite member of the mob but now he quits the mob because he's more interested in playing cards then working as a thug but no one knows for sure. After all, they are rumors."

"I see." Ricky said. He, Ben and Saber looked at each other sternly. "Then I guess we'll have to interrogate him."

"You're so dead now. Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Seto said as he placed his Blue Eyes White Dragon card onto the table. Nelson drops his jaw in shock.

"Whoa." All the other card players said together.

"No! This can't be!" Nelson cried in despair.

"Sorry but game's over so you may leave." Seto said. Nelson then stood up from his chair and walks away. "Okay, next victim? Anyone?" The other players shudder and turn around and walk away. Just then, Ricky, Ben, Wall-E and Saber walked over to him.

"Oh hey there you three. What's up?" Seto said as Trixie puts a bottle of alcohol on his table.

"You're Seto Kaiba, right? Do you use to work for the Falcone Mob?" Ricky asked.

"Oh, so you heard the rumors huh? Well, to tell you the truth, yes, I use to be a thug. But now, I no longer work for them. Not because I love playing cards then working, but it's because I don't like them. I saw the way they treat refugees at their refugee sector. It's really harsh and I got sick and tired of their violent ways so I quit." Seto said.

"You used to work at the refugee sector?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Why are you guys talking to me like you're interested about the Falcone Mob. Don't tell me you want to go up against them."

"Actually, we do. And we want to know where the refugee sector is." Ricky said. Seto chuckled.

"Alright, fine. I will tell you the location of the refugee sector…if, you can defeat me in a card duel. I may now be an ex-member of the Falcone Mob but I still do have a little sense of loyalty to them."

Ben and Saber look concerned. "I don't even play Duel Monsters before, how can we beat him?" Ben asked Saber.

"I will face him." Ricky said, looking determined.

"What?!" Ben and Saber said.

"Wall-E?" Wall-E added.

"Since when do you play Duel Monsters?" Saber asked.

"No I don't. But I use to play Solitaire with other punks at school." Ricky said. "Since Solitaire is a card game too and I am an expert in Solitaire then…I think I may play Duel Monsters too."

"So, what's it gonna be?" Seto asked.

Ricky turned to him and said, "Alright. Let's duel."

"Great." Seto said. He then stands up from his seat and yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Listen up people! I got another challenger!"

There were several echoes of "Another challenger?" and "Oh sweet!" among the card players in the room and they all gathered around Seto's table. Seto sits back down on his seat while Ricky sits in front of him.

"Here, you can have some of my cards if you want." Seto said as he places a deck of some of his Duel Monster cards in front of Ricky.

Ricky sighed, takes the deck and look through the cards. From a distance, Allen, still wearing a hood over his head, crosses his arms and watches Ricky and Seto duel. This should be interesting for him.

"We'll play by my rules and set life points at 2,000. The first one whose life points hit 0 loses." Seto said.

"Understood." Ricky nodded.

"I'll go first." Seto said as he places a card on the table. "I attack with Hitotsu-Me Giant."

"Okay um…" Ricky said while looking through his cards like a confused person. "I choose…" He places a card onto the table. "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the fortress number 1. And I attack with fireball."

"Kaiba 1800, Opponent 2000." A card player named Terrence (From Foster's) said, acting as the duel official.

"I should have started out with a handicap this size anyway. I'll attack with this card." Seto smirked as he places another card onto the table. "Saggi the Dark Clown!"

"Saggi the Dark Clown? Its attack strength is nothing!" Joey, who recovered moments ago, said to Ben and Saber as he watches.

"Your winged dragon's attack strength is 1,400 and this one's only 600. But if I combine with these two cards…" Seto then places a magic card onto the table.

"A magic card…" Shikamaru said. Joey nodded.

"Can you two stop talking like nerds?!" Saber snapped to the two boys.

"Okay okay, just don't punch me again…" Joey shuddered.

"My Negative Energy Generator will multiply my monster's attack by three." Seto said.

'Damn…' Ricky thought.

"I attack Winged Dragon with Dark Light."

"Kaiba 1800, Opponent 1600." Terrence announced.

"How's that?" Seto said to Ricky. "See the destructive power of a combo attack?"

"He seems to know every aspect of the game." Ben whispered to saber.

"I know. I hope Ricky will still win though." Saber said softly in concern.

"Wall-E" Wall-E said.

Ricky then picks another card from his deck and looks at it. The card seems to have a picture of a chained leg. 'Looks like I'll have to counter his attacks." He thought. He then placed a different card on the table. "I choose Gaia the Fierce Knight. It's destructive power is 2,300 and I attack your Dark Clown with Spiral Shaver."

"Whoa!" The spectators said in unison.

"Alright!" Ben said happily. Saber perked up and she sees this.

"Kaiba 1,300, Opponent 1,600." Terrence announced.

Seto clapped his hands mockingly and said, "You're getting good. The battle isn't over yet but the ending is already decided. Now, I shall draw out my signature card…" He places a card onto the table. "Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The spectators gasped as he said that. Could it be…

"It's his signature card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Joey said. Ricky gasps.

"Oh no…" Ben said.

"I attack your Gaia the Fierce Knight with Burst Steam of Destruction!" Seto yelled.

"Gaia the Fierce Knight is destroyed! Kaiba 1,300, Opponent 900!" Terrence announced.

"What?!" Ben and Saber yelled.

'_Damn it!'_ Ricky thought.

"Let me tell you something, I have two more Blue Eyes White Dragon in my deck." Seto said as he placed his second Blue Eyes White Dragon card onto the table. "Ricky, if you wish to give up now, go ahead. I won't stop you."

Ricky gritted his teeth and said, "No! I won't admit defeat!" This causes some spectators to cheer wildly.

"Alright! This duel is awesome!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah!" Joey added.

Saber grinned. _'Such determination.' _She thought.

"Come on Ricky, you can do this…" Ben whispered to himself.

Ricky draws out a card from his deck and reads it. "A spell card, swords of revealing light." He whispered to himself. "It stops all monsters on the field for three turns." He smirked. "Alright then, Swords of revealing lights!" He placed the spell card onto the table.

"What a waste. What good will a three-turn delay do you?" Seto smirked.

"I'm really starting to hate him smirking like that all the time!" Ben said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist tightly.

Ricky looks through his four remaining cards in his hands_. 'Damn, he's right. I can't see the meaning of the three cards I have.' Three cards in his deck are pictures of two chained legs and a chained arm. How can I use them to battle?'_

"_Listen to me." _A voice said in his mind.

"What?" Ricky said.

"_Everything in this world has meaning."_ The voice continued. _"Just like the Millennium Puzzle, you struggled so hard to assemble."_

"What Millennium Puzzle?" Ricky whispered.

"_Oh yes. Just as you put those pieces together. Do the same for the cards. There is only one unstoppable monster in Duel Monsters called Exodia. If you combined all five pieces of the monster together, you have absolute power."_ The voice then faded in his mind. Ricky blinked his eyes for a moment.

"Weird." He said.

"Come on Ricky. It's your turn." Seto said.

"Alright. I'm drawing." He draws out a card from his deck. He reads it and gasps. This time, it's a card that shows a picture of another chained arm. "This one makes four of the five cards which that voice said to me."

"Take your time. Draw whatever you want. I'll win in the end anyways." Seto mocked. "I draw Judge Man, attack strength of 2,200 and I destroy your monster defense!"

Ricky looks at another card. It's the Dark Magician. "If my only choice is to hold a defense with the Dark Magician, only to be destroyed by Blue-Eyes, then I draw it to attack Judge Man straight on." Ricky puts his dark Magician card onto the table. "I attack Judge Man with Dark Magician."

"Kaiba 1,000, Opponent 900." Terrence announced.

"A loss like that doesn't even scratch me. Your seal is only effective for one more turn. And the card I pull is my third Blue Eyes Dragon." Seto said as he placed his third Blue Eyes card. "And I attack Dark Magician."

"Kaiba 1000, Opponent 400."

"That's it. It's over." Joey said to Shikamaru.

"I know." Shikamaru said.

"So Ricky, draw out your final card because in my next turn, your final card will be attacked by all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragon. The game's over no matter what card you draw." Seto said.

Ben, Wall-E and Saber sadly hung their heads. "It's over." Ben said.

"Wall-E" Wall-E added.

Just then, Ben, Saber and Wall-E looked up and arch their brows in confusion then they heard Ricky…laughing?

"What's so funny?" Seto asked.

"Seto, you're finished. I draw out…" Ricky then placed his next card. "Exodia the forbidden one!"

"WHAT?!" Seto yelled in shock for once.

"Whoa!" The spectators gasped.

"What the?!" Joey said.

"I don't believe this!" Shikamaru added.

"Alright!" Ben yelled.

Saber smiled and thought, _'Hang in there, Ricky.'_

"I have assembled all five needed cards. And I attack all three of your Blue Eyes Dragons!" Ricky exclaimed.

Then, there was a moment of silence. A few moments later, Terrence coughed and said, "This duel is over…the opponent wins." The crowd erupted with cheers!

Ricky stood up from his seat and Ben ran over to him and hugged him. "You were awesome!" He yelled.

"Um…thanks." Ricky chuckled. Saber walks to him and smiled.

"Well…you did great. Yeah." She said as she scratches the back of her head.

"Thanks." Ricky nodded. Then Seto clapped his hands as he walks over to him.

"I never thought I 'll be defeated some day. Here." Seto then hold up a map. "It's a map to the refugee Sector. Now go and do your thing." Seto made a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Seto. And it was nice playing with you." Ricky said as he took the map.

* * *

As Ricky, Ben, Wall-E and Saber walked out of the area while the other players continued cheering and celebrating, Saber said to the others, "Damn, those players are really annoying…"

"I know." Ricky said.

"So how do you manage to defeat Seto Kaiba?" Ben asked.

"A voice guided me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Saber shook her head. "You're getting weirder every second, Ricky."

"Anyways, lets go to the Refugee Sector and rescue the refugees." Ricky said.

"I don't think so." A voice said from behind the group. They all heard a click behind them and turned to see a bounty hunter pointing a gun at them. It was Slade. Ricky, Ben and Saber all froze in shock while Wall-E shakes frantically. "You guys are coming with me. Now go!"

Ricky, Ben, Saber and Wall-E lift up their arms, turned around and walked slowly with Slade walking behind them with his pistol still aiming at them. They couldn't believe this. It's all over for them.

"You there!" The heroes and Slade stopped when they saw a familiar boy yelling at a muscular man named Bane.

"Allen?" Ricky said.

"How are you, you big fat loser?" Allen then punched Bane in his face, making him fall onto the ground. Bane growls angrily as he gets up and he carries his table.

"Why you…" Bane then tosses his table but Allen quickly ducked in time and Bane accidentally throw the table onto another muscular man named Snipe (From Storm Hawks) instead.

"Oh! So you wanna play dirty with Snipe, huh?!" Snipe growled.

"BAR FIGHT!!" A man named Barney Gumble shrieked. Everybody in the bar then start fighting against each other while some start throwing mugs, tables and chairs all over the place. Ricky, Ben, Saber and Wall-E quickly ducked and a mug hit Slade in the face, making him fall to the ground.

Allen quickly rushes over to Ricky and his group and asked, "You got the location to the Refugee Sector?"

"Um yeah but…" Ricky tried to say.

"Then let's go!" Allen quickly grabs Ricky and runs out of the building with Ben, Saber and Wall-E following them from behind. When Slade got up, he saw Allen getting away with his bounties.

"Hey! Come back-" But before Slade could finish what he has to say, a man named Big Bob Pataki tackled him onto the ground.

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

Ryo: Ricky has defeated Seto Kaiba and he now has the location to the Refugee Sector. Stay tune and read and review!

**FAQs:**

**1. Yeah, the battle between Ricky and Seto is exactly the same as the very first duel between Seto and Yugi in YuGiOh: Duel Monsters.**

**2. The person who guided Ricky during the duel will be explained in a later chapter.**


	13. The Refugee Sector

Ryo: I am very sorry that this chapter is kind of late. But ever since I got back to school, things are keeping me busy from writing again. Now the only days of the week which I got lots of time to write this story are Fridays and Saturdays. But for those of you who are still reading this story, thank you for your patience and here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter 12: The Refugee Sector**_

Later, at the Thames, a major river in England which is the location of some of the most famous landmarks in England such as the Tower Bridge, Ricky, Ben, Saber, Wall-E and Allen gathered around in a circle.

"Thanks again for helping us from that bounty hunter by making that distraction, Allen." Saber said.

"Hey, who says I'm helping you guys. I'm doing this because I just want to know the location of the Refugee Sector." Allen said icily.

Ricky holds up the map device and commanded, "Map on." The device then shows a holographic map, indicating the location of the sector. "The map says that the sector is about 500 meters from our location. Map off." The holographic map then deactivates.

"Good. Then if you would excuse me, hand me the map and I'll be on my way." Allen said sternly as he holds out a hand.

"What? Who do you think you are?" Ricky snapped.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us! You can't just tell us what to do for you!" Ben added.

"Hey, this whole Falcone Mob and Refugee Sector thing is Royal british Army business and you guys should not get involve in this! Besides, I'm the lieutenant of the army so you should obey what I say!" Allen said.

Saber sighed sadly and said, "Allen, I know who hate me and Ricky because we are Templars but can't you just let go of the past?"

"_Let go of the past?!_ You think I should just forget about everything you Templars have done?! Because of you guys, my father died during our resistance against the Faction!" Allen screamed, "My entire family dies during the resistance because of you!"

Allen broke down into tears, lowering her head and sobbing.

"Allen…" Ricky said calmly.

"My…my father was the only one I have left. My mother died when I was very young so he was the only one who could take care of me. He was the most loving father on earth and never harmed anyone, but it's because you Templars never came to help us, he died during the battle!"

"Allen…" Saber attempted to speak, but found herself unable to. Allen's hatred for Templars was beginning to make sense.

"I was stationed in Hillingdon when they retrieved his body from Westminster. I was called to identify him. I didn't know that it would be him, but when I got to the location where his body was held, I found myself face to face with my father's corpse. After that, I couldn't sleep for a month!" Allen sobbed.

A brief moment later, Ricky puts a hand on Allen's shoulder, making him stop crying and look up at him. "Allen…I'm sorry about your father. And if you think losing your father is devastating, try losing your family and your home. I already lost my mother when I was a child and now, when the Faction has invaded my city, me and Ben have no where else to live in. Besides, what did your father died for? So that you can wallow in sorrow? No, he died for one thing, Allen. He died while trying to save you and your home." Those words struck Allen with great force. He lowered his head so that his eyes could not be seen. "Your life and the safety of your home were all that mattered to him. He made sure that you got out unscathed. Just like my mother, dying to save mine."

Allen then looked up with a sad smile. "Then I guess that makes us even. Sorry that I was harsh with you guys at first."

"It's okay, Allen. At least you finally got out of your depression." Ricky grinned.

"So, shall we get to the refugee sector now?" Saber asked.

"Sure. And you guys can come along with me." Allen smiled sadly as he wipes his tears off.

"That's good. Let's go then." Ricky said. As the group leaves for their destination, a familiar girl was watching them from the Tower Bridge with her binoculars.

"So, it looks like those Templars are about to proceed to their plans." Will smirked.

"Vandom, I thought I would find you here." A voice said, making Will lower her binoculars and turn around to see Cedric standing behind her.

"Cedric…I thought I smell something." Will frowned. "I've told you before. Go hunt your own targets, don't scavenge mine!"

"So, you also wish to hunt down those Templars as well. Dream on. I will capture them before you do. And this time, I won't fail. I will be the one who will have the bounty and get off this blasted city, not you."

"What, did working for the Falcone Mob make you even more stupider?" Will mocked. Cedric boiled with anger and grabbed Will by her throat, making her gagged.

"Maybe seeing you break your bones and seeing you in pain will make me feel better for all the disgrace that you have brought upon me!" Cedric snapped as he tightens his grip around Will's throat.

"No…Cedric! I'm…warning you…" Will gagged.

"Warn me? About what? That you're gonna trick and outsmart me again? I don't think so."

"No…please…just let me go!"

"Then you shouldn't have left and betray me a few years ago. Back in my country, if people make big mistakes, they die. I can see your fear Will. I know you are afraid of me."

"Yeah, you're right! I am afraid! I'm afraid that if you keep crushing me, I'll accidentally set off my rocket charges and blow both of us up!"

"Are you finally ready to die? I don't think so…I can still see that you are filled with fear."

"I rather die than become your slave again, Cedric!"

Cedric lets go of Will and Will landed on the ground, gasping for breath. "It's not the perfect time for you to enter the realm of Death yet." Cedric said icily. "When it is, I will finish you off and I will stare at your eyes as you slowly die." He walks away. Will watches him walks away in fear while breathing heavily.

* * *

The group arrives at a subway station. They both walked down to the stairs which leads them to the train platform.

"Are you sure you are following the map correctly?" Allen asked Ricky as a train passes by them.

"According to the map, we're standing at our location." Ricky said as he looks at the map, then deactivates it.

"Well, then where is it?"

Ricky looks down on the ground and uttered, "Maybe…it's underground." Ben, Saber, Allen and Wall-E looked down on the ground as well. Ricky looked up and turned to Allen, "Allen, get everybody out of the station."

"Got it." Allen then yelled, making the other people in the subway station turned their heads to him questioningly. "Attention, um…Royal British Army business. We need to investigate this subway station, so everybody, please leave. Thank you for your co-operation." The other people immediately obey and everybody left the station.

Once they made sure everybody has left, Ricky asked Wall-E, "Wall-E, make a huge hole on the ground." Wall-E nodded. He uses his laser gun and creates a 25-metre wide hole. After he made the hole, Ricky, Ben, Saber and Allen kneel down, put their heads through the hole and gasped at what they saw.

Beneath the hole Wall-E made was a large tunnel about ten feet high and fifteen feet wide. They couldn't believe what they had stumbled upon.

"So that's why not even our motion trackers couldn't find where the Refugee Sector is. It was underground all along." Allen said.

"How do we get down there? It's look high from here." Ben asked.

"I got my climbing gear. I got 4 harnesses but I only got one rope. That means we'll have to climb down to the tunnel one by one." Allen took out his climbing equipment.

Ricky was the first to climb down. He puts on his harness, hooks onto the rope, climbs down and lands on the ground silently. Ben and Saber did the same after that.

"Hold this." Allen said to Wall-E.

"Wall-E?" The robot said as he takes the rope from Allen.

"Good. You're pretty smart for a robot." Allen hooks his harness onto the rope and climbs down to the tunnel. Once he landed on the ground, Ricky stretched out his arms.

"Wall-E, jump!" Ricky yelled. Wall-E looked down the hole and shakes in fear. "Hey, don't worry. You can trust me, right?" Wall-E then closes his eyes, thinking that this may be the end of him and jumps down.

He screams as he plummets through the air and after screaming for a few more seconds, he opens his eyes and found out he already landed in Ricky's arms.

"You did well." Ricky smirked as he pats Wall-E's head and places him gently on the ground.

Allen takes out his motion tracker and picked up some motion a few miles from their current location. He turned on a small torchlight that illuminate the tunnel and said to the others, "This way."

They all walked through the tunnel. The tunnels themselves were made of a combination of concrete, stone, and packed earth on the floor with braces of wood and metal at the sides to ensure the stability of the tunnel. It was a dark place that stretched on for miles, taking many turns. There were a few more trap doors and a few small hatches to the sides, but nothing suggesting a large-scale operation. The group was about to give up when they found a large metal door. This one seemed to be hiding something, as it was sturdily built and had a combination lock.

"This could be it." Allen took out a device to help him crack the lock. Putting his ear next to it while using the device, he was able to open the door after several minutes of work. Putting the device away, he and the others walked in and Ricky closed the door behind them. Ben carries Wall-E up as they all walked up a small set of stairs to a door. Allen arms himself with his Greatsword in case things got nasty and he slowly opened the door.

The group then widens their eyes in amazement as they were greeted by a huge district where it is populated by many refugees. They all wore tattered clothing and they all had a defeated look on their faces. They were once proud people, but now they were reduced to the pitiful figures. There are also several blocks which the refugees used them as their homes.

"I guess this is it. This is the Refugee Sector." Allen said as he puts back his Greatsword.

Ricky and Saber turned their heads to see a man coughing frantically went sitting down on the ground all by himself in one corner. Ricky and Saber both walked up to him.

"No…please…keep back…I am ill…contagious, the others say…" The man uttered to them.

"Your illness doesn't look serious to me, let me help." Saber examined the man.

"Really? The others say I have the Plague." The man said. Ricky then watches Saber as she treats the man's illness. Ricky frowns a bit, not sure why he has this feeling.

'She sort of…reminds me of my mother." He thought.

After a few minutes of treatment, the man looks relieved. "I…I feel better already. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Saber smiled as she and ricky walks back to Allen, Ben and Wall-E.

"Wow, you Templars have shown acts that I haven't seen for a long time." Allen uttered.

"What do you mean?" Saber asked.

"Yeah, it's just a small act. Nothing more." Ricky added.

"Well, ever since the death of my father and I becoming the lieutenant of the Royal British Army, I become cold and kind of arrogant towards other people. All I ever care was doing my duties to the army. That act which you just display, Saber, was an act which I haven't done for a long time." Allen said.

"Hey, it's alright. At least you're with us now. I'm sure with some time, you won't feel depressed anymore." Ricky assured.

"Thanks. I guess I am glad to be with you guys after all." Allen smiled. "Alright, anyways, let's go around the refugee sector and get some info and find the one running the refugee sector."

"Got it." Ricky nodded. The group walks through the refugee sector and observed the refugees. They can tell that living here in the Refugee Sector is more like living in Hell. Many refugees look like they haven't eaten in days. As the group walks through the sector, two female refugees were shocked to see Saber walking with the group.

"Is that…Saber?" One of the female refugees asked the other.

"Why yes! You are right! What is she doing here?" The other refugee said in shock.

"No idea. But we need to warn her followers! They do not know that they are traveling with a _monster_!"

Eventually, Ricky, Allen, Saber, Ben and Wall-E walked up to a refugee named Tsukasa Hiiragi.

"Greetings. My name is Tsukasa Hiiragi! You don't look like refugees." Tsukasa said.

"Of course not, we're here to help." Ben said.

"Yeah, and we are gonna get you out of here." Allen said.

Tsukasa gasped as she sees Allen. "You're a soldier of the Royal british Army! You have come to-"

Allen hushed Tsukasa and said, "Please, no yelling. You don't want us to get into trouble with the Falcone Mob."

Tsukasa nodded. "Sorry."

"Anyways, can you tell us where the one who is running this sector and the Falcone Mob is?" Allen asked.

"Yes." Tsusaka said as she points, making the group turned their heads to a door. "The Falcone Mob has been pushing us hard lately."

"What does the mob do to you refugees?" Saber asked.

"Occasionally, their thugs will kidnap people and sell them into slavery. Oh please free us. We use to live freely but now they crammed us all in here." Tsusaka begged.

"Don't worry, we will help you." Ricky pats tsusaka's head and gives her some coins.

"Thank you. You're our saviors!" Tsusaka smiled.

"Alright, let's go teach those thugs." Allen said as he takes out his Greatsword. Ricky, Ben and saber nodded and they draw out their weapons as well. But before Ricky could follow his group to the door which will lead them to the Mob, the two female refugees ran up to Ricky. Ricky turned around questioningly.

"Hello there. Sorry to bother you but my name is Yumi Yoshimura." One of the female refugees, now known as Yumi, introduced herself.

"And I'm Ami Onuki." Ami said.

"Are you following that woman who goes by the name of Saber?" Yumi asked Ricky.

"Why…yes. Why?" Ricky asked.

"We need to warn you about her! We have seen her before! Don't trust her, she is not a templar…she's a _murderer_!" Ami said.

Ricky gasped as he heard this. "How do you know?"

"We are witnesses. We saw her murdered someone with our very own eyes!" Yumi said.

Ricky shook his head and said in confusion, "No. She wouldn't do something like that. She's kind and friendly and-"

"Yes, she may look beautiful, kind, innocent and all…but believe us, she is a killer."

"We may not have any proof. But whether you believe us or not, it's up to you." Ami added.

"Be careful. Looks may always deceive you." Yumi and Ami both bowed down and walked away. Ricky froze in shock and confusion for a moment. Then he snapped out of his senses and run away and continues following his group.

* * *

Allen, Ben, Ricky, Saber and Wall-E walked up a ramp which leads them to an office with two big doors guarded by four thugs.

"Who goes there?!" One of the thugs snapped at the group.

"Sorry but your services to the Falcone Mob ends here." Allen said. Ricky throws his Carsomyr like a boomerang and knocks down all four thugs.

"You're good." Allen said to Ricky with a smirk.

"Thanks." Ricky said. "Wall-E, you stay here." Wall-E nodded. Ricky then walks over to the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the office, a man named Giovanni (From Pokemon), the Falcone Mob member who has been running the refugee sector was sitting at his desk. Also in the office at four thugs and one of the thugs walks over to him with a cup of coffee and places the cup onto the desk. Giovanni takes the cup and sips some coffee but when Ricky kicks open his office doors, he spits the coffee out of his mouth.

"What the?" Giovanni said.

"So, you are the one running the refugee Sector, eh? Well, guess what, you're now under arrest." Allen said, glaring at Giovanni.

Giovanni frowns and orders all four of his thugs, "Attack them!" The thugs then lunges forward to the four heroes. Ben takes out his rifle and shot down one of the thugs. Saber takes out another thug with the hilt of her ExCalibur sword. A thug tries to swing his sword at Ricky but Ricky quickly ducks and punches the thug's stomach with his left fist, knocking him onto the ground. One of the thugs charges towards Allen but Allen quickly swings his greatsword and slashes the thug's body, knocking him down as well.

Giovanni widens his eyes in fear as he sees that all four of his thugs are deafeated. Allen puts away his Greatsword, walks over to Giovanni's desk and bangs his fist on it, making Giovanni looked at him in fear.

"As I was saying, you are now under arrest." Allen said, as he grabs giovanni's wrists and puts his handcuffs on them.

* * *

An hour later, a large group of Royal British Army officers arrived at the Refugee Sector to bring the refugees out of the sector and bring them back to the main land. Ricky, Ben, Saber and Wall-E observed as the officers bring the refugees out of the sector. Saber smiled a bit, now they won't have to suffer any longer.

Meanwhile, Allen walks up to Roy Mustang and salutes him. "Good work, Lieutenant. You did a great job. We have been trying to find the refugee Sector for over a year."

"Thanks Colonel. But I couldn't have done it without the Templars." Allen said as he turned to Ricky, Ben, Saber and Wall-E.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well." Roy walks over to Ricky, Saber, Ben and Wall-E. "My lieutenant just said to me that you guys help him rescue the refugees. Then I guess I should be thanking you all as well."

"It's no big idea, Colonel. We're happy to help." Saber said as she shakes Roy's hand. Ricky frowns at saber a bit. He recalled what Yumi and Ami just said to him.

"_Yes, she may look beautiful, kind, innocent and all…but believe us, she is a killer."_

"_We may not have any proof. But whether you believe us or not, it's up to you."_

Those words rang in his mind. 'No…it can't be." Ricky thought as he shuts his eyes in anger and confusion. Just then, he opens his eyes when Tsukasa runs over to him and embraces him.

"Thanks for saving us, sir! All of the city will know of your bravery!" Tsukasa yelled happily. Ricky smiled softly and hugs Tsukasa back.

"Yeah, no problem. No problem at all." Ricky whispered as he gently close his eyes. Just then he snapped open his eyes when he, Ben, Saber and Roy heard Allen's cell phone ringing.

"What?" Allen said as he takes out his cell phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello there…are you Allen Walker?" The voice said.

"Yeah. Who's that?" Allen demanded.

"It's me…Porter C. Powell…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: So let's recap this chapter. Allen Walker has finally join the group! While Ricky learns Saber's dark past but is it really true that Saber is a murderer? You will find that out in a later chapter. Anyways, the heroes also freed the refugees from the refugee sector and it seems that Allen receives a call from Porter C. Powell, second-in-command of the Falcone Mob. What does he want and could it be a trap? Stay tune and read and review…


	14. Will Vandom Takes Over

_**Chapter 13: Will Vandom Takes Over**_

"It's me…Porter C. Powell…May I talk to Ricky Blade?" Powell asked Allen. Allen frowns. He knows who it is. He's Porter C. Powell. He heard that he's the second-in-command of the falcone Mob. Knowing that he has to co-operate, he walks over to ricky and hands him his cell phone.

"It's Porter C. Powell, second-in-command of the Falcone Mob. Act coolly." Allen whispered. Ricky nodded and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Ricky asked.

"Hello, is this Ricky Blade?" Powell's voice said.

"Yes. I am Ricky Blade."

"Hello there. I'm Porter C. Powell, the second-in-command of the Falcone Mob. I regret taking so long to get in contact with you. I heard you broke into my refugee sector and free all of my slaves. Frankly, I was impressed and I would like to have a meeting with you at my private lounge within the D-Lagoon Bar, where we may speak without being disturbed. I wish to discuss something of mutual interest concerning your past profession and prospects for the future. Oh and do come alone…one person in my presence is more than enough." Powell then hangs off the phone.

"What did he say?" Allen asked.

"He says he wants to meet with me at D-Lagoon Bar." Ricky said.

"It may be a trap. I know it." Ben said.

"Still, he is a part of the Falcone Mob. He may provide us information. But the choice is yours, Ricky. If you go, you will have to go alone." Allen said.

"Where is D-Lagoon Bar?" Ricky asked.

"It's just a few miles away from our current location." Roy Mustang said. "I suggest you disguised yourself while going in there."

"Why?"

"Because the bar hates outsiders. Only the toughest and rowdiest men in London are allowed. Which means thugs, smugglers, and hunters. Droids aren't allowed either because there are a lot of electromagnetic activities in there. Screws with comlinks and behavior cores."

"Thanks. And I'll try to be careful. Looks like I'm off to see the Falcone mob, then."

"I suggest you shouldn't keep him waiting then. Because if you got his attention, you're probably attracted the attention of someone else." Saber said.

"Here, take this robe and cover yourself while you're in the bar." Allen said as he takes out some robes from his bag.

"Thank you. I'll be back. I promise." Ricky said. But before Ricky could walk away and put on the robes, Ben stops him.

"Hey Ricky…" Ben asked.

"Yeah? What is it, Ben?"

"Look, I just want to tell you that…be careful. Saber and I won't be able to contact you through the comlink if something happens and I'm betting that Powell guy knows it."

"Thanks for the warning, Ben." Ricky smiled as he nods.

"Good, but don't be too long. We will keep an eye out for you." Allen said.

* * *

Ricky now walks down the streets of London, now wearing the robes Allen gave him and a hood over his head.

Just then, he stops walking when he noticed someone walking over to him. It was Will Vandom.

"So, you're the Templar that everybody's been talking about. You don't look so tough to me." Will smirked as she cross her arms. "I thought Templars are supposed to be smart. But you are running around the city of London, sticking your nose into everyone's business. What, are you trying to save everyone in this city? You'll be attracting more attention that way. Even the Faction."

"Who are you?" Ricky asked in confusion.

"I'm Will Vandom. The best bounty hunter in London, and that's not me bragging, that's fact. I have been observing you ever since you came here with your friends. I've been watching you running all over like a street rat and for someone with a price on their head as high as yours; you sure don't know how to keep a low profile. Look, I know that Porter C. Powell sent you a message to meet him at D-Lagoon Bar. It's a trap. I'm betting that he's going to lure you in there, start a fight, and then he's going to deliver you to Falcone himself, dead, claiming that you attacked him first."

"Oh really? Well sorry but meeting Powell is the only way to get me closer to Falcone and settle this bounty."

Will put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, whatever your reasons are, the fact you're meeting with Powell is what I want to talk about. If I know about it, that means everybody else in London also knows about it, or will soon enough. And when that happens, the bounty hunter truce is off. That means things will get ugly. Real quick."

Ricky groaned. "Great. I can't believe this. I've been a target since I left my home."

"I think your friends are the ones in trouble…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Saber and Allen are both walking together on a sidewalk at Hyde Park, which is one of the largest parks in London.

"Okay, a nice stroll in the park should be enough to keep me out of trouble until our friend comes back." Allen said with his hands on his back.

"Yeah, besides, it sure is peaceful here unlike the other places in the city we visit earlier." Saber said. They continued walking until they heard a voice behind them.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" The voice asked. Saber and Allen both gasp and turn around to see Kadaj and Loz. "We have been watching you guys." Kadaj said.

"You guys are bounty hunters Kadaj and Loz, right?" Allen asked with a frown.

"Yes, and we are here for the Templar." Loz said.

Allen draws out his greatsword and holds it in front of him. "Over my dead body. Right, Saber?" When there was no response, Allen turned his head to see Saber blushing with her mouth open. "Saber? Are you alright?"

Saber said nothing. She was completely loss of words. She stared at the two handsome bounty hunters in awe as her face turned red.

"Saber!" Allen yelled. Saber got back to her senses and turns her head to him. "Saber, are you okay?"

Saber gulped and said, "Um, yeah…It's just that….they're pretty hot." Allen sweatdropped. He can't believe Saber is in love with two men who are trying to hunt her down.

"Like we said, we want the Templar and we are on our way." Kadaj said as he and Loz draw out their swords.

"Fat chance of that happening." Allen said as Saber draws out her ExCalibur sword.

"Is that right?" Kadaj smirked. He suddenly lunged at Allen with his sword. Allen quickly evaded and retaliated. The fight was on and both Kadaj and Allen deflect every attack they did to each other.

Saber watches Allen and Kadaj fight until Loz spoke up. "Now it's our time."

Saber frowns at Loz and said, "Okay, you guys may look good but trying to kill us is not good!" She lunges at Loz and they both clash their swords against each other.

Allen and Kadaj both leapt back from each other, breathing heavily.

"He's good," Allen uttered. "He's a lot better than what I thought before."

"Come on, is that the best you got? I expect more from a high ranking officer from the Royal British Army like you!" Kadaj mocked.

"Oh don't worry, you will expect more from me." Allen then threw his greatsword at Kadaj. Like a discus, it rushed towards him. But Kadaj only chuckled.

"You'll have to do better than that." He quickly threw his head back just as the greatsword passed by his head. "You missed."

"Oh, did I?" Allen smirked. Kadaj arched an eyebrow in confusion, but he eventually realized why he was smiling. He suddenly heard the same spinning sound of the greatsword approaching him from behind. Kadaj quickly turned to find the greatsword nearly striking a fatal blow to the head. He dodged within inches of the bladed edge. The edge of the greatsword streaked across his face, cutting him upon the right cheek. The greatsword in the meantime, safely reached Allen who caught it with his hand.

Kadaj wiped the trickling blood from his face. Immediately, he sneered at Allen with a menacing glance.

"Why you…?" Kadaj growled. "Look at what you did! My face, my face, you blemished my beautiful face!"

"Stop complaining," Allen put a hand on his hip. "You should be grateful. At least you look more like a battle hardened warrior instead of a pretty boy sissy!"

"You'll pay for your insolence!"-

"As far as I can see, you're no threat to me whatsoever."-

"Don't you dare mock me! You may be the lieutenant of the Royal British Army but to me, you're just a teenage boy!" Kadaj then lunges at Allen and the two men clashed their swords against each other once again.

Saber blocks every attack as Loz swings his sword. When Loz clashes his sword against Saber's with his right hand, Loz said to her in her face, "Come on! Fight back, Templar!" Then, Loz curls his left hand into a fist and gives Saber a swift punch to the gut. Saber gasped in pain and was sent sprawling to the ground, dropping her sword in the process.

Allen got distracted and sees Saber on the ground. "Saber!" He yelled in shock. But this gave Kadaj a chance to strike. He kicked Allen in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground as well. Allen tries to get up but Kadaj puts his foot onto his chest and points his sword at his face.

"And now, boy…I will kill you." Kadaj said with a wicked smile.

Saber barely recovered from the blow when Loz's fist came down upon her. Saber turned to her side just as his fist collided with the floor where her head had been just moments ago. The floor cracked and bits of it were thrown up from her powerful blow.

Saber tried to stand up, but Loz punched her hard in the stomach, sending her staggering back. She shakily got to her feet, only for Loz to punch her in the face. She fell back onto the ground. Loz then grabbed Saber by her throat and holds her up.

""You have skill, I'll admit that," Loz said, grinning as he watches Saber cringes in pain, "But it'll take a great deal more than that to defeat me, girl."

Saber just froze, her eyes wide. She looked at Loz's grin and immediately, an awful memory replayed in her mind…

_A young Saber and a young boy with spiky blonde hair entered through a filthy alley. All in the alley was a dumpster, some old boxes and other scattered pieces of trash. No sign of any other people._

"_Brother, what are we doing here?" Saber asked the boy, who is now known to be her brother, nervously as they both walked through the alley. _

"_Brother, please tell me why-OOF!" Suddenly, all of the sudden, her brother pushed her against the wall. She turned to her brother in shock and said, "Brother! What's going on?!" Saber widens her eyes in fear as her brother then pulls out a dagger from his pant pocket._

"_You…" Her brother said menacingly. "You let our father go and because of you, he's gone." He then lifts his dagger up in air as he walks closer to Saber who continue looking at him in fear. She didn't even attempt to run away or scream. All she could do was watch her brother approached her._

_Her brother then made a mischievous and malicious grin as he said, "Why so serious?! Let's put an end to your misery!"_

Saber let out a scream, causing Loz to widen his eyes and loosens his grip on her so that he was just holding her up. She then narrows her eyes at Loz angrily and grabs his fingers tightly.

Loz let out a cry of pain as Saber crushes his fingers tightly, causing him to drop Saber onto the ground.

"What?" Kadaj said as he and Allen turned to Loz and Saber. They both look at Saber in awe.

"Saber?" Allen whispered. Saber suddenly lifted herself into the air with levitation, causing Loz to back away.

"Loz, you idiot! Get away! She's abourt to berserk!" Kadaj shouted. Loz quickly turn around and run away as Saber then lifts one of her hands up and forms a ball of energy. She then throws the ball of energy at Loz. The ball came crashing down on him.

Loz let out a blood curdling scream as the ball struck him and the energy consumed his body. In a bright flash, the orb engulfed the mystic and incinerated his body in flame. Saber lands on the ground.

Kadaj gasped in horror as he removes his foot from Allen's chest and backs away. He quickly turned around and try to escape but Saber quickly turns her head to him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Saber yelled. She then runs over to Kadaj, jumps onto his back and pins him onto the ground.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Kadaj begged.

"Too late!" Saber then raised her fist over his head, preparing to crush it.

Just as she was about to bring it down though, Allen quickly grabbed Saber's arm. This causes Saber to froze, her eyes wide and calm down. Saber looked at Allen who is looking back at her in concern.

"Saber, please, don't kill him." Allen said calmly. "I know you are a good person. Why are you doing this?"

Saber looked back at Kadaj who is sobbing on the ground with his eyes shut. She soon realize what she was doing. Saber immediately got off of Kadaj and stood up. Allen then lets go of Saber's arm and pulls a pair of handcuffs on Kadaj's hands.

"Well, that's it. The bounty hunter truce is off. That means this place is going to get real bad, real fast." Allen said. "That means now the bounty hunters are coming after me, Ben and Wall-E as well." Saber just looked down on the ground sadly, saying nothing. She still couldn't believe what she just did earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and Ricky are now in a small apartment room in an old building. Will was standing a few feet away from Ricky while Ricky was standing next to a table with a lamp on it. Will sighed and said, "Well, this is it. This is one of my safe houses. It ain't much but it is my home."

Ricky looked around the room and said, "You know, if you have study hard and instead giving your life up to bounty hunting, you would have live in a better house."

Will blew out another sigh and said, "Yeah. But hey, bounty hunting is all my life. I never had a chance to go to school."

"Really? Why?" Ricky asked.

"Nah. It's a long story."

"Alright, now get to the point. Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, like I said, Powell was arranging a trap for you at D-Lagoon Bar. No surprise there. " Will puts her hands on her hips. "Thing is, he intends to cut the bounty hunters out of the loop and deliver you to Falcone personally." Will then rubs her chin. "And you know, it's not very smart from where I'm standing."

"I still need to meet Powell personally." Ricky said.

"Oh don't worry. You will meet him. It's just that, it's not time for you to do that yet. In fact, you're going to stay here until I meet with Powell myself."

"What makes you say that?"

"Actually, you really don't have much of a choice." Will then puts on a gas mask and pulls out a remote control.

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked. Will pushes the button and suddenly, a lamp blows out green smoke. Ricky coughs frantically as the green smoke covers him and within a few seconds, Ricky fell onto the ground unconscious. Will then walks over to Ricky, removes his robes from his body and puts it on.

"Good night, Templar. Let me just borrow your robe and I'll be on my way to see Powell." Will smirked. "I'll be back soon so don't go away." After putting on the robes, she walks out of her apartment, leaving Ricky behind.

* * *

An hour later, Will, now wearing Ricky's robe and a hood over her head walked into D-Lagoon Bar entrance.

At Powell's private lunge room, Powell and Cedric were sitting together at a nice silver table with red comfy chairs. Powell stared at his laptop which he placed it on the silver table and smiled as the laptop shows him the figure who he thought it was Ricky standing at the entrance of the bar.

"Good, the Templar agreed to see me after all." Powell said. He then said to his headset, "Okay men, you may unlock the doors to let the Templar in." After that, he hangs up his headset and frowns at Cedric. "I hope this plan of yours work, Cedric."

"Yes, once we are able to settle things with the Templar and ask him to negotiate with us, you will tell me Falcone's location and me and the Templar will join forces to take Falcone out."

When the doors to the bar are unlocked, Will cautiously enters through the bar. She walks over to a door and enters a private lounge room.

Powell turned to Will, still thinking she's Ricky, and smiled. "Ah, you must be Ricky Blade. Don't worry, you may remove your robes. This is a private meeting between just the two of us after all so there is no danger around this room."

Will then removes the robes, revealing herself.

"You!" Cedric snapped as he stood up from his chair.

"Oh hey, Cedric. What's up?" Will said, not minding Cedric at all.

Cedric was about to draw out his swords but Powell stops him. "Restrain yourself, Cedric. There is no need for violence." He turns back to Will and smiled casually. "So, if it isn't Will Vandom, I was hoping to have negotiations with you. And now I see that I will have my chance."

"I don't want any negotiations with you, Porter C. Powell, nor will I ever want to work for you. I just want to know why do you want to backstab Falcone and claim the Templar for yourself." Will said sternly with her arms crossed.

"Ah , I see that you heard the rumors. You see Will, I felt that the gang needs a new leader. A leader with full power and no arrogance. So once I successfully take out Falcone, I'll become the new leader of the Falcone Mob and will have the Templar to be my personal bodyguard. Which brings me to my next question." Powell now frowns and asked sternly, "Why is the Templar?"

"No way, I'll never give you the Templar to you! He's MY bounty. And that means he's under MY protection. Besides, the Templar will never serve you as your bodyguard. He will serve no one." Will snapped.

"How predictable." Powell said, shaking his head. "Very well." Then, two turrets came out from the ceiling and aim at Will.

"What the-" The turrets then zap electricity at Will and electrocutes her. Will cries in pain until the turrets stop electrocuting her and she falls onto the ground unconscious.

"Cedric, take her away." Powell ordered.

"For once Powell, with pleasure." Cedric smirked.

* * *

Back at the apartment, a girl walked up to the unconscious Ricky and kneels down next to him. She puts her hand on Ricky's shoulder and shakes him. "You, wake up." The girl said softly.

Ricky moans as he now cracks open his eyes and looked up. He looked at the girl and realize she was Lenalee Lee.

"Lenalee?" Ricky said. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"My senses tingle when I felt that you went into an unconscious state so I quickly try to detect your body and that's what brought me here and find you lying on the ground." Lenalee explained.

Ricky widens his eyes and said, "Wait, so you're saying…"

"Yes. I am a Templar. Like you." Lenalee admitted.

"Figures."

"Anyways, you need to get up and get to the D-Lagoon Bar right away! The bounty hunter truce is off and your friends are now in danger. The only way to stop this madness is by storming into the D-Lagoon Bar and face the Falcone Mob's leaders."

Ricky nodded and steadily stood up from the ground. "Yeah, let's deal with the Falcone mob and put an end to their crimes."

"And I'm coming with you." Lenalee then draws out her ExCalibur sword, proofing that she really is a Templar.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Let's recap, Saber gone berserk and easily defeats kadaj and Loz, Will took over Ricky's place but ended up got herself captured by Powell and Cedric and Lenalee reveals herself to Ricky that she's a Templar. Anyways, now, Ricky and Lenalee are going to storm into D-Lagoon bar, find Porter C. Powell and find out where Carmine Falcone is hiding. Stay tune and read and review!

**FAQs:**

**1. More of Saber's dark past will be explained in a later chapter.**

**2. Lenalee will explain more about herself as a Templar in the next chapter.**

**3. During Saber's flashback scene, there is a reference to the blockbuster movie 'The Dark Knight'. Can you guess what it is?**


	15. Captured

_**Chapter 14: Captured**_

As Ricky and Lenalee make their way to D-Lagoon Bar, Lenalee explained to Ricky, "I was originally from Shanghai, China. My parents were both Templars so they taught me some of their moves before they die. After I heard that the Templar army failed to defeat the Faction at DC and after the Faction invasion of my country, I immediately fled, all the way here to England."

Ricky asked Lenalee, "So Lenalee, if you were a Templar all along, why didn't you help Allen and the rest of the British Army?"

Lenalee sighed, "I fear that if I use my powers during the battle, the Faction will hunt me down every day, just like they are now hunting you." Tears start to form in her eyes. "And…I really didn't wish to hurt Allen's feelings…he's my friend…and I know his father die because I didn't help the army by using my powers…and I…"

Ricky puts a hand on Lenalee's shoulder. She turned to him as he said, "Hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes. And sometimes, when you make a mistake, just forget you did that and keep moving forward."

Lenalee smiled sadly as she wipes the tears off her eyes. "Thank you."

A while later, the two arrived at the entrance of D-Lagoon Bar. They both gasp when a door automatically slams shut behind them.

* * *

Powell smirked as he stares at the screen of his laptop. He sees that Ricky and Lenalee are at the entrance of the bar.

"That boy has finally arrived. I had thought I might have to waste more time and resources baiting another trap. And he's without a gas mask or anything to protect himself. How brave indeed. Looks like I'll just let the fumes capture him for us." Powell chuckled evilly as he then presses a key on his laptop keyboard.

* * *

Back at the entrance of the bar, a few turrets came out from the ceiling and blow out white poisonous chemical gases. Ricky starts to cough frantically while Lenalee quickly grabs Ricky's body before he could fall to the ground.

"Don't worry, Ricky. You can fight these gases." Lenalee said, who doesn't seem to be harmed by the fumes at all.

"How?" Ricky looked up at her.

"There is a Templar technique called Breath control. All you do is close your eyes and take a deep breath. Still your breathing and let the trace amounts of air in your lungs hold you." Lenalee explained as she now closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Ricky did the same.

A few seconds later, Ricky and Lenalee open their eyes and they were soon able to breathe normally through the chemical gases. "Wow, I kinda like this feeling." Ricky said as Lenalee lets go of his body and Ricky steadily stands up.

"This is an old technique. The Templars use this technique to hold their breath for hours, even days." Lenalee said. "Now let's go inside." Lenalee then pierced her ExCalibur sword into the doors and the doors automatically open up.

* * *

"Those two seem to be strong. Not even my gases can take them down!" Powell growled as he glares at his laptop screen. "Oh well, guess I'll just order some of my thugs to take them down."

Just then, Cedric came out from an elevator and walks over to Powell. "Powell, I've finished placing Will at the lower levels of the bar."

"Excellent, let's go down there while I'll let my thugs take the Templar down." Powell stands up from his table and he and Cedric heads over to the elevator.

* * *

Ricky and Lenalee now cautiously walk into the bar and enter the main room of the bar. Just then, ten thugs stormed into the main room, draw out their rifles and aim at them.

"Okay seriously, is that the best Powell can come up with? Mindless men with rifles?" Ricky said as he draws out his Carsomyr.

"Yeah, come on. Let's take them out." Lenalee said. The battle begins. The thugs fired their rifles but of course, Ricky and lenalee quickly leap out of the way. When Ricky land on the ground, he swings his Carsomyr like a boomerang and took down four thugs.

Three thugs charged at Lenalee but Lenalee quickly jump in the air and kick one of them in the jaw, sending him flying across the room. The second and third thugs tried to knock her down with their rifles but Lenalee quickly turn around and took them down with her sword.

The three remaining thugs tried to fire at Ricky but Ricky uses his thunderbolt technique and electrocutes the three.

The fight was over. Ricky and Lenalee then quickly run over to a door. They walked through the door and entered Powell's private lounge room. Of course, Powell and Cedric are nowhere to be seen. Ricky and Lenalee looked around the room until Lenalee spotted an elevator.

"Powell must have gone down." Lenalee said as she and Ricky walked up to the elevator doors. She then turned to Ricky and said, "Well, I guess you should go after Powell. And sorry but this is as far as I can go. I'll contact Allen and your friends about this. Good luck with Powell."

"Alright. And thanks for your help, Lenalee. You have been very helpful." Ricky smiled. Lenalee nodded and makes her way out of the bar. Ricky turned back to the elevator and pushes the button next to the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the bar, Will woke up on a hard floor. She groans as she rubs her head. She then opens her eyes wide as she looks around. She's now in a huge circle room. At the top of the room was a viewing gallery room where people can watch the room through a huge window. But for what?

She looked on the hard floor she's standing on right on. She gasps in shock. There were corpses on the floor. She realized that she's in an arena room where people usually fight each other to death.

Just then, she noticed a figure entering the gallery room and the figure looked down at her through the window. Will frowns, knowing who the figure is. "Powell?! What are you up to and why did you bring me down here?!"

"Ah, Will. I'm glad you woke up at the nick of time. Now it's time for me to judge those who have crossed me…and a reward for those who served me." Powell said. Will turned to the door when she heard someone entering the room. "Will, I believe that you know this one…as he knows you."

The man entering the room was none other than Cedric, with his swords in each hand.

"Cedric, I've heard tales of how you ripped your targets in half, indulge me." Powell continued as Cedric now gets into a fighting stance. "I've left her armed…so I don't want her to die too quickly."

* * *

"Here, Will, we are far from the eyes of other bounty hunters. Now, I can finally have my revenge on you." Cedric smirked evilly at Will.

Will frowns as she draws out her rapiers and said, "That does it Cedric. I will not kill you. But I will if you don't get out of the way."

"Your threats mean nothing to me. You do not have the strength to kill, little girl. There is no one coming to save you. Your Templar friend is now making his way down here but Powell just locked the elevator's access to this floor. So there will be no way that your Templar friend will come all the way here alive. If you want your bounty, then go save him. But first, you must go through me! " Cedric then lunges forward at Will and Will quickly dodges his attack.

"Please Cedric, I do not want to fight you!" Will begged but Cedric ignored her and swings his swords at Will again and she quickly dodges them.

"Why?! Why did you leave?! I raised you! And took care of you! Why do you have to betray me?!" Cerid yelled. Will dodges Cedric every time he swings his swords at her. A while later, Cedric stops swinging them, allowing him and Will to stop and catch their breaths.

"I…left you…because…I hate the way you treated me! I know you raised me and took me in after my mother died but you never once thought how I feel. All our lives, we just go around, hunt bounties and kill them. You even once force me to kill someone in front of you, much to your delight and you always kill your bounties in the end, even if they were weaponless." Will was now overcome with tears and some tears roll down her cheeks. "So that is why I left you. Because I do not wish to see death in front of my eyes anymore. That is why till today, I never kill my bounties. I only hunt, not slaughter, just like the Templar. He too doesn't kill, and that's why I respect him more."

"You're forgetting your place. You are not meant to feel, you are meant to kill. That is all you're good for. You could never go into real life. You are little more than an animal that does as its master commands. You have no voice of your own, only me. Now return to me!" Cedric barked.

However, Will just wipes her tears off and glares at him with a determined look. "No, I'm never gonna return to you. Because I'm not an animal, like you."

With that, Will draws out her rapiers and charged at Cedric. She brought her rapiers down on Cedric, with him blocking and redirecting her blades to the side, throwing her off balance. He swung his swords, which Will just barely blocked. She leapt back, unable to hold up against the strike. Cedric struck again. This time Will was able to block it completely, their blades locked. Then Cedric's swords began pushing Will's rapiers back. She pushed his swords sideways, bringing hers down in an overhead strike. Cedric quickly blocked it, withdrawing it and striking back before she even had time to react. She leapt back, breathing heavily.

This was no good. She could not keep up with Cedric, she was just too weak. No, she can't be. She just can't lose to Cedric. She shakes her head and gets back to her fighting stance.

Cedric now charged at Will, preparing for a sideways strike, but Will swung her rapiers to meet with his swords at the exact moment to both stop him and execute a strike of her own. She cut at his shoulder, with Cedric barely blocking. Will pulled her rapiers back and struck again. Cedric barely could block her blows. Each time she struck, the vibration would go up his arms, making him tire.

Cedric gave a cry of battle and charged at her, his swords pointed straight forward for a stabbing move, but Will used a side swipe to both knock his swords away and give him a nasty cut on his upper arm. Cedric collapsed, clutching his arm.

But he's not gonna give up easily. Cedric grabs one of his swords and steadily stands up from the floor. However, before he could react, Will charged at him and stabs one of her rapiers through his stomach, making Cedric yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry…Cedric." Will whispered sadly. She removes her rapier from Cedric's stomach and blood starts flowing from Cedric's lips. Cedric then fell onto the floor on his knees and coughed some blood out from his mouth, before finally collapsing onto the ground face first.

Will turned around and hung her head sadly. She then looked up and glared at Powell as he clapped his hands mockingly.

"Well, that was really unexpected. It's unfortunate that Cedric lost to a girl like you. But at least now I can have the Templar all for myself. And I won't have to waste my money for Cedric's payment. I have other entertainment for you."

Just then, the room door automatically opens again and this time, Powell's pet houndooms enter the room, growling menacingly.

"Now then, I must make my leave and check on the Templar. I shall leave you here." Powell then leaves the gallery room.

The Houndooms growls and charged at Will. But of course, Will simply draw out her rapiers and easily took down both Houndooms with her swords and both Houndooms fell to the ground. She runs over to the room door and leaves.

"Sorry I can't stay there and help you, Templar. But I can help you unlock the elevator and help you get down here and face Powell." Will said to herself as she runs her way out.

* * *

A while later, Ricky arrived at the bottom floor of Powell's underground stronghold under D-Lagoon Bar. He walks out of the elevator doors and of course, the floor was swarming with more of Powell's thugs. Of course, thanks to his templar techniques, Ricky fought through all the thugs and continued walking through the hallways.

He walked through the hallways until he arrived at the door and enters it. He walks down a ramp and enters another door and he now enters the same arena room Will was in before. He sees Powell, standing at the center of the room, acting cool and making a mock smile at him. Ricky, of course, glares at him as he walks up to him.

"Ah, you have finally arrived. But much sooner, yet much later, than I'd hoped." Powell said.

"So you're Porter C. Powell. Want do you want, Powell?" Ricky stops walking when he is now a few feet away from where Powell is standing.

"Actually, I'm asking you if you would like to help me take out Carmine Falcone."

"What? Why would you ask me?"

"Giovanni, the man running the Refugee Sector, managed to send me a message, telling me how you and your friends easily took down my men at the sector and free all our slaves. I was impressed so I decided to ask you if you would like to join me. If you do, we can take out Carmine Falcone and together, we can bring London under the palm of our hands."

"Never. This city should be free of people like you. You guys have mercilessly capture refugees and force them to work with you and you have given the Royal British Army enough trouble. Besides, I work for no one, only my friends."

"How predictable. You're just like that Vandom girl." Powell smiled wickedly as six thugs then entered the room, armed with rifles. "Men, take down the Templar. Guess I'll just take him to Falcone after all."

The thugs then charged at Ricky. Ricky draws out his Carsomyr and gets ready to attack. However, Ricky looks stunned when the thugs just passed him. They didn't attack him at all. Instead, the thugs were charging over to Powell. The thugs now surround Powell and aim their rifles at him. Powell looks shocked at this display.

"What? What are you doing? I said attack him, not me!" Powell said. One of the thugs then handed Powell a comlink and when Powell took the comlink, a holographic image of Falcone appears before him.

"Hi Powell. It's me, your boss." Falcone said icily to him. "And yes, I have heard the rumors of you trying to betray me and take over my power. Of course, I can't allow that. Therefore, you are now an enemy to my mob and your thugs will no longer serve you. And while the Templar remains on London, my eyes shall watch him. Now then men, proceed to killing Powell."

Powell gasps in shock as he drops the comlink onto the ground and the thugs get ready to shoot him down. "No, please! You can't do this to me, Falcone! Just take the Templar, not my life!" He begged.

Ricky looks shocked at this as well. "No! Stop!" But it was too late. The thugs mercilessly shot down Powell and Powell fell to the ground.

The thugs then turned to Ricky and one of them said, "If you do not wish to have the same fate as our former second-in-command, you will come with us to see our boss Falcone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen, Ben, Wall-E and Saber met up with Lenalee at Canary Wharf pier. Lenalee has admitted to Allen that she, herself, is a Templar and has expressed her regret in not using any of her powers during the resistance.

"I'm really sorry for not being able to help you and your father. I know that you were my friend and I don't wish to hurt you but…" Before Lenalee could continue, Allen grabbed one of Lenalee's hands and gave her a smile.

"Hey, it's okay. I already got over my father's death anyway. And yes, I forgive you." Allen said. Lenalee smiled at him and they both hugged.

"Um…sorry to break the love but, your friend needs help." A voice spoke up, making Allen, Lenalee and Saber turn their heads. The voice came from Will.

"Hey I heard about you. You're Will vandom, right?" Allen said.

Will walked up to the three and said, "Yes, I am Will Vandom. But introductions later, like I said, your friend needs help."

"You mean Ricky?" Saber asked.

"Yes, the Templar. He has been captured by Falcone. We took out Powell but Falcone now has him…so that means no bounty for me."

"There must be a way to reach Falcone." Saber said. "How are we gonna get Ricky back?"

"There is no way to get him back. No one knows how to reach Falcone except Powell, and that guy just died at D-Lagoon Bar. I saw the whole thing through one of the bar's security cameras while I'm helping the Templar get access into the bottom levels of the bar. The only way we could reach Falcone was a Templar, but now that he has captured your friend, he doesn't have anybody else he wants to capture…"

"But I'm a Templar too."

"So what? All he just needs is one. And now that he has one, he doesn't need any more Templars."

"Wait, how does Falcone hides his ship?" Allen asked.

"He's got a cloaking device. Apparently, he's too afraid to show himself in public so he made all his orders and work to his gang from his ship. And to hide his ship, he used a cloaking device over his ship to camouflage it. Not even the radars could detect his ship. Trust me, if anyone knows how to track his ship, he'd have every bounty hunter and criminal on London gunning for it." Will explained.

"There must be a way." Saber said. "I say we hit the skies and start hunting."

"If you're hunting for Falcone's yacht, you would be flying blind. Unless you have one of his ship codes to access one of his mob's freighters."

"Ship codes?" Saber arched an eye brow.

"Yeah. Falcone hides all his secret ship codes in a computer, and then hid that computer in a secret place. He only lets people who work for him and bounty hunters he hired know of that secret location. And fortunately, I'm one of the bounty hunters who know where it is."

"Well, where is it?" Allen asked.

"It's at an old dock house at the Tower Millennium Pier. The only problems are, you have to be a droid to get into the dock house and you have to be a computer expert to access the computers."

Allen and Saber looked at each other for a moment, and then turned their faces to Ben and Wall-E, while smiling wickedly.

"Um, what's with the faces?" Ben asked as he and Wall-E shudder.

* * *

Later, at the said dock house at the Tower Millennium Pier, a man named Sam Witwicky was standing at the entrance of the dock house. He is obviously the bodyguard of the dock house.

Tsusaka Hiiragi walked up to the entrance of the dock house with Wall-E and a figure wearing cardboard boxes.

"Hi there, sir. I would like to sell these droids away." Tsusaka said kindly to Sam.

"Sure, no problem. May I know where you have acquired these droids?" Sam asked.

"I found them abandoned at an alley. I feel sorry for them so I decided to sell these droids to this dock house, hoping someone will buy them."

"Very well then. There should be no problems then. Here's 2000 pounds for selling these droids." Sam handed Tsusaka the money.

"Thanks, sir!" Tsusaka smiled brightly. She turned to Wall-E and the figure and said, "Good luck with your mission, guys. And please save the Templar. I still haven't forgotten what he has done for us."

"Wall-E" Wall-E nodded. Tsusaka then ran off while Sam opens the doors of the dock house.

"Okay droids, get inside and report to Auto." Sam said to the droids. Wall-E and the figure then slowly entered the dock house. After Sam closed the doors behind them, the figure removed the cardboard boxes off him, revealing himself to be Ben Tennyson.

"Why do I always have to embarrass myself?" Ben groaned.

"Wall-E" Wall-E said to him.

"Yeah, Wall-E. Sometimes I feel that I could do something big for Ricky and the group. All I ever do is help them do stuff and not get to help them fight the bad guys."

"Me too."

"Oh, you wish you could something big for the group too, huh? Then I guess that makes us even." Ben smiled. He and Wall-E high-fived before walking through the dock house. The dock house was filled with boxes everywhere and of course, there are various droids in various models working in the dock house.

Ben and Wall-E walked to a pair of huge doors. In front of the doors was a steering wheel droid programming a console. The droid has a single, HAL-like eye. His name was Auto.

Auto turned to the two and said, "What is it?'

"Hi, don't mind but we want to enter the back of the dock house." Ben said, as she scratches the back of his head.

"I am sorry. But only authorized droids and personnel are allowed in the back of the dock house. I cannot permit you to enter, due to sensitive cargo."

"But, can I just enter? It's really important."

"No. In fact, I don't have you two on my list. How did you two get in here?"

"Oh um…" Ben tried to think of something to say.

"Sold." Wall-E spoke up.

"Um, yeah. We were sold here." Ben said.

"I see. Well, I have no current use of you. I'll assign you to C-3PO. He needs the help to make up for his inferior programming."

"But…"

"If you do not comply, I would have to ask the guards to discipline you while your droid will be scheduled for a memory wipe and behavioral reprogramming." Auto said sternly. This causes Wall-E to immediately hide behind Ben, not liking what he just heard.

Ben sighed. "Okay fine."

"Good, now report to C-3PO. You two will be assisting him."

Ben and Wall-E then turned around and walked away from Auto while Auto gets back to his work. The two walked over to the other side of the room and walked over a droid with gold plating named C-3PO. "I certainly hope that rude Auto unit didn't send you over here. Those most recent models have no etiquette programming whatsoever." C-3PO said to the two.

"Tell me about it. He sounds like a pain in the-" Before Ben could finish what he has to say, Wall-E screeched. He knows that Ben shouldn't swear, especially for a 10 year old. "What? I was gonna say 'neck'."

"I think he should be replaced or shipped down to maintenance to direct droids there, but I cannot seem to convince my masters of the logic of the request."

"Yeah! He's now telling us to do some dirty work with you."

"That Auto unit absolutely infuriates me! Need help to do my job, do I?"

"Yeah." Wall-E nodded.

"Anyways, can you help us? We are actually here to access to the back of the dock house. But of course, who-know-who is guarding the damn doors." Ben asked.

"I'll be happy to help you two but as long as that Auto unit is perched at the doors, I can't. If he were to be disabled, I can take over his responsibilities because of his absence." C-3PO said. "And yes, I'll be willing to help you access to the next room of the dock house."

"Sweet. Then I guess it's time we have a little talk with Auto." Ben smirked. He and Wall-E make their way back to Auto.

When the two came back to the back of the dock house, Auto turned to them. "What is it?" Auto asked rudely.

"Wall-E!" Wall-E said sternly to Auto.

"You can't be serious! I am not in a need of deactivation! What are you talking abou…" Before Auto could finished what he has to say, Ben already sneak up on him from behind and disabled him thanks to his programming skills.

"What's all the commotion?" C-3PO walked up to the two.

"Threepio, Auto has now been disabled." Ben said to him.

"Oh I see. Well, that shall teach him a lesson! He was an absolute piece of junk anyways. Now then, let me help you gain access to the back of the warehouse." C-3PO walks over to the console. "The doors are locked with a code. But fortunately, all of us droids here at the dock house know what it is." He types in the code and the doors automatically open up.

"Sweet! Thanks Threepio!" Ben and Wall-E immediately rushed into the next room while waving good bye to C-3PO.

"You're welcome!" C-3PO waved back.

* * *

Ben and Wall-E looked around the back of the dock house. Of course, the back of the dock house is filled with more boxes, cargo and various stuff. The two searched around several times, but couldn't find anything. Just when Ben was about to give up, Wall-E yelled from the far corner of the room, "Ben!"

"What is it?" Ben asked as he walks over to the droid. Wall-E points at some stacked boxes. There was something behind the boxes. Ben went to inspect it. He shoved the boxes away, revealing a metal door. Ben then walks over to the door and tries to open it, but it didn't budge.

"I can't get this thing…" Ben looked down and saw Wall-E coming over to the door. He ejects his laser pistol from his head and makes a huge hole on the door.

"Ta-dah." Wall-E said, spreading his arms out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can do that laser thingie." Ben said. He walks through the hole and enters the room. Inside the room was a huge computer. "Well, this looks like Falcone's secret computer alright." He turns on the computer, hacks into the computer until he was able to retrieve the codes he and his friends needed. He connects his hard disk into the computer's systems and downloads the codes. Once he finished downloading, he disconnects his hard disk from the systems and leaves the room.

"We did it, Wall-E. We got the codes. Now let's get out of here." Ben smiled as he puts his hard disk into his pocket and carries Wall-E up. He walks his way out of the room but when he leaves the room, he and Wall-E gasped. Three men in black robes were standing in front of C-3PO. They were Itachi, Kisame and Deidara.

"Who are you? You guys aren't supposed to-" But before C-3PO could finished, the three men draw out their pistols and shot down the robot. Itachi turned to Ben, who dropped Wall-E onto the ground. Wall-E got up and quickly hides behind some boxes.

"So, you got the codes to one of Falcone's freighters." Itachi sneered.

"Well sorry kid, but if you're gonna go and take out Falcone, we can't let you. After all, we are working for him so anyone who tries to go after him will be shot down." Kisame added.

"You will give us the codes or we will have to take drastic action on you." Deidara growled.

"Wall-E!" Wall-E whispered to Ben from the boxes he's hiding behind. Ben turned to him and saw Wall-E waving at him. He winks one of his eye optics at him. Ben smirked,. He knows the droid got something in his mind. He turns back to the members of Akatsuki.

"Well, are you gonna give us the codes or not?" Itachi barked. Ben then looked at them with fake fear and feigned terror.

"Oh please. Don't hurt me." Ben backs away from the three men, sounding helpless. "Look, tell you what. Just let me go and I'll hand you the codes."

"You're trying to make deals with us?! We don't make deals with our enemies!" Kisame growled.

Ben then smirked wickedly at them when folding his arms. "Oh, that's okay. I'm not good at making them either." Wall-E and two droids named M-O and R2-D2 then pushed down the boxes and Itachi, Kisame and Deidara all gasped when the boxes and cargo fell onto them, causing them to fell onto the ground. The three men tried to get up but more droids in dock house quickly got over to them and stopped them from getting up. Ben and Wall-E then quickly run pass the three men and make their way out of the dock house. "So long!" When he and Ben run their way out, Wall-E waves good bye to R2-D2 and M-O, who both waved at him back.

When the two got out of the dock house, Sam walked over to them. "Hey you. What's going on? What's the commotion about?"

"Oh um, the droids gone haywire!" Ben explained.

"Oh really?" Sam scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's almost the end of their work time anyways. So, thanks for reminding me."

"No problem!" Ben smiled. He and Wall-E then ran off.

* * *

Later, Ben and Wall-E both returned to Canary Wharf pier and reunite with Allen, Saber, Will and Lenalee. "So, did you get the code?" Saber asked Ben and Wall-E.

"Yup, we sure did. And promise me you won't ask me to dress up as a cardboard bot again." Ben shudders at the thoughts of him dressing in cardboard boxes.

"Great! Now we can go back to our army headquarters, change the ID signature of one of our freighters and get to Falcone's yacht that way." Allen said, smiling in relief.

"And you guys can count me in." Will spoke up. "I wish to help you guys get your friend back."

"Yeah, right!" Saber said sarcastically as she folded her arms. "You were the one who wanted to sell him to Falcone in the first place!"

"Yes, and I don't like being cheated." Will frowned, now sounding icily. "Trust me, Falcone's yacht will be swarming with heavily armed thugs. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Looks like Will has joined the party as well. So now our heroes have to head to Falcone's yacht and rescue Ricky. But can they do it? Stay tune for the next chapter which is also the final chapter of the Carmine Falcone/London arc. Read and review!


	16. Falcone's Last Stand

Ryo: Okay guys. This is it, the final chapter of the London story arc. And after that, the heroes will finally leave London and…oh just read this chapter and find out for yourselves!

_**Chapter 15: Falcone's Last Stand**_

Meanwhile, in Falcone's yacht, Ricky stood in the center of a huge empty room. Ricky stood and looks around the room for a few minutes until a familiar man in a white suit enters the room. He was none other than Carmine Falcone himself.

"Well, I'm been wanting to meet you for a while now." Falcone said as he walks over to Ricky. "I'm Carmine Falcone. I hope you are not in too much pain to hear my words and understand them. I had a question for you. Are you really a templar?"

"Well, sort of. Because personally, I still think I'm just a teenage boy with a golden sword." Ricky said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, but to me, I think you really are one. Because if you were really a Templar, the bounty hunters I have fired to find you could not kill you anyway. If they could, then you are useless to me. Anyways, I have already wasted precious minutes in granting you this audience, and I do not wish to waste any more. I have gone to considerable expense and effort to bring you all the way here. It is because I have a job for you."

"And what is it? If it is about asking me to join your mob and become your bodyguard, forget it. I've already declined that offer." Ricky crossed his arms.

"Oh no, I'm not wanting you to join my mob, I just want the power of your sword." Faclone smirked.

"What? You go through all that trouble just to want the power of my Carsomyr?"

"Yes. I was amazed by the stories of how the Templars fought and the weapons they use. Your Carsomyr. It has the great power I need to make my droids more powerful."

"What? Droids?"

"Yes." Falcone said. Just then, two of Falcone's droids entered the room. Both droids are 7 feet tall and each has silver plating and a single red eye optic. One of their arms is a rifle-arm. The droids stand next to Falcone on each side. "Aren't they beautiful? With them and your power of your sword, I'm gonna use them to run London into the ground until the government officials and the Royal British Army surrender total control of the city to me."

"You know I can't let you do that." Ricky said sternly. Just then, a siren blared throughout the yacht.

"Well, it looks like your friends somehow manage to steal my ship codes, found my yacht and break in to rescue you. Unexpected. You will remain here in this room under guard. I must to see to the defense of my ship."

* * *

After arriving at Falcone's yacht with one of the Royal British Army's freighters, Will used her rocket launcher and shot a rocket onto the yacht's door, destroying it, allowing her and Allen to step inside the yacht.

"Nice." Allen said to Will, sort of impressed.

"Thanks." Will smirked. The two walked into the yacht. They walked through a hallway, which have three metal doors on each side. The hallway was dark, empty and quiet…too quiet.

When they reached the center of the hallway, the lights turned on by themselves, making both of them quickly draw out their weapons and get into their fighting stances.

"Get ready." Allen said to Will.

"Well duh." Will rolled her eyes. Just then, six of Falcone's droids came out of the doors and surround the two. Three of the droids start shooting at Allen. Allen quickly turned around, runs towards one of the droids and jumped over it's head and one of the lasers hit the droid's head.

Meanwhile, the other two droids shoot lasers at Will. Will quickly deflects the lasers with her rapiers and the lasers hit one of the droids down. The other droid was about to shoot again but Will quickly points her rocket launcher at it and shot a rocket at him.

Allen carries up one of the droids and throws it onto the other two droids, destroying all three of them. Will walks over to Allen and said, "You know, I could have finished them all by myself."

"What?" Allen snapped. "Oh, so you think you are-OW!" He yelps in pain when Will punches Allen's arm.

"I was just pulling your leg." Will chuckled. Allen groaned.

The two turned around and continue walking down the hallway. They continued walking until they arrived at two huge doors. Once again, Will destroys the doors with her rocket launcher. They both got into the huge room and found Ricky, hand cuffed and tied to a chair with ropes at the center of the huge room. He doesn't have his Carsomyr sword with him.

"Ricky!" Allen yelled as he and Will make their way towards him.

"No! Stay back! It's a trap!" Ricky shouted. Just then, a huge droid bursts into the room by crashing through the wall of the room, making Allen and Will stop at their tracks and turned to it. The droid is10-feet tall, obviously taller and bigger than the other droids. Next to the droid was Carmine Falcone, with Ricky's Carsomyr in one of his hands.

"That's right. And I have already powered up my droids with your friend's Carsomyr. And you two will be the first to experience my new deadly droids!" Falcone grinned evilly. The 10-foot tall droid then charges at Allen and Will.

"Go free Ricky, I'll deal with the droid." Allen said to Will. Will quickly runs over to Ricky while Allen charges at the droid with his Greatsword. The droid then brings it's rifle-arm down onto Allen. Allen quickly jumped in the air as the droid's rifle-arm collided onto the ground where Allen was before. Allen jumped over the droid , landed behind him and throws his Greatsword at the droid's back.

But when the Greatsword hits the droid's armor plating, the armor deflects the sword and the sword swings back to Allen who quickly grabs it. He gasps. His attack didn't make a scratch on the droid at all.

The droid swings around and hits Allen with his arm, sending him flying across the room. This made Falcone chuckled in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Will was busy untying the ropes that are attaching Ricky to the chair. "So, you're now helping me, huh?" Ricky asked in a toneless voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did to you back at my house, okay?" Will said. "Now hold still, this shouldn't take-"

"Look out!" Ricky yelled. Will turned around and before she could react, the droid already hit her with his rifle-arm and Will got thrown against the wall as if she was nothing more than a rag doll. As Will lay crumpled onto the floor, the huge droid slowly walks over to her. Will had barely recovered and she quickly aims her rocket launcher at the droid. She shot a rocket at the droid but when the rocket hits the droid, it didn't do any damage to the droid at all. It was as if it was invincible.

When the droid came up to Will, he pulled up the girl with his other arm and wrapped his fingers around Will's body. Will cried in pain as the droid tightens his hold around her body.

'Darn!" Ricky though. He couldn't do anything since he is attached to the chair. If only he could do something to help his allies. "What?" He said in surprise when all of the sudden, his fists spread out its fingers by itself and tries to reach out for the Carsomyr.

"What the-" Falcone said as the Carsomyr in his right hand, suddenly removed itself from Falcone's grasp and heads over to Ricky's hand. Ricky grabs it and stares his weapon for a moment. Then a grin spread across his face and quickly cuts the ropes with his Carsomyr. He then stood up from his chair, breaks his handcuffs and charges over to the droid who is almost finished crushing Will's body.

"Hang on!" Ricky yelled. He jumped into the air and stabs his Carsomyr onto the droid's back. The droid yelps as he lets goes of Will, who fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Ricky removes his weapon from the droid and jumps off of it. The droid electrocutes and exploded.

"Darn it!" Falcone cursed and he quickly runs out of the room.

"Falcone's getting away!" Will yelled as Ricky kneeled over to her.

"No he's not!" Allen hissed as he quickly got up from the ground and chases after the mob leader.

* * *

Falcone was at the escape pod room of his yacht and frantically taps his fingers onto a console to activate one of the escape pods. Just then, he yelps when Allen breaks through the doorway with his Greatsword.

He glared at Falcone and said, "It's over Falcone. Give up!"

Falcone growls as he grits his teeth and draws out his pistol and shot at Allen. Allen simply deflects the shot with his Greatsword, charges over to Falcone and punches his stomach hard. Falcone then fell to the ground on his knees, passes out and collapses from the powerful blow Allen brought to his stomach.

Just then, Ricky enters the room, who is supporting Will. He looks at Falcone's unconscious body and said, "It's all over now."

* * *

An hour later, the three heroes landed Falcone's yacht at one of the landing pads at Heathrow Airport. Two soldiers were escorting Falcone, who now has handcuffs cuffed on his hands, out of the yacht. Falcone hung his head in defeat, knowing that his gang has officially fallen. Meanwhile, a few feet away from the yacht, Lenalee was cleaning Allen's bruise on his head, which was made by the droid, with a cloth.

"Good job, Allen. You did good." Lenalee said.

"I know. Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without Ricky and Will." Allen grinned. Meanwhile, Roy Mustang was talking with Ricky, Ben, Saber, Wall-E and Will.

"Thank you, all of you, for helping us take down the Falcone Mob and capture Carmine Falcone. Now all our problems with the Falcone Mob can finally come to an end." Roy smiled.

"It was no problem at all." Saber said. Roy turned to Will.

"Oh and Will, although you are a bounty hunter, since you helped my lieutenant, freed Ricky and help us catch Falcone, we have decided to drop all charges against you." Roy said. Will looked stunned. Did Roy just said that the army is going to let her go? She immediately spread out her arms and hugged Roy, making the colonel look stunned.

"Oh thank you! I promise I'll be a good girl from now on!" Will cried. Roy coughed, making the girl get back to her senses and let go of him. "Oh yeah, sorry." Will sweatdropped.

Roy turned back to ricky and ben and asked, "Also, are you two from Omaha, United States?"

"Yes. Why did you asked?" Ben asked.

"Because some of our troops recently went to Omaha after the faction's invasion of the city." Allen said, walking over to Ricky's group. "Our troops over there have recorded the names of the survivors, deceased and captured by the Faction."

"Really? Is my cousin Gwen and my grandfather Max alright?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Yes. Our troops reported that Gwen Tennyson and max Tennyson are some of the survivors of the invasion." Roy said.

Ben's eyes widen and tears of joy form in his eyes. He couldn't be any more happier. His family is alright and has survived the invasion. "Oh thank you!" Ben embraced Roy, who once again, looked stunned.

"What about my guardian? Robert Blade?" Ricky asked.

Roy sighed. "I'm afraid…he was captured by the Faction." Ricky widens his eyes in shock. He can't believe this. His guardian has been captured? Saber sees this and looks at him in concern.

"No…it can't be…" Ricky uttered. He hangs his head and tears start rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this is happening to him. He has already lost his mother Yoruichi and now his guardian is captured.

"Ricky…" Saber said as she puts a hand on Ricky's back.

"Ricky…" Wall-E said sadly as he looks up at Ricky.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do." Roy said in sadness.

Ricky lifts up his head and frowns deeply. "No. I can't let the faction do this. I must find where the Faction is hiding and get my guardian back. I already lost a parent and I' m not gonna lose another! Robert is like a father to me and I can't let him share the same fate as my mother!" He yelled. "I rescue him and take down the Faction once and for all."

Everybody stared at him for moment, until Saber spoke up sternly, "And I will help you. I lost a parent too. So I can't let you share the same sadness as me." Ricky turned to him and smiled.

"Count me in." Will said as she points her thumb to herself. "I will stand by side and help you take down the Faction because you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Thanks Will." Ricky said.

"Me too!" Ben said in determination.

"Me too!" Wall-E raises up his head.

"Thank you guys, all of you. Let's go take down the Faction." Ricky said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bottom of D-Lagoon Bar, Cedric still lays still on the ground at the middle of the arena room. Just then, a figure walked up to him and looked down at him.

He holds up a hand above Cedric's body and said, "Awaken."

A while later, Cedric slowly opens his eyes. He was groggy at first and groaning. He gets up from the hard floor and turned to the figure. To his surprise, it was Oswald Donovan, the high commander of the Faction.

"You! You're Oswald Donovan." Cedric said, shock and a little frightened to see the high commander of the Faction himself.

"Yes, you are right. It is me." Oswald said in a toneless voice. "And I have just saved your life. That makes it mine." He holds up his hand to Cedric again. Some sort of force energy immediately made Cedric kneels down on the ground on his knees.

"What did you just do to revive me? And why? Why are you doing this? Why didn't you let me die?" Cedric demanded.

"Because I want use of you. I heard you were a skilled swordsman and I need you to hunt down a certain Templar for me. When I first heard about this Templar, I immediately know I must take action. I must find this Templar and take him down. He's an obstacle that is standing in front of my conquest in making this planet a better and living world for all of us."

"I see…" Cedric breathed heavily. "But you still haven't answered my first question."

"I possess these great powers during my battle at DC. When I stormed into the White House, I was able to possess the Templar powers I needed to make myself more powerful, even more powerful than any other Templar or being who tries to defy me." Oswald explained. He kneeled down and looks at Cedric, who looks back at him with fear. "And now, Cedric. You will now serve me as my servant. And I promise you this. Unlike that red-haired brat, as long as you are loyal to me, I shall never show you mercy or pity. But most of all, I promise you, you will have another chance to hunt that girl, pursue her, and kill her." Cedric slowly nods his head.

Oswald grinned evilly. "Good." He stands up and turns around. "Now come along, Cedric. We have much to do."

* * *

The next day, at the pier, Lenalee stood in front of Ricky and his group. They are all in front of a staircase which leads them to a huge white cruise ship which is the size of three football fields.

"Well, this is it. The S.S. Soul. The cruise will bring you to Beijing where one of the Faction's headquarters is stationed at." Lenalee said.

"Right. And once we arrive that, we shall break into their quarters, interrogate one of their generals and make him tell us where their high commander Oswald is hiding." Saber said.

Lenalee bowed her head and said, "I wish you guys good luck. And go save our world."

"Thank you for everything, Lenalee. I'll never forget you." Ricky said as he shook Lenalee's hand.

"You're welcome." After shaking hands with Ricky, Lenalee embraced Ricky, making the boy blushed. A while later, she breaks her hug and let go of him. "And I'll never forget you too. You guys will always be welcome here at London."

"Good bye, Lenalee." Ricky smiled. He and his group turned around and walks up the stairs which will lead them to the ship.

"All aboard!" One of the ship officers yelled a few minutes later. The cruise blows out its engines and gets ready to leave the pier. Lenalee watches the ship leave for a while before turning around and walk away.

* * *

Later at the Royal British Army headquarters, Roy was sitting at his desk in his office until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Roy called. The door opens and Lenalee enters the office.

"Colonel, have you seen Lieutenant Walker?" Lenalee asked as she walks up to his desk.

"Lieutenant Allen Walker has left with the templar." Roy answered.

"What? And you didn't stop him?" Lenalee asked.

"No. He was the one who requested me to give him permission to follow the Templar. He says that he and the Templar both have something in common and he wishes to help him get his guardian back." Roy looked up at Lenalee and grinned. "I'm very proud with my lieutenant and I hope he will be able to help the Templar accomplish his mission."

Lenalee sighed. "Alright. Thank you, Colonel." As she turned around and makes her leave, she said to herself, "Good luck, Allen. And I'll miss you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the SS Soul, Ben, Saber, Wall-E and Will all have amazed looks on their faces as they admired the beautiful view of the skies and the sea while standing behind the railing on the ship. A group of seagulls were flying through the skies and they were able to spot dolphins swimming at the bottom of the ship.

"Wow. This is so beautiful. I wish I could admire this view every day." Will said.

"Yeah, me too." Saber said. Just then, she noticed Ricky standing a few feet away from them while looking up at the sky sadly. "What's wrong with Ricky?"

"Oh right." Ben said.

"What?"

"When Ricky was young, his mother told him that after she finished saving our country at DC, she would bring him on a cruise. But of course, she died during the battle and she was never able to fulfill that promise. So yeah, I bet he's thinking about his mother again." Ben explained.

"Oh." Saber said.

"Poor guy." Will said, also feeling sorry for Ricky. "So guys, wanna go to the restaurant?"

"Alright, sure. I wonder what food they serve there." Saber said as she and the others leave. She knows that Ricky needs to be alone for a while.

As Ricky looked up at the sky sadly, he could still remember all the great and wonderful memories he had with his mother before her death during the battle of DC. A tear rolled down his cheek. He still misses his mother and he wished that she could still be here with him.

"Thinking about your mother again?" a voice spoke up. Ricky gasped and turned around. The voice came from Allen who is standing behind him.

"Allen? What are you doing here?" Ricky asked.

"What do you think? I'm coming with you to help you get your guardian back. Like what Saber said to you, I lost someone who I still missed a lot. And I'm not gonna let you suffer even more sadness if the Faction were to do anything to your guardian. And if I do remember, our first introduction didn't go well, so let's start all over." Allen smiled as he holds out his hand. "I'm Allen Walker."

Ricky smiled back, grabs Allen's hand and shakes it. "I'm Ricky Blade. And welcome to the group, Allen."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And there you go. The heroes are now leaving London and making their way to Beijing. The next few chapters will be interesting because as the group relaxes on the cruise, they will get to know each other and tell each ohter more about themselves. So stay tune and read and review!


	17. Ricky Blade VS Rukia Kuchiki

Ryo: Hi guys, I really enjoy writing this story so here's yet another chapter! Also, I can see that this story almost has a hundred reviews! The hundredth reviewer will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyways, let's check out the next chapter.

_**Chapter 16: Ricky Blade VS Rukia Kuchiki**_

That night, Ricky and his group decided to go get their rest in their rooms. It has been a long day and it's time for them to go get some sleep. They still got 2 more days before their cruise finally arrives at Beijing. They all walked down a highway where there are many doors on each side.

"Good night, guys." Ricky said to his group.

"Good night, Ricky!" Will said as she and Saber open up the door that leads them to their respective room.

"Good night." Saber said.

"Good night, guys." Allen said as he opens the door that leads him to his and Ben's room.

"Yeah, good night, Ricky." Ben said. After everybody entered their respective rooms, Ricky and Wall-E walks over to the door which leads them to their room.

"Let's go get some sleep, Wall-E." Ricky said to his robot as he opens up the door. Wall-E nodded. The robot is looking forward to having some rest. But as Ricky and Wall-E entered their room, Ricky looks surprised and sees a girl sitting Indian-style at the center of the room with her eyes closed. The girl was Rukia Kuchiki. She was able to track down Ricky and she's now ready to proceed with her objective.

"Hey, who are you?" Ricky asked the girl. Rukia didn't reply and simply stood up from the ground, slowly opens her eyes and turn her eyes to Ricky.

She slowly draws out her Zanpakuto from her scabbard and points the edge of her sword at Ricky. "I have come for you, templar. And this room…will be your tomb."

"Wall-E! Get out of here!" Ricky yelled as he draws out his Carsomyr. Wall-E immediately obliged and rushes out of the room, leaving him and Rukia alone.

"Let's fight to the death." Rukia lunged forward at Ricky and struck him in the stomach with the hilt of her Zanpakuto. Ricky fell backward, dragging along the ground. He grasped his chest, easing the pain. He sneered at Rukia. "Just as I thought, you're nothing. You may have the Carsomyr, but your strength is still nothing compared to mine."

"Is that so?" Ricky uttered as he stood up and points his Carsomyr at Rukia. "Thunderbolt!" Lightning erupted from the tip of his sword and rushes towards Rukia.

But suddenly, Rukia swings her zanpakuto and all of the sudden, ice erupted from the floor and creates a barrier in front of Rukia. Ricky looks stun as he sees this. The lightning thn hits the ice barrier and the ice shatters into pieces onto the ground, but save Rukia from getting hit by Ricky's attack.

"You think the Templars are the only ones that possess supernatural powers?" Rukia asked in a toneless voice. "Now it's time for me to show you my power." She holds the hilt of her sword, with its edge pointing downward. "Tsugi No Mai…" She taps the sword around the floor and ice particles erupted from the floor. After that, she points her sword at Ricky and the sword glows white. Ricky, absolutely stunned by this display, just stood where he is. "Hakuren!"

A huge blast of ice energy erupted from her sword and rushes towards Ricky. The energy hits him and when the fog is cleared, Ricky was frozen in solid ice. Rukia then lowers her sword and walks over to Ricky with an emotionless look on her face.

"Weak." She said. She raises her sword in the air and was about to bring her sword down to Ricky, ready to finish him off and complete her mission. But suddenly, Rukia widens her eyes in shock when the ice that is imprisoning Ricky starts to break. "Impossible." She uttered.

Ricky eventually breaks free from his icy prison and the ice shatters onto the floor. He breathes heavily and said, "You will not finish me that easily." He holds out his Carsomyr again, ran at Rukia and let out a yell as he swung his sword with a vertical overhead strike. Rukia holds up her zankaputo and blocks the attack. Ricky's sword clanked against Rukia's katana and stayed there in a stalemate for a while. The two pushed against each other with all their strength each one trying to overpower the other. Rukia glares at Ricky's eyes, getting more furious.

She broke the stalemate by pushing Ricky back and prepared another special attack. She holds out her zankaputo again and said, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" She swings her sword circular and once again, points the edge of her sword downwards. "Some no mai…" She slightly turns her sword and swings it. "Tsuki Shiro!" A white circle was formed below her and Ricky and ice starts to freeze Ricky's feet.

"Not again." Ricky groaned as he watches the ice consumes his body. He swings his Carsomyr to break the ice and free himself. He jumps up but suddenly, when Rukia quickly steps away from the circle, a huge pillar of ice erupted from the circle. "What the-" Ricky quickly gets out of the way before the pillar hits the ceiling hard, knocking loose a few bits of plaster.

When Ricky lands on the ground, Rukia said to him in a toneless voice, "You are lucky that you escape that attack. I called it the White Moon. If anybody is within the circle's domain, it will freeze the target and the pillar will break itself, killing the target in it."

"Enough tricks, girl!" Ricky snapped. He shot multiple lightning blasts at Rukia, who quickly dodges them. He swings his sword horizontally towards Rukia and she blocked the attack with her zanpakuto, which she is holding with one hand.

Rukia curls her other hand into a fist and immediately punches Ricky in the stomach, making him back away from her.

A while later, Ricky charges at Rukia again and every time he swings his sword at her, Rukia kept blocking them easily. Ricky backs away after giving her multiple blows and breathes heavily. He couldn't keep up with her; she's just too fast for him.

"Don't tell me you're out of breath already?" Rukia said. Ricky looked at her for a while, until a smirk is formed on his face. Rukia notices this and snaps, "Why are you smiling?"

Ricky chuckled and said, "Because, there is still one more attack I haven't unleashed." Lightning starts to formed in his Carsomyr. "You better want to stay back, because I haven't really mastered this technique yet." He holds up his sword, which is already sparkling with lightning and electricity.

Rukia gasps as Ricky yells out, "WRATH OF LIGHT!" He smashes the floor with his Carsomyr and a wave of electrical energy rushed toward Rukia. Rukia cried as she gets hit by the attack and the attack electrocutes her entire body.

A while later, the attack wears off and Rukia gasps for breath as she kneeled down in the ground in pain. Ricky quickly puts away his Carsomyr and runs over to Rukia in concern.

"You there. Are you alright?" Ricky asked Rukia. Rukia slowly lifts her head up and looked into Ricky's eyes in defeat.

"You…you have…defeated me." She uttered. She holds up her zankaputo. "Please…take my sword…and kill me."

"What?" Ricky asked in shock.

"Yes. Kill me. I have failed my master. And therefore, I have no more purpose. So kill me."

Ricky glares at Rukia and said, "You know I can't do that. Just because you lost, doesn't mean I have to kill you."

"NO!" Rukia yelled, as she tosses her zanpakuto and grabs Ricky by the collar. "PLEASE! KILL ME!" Ricky was shocked by Rukia's words and just looks at her dumbfounded. "Just look at me! You defeated me and I'm now useless! Just kill me! PLEASE!" Rukia sobbed into Ricky's shoulder and ricky looks at her in pity.

"Just kill me…please…" She whispered as she clung onto Ricky's collar. Suddenly, Rukia's grip on his collar loosened and her head slumped to the side. Ricky gently puts her down on the ground and checks her pulse. He sighed in relief as he could feel her pulse beeping. She just passed out.

* * *

Later, after telling Allen, Saber and Ben what happened earlier, Ricky put Rukia's unconscious body on Allen's bed and Allen examines her body. Saber and Ben stood behind him.

"She wasn't wielding a Carsomyr or an ExCalibur, and yet she can unleash such powerful attacks." Ricky said.

"That's because she's a Shinigami." Allen said as he puts a cloth on Rukia's forehead.

"Shinigami?" Ben asked curious.

"Yes, like the Templars, the Shinigamis are warriors that have supernatural powers. Some say that they got their powers from fellow Templars and learn to use them as well. The Shinigamis usually reside in Japan. But now, it's hard to get into Japan because after the Shinigamis barely saved their country from the Faction, the entire country closed all its borders to the outside world and since then, Japan became a secretive country." Allen explained.

"I said when she wakes up, we'll kill her instantly." Saber said icily.

"What? Why?" Ricky asked shocked.

"Because she tried to kill you! And she could be working for the Faction!"

"But that's impossible because the Shinigamis are good people and would never kill." Allen said. "So how can she be working for the Faction?"

"Please Saber. We shouldn't kill her. Even if she tried to kill me, we shouldn't." Ricky said to Saber.

Saber sighed and said, "Fine. But no matter what, she's a part of the Faction and that still makes her our enemy." She turns around and leaves the room.

"Okay Ricky, I can handle this from here. Go back to your room and get some rest. I'll take care of her." Allen said to Ricky.

"Alright. And thank you." Ricky walks out of Allen's room. He still wonders who is this girl and why does she want to kill him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And I'll end it here. I hope you enjoyed the battle between Ricky and Rukia. Rukia's attacks are Some No Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon) and Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren (Second Dance, White Ripple), which are both real Shikai attacks from the anime Bleach.

Also, tell me what you guys thought about Ricky's new attack, Wrath of Light. The attack was kind of inspired by Thor's ultimate attack in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance.

Anyways, stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	18. Tales of the SS Soul: Exile

Ryo: Thank you guys so much for 100 reviews! The 100th reviewer was…

Flopsy95! Have some cookies, Flopsy! Also, since my story reached a 100 reviews, I'm gonna be like LGDW and update not one, but TWO chapters! Enjoy this double update!

_**Chapter 17: Tales of the SS Soul (Exile)**_

The next day, Ricky and his group woke up immediately as the sun rises up. Ben, Wall-E and Allen were already at the ship's swimming pool. Will was at the ship's video game arcade while Ricky and Saber are at the starboard of the cruise.

"…and soon I realize, I was actually eating rice with mayo instead of rice with soup." Ricky said to Saber, telling some of his life's moments. Saber giggled after hearing this. Ricky however, frowned a bit.

He could still remember what Ami and Yumi told him about Saber. To him, Saber seems to be a light-hearted and innocent and has a personality that has much like any other caring girl. So how could Saber be a murderer? How could a caring innocent girl kill anyone? He just doesn't know who or what to believe.

"I see you two are having a good time." A voice spoke up. Saber and Ricky turned to the source of the voice. It came from a ship officer named Hakoda. "So, is she your girlfriend?" Hakoda asked Ricky.

"Oh…um…" Ricky blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Yeah…just friends." Saber blushed as well as she scratches the back of her head.

"I see. Sorry I ask because you see, tonight, there's gonna be a ball at the ship's ballroom. Would you like to join us? After all, some fine apparel may be more…than your current rather simple attire." Hakoda asked.

"A ball?" Ricky asked, sounding rather worried. Saber however smiled, liking the idea.

"Sure, why not?" Saber said.

"That would be great. And don't worry, everybody on the ship is invited." Hakoda said. After he walked away from the couple, Saber turned to Ricky and noticed the boy looking worried.

"Come on, Ricky. It will be fun." Saber assured.

"But…I never look good in tuxedos." Ricky uttered. "In fact, I don't think I ever wear one before."

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm sure you will look great in them. If you ever change your mind, see me at the ballroom tonight. Okay?" Saber walks off, leaving Ricky alone.

* * *

Later, Ricky enters one of the cruise's hot tub rooms. He removes his clothes and enters the tub naked. Ricky groans in relaxation, as the steamy water in the hot tub soothes him. He was about to close his eyes and take a nap when suddenly, he heard someone else coming in. He turned his head to the door and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Why is he screaming? Because at the door of the room is Rukia Kuchiki, now conscious and woken up, and she's seeing him in a hot tub naked!

"No! Don't look at me!" Ricky cried as he wrapped his body with his arms. Rukia lowered her head and giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't." Rukia said. "But you can't look at me either."

"Why not?" Ricky asked. And what happens next? Rukia starts taking off her Shinigami Robes and underwear! "OH WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ricky quickly covers his eyes, not wanting to see her in the nude. He will probably also be tormented with very graphic visual images for at least a month thanks to her. After a few minutes, Rukia finishes stripping off her clothes and enters the hot tub naked as well.

"Okay, stop screaming like a wimp. Only my head is now above the water." Rukia said, rolling her eyes. Ricky removes his hands from his eyes and sighed in relief. "Don't mind if I join you?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?" Ricky groaned sarcastically. The two then remained silent in the hot tub for a few minutes until Rukia spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Sorry I tried to kill you last night." Rukia said, sounding sad.

"Hey, it's okay." Ricky assured. "So, you're a Shinigami right?"

"Yeah. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. What's your name, templar?"

"Ricky Blade. Anyways, why aren't you in Japan?" Rukia gasps as Ricky asks this question. This causes her to lower her head in sadness and tears start forming in her eyes. The horrible thoughts of her past are consuming her again.

Ricky panicked. He shouldn't have asked that! He quickly tried to correct his mistake. "Please, don't cry, I…"

"No, it's okay." Rukia wipes off the tears in her eyes. "I…I can tell you why I left Japan. It's because I'm an exile."

"You're banished?" Ricky said, now calming down. "Why?"

"Because I was tried by the Shinigami Council for murder…"

_Flashback:_

_(Three Years Ago)_

_(Soul Society, Japan)_

_It was a few days after the Shinigami's resistance against the Faction. Thanks to their supernatural powers, the Shinigamis easily defeated the Faction and saved their country from the opposing force. However, just a few days later, a certain female Shinigami has to stand trial for her crimes during the resistance. _

_Rukia Kuchiki nervously stood at the center of a circular room, chained up like an animal. Ten high-ranking Shinigamis sat around her._

_The first Shinigami was a bold man with a long grey beard, an 'X'-shaped scar on his forehead and wears a white coat and black robes. His name was Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, the general of the Shinigami Council._

_The second Shinigami was an orange-haired teenage boy who wears black robes and a white sash. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's friend._

_The third Shinigami was a well-built man with red hair, tied to a ponytail and wears a white headband, black robes and a white sash. He also has black tattoos on his forehead and back. His name was renji Abarai, also Rukia's friend._

_The other seven Shinigamis are named Retsu Unohana, Jushiro Ukitake, Kenpachi Zaraki, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane Kotetsu and Shunsui Kyoraku._

"_Before we begin, Rukia, can you tell us why we called you here?" Yamamoto asked Rukia sternly._

"_I…I was charged for murder of a fellow shinigami." Rukia answered nervously. Ichigo and Renji both look concern. They both couldn't believe Rukia had been arrested and charged for a serious crime. They both felt helpless while watching her and this trial will determine her fate._

"_Can you explain what happen?" Unohana asked._

"_During a live-fire exercise, me and my fellow Shinigamis were running through the field when all of the sudden, one of them experience a leg cramp. I went over to treat him and I know that the pain is sore and he needs to be sent to the medical division immediately. But when I carried him up onto my back, one of the blasts from the stimulations shot him in the head." Rukia lowered her head after explaining._

"_Did he tell you to send him to the medical division immediately?" Hisagi asked._

_A few seconds of silence later, Rukia sighed and said, "No."_

"_Then why did you still carried him during a live-fire exercise? Your carelessness has caused a life of an innocent warrior." Kenpachi said sternly._

"_Because I…" Rukia becomes even more nervous. "Because I needed everyone in my side to be healthy. And I wanted to win."_

'_Poor Kuchiki." Ichigo whispered sadly to Renji._

"_I know." Renji agreed. He and Ichigo know that Rukia was just trying to help her teammates but she never thought her carelessness would get her into great trouble._

"_Even if you were trying to help your teammates, you know that a warrior like you should have think about what you are about to do and know whether you should do it now or later." Rangiku said._

"_Therefore, you are no longer a Shinigami because of your foolish mistakes." Isane added._

"_Now then, council, present your verdicts." Yamamoto said to the council._

_Unohana sighed sadly and said, "Guilty."_

"_Guilty," Jushiro said._

"_Guilty," Kenpachi said._

"_Guilty," Hisagi said. Ichigo and Renji's hearts beat faster as they realized it was nearly their turns. Rukia is their friend since they all join the Shinigami order, but they both had the responsibility to vote honestly, and they couldn't protect her from her own mistakes._

"_Guilty," Kyoraku said, tilting his hat down a bit. _

"_Guilty." Rangiku said._

"_Guilty." Isane said. Ichigo and Renji's hearts beat faster. This was it, they had to decide right now whether they would vote Rukia innocent or guilty. As Renji was about to open his mouth however, Rukia cried out to him and Ichigo._

"_Please Renji! Please Ichigo! I was just trying to help! I never-"_

"_Silence!" Yamamoto growled. Rukia shakes in fright, the rattling of her chains that are attached to her can be heard. "Please disregard that outburst. Renji, make your judgment," Yamamoto said to Renji._

_Renji looked at Rukia. She was staring at him pleadingly, her eyes brimming with tears. He looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. "Guilty," he said quietly. Rukia's eyes widened as she gasps. She couldn't believe what she just heard._

"_Ichigo, what's your verdict?" Yamamoto asked. Ichigo looked at her sadly._

"_Please…" Rukia whispered._

_Ichigo hung his head and said, "I'm sorry, Rukia. Guilty." Rukia's heart ache and she fell onto her knees and cried helplessly._

"_Very well," Yamamoto said, "Rukia Kuchiki, you have been found guilty of your crimes by unanimous vote. You are therefore banished from the Shinigami Council and Japan."_

_End of Flashback_

"After that, I had nowhere to go. So I had to choice but to join the Faction. If I don't join them, I would have no purpose and just let myself die from hunger and thirst. My master, The Brute, treat me well and I served him with loyalty. Even if he orders me to kill somebody for him, I would just obey him and do my duties because without him or the faction, I would have died right now." Rukia sniffed as tears form in her eyes. "But now that I have failed my mission to kill you, why should I return to him as a failure? He will probably throw me out and never come back to him." She struggled to whimper between her sobs. "And…and why…does Ichigo and Renji…do this to me? I-I thought they were my friends. So…so what did they agree with the council? W-why did they banish me? And…I miss my home. First I was banished…from my home…now I felt I can't return to my master…I-I just…" She buries her eyes in her hands and wailed, "I just don't know where to go anymore!"

Ricky just stared back at her wordlessly for a moment, until he splashes some water at Rukia, making her stop crying and looked at him with red puffy eyes.

"Come on Rukia, pull yourself together. I know things don't look good for you. I know you felt betrayed by your friends and I know you are far away from your home, the place which you miss a lot, and I know you failed your master and I know you probably feel alone, scared and frightened about what might happen next…but listen to me," He leans his head closer to Rukia. "You are never alone. You still got me and my friends. So what do you say? Do you want to join me?"

Rukia stared at him momentarily, until she finally make a sad smile as a few loose tears trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you, Ricky. And yes, I will join you…with my life." Ricky smiled as Rukia placed both of her hands together and bowed her head. "From now on, I'll protect you with my sword and my life."

Ricky bowed his head and said, "Thank you…Rukia Kuchiki."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: I hope you guys enjoy reading. I tried my best to make Rukia's past more tragic. Onto the next chapter!


	19. Tales of the SS Soul: Guitar Hero

_**Chapter 18: Tales of the SS Soul (Guitar Hero)**_

Meanwhile, at the ship's arcade, Will was trying out some of the games in the room.

"Damn?! Who the hell created this game?!" Will yelled while playing a game called _Superman 64_. "I can't believe this, this is boring! All you ever do is fly through rings and pick up cars!" She stood up from her chair and walks away from the game with a huff. She digs her hands into her pockets and realize her pockets are empty. "Great! And I ran out of nickels!"

After she walks away from the game, she heard a commotion. "Ha! I beat you, Jake! Now pay up!" A voice yelled. She turned her head and saw some people gathering around a game machine called _Guitar Hero_. The voice came from a teenage boy named Uriah, who was holding the guitar. With him are two other boys named Kurt and Laurent. A boy named Jake Long sighed as he handed him ten dollars and leave.

"Next victim! Anyone?" Uriah asked. Some people shook their heads and walked away. "Ha! I knew it! All of you are losers!"

"Yeah, you got that right, Uriah! No one can beat you!" Kurt agreed.

"You're the best!" Laurent said. Will groaned and rolled her eyes at this display. Uriah spotted Will behind the crowd and smirked.

"What about you? I bet you can't beat me in Guitar Hero!" Uriah mocked.

"Of course she won't! She's a girl!" Kurt said. Will turned to the boys and glares as the boys cackled.

"So, you think I can't beat you just because I'm a weak little girl, huh?" Will said as she put her hands on her hips. Uriah, Kurt and Laurent stop cackling.

"Oh, so you think you're so tough, huh? Well come on! Challenge me! I bet 20 bucks that you won't beat me!" Uriah snapped.

Will smirked and walks over to the boys and the machine. "Alright, I will." She said confidently. The people started murmuring to each other. After walking over to the machine, Will carries the second player guitar and Uriah puts in two coins into the machine.

Uriah then uses the guitar to select which song he wants to play. The song he selected was 'Holiday in Cambodia' by The Dead Kennedys.

"Let's see if you can beat this." Uriah smirked. Will looks unimpressed. A board then appears on the screen on the machine and Uriah then plays as the music notes start rolling down the board.

Male Singer: _**So you been to school  
For a year or two  
And you know you've seen it all  
In daddy's car  
Thinkin' you'll go far  
Back east your type don't crawl**_

_**Play ethnicky jazz  
To parade your snazz  
On your five grand stereo  
Braggin' that you know  
How the niggers feel cold  
And the slums got so much soul**_

_**It's time to taste what you most fear  
Right Guard will not help you here  
Brace yourself, my dear…  
Brace yourself, my dear…**_

_**It's a holiday in Cambodia  
It's tough, kid, but it's life  
It's a holiday in Cambodia  
Don't forget to pack a wife**_

_**You're a star-belly sneech  
You suck like a leach  
You want everyone to act like you  
Kiss ass while you bitch  
So you can get rich  
But your boss gets richer off you**_

_**Well you'll work harder  
With a GUN in your back  
For a bowl of rice a day  
Slave for soldiers  
Till you starve  
Then your head is skewered on a stake**_

_**Now you can go where people are one  
Now you can go where they get things done  
What you need, my son…  
What you need, my son…**_

_**Is a holiday in Cambodia  
Where people dress in black  
A holiday in Cambodia  
Where you'll kiss ass or crack**_

The people behind him and Will, not amused, clapped their hands for a while.

_**Pol Pot, Pol Pot, Pol Pot, Pol Pot,  
Pol Pot, Pol Pot, Pol Pot, Pol Pot...(etc.)**_

_**And it's a holiday in Cambodia  
Where you'll do what you're told  
A holiday in Cambodia  
Where the slums got so much soul**_

_**Pol Pot!**_

The words 'You Rock!' flashes on the screen and the people, still not amused, clapped their hands. Kurt and Laurent however, hooted rambunctiously and clapped their hands wildly for their leader.

"You rock, Uriah!" Laurent cheered. The screen then shows Uriah's score.

"Ha! 95 percent! Beat that!" Uriah said to Will. Will yawned and then selects her song. After going through the song list, Will selected a song that made Kurt, Laurent and the people behind them gasped.

"I'm choosing this song." Will said.

"She's gonna play 'Through the Fire and the Flames' by Dragonforce?! Is she nuts?" Kurt said shocked.

"That's the hardest song on Guitar hero! There's no way she can beat that song!" Laurent added.

Uriah cackled and said, "Looks like I've already won." Will rolled her eyes and gets ready her guitar as the board appears on the screen. Some of the people behind them murmur to each other, wondering if Will can beat the song.

When the notes start rolling down the board however…Will starts playing the guitar like a heavy metal guitarist! This made Uriah, Kurt and Laurent drop their jaws and the people widen their eyes in amazement.

**(40 second music interval)**

Male Singer: _**On a cold winter morning  
In the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign  
We ride towards the fight  
When the darkness is falling down  
And the times are tough or right  
The sound of evil laughter  
Falls around the world tonight  
Fightin' hard, fightin' on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell  
Bodies wasted on the shores**_

_**On the blackest wings in hell's terrain  
We watch the lands become  
In fire and flame, now once again we know**_

_**So now we're flying, we're free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
Hunt towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sun down, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls**_

_**So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on**_

As Will continues playing, the people murmur to each other for a while, then turn their heads back to Will and cheered for her. Uriah, Kurt and Laurent continues staring at the screen dumbfounded_**.**_

_**As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They will raise their hands to the heavens above  
With resentment in their eyes  
Running back through the midmorning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from the time in the foreign land  
To a light beyond the stars**_

_**In your blackest dreams see to the need  
That destiny is tied  
And endlessly we're roaming free tonight**_

_**And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone  
Lust inside you'll never find, lust within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on**_

_**So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on**_

The people are now cheered wildly and whistling.

_**Whoa Oh Oh, Whoa Oh Oh, Whoa Oh Oh Oh Oh,  
Whoa Oh Oh, Whoa Oh Oh, Whoa Oh Oh Oh Oh,**_

_**(2 Minute Music Interval)**_

_**Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard, now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man**_

_**So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on**_

_**(40 Second Music Interval)**_

After Will finished playing, everybody (except Kurt, Laurent and Uriah) erupted with cheers! The words 'You rock!' flashes on the screen. Will breathes heavily and strokes her hair as she puts down her guitar. The screen shows her final score, which is…_100 percent_!

Uriah drops his jaw as he looks at Will's score. Will said to him with a smirk as she holds out her hand, "Beat that." Uriah hung his head in defeat and puts 120 dollars on Will's hand. Will counts her money, then walks away from him and the machine. The people cheered loudly as Will walks through them.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Woohoo! Will rocks!

Will: I know!

Ryo: The songs in the chapter are 'Holiday in Cambodia' by Dead Kenndys and 'Through the Fire and the Falmes' by Dragonforce. Both songs are in Guitar hero 3: Legends of Rock. But the one by Dragonfroce is the most hardest song in the Guitar hero series. Really. Also, the game Will played at the beginning of the chapter is Superman 64. If you guys want to know how HORRIBLE the game is, check out a review of the game by the Angry Video Game Nerd on Gametrailers. Anyways, next chapter coming soon. Read and review!


	20. Tales of the SS Soul: Poetry

Ryo: Woohoo! I'm glad Barack Obama won the US Election! Anyways, here's the next chapter! And cookies goes to those who can figure out which episode of Avatar was this chapter based on. (Goofy smiles)

_**Chapter 19: Tales of the SS Soul (Poetry)**_

That night, Ben walks down the starboard of the ship. He reaches back and pulls out his rifle, throws it into the air, and catches it as it comes back down. Just then, he heard some voices coming from a window. Intrigued, Ben walks over to the window and pokes his head through the window.

"What's this?" Ben said.‌

Ben looks through the window and sees a classroom of sorts with a stage. The classroom was occupy by seven women named Winry Rockbell, Lacus Clyne, Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi, Yumi Ishiyama, Cornelia Hale and Larxene. Ino was on stage, reading her writings to the class.

**"**Through all the long night, winter moon glows with bright love, sleet her silver tears…" Ino said to the class.

Ben rests his head on his hands as he sighed dreamily, "Ahh…poetry." Behind them, a ship bellboy named Jim Hawkins (From Treasure Planet) was struggling to carry up a heavy luggage. He accidentally swings the luggage while trying to carry it up and the luggage hits Ben right in his behind, sending him flying through the window and into the class.

"Oooh!" Winry, Lacus, Ino, Anko, Yumi and Cornelia said, startled.

The girls all gasp in shock as Ben hangs from the window, part of the frame around his chest. He pulls himself into the room and falls onto the stage.

"I am so sorry. Something struck me in the rear. I just…wound up…here" Ben said as he stood up and stands in front of the class. Realizing that Ben just said a poem, the girls, except Larxene, laughed and clapped their hands.

Ben grins. Larxene stands up, applauding softly but looking stern.

Larxene stops clapping and said sternly, "Five seven then five, syllables mark a Haiku," She bows her head to him before continuing, "Remarkable oaf."

Ben looks annoyed, then ponders this for a then said, "They all call me Ben, that is in the Omaha," He counts the next five syllables on his fingers as he says them_;_ "I am not an oaf."

The girls laugh but Larxene still looks stern and does not applaud this time.

"Chittering monkey, in the spring he climbs treetops, and thinks himself tall." Larxene said.

"Ooooh." The other girls gasped.

"You think you're so smart, with your fancy little words, this is not so hard." Ben scoffed as he fold his arms.

"Ooooh!" The other girls gasped again.

Larxene now walks up the stage and walks over to Ben. "Whole seasons are spent mastering the form, they style, none calls it easy!" She said.

"I calls it easy! Like I paddle my canoe, I'll paddle yours too!" Ben said. The other girls laughed.

Larxene now said sternly, "There's nuts and there's fruits," She pulls a plumb from her sleeve and drops it to the ground. "In fall the clinging plumb drops, always to be squashed." She steps on the plumb, squashing it.

Ben ponders, then makes different arm motions as he said, "Squish-squash, sling that shung. I'm always right back at ya, like my…" He draws out and presents his rifle to Larxene's face. "Laser gun!"

Winry, Lacus, Ino, Anko, Yumi and Cornelia laughed and clapped their hands. Larxene looks annoyed but walks off stage and sits back with the other girls as Ben turns to the class again and grins as he raises his arms up to silence the laughter.

Ben then puts away his rifle and makes more arm movements, "That's right I am Ben, it is pronounced with a "ten", young ladies, I rocked ya!"

This time, his words are met with total silence as he stares over Winry, Lacus, Ino, Anko, Yumi and Cornelia who all look annoyed at him. Ben looks puzzled, and then begins to count his fingers, attempting to figure out if he had used too many syllables. Sure enough, he widens his eyes in shock as he realizes his final line contained six syllables instead of five. A man named Saix approaches him and grabs him up by the collar.

"Uh, that's one too many syllables there, kid." Saix said to Ben. PickingBen completely up, he throws him head first across the room and out the room's door. Outside the room, he hits the ground with a thud. Ben then sits up and sighed as he holds his head.

"…poetry." Ben groaned.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Can anybody guess? Anyways, hope you like it and in the next chapter, Ricky attends the ball! And Saber will finally reveal her dark past…Read and review!


	21. Tales of the SS Soul: The Ball and Saber

Ryo: Here's the next chapter of 3942. Oh yeah, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to an author who just recently died from cancer. His name was Michael Crichton. He died a few days ago from cancer. I was saddened because Michael has been one of the greatest authors of all time. He has written great novels such as Prey, Jurassic Park and The Lost World. So Michael Crichton, rest in peace.

And now, on with the chapter…

_**Chapter 20: Tales of the SS Soul (The Ball and Saber's Past)**_

In Allen and Ben's room, Allen was sitting on his bed, polishing his boots when suddenly; he heard a knock on the door. He puts away his cloth and turns to the door. "Who is it?" He called.

"It's me, Ricky." Ricky said from outside of the room.

"Alright, come in."

Ricky enters the room and the two boys stared at each other for a moment. "Well, what is it?" Allen asked.

"Well…it's just…um…" Ricky scratches the back of his head nervously. "Do you have a tuxedo?"

Allen chuckled and said, "You're going to attend the ship's ball, aren't you?"

Ricky sighed. "Yeah. Saber insisted me."

"Well, you come to the right person." Allen stood up from his bed and puts his hands on his hips. "It's a good thing I had my tuxedo with me which I always wear for occasional undercover missions."

"Will it look good on me?"

"Well, let's find out. Also, your hair needs grooming. But fear not, I'll help you with that." Allen smirked.

Ricky smiled. "Thanks Allen. What will I ever do without you?"

* * *

Later, at the ship's ballroom, Saber sighed and folds her arms as she leans against the wall by the staircase. She's now dressed in a beautiful light blue dress. The top of the dress was a light blue corset, cutting off right at the hip. The rest of the dress flowed out; it was made of blue satin material and had a perfect amount of small white glittery jewels on it to make it stand out. She also wore white gloves and around her neck was a silver cross necklace with blue diamonds for accessories and her hair was flowing freely. She has been waiting for Ricky to come to the ballroom for nearly an hour now.

She looks at the grandfather clock and the clock chimed ten. 'Where is he?' She thought with a frown. After a few more minutes of waiting, she blew out another sigh and droops her arms. Guess Ricky won't be coming. She was about to walked up the stairs and leave when suddenly; she widens her eyes and drops her jaw when she sees a familiar figure walking down the stairs.

It was Ricky Blade and he wore a neat black tuxedo and his hair was awkwardly flattened down in what seemed to be an attempt to look mature and handsome but in reality looked rather silly. Saber stared at him for a moment, then grins. He looks so handsome in that suit.

"I know," Ricky breathed out. "I look stupid, don't I?" When Ricky stood in front of her, Saber ruffles his hair so that Ricky's hair is back to it's normal spiky state.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Ricky snapped. "It took Allen ten minutes to get it stay down like that!"

"Oh don't worry, you look better that way." Saber giggled. "Now come on! We're almost late!" Saber held out her hand, and Ricky blushes as he took it. They both walked down the stairs and walked over to a set of doors.

They walked through the doors and they now enter the ballroom itself. The ballroom was filled with dancing couples, dancing to the beautiful orchestral music.

"Shall we dance?" Saber asked politely.

Ricky smiled back and said, "Sure." He held Saber's other hand. 'Alright, remember what Allen thought you, Ricky.' He thought to himself.

Soon, they both started dancing to the orchestral music. They both looked at each other's eyes as they danced slowly.

After dancing for a moment, Saber asked, "How did you learn to dance?"

"Allen thought me." Ricky chuckled. "Can't you believe that guy? He told me that he learns more than in the Royal British Army than just fighting bad guys. They also have to learn to be upstanding citizens."

Saber sighed and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here, with me, tonight."

Ricky smiled. "No problem. I just couldn't leave you all alone without somebody else in the ball." Ricky then widens his eyes in surprise as Saber rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"For some reason, I felt that we could be more than just friends." Ricky stares at her puzzled. What is she talking about? "As we go through our journey together, I observed you. You were strong, determined, kind and friendly. I saw nothing but good in you. And…the truth is…I do find you charming…"

"Really?" Ricky arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Saber looked up at him. "Ricky…the thing is…"

"What?"

"I love you. I know it's crazy, but…I really feel like I'm in love with you." Saber smiled at Ricky, however Ricky frowns and turns his head away. Saber sees this and looks concern. "What's wrong?"

Ricky frowns angrily. Saber is in love with him. But he can't love her back. He can't. And he's now probably going to hate himself for asking the question he was about to ask to the girl who loves him.

"Saber…" He spoke up.

"What is it?" Saber asked in concern. Ricky turned to her and takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

"Have you ever murdered anyone?"

Saber gasps and widens her eyes as Ricky asked that question. How did he know?

"Back at the refugee sector, two girls told me you murdered someone. Is that true?" Ricky asked. Saber breathes heavily as tears start to form in her eyes. Ricky panicked as he could feel Saber's body trembling harshly. He tried to correct his mistake. "Saber, please I-"

"GO AWAY!" Saber shrieked and slaps him across his face hard; making everyone else in the ballroom gasps and stops dancing. Saber then rushes out of the ballroom as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Saber! I'm sorry!" Ricky yelled out to her as he watches her run out of the room. He lowered his head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Saber collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow. How could Ricky bring back her dark past into her mind like that?

Saber then heard someone opening the door behind her and walking into her room. "May I come in?" Ricky asked.

Saber slowly looked up and said, "Sure."

Ricky took a deep breath and sits next to her. Saber didn't turned to him as he said, "Saber, I'm sorry that I ask you that question. I'm just too curious. That's all. I'm really sorry." Ricky turned to Saber and waits for a response. After twenty seconds, Saber still didn't say anything. Ricky decided to leave Saber alone as he stood up from her bed and was about to make his leave.

"Ricky…"Saber spoke up. Ricky stops and turns to her. "When I was a child, I did murder my own brother, Gilgamesh."

Ricky gasped and asked, "Really?"

Saber sat up on her bed and continued, "It all started when my father was about to leave for the battle of DC."

_Flashback:_

_(5 years ago)_

"_Dad! You can't go!" Saber's brother Gilgamesh, cried as he tightens his grip on his father's arm._

"_No Gilgamesh!" Young Saber cried as she walks over to her brother. Gilgamesh turned to her as she said to him. "Gilgamesh, daddy needs to go so that he can save the world and protect us all." She smiled. "So it's best if daddy goes."_

_She and Gilgamesh turned to their father as their father laughed and pats Saber's head. "That's right. And don't worry. I promise. I will come back for you guys. After all, my superior, Yoruichi Shihouin, will be there. And with her on our side, I'm sure we'll be able to defeat the Faction and defend Washington."_

_Gilgamesh lets go of his father's arm as their father now turns around and opens the door. Their father turned to them one last time and smiled, "I will come back. I will."_

_End of Flashback_

"Two days later, our father never came back." Saber explained to Ricky, who is now sitting next to her on bed. "We heard the news that all the Templars died in Washington. So we knew that our father died in the battle. Since then, my brother hated me. If I hadn't let my father go, he wouldn't have died. My brother and I then barely spoke for the next several days. Then eventually, one day, he did something that I would never expect he would do."

_Flashback:_

_Young Saber and Gilgamesh entered through a filthy alley. All in the alley was a dumpster, some old boxes and other scattered pieces of trash. No sign of any other people._

"_Brother, what are we doing here?" Saber asked Gilgamesh nervously as they both walked through the alley. _

"_Brother, please tell me why-OOF!" Suddenly, all of the sudden, her brother pushed her against the wall. She turned to her brother in shock and said, "Brother! What's going on?!" Saber widens her eyes in fear as Gilgamesh then pulls out a dagger from his pant pocket._

"_You…" Gilgamesh said menacingly. "You let our father go and because of you, he's gone." He then lifts his dagger up in air as he walks closer to Saber who continue looking at him in fear. She didn't even attempt to run away or scream. All she could do was watch her brother approached her._

_Gilgamesh then made a mischievous and malicious grin as he said, "Why so serious?! Let's put an end to your misery!" He now brings his dagger down at his sister, ready to end her life._

"_NOOO!!!!" Saber screamed. Suddenly, she grabbed Gilgamesh's wrist before he could bring his dagger down at Saber's chest. Saber gasps while Gilgamesh tries to get out of her grip. She couldn't believe how strong she was._

"_Let go!" Gilgamesh said._

"_No!" Saber cried as she curls her other hand into a fist and punches Gilgamesh as hard as she could in the chest. Gilgamesh yelps as he staggers back before falling down face first. Saber widens her eyes in shock, quickly got up and went over to her brother._

"_Brother? Brother? Are you alright?" Saber asked in concern as she puts her hand on Gilgamesh's shoulder. She then turns his body around and she gasps in shock. Upon closer inspection, Saber could see that Gilgamesh's rib cage had been completely smashed in by Saber's powerful punch. She have realized that she has killed her own brother._

_Unaware to her, young Ami and Yumi saw the whole thing from outside the alley. They both gasp and ran away from the scene._

_End of Flashback_

"I didn't know I was so strong back. And I didn't mean to kill my brother. He was crazy enough to try to kill me so I had to defend myself." Saber choked, tears rolling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and cried, "I'm a murderer! I can't believe I already killed someone when I was just a young girl! I'm…I'm despicable!"

She cried hard in her hands for a moment. Then, she felt Ricky wrapping an arm around her body. She removed her hands from her face and turned to him. Ricky was smiling at her. "Saber, you're not a murderer. You were just trying to defend yourself when your brother tried to kill you. You're not a heartless monster and you're not evil. And I'm glad you confess your past. Saber…" He leans towards Saber's face.

"I love you." He whispered. All of the sudden, Ricky leaned forward and kissed Saber. Saber froze in shock as she felt their lips meet. His tongue slipped through her lips and began tracing her mouth.

After a minute of being kissed, Saber finally began to kiss back as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. They both wrapped their arms around each other and their tongues met in an electric shock that coursed throughout their bodies. Saber had never felt so happy and blissful in her life. Ricky let out a tiny moan as he held tightly onto Saber and passionately kissed her. They were now lying down on Saber's bed, their bodies firmly pressed together. Ricky gently removed his lips from Saber and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He stroked his hand through her hair.

"Saber…" He moaned.

"Ricky…" Saber whispered. They both kissed again just as Will enters the room.

"Saber, have you seen my…" Will widens her eyes and drops her jaw as she sees what her roommate is doing with Ricky right now. She rolled her eyes dizzily and faint onto the floor.

Ricky and Saber didn't heard Will as they both just continue kissing each other's lips passionately.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And Ricky and Saber finally kissed! And that's the end of the Tales of SS Soul story arc. In the next chapter, the group finally arrives at Beijing. What will happen next? Stay tune and read and review!


	22. Toph Bei Fong

_**Chapter 21: Toph Bei Fong**_

**Beijing, China…**

The next day, at a port in Beijing, after the SS Soul 'parked' near the harbour, all the passengers board off the ship. After Ricky's group gathered together at the bottom of the ship, Allen said to the group, "Well, here we are, Beijing. Once the capital of a proud country, now a city of slavery."

"I remember what I heard about the city." Rukia said. "After the Faction overtook Beijing, the general who led the invasion, Azula, turned every citizen living in the city into slaves. She forced the slaves to help her turned the city of Beijing into a civilisation of her own. Rumours say she is a psychopath, but no one knows for sure."

"Okay, then I guess confronting Azula won't be easy." Ricky said. "Let's wander around the city for a while and perhaps buy some supplies for ourselves along the way."

"Good idea. I could buy myself a good cheeseburger." Will grins.

"Yeah, and I'll contact you all when I'm able to book ourselves a hotel to stay in." Allen said. He and Will walked off.

Ben turned to Ricky and asked, "What can I do?"

"Um…" Ricky scratches the back of his head. "You guys can just follow the others." Ben let out a depressed sigh. Back in Omaha, he and Ricky used to be close friends. But ever since he met Saber, Allen, Will and Rukia, he felt like…their relationship is drifting apart.

"Okay." Ben said depressed. He turned around and followed Allen and Will.

"I'll follow them too." Saber said to Ricky, now feeling happy again after confessing her past to the boy she now loves last night. "See you around." She kisses Ricky's cheek, making him blushed. Saber then walks off to follow the others.

Ricky then turned to Rukia who nods her head back to him, then looked down at Wall-E and smiled, "I guess that leaves us together." Wall-E nodded. Ricky turns to Rukia, "Are you ready?"

"My life is yours. I'm ready to follow you wherever you go." Rukia smiled as she bows her head. Ricky then walks off with Wall-E and Rukia following him behind.

* * *

After leaving the harbour, Ricky, Wall-E and Rukia entered the city. They looked around the city and observed the people. Most people wore tattered robes and always seen carrying tools and cardboard boxes. After walking around the city for a while, Ricky, Wall-E and Rukia decided to stop by at a noodle restaurant. After ordering their food, they all sat at a table outside the restaurant. After the waiter placed the bowls of noodles which Ricky and Rukia both ordered, Ricky paid the waiter and waiter bowed before walking away. Ricky then uses his chopsticks, raises the noodles and took a bite.

His eyes widen in surprise. "Taste good." Ricky said after swallowing the noodles. He looked at his bowl of noodles, then began completely pigging his bowl of noodles.

"Slow down or you will choke." Rukia said before putting her noodles into her mouth. After eating all of his noodles, Ricky puts down his bowl and let out a sigh. Suddenly, he let out a cry of pain as he felt his chest in pain. He began pounding his chest as Rukia sighed. "Told you so."

Ricky quickly grabs his glass of water and drinks it all up. After that, he puts down his glass onto the table and sighed in relief after the pain in his chest is gone. Wall-E laughed at this display.

"Shut up Wall-E. You should be glad that I didn't end up puking all over you if things get worse." Ricky said annoyed. "Anyways, Rukia, is this how the people lived everyday since the Faction conquered the city?"

"Yes. Azula drove her slaves hard. Everyday, it's always work, work, and more work for the slaves. They don't get any rest and they kept working until they are dead." Rukia said before swallowing more noodles into her mouth.

Ricky ponders at what Rukia said to him. He knows that Azula must be stopped. He hates seeing these people suffer everyday and he knows what Azula is doing to them isn't right.

Just then, Ricky, Rukia and Wall-E heard a commotion nearby. They turned their heads and see a girl, carrying a crate on her back, being chased by two bullies named Vicky and Francis. The girl has blue eyes, black hair, tied to a huge bun and wears a green and yellow headband, green and tan robes, brown belt and green pants.

"Go away, you guys!" The girl cried.

"I don't think so, twerp!" Vicky laughed.

"Yeah, get back with that crate!" Francis added. Suddenly, the girl let out a cry as she accidentally fell down to the ground, dropping her crate in the process, much to Vicky and Francis's delight.

"Haha! The crate now ours!" Francis laughed. He opens up the crate, revealing bread and bottles of water.

"No please! Return the crate to me! If I don't send them to them, they will punish me!" The girl cried.

"Well too bad! It's ours now!" Vicky cackled. "So long, twerp!" Vicky and Francis both laughed as they ran away with the crate. The girl sat up from the ground and started crying as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Rukia got up from her seat and said to Ricky, "I'll deal with those two. You go after the girl."

"Okay." Ricky nodded. As Rukia ran off to chase after Vicky and Francis, Ricky and Wall-E went over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girl in concern. The girl turned to him with red puffy eyes.

"Of course I'm not! If I don't deliver that crate to the Faction, I'll won't have any food for a week!" The girl sobbed again.

"It's okay. I'm sure my friend will get it back for you." Ricky assured, patting his hand on her shoulder.

"Wall-E" Wall-E agreed. The girl turned to the robot and stared at him for moment. She then smiled sadly as she patted the robot's head.

"Cute robot you got." The girl said, now a bit happier.

"Thanks. His name is Wall-E." Ricky smiled. "Speaking of names, my name is Ricky Blade."

The girl turned to him and grins as she introduced herself, "I'm Toph Bei Fong."

"Are you a slave working for the Faction?"

"Sadly, yes." Toph lowers her head sadly.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve years old."

"They disgust me!" Ricky said in disgust. "How could the Faction do this to you? You're only twelve and they're already treating you as a slave!"

"No. Actually, I, myself, turn myself into a slave. I surrendered myself to them." Toph said. Ricky widens his eyes in surprise. Just then, Rukia came over to them with Toph's crate.

"Here you go, little girl." Rukia smiled as she gently placed the crate in front of Toph. Toph looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you so much! How did you get the crate back from them?" Toph asked, hugging her crate.

"Oh," Rukia looks over he shoulder coyly. "A girl has her ways."

Meanwhile, in an alley, Vicky and Francis both looked stunned and shocked as their bodies are trapped in ice. Rukia has obviously used her shikai attacks on them to get Toph's crate back from them.

"I don't know how to thank you guys." Toph said as she carries the crate on her back.

"Yeah. And I think you better hurry or the Faction might punish you." Ricky said.

"Yeah. I should. Bye!" Toph then ran off with her crate. Ricky watches her with a look of concern and pity.

"What's the matter?" Rukia asked, noticing Ricky's face.

Ricky sighed. "Nothing. It's just that, I feel kinda sorry for her. She's only a child and she's already a slave."

"Let's follow her. We don't want anything else to happen to her." Rukia suggested. Ricky nodded in agreement and he, Rukia and Wall-E went off to follow Toph.

* * *

Later, at a Faction prison facility, Toph runs over to the entrance with her crate on her back. She gulps as she sees the Faction prison guard named Zhao standing at the entrance, glaring at her. She took a deep breath.

'Here we go again.' Toph thought. As she walks over to Zhao, Ricky, Rukia and Wall-E poked their heads out from a nearby building. They all watched Toph nervously walks over to the prison guard.

"You're late again, Toph." Zhao said with a growl.

"I know! I'm sorry! I just lost track of time! It won't happen again!" Toph begged. Zhao sneers and slaps Toph in the face, causing her to fall to the ground and drops her box of food onto the ground. Ricky and Rukia gasp.

Zhao grabs Toph by the collar when Toph looks at his face in fright. "Please Zhao! I promise! I'll do better!" Toph sobbed as tears well up in her eyes.

"You know the penalty for being late, don't you?!" Zhao bellowed.

"N-no! Please! Not again!" Toph shuts her eyes tightly as Zhao clenches his other hand into a fist, pulled back and about to punch Toph's face.

But suddenly, someone rushes in and grabs Zhao's arm before he could punch the poor slave girl. Toph snaps open her back and stares at her saviour dumbfounded.

"Leave…her…alone…" Ricky growled as he glares at Zhao. Zhao looks at him with a surprised look. Ricky then uses his other fist and punches Zhao in the stomach, making him drop Toph and stumbles backward. He quickly recovers and frowns at Ricky as he stands up from the ground.

"Why you little-"

However, immediately when Zhao stood up, he gasps when Rukia quickly stands behind Zhao and holds up her zanpakuto to Zhao's throat, making him breath heavily.

"You dare punch a little child? You're despicable." Rukia said to Zhao icily. She puts down her zanpakuto and kicks Zhao in the back, making the prison guard fall to the ground again. He then looks up when Ricky kneeled down to him and grabs him by the collar.

"Don't you ever let me catch you harm anyone again! You understand?!" Ricky snarled in front of Zhao's face.

Zhao glares at Ricky and barked, "Oh yeah?! Well you're a fool! You dare attack me?! No one ever attacks a soldier of the Faction! Whoever does that-" He got cut off when Ricky tightens his grip.

"Will be punished by the Faction. I know that! Because I'm already an enemy of the Faction!"

Zhao takes a closer look at Ricky, then widens his eyes in shock a few moments later. "Wait, I know who you are now…You're the Templar that our high commander is searching for!"

"Yes! And go ahead and send your men to attack me! Because I don't care! I can always take them all! Anyways, back to the girl. Don't you ever do anything to her ever again! GOT THAT?!" Ricky yelled. Zhao nodded nervously. Ricky then loosens his grip and Zhao immediately got up and runs back into the prison facility.

Ricky then walks over to Toph and holds out his hand. Toph just looked at him stunned. "It's okay. It's over now." He assured with a smile. Toph slowly nods her head, grabs Ricky's hand and got up from the ground.

"Thanks for helping me…again." Toph sniffed as she wipes her eyes.

"Hey, I can't let anything happen to you. That's all." Ricky said as Wall-E came over to him.

"Anyways, are you really…a Templar?"

Ricky nodded. "Yes."

"Wow. Amazing. I thought the Templars died out years ago."

"They do. But they forgot one." Ricky smirked and Toph chuckled. Just then, his cell phone rang. Ricky took out his cell phone, activates it and the phone shows a holographic image of Will.

"Hey Ricky. Just want to say that we are all at Hotel Omashu." Will said.

"Allen booked us a hotel already?" Ricky asked.

"No. He didn't." Will shook her head. "The hotel wouldn't accept his…um…age."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BOOK JUST BECAUSE I'M FIFTEEN?!" Allen yelled at Bumi, the hotel's receptionist.

"I'm sorry but you're not above the minimum age limit to book a hotel." Bumi said to Allen with a bored look.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm the lieutenant of the Royal British Army! If you don't let us book the hotel right now, I'll-" Allen got cut off when Saber quickly runs over to him from behind, covers his mouth and muffled Allen's yelling.

Ben then went over to Bumi and said, "It's okay, sir. We understand. Thanks anyways." He and Saber both smiled nervously at Bumi as they both back away from the counter with Allen.

Bumi shrugs as if nothing happened and gets back to his paperwork.

Will turns back to Ricky at her cell phone and chuckles nervously, "Yeah, I'm afraid we have no where to stay tonight. Anyways, bye." Will then hangs up her cell phone.

"Great." Ricky groans sarcastically as he puts away his cell phone.

"You guys want a place to stay? You can stay at my house if you want." Toph said. Ricky and Rukia turned to Toph, then turned to each other.

"Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Rukia asked.

Ricky turned back to Toph and smiled, "Thanks, Toph."

"Great!" Toph grins. "I'll escort you and your friends over to my house after I finished working." She quickly carries her crate of food and walks into the prison facility. Ricky watched her enter the prison with a look of sympathy.

'She's such a good kid. She doesn't deserve being a slave.' He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the prison facility, Zhao rushes into the conference room. Inside the room, every high ranking Faction officer in the building were sitting along side the left and right sides of a long table. Sitting at the end of the table was a woman with jet black hair, tied to a bun and wears black and gold armour. Her name was Azula, a High General of the Faction and obviously, the Faction officer who controls China.

When Zhao enters the room, everybody in the room turned to him. Azula narrows her eyes at Zhao and sneered, "What is it? Can't you see we are having a meeting?!"

"Um…" Zhao said, frightened by Azula's dark glare. "It's the Templar. He's here…in Beijing…ma'am…"

Azula gasps as she widens her eyes. She heard about the Templar from her High Commander. She recalled Oswald telling her and the other officers that the Templar is dangerous as he possesses supernatural powers and wields the Carsomyr, which is a powerful weapon. She narrows her eyes at Zhao. "I see. Did you attack him back?" She asked icily.

"No. He's too strong. And his ally was with him. I was defenceless!"

"Any other reports?"

"No ma'am." Zhao said nervously.

Azula then made a warm smile and said, "Alright then. Don't worry, I will send my men to go after the Templar. You are now free to leave."

Zhao smiled, relief that everything went well. And most of all, he's glad that the Faction now knows of Ricky's presence and they will hunt him down for good. He sighed heavily, turns around and walks towards the doors calmly. But before he could step out of the room however, Azula stood up from her chair, drew out a pistol and shot Zhao in the back; right behind the latter's heart.

_**BANG!**_

Zhao groans in pain and fell to the floor. The other officers gasped and edged back. Azula puts away her pistol and said icily to the officers, "I hope this display shows all of you what happens to soldiers who are unable to fight back their enemies! If they don't fight back, they are no longer part of the Faction. And if they are no longer part of the Faction, they are our enemies. Anyways, like he just said to us, the Templar is here. I want that Templar dead. I have no interests in prisoners, so I want people who are allied with the Templar to be killed as well. I have been in charge of this city for almost 5 years now and I do not want anybody in get in my way, not now, not ever! So if you don't kill that Templar, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you all. **DISMISSED**!"

The officers yelp and look stunned as Azula shrieked the last word. The officers immediately nod their heads nervously, stood up from their seats, salute to Azula and leave the room. After the last officer left the room, an evil smile formed on Azula's face.

"No one will ever make me give up my power. No one." Azula said to herself coldly.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And that's the end of the chapter. And Toph Bei Fong finally makes her debut!

Toph: ABOUT TIME TOO! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR WEEKS TO FINALLY MAKE MY APPEARANCE! (About to jump onto Ryo and beats the hell out of him but Ricky and Allen quickly stops her before she does.)

Ryo: (sweatdrops) Okay, so anyways, I'm planning to put more Avatar and WITCH characters in the China story arc too. So look out for them! Next chapter coming soon so read and review!


	23. Brotherhood

_**Chapter 22: **__**Brotherhood**_

That night, Ricky, Rukia, Wall-E, Ben, Saber, Allen and Will all sit together at a pavement. By now, most of the restaurants and stores are now closed for the day and most of the people in the city have gone back home and rest. But the group still waits for Toph to finish her work for the day.

Will yawned and asked, "Anyone know what time is it now?"

Ben looked at his watch and said, "10 PM."

"Is this slave girl ever gonna come out any time soon?" Will said to Ricky annoyed.

"Look guys, let's just wait a little longer. I'm sure she has finished working by now." Ricky said to his group.

"Hey there Ricky. I've been looking for you." A voice said. The group looked up and sees Toph walking up to them.

"Great. You're finally here, Toph." Ricky smiled. He then turned to Ben, Saber, Allen and Will. "Guys, this is Toph Bei Fong. She offered us to let us stay in her home."

"Nice to meet you, Toph. It's a pleasure to meet you." Saber smiled at Toph.

Allen examines Toph. She had some bruises on her forehead, her left arm and her right leg, her hair bun is messy and her robes are drenched with sweat. He asked, "You sure had a rough day today, don't you?"

"Yeah." Toph sighed. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I usually end my work at 10 PM."

"Toph, they can't treat you like this. You're just a child. And forcing you to go to work at a young age isn't right." Rukia said.

"I know. But it's okay. Working makes me less bored anyways." Toph said, smiling sadly.

"Can we go to your house now? We're dying out here." Will said, flapping her hand at her face. The others looked at her annoyed. "What? It's true."

Toph chuckled. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Let's go."

* * *

The group then entered Toph's apartment. The apartment is small and it only has 5 rooms. One room is a small living room which has a couch and a small table, the second room is a bathroom while the third, fourth and fifth rooms are the bedrooms.

"Well, this is my home. It ain't much, but still…not much." Toph said, introducing Ricky and his group to her home.

"At least it's not in a sewer." Ben joked.

"I'm going straight to the bed room." Will said. She enters the first bedroom and turns on the light and immediately collapsed on one of the beds.

Rukia is the next to enter the first bedroom. She rolls her eyes as she sees Will, already fast asleep on her bed. She climbs onto the bed next to Will's and lies down.

"Good night, you guys. See you all in the morning." Saber smiled as she enters the second bedroom.

"So Ricky, you want to sleep with me at the third bedroom?" Ben asked.

"Nah, it's okay. You and Allen can have the third room. I'll sleep on the couch." Ricky said. Ben sighed sadly. Ricky really doesn't seem to hang out with him often anymore.

"Okay." He groaned. "Let's go Wall-E." Wall-E nods as Ben turned around and they both went over to the bedroom.

"Good night, Ricky. And thanks for letting me have the bed." Allen smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. After all, I'm the leader of the group so I should treat you guys fairly." Ricky said. Allen then enters the third bedroom. Ricky turns to the couch, stretches his arms and lies on the couch.

* * *

Two hours later, the sounds of a door opening and a person quietly walking in woke Ricky up from his sleep. Did someone just break in? He quickly turned his head to the direction of noise and the person yelped.

"Oh, sorry that I woke you up." The person said. Ricky sighed. It was just Toph, who walked out of her bedroom.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Ricky asked.

"Nah, I'm just not tired. I'm just gonna go to balcony for some fresh air. Wanna join me?"

Ricky shrugs as he got up from the couch. "Alright, fine." This made Toph smiled.

* * *

Ricky and Toph both looked up at the night sky. The night sky looks beautiful tonight and several stars shine brightly up in the sky.

"Ricky?" Toph asked with smile.

"Yes?" Ricky asked, turning to her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here, with me." Toph told him. Ricky smiled as he wraps an arm around Toph.

"Anytime." He replied. He turns back to the night sky and said, "You know Toph, looking up at the stars always reminds me of my mother."

"You have a mother?" Toph asked, turning to him.

"Yeah."

"What happened to her?"

Ricky's eyes grew cold. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Nah, it's okay. Anyways, what about you Toph? What do the stars always reminds you of?"

Toph sighed sadly. "They remind me of my brother."

"You had a brother?" Ricky asked, turning back to her. Toph nodded and her eyes also start to get teary.

"Yes." She said. There was a pause between the two for moment, until Toph turned to Ricky and asked, "Ricky? Can I call you 'Brother'?"

"What?" Ricky asked with his pupils dilated.

"Because…you remind me so much of my brother."

"What happen to your brother anyways?"

"Well…5 years ago, before I move here to Beijing, my life was peaceful, with my brother and my parents." Toph now tells her story as she looks up in the night sky.

_Flashback:_

_**(Taiyuan, China)**_

_**(5 Years Ago)**_

_**(Toph's narration in Bold and Italics)**_

_At the city of Taiyuan, a Chinese city that is located near Beijing and also the capital city of the Shanxi province, __several people were doing their daily businesses. At the city's housing district of Xinhualing District, two children were playing at the playground. One of them was a 7 year old Toph Bei Fong, dressed in light green robes and her hair is tied to a small hair bun._

_The second child is a 12 year old boy with bald head, brown eyes and wears yellow and orange robes, black pants and black boots. His name was Aang, Toph's brother. Currently, the two siblings are building a sandcastle._

_Toph and Aang both giggle as they build their sandcastle. _

"_**I wa**__**s glad to have an elder brother like Aang. I have been close with Aang for as long as I can remember." Toph said.**_

"_Look out, Toph!" Aang said, but Toph accidentally swings her arm and their sandcastle collapse._

"_Oh no!" Toph cried, realizing what she has done. _

_She was about to cry until Aang spoke up comfortingly, "Hey, it's okay. How about we play hide and seek instead?"_

_Toph perked up and smiled. "Okay! I hide, you seek!"_

"_Got it!" Aang covered his eyes while Toph quickly runs away from Aang and searches for a good hiding place._

"_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Here I come!" Aang said._

_He stood up and looked around. He searched around the playground until he turned to a nearby tree. He smirked, knowing that Toph could be hiding behind the tree._

_He runs over the tree and his smile widens when he looked behind the tree and found Toph._

"_I found you To-Toph?" Aang's face of happiness turned to a face of confusion when he sees Toph looking up at the sky dumbfounded. "Toph? What's wrong?"_

_Suddenly, Aang gasps when__ a huge shadow overshadowed him and Toph. "Is it starting to rain already?" He asked questioningly. He looked up and drop his jaw. It wasn't dark clouds in the sky. Instead, it was a huge Faction battleship flying above the city._

"_Let's go find mom and dad!" Toph cried, turning to Aang. Aang nodded solemnly and the two rushed back to their apartment._

_

* * *

_

_Toph and Aang both breath heavily as they rush over to their house. They both entered their house and as soon as they entered, they widen their eyes and gasp again. They both see a Faction soldier standing in front of their parents, who both kneel over to him._

_The Faction soldier turned his head around and Toph's eyes tear up._

"_Toph, Aang, get out of here. We'll be fine." Their mother said to her and Aang._

"_You heard your mother. Go!" The Faction soldier barked._

"_Let's go." Aang whispered to Toph as he grabs Toph's hand. Toph turned to her brother and nodded._

"_Go!" Their father yelled. Toph and Aang both ran out of the house and ran away from their house. But after running twenty feet away from the house, they both stop in their tracks, turned around and gasp when they heard shooting coming from their house. They know what that mean._

"_Mom? Dad?" Toph said softly, as loose tears rolled down her cheeks. _

"_No." Aang choked, tears rolling down from his cheeks as well. They both stared at their house for moment, until they yelp when a bomb fell down from the sky and explodes a nearby house. They both turned around and watched more bombs falling down from the skies._

"_This whole city is going to be destroyed!" Aang yelled to Toph. "We need to get out of here!" Toph nodded in agreement. Aang then quickly carried his sister on his back and he runs his way out of the city._

_

* * *

_

_A few days after their home is destroyed by the Faction, Aang climbs up a cliff while carrying Toph on his back. He breathes heavily as he climbs up the cliff._

"_**We know that since we now have no where to go, we both decided to go to Beijing and hope we could start a new life there." Toph continued.**_

_Toph looked at Aang in concern. "Aang, if you are feeling tired, you can just let me down from your back. I can always walk on my feet." She said._

_Aang shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. Besides…" He turned to Toph and smiled. "That's what elder brothers do, right?" Toph smiled back._

_

* * *

_

"_**After a week of travelling, we finally arrived at Beijing. However, we don't have any money so we just find whatever food we can find to survive."**_

_Aang and__ Toph __rummage through a dumpster for food. Aang managed to find a half-loaf of bread._

"_Here you go Toph. You can have it." Aang smiled weakly as he hands the bread to Toph. Toph takes the bread and looks at Aang in concern. Her brother was extremely thin, his bones being clearly visible through his skin, and was pale and shaky._

"_No Aang, please. Don't give the bread to me, give it to yourself. You really need to eat! You haven't eaten anything in days!" Toph pleaded._

_Aang holds up his hands and said to Toph, "No, it's okay. I'm fine. I really am."_

_Toph frowns at Aang in deep concern, until she finally takes a bite of her bread and starts eating it._

_Aang smiled at her, until he suddenly starts to cough severely while clutching his chest. Toph widens her eyes in horror as she drops her bread. "AANG!" She shrieked._

_Aang then suddenly closes his eyes and faints but Toph quickly grabs her body before he could fall to the ground. "Aang! Wake up! Aang!" She cried._

_

* * *

_

_Toph runs through the streets of Beijing, desperately searching for help. She can't let her brother die! She runs over to a man named Chase Young and grabs his hand. "Please sir! Help me! This is an emergency!" She begged with tears in her eyes._

"_Get away, peasant!" Chase snapped, shoving his hand away from Toph and knocking the girl to the ground._

_Toph quickly got up and runs over to another man named Kuzco, "Please! You have to listen to me!" Kuzco however, leaves with a huff. "No!" She spotted a woman in front of her. She quickly runs over to her and yelled, "Please! You have to help me!"_

_When the woman turned around, Toph gasps and widens her eyes in horror. The woman was Azula and she was glaring at her coldly. Toph also saw the Faction's black trident symbol on Azula's armor, knowing that she is a soldier of the Faction._

"_What do you want?" She said to Toph icily._

"_You…you're a Faction soldier right?" She whispered._

"_You say that you want me to help you? What's wrong?"_

_Toph gulped. "I-It's…it's my brother. He's extremely ill."_

_Azula shrugs. "Then go get money to buy some medicine for him."_

"_But I don't have any money!" Toph cried._

"_Then that's too bad. Unless, you want to work as a slave." Azula said._

_Toph widens her eyes. "What?" She whispered._

"_Yeah. A slave. If you don't have any money or a home to stay in, then you have no choice to serve us. I'm recruiting people to help us turn this pitiful city into a new civilization under my command. If you serve me as my slave, I promise I'll give you food, money and a place to live in. If you don't accept my offer, well…then your brother will die. So, what do you say?" Azula asked._

_Toph closes her eyes. She doesn't want to take Azula's offer; she doesn't want to work as a mindless slave. But…she was afraid. She didn't want Aang to die, she wanted him to live. And she really wants money. Azula was offering her a way to save his life. Tears leaked from her eyes. She hated herself for being such a fool. She fell to the ground on her knees._

"_I…I accept." She said. Azula smiled wickedly._

"_Good." Azula said coolly._

_

* * *

_

"_**So then, I worked as a slave. I really had no choice. I really want money and to save my brother."**_

_Toph breathes heavily as she and some other slaves dig the ground with their pickaxes. She wipes some sweat off her forehead before continue working._

"_**But after I became a slave, I did receive some money, a nice place to stay and cleaner food. But no matter what, my brother grows weaker and weaker everyday."**_

_At her home, Toph walks over to Aang, who is lying on his bed, with a bowl of soup. She scoops some soup with her spoon._

"_Here, drink this. I bought this soup with all the money I earn today." Toph said to her brother._

"_Toph, you really don't have to do this." Aang rasped, barely able to speak._

"_No please Aang. I have to. I'm sorry. I can't lose you. You're the best brother I ever had." Toph said. She gestures Aang to open his mouth. Aang nodded, opens his mouth and Toph places her spoon into his mouth._

_

* * *

_

"_**Then one day, he was finally going to die…"**_

_Toph rushes over to her brother's room and opens the door. She was overwhelmed with fear as she sees Aang, lying on his bed utterly motionless._

"_Aang!" Toph hollered as she ran over to his bedside. Aang's eyes flickered open and slowly turned his head to Toph with blood now trickling from his mouth._

"_T-Toph…" He barely said. Suddenly, he coughed and blood splattered onto his bed, making Toph look more horrified._

"_Aang, please! Hang in there!" She begged, tears trickling down her cheeks._

"_Toph, I'm really sorry."_

"_It's okay Aang. Please! Just don't go!"_

_Tears now rolled down from Aang's cheeks as well. "I'm sorry Toph. I can't hold on. But before I die, I just want you know…" He coughed again. "That you will always be the best sister I ever had."_

_More tears rolled down Toph's cheeks as Toph said, "And you…you will always be…the best brother I ever had."_

_Aang smiled weakly. "I love you, Toph."_

"_I love you too." Toph whispered. She leaned down her head and kisses Aang's forehead. She stayed there until Aang's eyes slid shut._

_

* * *

_

_The next day, outside the city, Toph had placed Aang in a coffin and have placed some firewood under the coffin. She holds up the lid and looks at her now dead brother one last time. A tear trickles down her cheek and after staring at Aang for a moment, she finally places the lid over the coffin, takes out a matchstick, lights up it and sets the coffin on fire._

_Toph then backs away and watches her brother's body cremates silently._

_End of Flashback_

"And I never saw my brother again." Toph sniffed as her eyes are now stained with tears.

Ricky tries to hold back his tears after hearing Toph's past, but he couldn't as a loose tear now trickles down his cheek. "I'm really sorry, Toph." He said.

Toph then hugs Ricky, bursts into tears and cries into his shirt. "I miss him so much!" She cried. Ricky hugs her comfortingly and rubs her back.

"I'm so sorry Toph. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Unaware to the two, Ben Tennyson and Wall-E were standing a few feet away from the balcony and Ben watches Ricky hugging Toph sadly. He turned his head away in frustration, his heart in shambles, while Wall-E looks at Ben in concern.

"Ben?" Wall-E said.

Ben looked at Wall-E and said sadly, "It's official Wall-E. He doesn't care about me anymore." He turns around with tears trickling down his cheeks and walks away while Wall-E turns to Ricky, then follows Ben from behind.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Wow, probably the saddest chapter I ever wrote. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	24. The Musical Duo and The Deal

_**Chapter 23: The **__**Musical Duo and the Deal**_

The next morning, Ricky, Saber, Allen, Will and Ben sat at their beds as they drink their bowls of soup which Toph has cooked for them. They all have wide eyes as they drink the soup. Toph then enters the bedroom and asked with a smile, "So guys, what do you think?"

Saber turned to Toph and said, "It's pretty good."

"Yeah, it's brilliant." Ben said amazed.

"Wonderful." Will added.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself." Toph smiled.

Just then, Rukia enters the bedroom and holds up a wanted poster. "Guys, look I saw at the marketplace today." She said in her emotionless voice.

The others looked at the wanted poster Rukia is holding. Sure enough, the poster has a portrait photo of Ricky and words and the price of the bounty at the bottom of the photo.

"5 million yuan dead, 10 million yuan alive?!" Allen said shocked as he sees the bounty.

"Wow, when I was being hunted by the Royal British Army back at London, my bounty is only 2,500,000 pounds. You sure are more dangerous than me. I'm impressed." Will grins as she pats Ricky's back.

Ricky frowns and said, "That means I now have to disguise myself and have a new name if I want to walk down the streets of Beijing."

Toph's smile widens and said, "Don't worry Ricky! I got some extra clothing to let you wear!"

* * *

Allen, Saber, Will, Ben and even Rukia, try their best not to laugh as Toph backs away from Ricky after finish dressing him up.

"How do you feel?" Toph asked. Ricky frowns and folds his arms in annoyance as he is now dressed in silver shoulder pads, white and blue robes, white cape, white pants and silver boots.

"I look like an idiot." Ricky groaned. Allen, Saber, Will, Ben and Rukia couldn't hold on much longer and started laughing hard. Ricky turns his head to Wall-E when he heard his robot giggling as well. "Oh no, not you too, Wall-E!"

"Oh, and to top it off, here's a straw hat." Toph places a huge straw hat on Ricky's head and Ricky is now fully disguised. Ricky blew out a sigh while the others stop their laughing and regain control of themselves. "And now for your name…"

"How about…Slade?" Will suggested.

"No way. I'm not gonna be named after a guy who tried to kill me back at London." Ricky said.

"How about…Christian Bale?"

"No."

"Michael Jackson?"

"No!"

"Theodore Roosevelt?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Thomas Jefferson?"

"SHUT UP WILL!" Allen, Saber, Ben and Rukia snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry." Will said.

"I know! How about Headmaster?" Toph suggested.

"Headmaster?" Ricky asked quizzically.

"Yeah. He is one of the greatest podracers who ever lived."

"Podracing? What's that? I mean I heard of it, but I don't know what it is." Allen asked.

"Well, Podracing is one of the most dangerous sports ever invented. The racer drives a pod and then the drivers have to drive one of the most dangerous race tracks ever known to man. In other words, it's a dangerous racing sport. Whoever comes in first place wins a million dollars." Ben explained to Allen.

"And it just so happen that there's only three days left before the next annual Beijing podracing grand prix begins. I did watch the sport a couple of times so Headmaster just came to my mind." Toph added.

Ricky shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I want to have a silly name like Headmaster."

"Okay…what about Raiden? Named after the god of thunder in the Japanese Mythology." Toph suggested.

Ricky smiled, liking the name. "Sure, no problem. Well then, Toph. You don't want to be late for work now, do you?"

Toph gasps and widens her eyes. "Oh no! I forgot about all about work!" She panicked. But Ricky kneeled down and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Toph. Just calm down. Besides, I'm coming with you so you don't have to worry if those Faction soldiers try to pick on you again." Ricky assured. Toph nodded. Ben sighed in frustration, knowing that Ricky won't be hanging out with him again. Ricky then looked up at his allies and said, "The rest of you…well, you guys can hang around the marketplace while I'm gone."

"Great! Finally, some time to look around the city!" Will said, stretching her arms in delight.

* * *

Later at the marketplace, Will walks pleasantly down the streets and stops when she's at a fruit stall. She leans down and looks at the baskets of apples, bananas, oranges and pears being lined up on the table. She grins as she took an apple and looks at the stall owner, Yan Lin.

"Ah, an apple. Good choice. An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Yan Lin smiled.

"You said it!" Will placed a few coins on Yan Lin's hand and walks away from the stall after paying.

She was about to take a bite on her apple when suddenly, she stops walking when she heard a girl begging with another person. The girl has long brown hair, blue eyes and wears blue robes with a white trim and dark blue pants and brown boots. Her name was Katara.

"Please sir, some coins." Katara begged to a man named William Dunbar.

"No, sorry, go away." William said annoyed as he tries to walk away from Katara but Katara steps sideways, standing in William's way again.

"No please, sir. Just a few coins. I beg of you." Katara begged again. "If you pay me…" She smiled weakly. "I can sing for you a song."

"You're crazy!" William said as he shoved Katara away and walks away.

"Wait!" Katara called to William. She tries to get after him but she stops when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She turns around and sees a teenage boy with short brown hair, tied to a topknot, blue eyes and wears blue gloves, blue robes, dark blue pants and brown boots. On his back was a lute. His name was Sokka, Katara's older brother.

"Forget it, Katara. Just let him go." Sokka said. Katara sighed sadly.

"It's hopeless. Even if I had a beautiful singing voice, we will never make enough money." Katara said, hanging her head with sadness.

"I would like to hear you sing." Will spoke up as she walks over to them. Katara and Sokka turned to her with hopeful looks.

"Really?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Sure." Will nodded as she holds out a few coins.

"Thank you so much." Sokka said as he takes the coins. After he puts them in his pocket, he takes out his lute and starts playing. Katara took a deep breath and after Sokka played his lute for a while, she starts singing. Will looks amazed as Katara sings.

Katara: _**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you**__**'ll never know me  
**__**Every day, is as if I play apart  
**__**  
**__**Now I see**__**  
**__**If I wear a mask**__**  
**__**I can fool the world**__**  
**__**But I can not fool**__**  
**__**My heart  
**__**  
**__**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**_

_****_

I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in

_**But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
**__And be loved for who I am_  
_**  
**__**W**__**ho is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don**__**'t know?  
**__**  
**__**Must I pretend that I'm**__**  
**__**Someone else for all time? **__**  
**__**When will my reflection show**__**  
**__**Who I am inside?  
**__**  
**__**There's a heart that must**__**  
**__**Be free to fly**__**  
**__**That burns with a ne**__**ed  
To know the reason why**_

_**Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
**__**  
**__**I won't pretend that I'm**__**  
**__**Someone else**__**  
**__**For all time**__**  
**__**When will my reflections show**__**  
**__**Who I am inside?  
**__**  
**__**When will my reflections show**__**  
**__**Who **__**I am inside?**_

Will claps hands and smiled as Katara finished singing.

"That was wonderful!" Will said.

"Thanks. Singing and playing music have always been our lives." Katara smiled. "I'm Katara."

"And I'm Sokka." Sokka added.

"We were both people, always trying to find ways to make money for our mother." Katara said.

"Our mother is sick and if we don't earn enough money, she'll die from her illness." Sokka said sadly.

"I see. What do you guys do before you start playing music?" Will asked.

"Oh you know, random stuff. Like cleaning restaurants, baking cakes, and fixing pipes, but all always end with disaster." Katara shrugs.

_Flashback:_

_At a restaurant, Katara was mopping the floor while Sokka was carrying a pile of plates. Sokka accidentally walks over to Katara, steps on the slippery floor and fell to the ground, breaking the plates in the process. The restaurant manager walks over to them with an angry look. Both Katara and Sokka smiled nervously at him._

_Another Flashback:_

_At a bakery, Katara and Sokka, dressed in aprons and hats, are baking their dough until Sokka accidentally sneezed. "ACHOO!"_

_His sneeze causes the dough to poof and the two siblings are now covered in baking powder._

_Another Flashback:_

_At a house, Katara and a man named Isaac Sumdac watched Sokka fixed Issac's kitchen sink._

"_Mr. Sumdac, I think I found the problem." Sokka said. He twists the sink with his wrench but suddenly, the sink explodes and water splashes on Katara and Isaac and the two are completely wet, literally! "Maybe not." Sokka droops his arms._

_End of Flashbacks_

"Yeah, I really need to be more careful next time." Sokka scratches the back of his head.

"And that's until we went into music." Katara said.

_Flashback:_

_Katara and Sokka are at a lute shop. Katara is talking with the stall owner, Iroh, while Sokka is looking at the various lutes in the shop._

"_Sir, I'm here to answer your newspaper ad. I promise that my brother and I will work full time at your shop and…" While Katara is talking with Iroh, which their conservation is going well so far, Sokka took one of the lutes from the wall and looks at it while carrying it in his arms._

_Out of curiosity, he then strums his fingers through the strings of the lute and both Iroh and Katara turn their heads to Sokka._

"_Sokka! Put that back!" Katara snapped._

"_No, it's okay. In fact, your brother is doing well." Iroh said to Katara with a grin._

"_What?" Katara turned back to her brother as Sokka starts playing the lute. Sokka's grin widens as starts playing a tune with the lute, discovering his hidden talent._

_Katara smiles as well, thinking that the music Sokka is playing is kinda catchy. And all of the sudden, she starts singing._

_Katara: __**Winter, spring, summer and fall. **_

_**Winter and spring, summer and fall. **_

_**Four seasons, four loves. **_

_**Four seasons, four loves.**_

_After Katara and Sokka finished singing and playing, Iroh clapped his hands. "You two are good. You two should be playing music to everyone. That way, you guys can make some money."_

"_Really? You think so?" Sokka asked._

"_Sure. Why not?" Iroh shrugs._

_End of Flashback_

"And since then, we've been playing music and singing for our lives." Katara said.

"However, even though we are able to make 30 to 50 yuan a day, my mother gets weaker and weaker everyday and our doctor told us that she may die within 3 months from now." Sokka said sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." Will said in sorrow. She then perked up, making Katara and Sokka look at her with confused looks. "But hey, don't worry. I know you both feel that that is no hope but trust me, keep working hard and I'm sure one day, a miracle will come to you. I swear."

Katara and Sokka both smiled. "Thank you um…" Katara said. "What was your name anyways?"

"Will Vandom."

"Thank you Will. We appreciate your encouragement." Katara said as she and Sokka bowed down to Will. Will bowed down to them as well.

* * *

At the Faction prison facility, Toph nervously walks over to the entrance of the facility. The prison guard who is standing at the entrance of the facility is now a man named Seifer Almasy. Toph just walks over to him with a panicked sweat rolling down the side of her head, refusing to find out what happen to Zhao.

"You're 10 minutes late, Toph!" Seifer yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" Toph pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Seifer shrieked, holding his hand in the air. Toph shut her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the worse. But before Seifer could slap her, Ricky, err 'Raiden', charges over to Seifer, presses him hard against the wall.

Seifer widens his eyes in horror when 'Raiden' said to him, "Take me to your general, Azula."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I can't." Seifer shudders violently.

"Why?!" 'Raiden' demanded.

"Because she moved out. After she found out the Templar is here in Beijing, she moved to a new building. She never told us where she had moved to make herself more secretive from the enemy." Seifer explained; sweat furiously rolling down his head.

'Great. The disguise is working.' Ricky thought, glad that Seifer doesn't recognize him through his disguise.

"Fine. Then take me to your warden." Ricky said to Seifer.

* * *

Seifer leads Ricky and Toph through the prison. As the three walk through the prison, Ricky watched the prisoners and saw how the slaves were being driven, mercilessly. A slave named Roxas was knocked to the ground and had the bag he was lugging around cut open by a whiplash. Meanwhile, a slave driver was whipping a slave named Kronk mercilessly

Meanwhile, Hinata Hyuga fell down and flinched as another slave driver drew close and heaved her up by the hair. Five other slaves were trudging through mud. The slaves looked sad at the life they were forced to live.

Ricky tilts his hat and turned his head away, not wanting to see any more of this madness. He and Toph continue following Seifer until the three entered the main building of the prison facility. After that, they all entered an elevator.

* * *

After the elevator went up to the fourth floor of the building, the three stepped out of the elevator when the elevator doors open and they walked up the doors of the conference room. "Well, here it is. The conference room." Seifer said to 'Raiden'. "After Azula moved out, our warden now works here."

"Good. That's all I need from you." 'Raiden' said to Seifer. He and Toph then entered the conference room while Seifer backs away from the conference room with a horrified look, scared that he will get into big trouble for leading Ricky to his superior.

In the conference room, at the end of the table, the prison warden, Xin Fu, was busy filling up his paperwork. He lifts his head up from the desk when Ricky and Toph enter the room.

"What are you doing here?! Only Faction soldiers are allowed here!" Xin Fu yelled as he stood up from his seat. Toph immediately yelps and stands behind Ricky.

"Sorry sir. But I'm here to make a demand." Ricky said.

"Really? And what might that be?" Xin Fu folds his arms.

"I want you to free Toph Bei Fong." Ricky motions to Toph, who slowly reveals herself to Xin Fu.

Xin Fu laughed. "Sorry but even if you don't work here, you have no right to tell me what to do. Besides, all slaves who work here can't quit, they work for life."

Toph sighed sadly. "He's right. I made a deal. I'm a slave for life." Ricky frowns as he hangs his head and folds his arms. He wants to free Toph from slavery. He doesn't want her to suffer every single day of her life anymore, but he couldn't. But no, he's not gonna give up. He knows that Toph has suffered enough and he must find a way to free her. Just then, he thought an idea, but it's a foolish one too. He remembered that Toph said that there will be a podracing race here at Beijing in three days time. He closed his eyes for a moment, then lifts up his head to Xin Fu again.

"What if I could make a deal with you?" Ricky suggested.

Xin Fu arched his eyebrow. "What is it?"

Ricky puts his hand on Toph's shoulder. "How about if I win the Beijing podracing grand prix, you free Toph."

"WHAT?!?!" Toph yelled in shock, thinking that Ricky has lost his mind.

Xin Fu shook his head. "You got to be kidding me."

"Am I?" Ricky said sternly.

Xin Fu stares at Ricky's stern look, then nods his head. "Very well. But what if you lose?"

"Then…I'll become a slave too." Ricky said. Toph immediately grabs Ricky's arm and Ricky looked down at her.

"No! Don't! I don't want you to share the same fate as me!" Toph cried. Ricky however, smiled and rubs Toph's head.

"Don't worry. I promise. I will win." Ricky assured. Toph, however, still frowns sadly. Ricky turned back to Xin Fu and said, "Do we have a deal?"

With a brief pause of thinking it over, Xin Fu smirked maliciously, "Deal. What's your name by the way?"

"Raiden." Ricky said.

"Very well Raiden, good luck in the race then. I'll ask some of the Faction soldiers to deliver parts to you so that you can build your own podracer." Xin Fu said.

"Thank you. Will Azula be there too?"

"Yes, she's the VIP of the event." Xin Fu replied. Ricky smirked. Not only will the race be a chance to help free Toph, but will also be a chance to get to Azula.

"Alright, that's all." Ricky bowed to Xin Fu, then he and Toph turned around to make their leave.

Ricky and Toph stopped when Xin Fu asked, "One more thing. Why are you so determined to free Toph?"

Ricky paused for a moment, then answered Xin Fu's question. "Because…she's my sister."

Those words struck Toph and Toph looked up at Ricky with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ricky…" She whispered, overjoyed to hear that the Templar cared about her so much.

"Very well. See you at the finish line." Xin Fu smirked evilly. "If you can."

Ricky and Toph both walked out of the room in silence.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Sorry this chapter took a long time but trust me, it was hard! Anyways, Ricky is totally out of his mind, isn't he?

Ricky: Shut up! I'm doing this for Toph, alright?

Toph: Thanks Ricky!

Ryo: In the next chapter, Ricky prepares himself and must now try to win the big race. It is the only way to free Toph. Can he do it? Stay tune and read and review!

Raiden is a reference to the character with the same name in the Mortal Kombat series. Also, it's true. Raiden is named after the God of Thunder in the Japanese Mythology. Ricky also dresses up like Raiden too.

Oh, and we WILL see Katara and Sokka again. And eventually their mother will make an actual appearance in the story too. The songs Katara sang in this chapter are 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera and 'Four Seasons', a song Iroh sang in Avatar Book 1: Water.


	25. Preparing For The Race

_**Chapter 24: Preparing for the race**_

As promised from Xin Fu, the parts of a podracer were delivered to Toph's home. Outside the apartment, Ricky was busy building up his podracer. Allen, Ben, Will and Wall-E were helping him, Saber (now dressed in a white shirt, dark blue ribbon, long dark blue skirt and black boots) was standing behind him, looking furious and her arms are crossed while Rukia was meditating nearby.

"You really are the craziest guy I ever met." Saber said icily. "What were you thinking?"

"I know what I'm doing. I'm trying to free Toph." Ricky said, building his podracer.

"But that doesn't mean you have to go all the way to participate a race in which you may get yourself killed or become a slave to the Faction!" Saber snapped hastily.

"If I were you, Ricky…" Rukia spoke up as she stops her meditation for a moment, making everybody turned to her. "I say go for it. Go win that race and free Toph."

"What?" Saber yelled as she frowns at her.

"If Ricky cares about Toph so much, let him enter the race and free Toph. Back in Japan, I too had the same scenario." Rukia explained. "I was on patrol duty back then, until I came across a young boy."

_Flashback:_

_(4__ years ago)_

_Rukia walked down the streets of a Japanese village with her zanpakuto on her side until she heard crying. She turned to a dark alley and walks into it. There, she found a young boy crying while kneeling next to a dumpster._

"_**He was lost and couldn't find his parents anywhere." Rukia continued.**_

_Rukia walked over to the boy and the boy stops crying and looked at her with red puffy eyes. Rukia kneeled down to his level and smiled weakly as she holds out a hand to him. The boy smiled back and grabs her hand._

_

* * *

_

"_**I helped the boy because I too got lost in the streets when I was a little girl. So I **__**felt sympathy for the boy and decided to help him find his family."**_

_Rukia and the boy hold hands as they happily walked down the streets. They continued walking down until they both found a couple of parents, turning their heads around in concern._

_The boy's smile widens and runs over to the parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" The boy cried as the parents turned to him._

_The parents smiled and run over to their son. "Oh, where were you?!" The mother cried as she grabs her son and she and her husband hug him tightly. "We were so worried!"_

"_Mom, I'm sorry." The boy cried._

"_It's okay son. At least we found you." The boy's father smiled as the mother gently puts the boy down. The boy then turns around and points at Rukia. _

"_This girl helped me find you guys!" The boy said happily. Rukia chuckled and smiles sheepishly._

"_Thank you so much for taking care of our son." The mother said to Rukia gratefully as she and her husband bowed down to her. Rukia smiled and bowed down back to them._

_End of Flashback_

"So there you go." Rukia finished telling her story to her friends. "So Ricky, if you do take about Toph so much, I think you should go for it. Win the race and free her." She nods to Ricky.

"I agree with Rukia." Allen smiled. "She does make sense to me."

Ricky turned to Saber. "Please, Saber?" He asked sadly. Saber stares at Ricky for a few seconds, then sighed heavily and shrugs.

"Alright. Let's go build that podracer." Saber said. Ricky smiled, walks over to Saber and hugs her. Saber blushes and hugs him back. After that, they both let go of each other and Saber took a wrench with a grin. "Let's start fixing."

The group then gets to work. Allen reads the thumbprints of the podracer. "Be sure to be careful of the energy binders, guys." Allen motioned to the purple glowing energy beams connecting the turbines. "If any part of you gets caught in the beam, it will go numb for hours."

"Got it." Ben said as he, Will and Wall-E works on the energy binders.

Meanwhile, Saber is connecting a few wires on the inside of the side of a turbine.

Later, Ricky climbed onto the cockpit of the podracer with a battery. "This power recharge should do the trick." He said as he puts the battery in the dashboard.

"Alright, let's hope it works." He said. Allen, Ben and Saber nodded as they and Wall-E moved out of the way as Ricky was about to turn the pod racer on. With that, Sora flipped the switch, and the engines soon came to life with a roar. The pod racer was now fully operational, and fit to race.

"We did it! It's working!" Ricky yelled.

"Awesome!" Allen cheered.

"Great!" Saber said happily.

"Yay!" Wall-E said. Ben and Rukia both simply smile.

"Hey Will!" A voice said. Will turned and smiles as she sees two familiar figures. They were Katara and Sokka.

"Katara! Sokka!" Will said as she walks over to Katara and Sokka and hug them.

"Heh. Nice to see you again." Sokka laughed. Will lets go of them and Katara and Sokka both looked at Ricky's podracer in awe.

"Wow, are you guys taking part in the race?" Katara asked with a look of interest.

"Yeah. My friend Ric-um, I meant Raiden, is taking part in the race to free a slave girl named Toph and win the million dollars." Will said. Ricky walks over to them.

"So, are these two your new friends?" Ricky asked Will.

Will nodded. She turned to Katara and Sokka and introduced them to Ricky. "Katara, Sokka, this is Raiden."

"Hi Raiden." Katara said as she reaches out her hand. Ricky smiled and shakes it.

"Hi Katara. Hi Sokka." Ricky said.

"Hey Raiden, since you're taking part in the race, how about we sing you a song of good luck?" Sokka suggested. Ricky laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Ricky smiles as he shrugs. Sokka then plays his lute and Katara starts singing.

Katara:_** Count on me through think and thin  
A friendship I will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...**_

_**I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel the pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
It's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in cause you can...**_

_**Count on me through think and thin  
A friendship I will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...**_

Ricky nods his head and said, "Thanks, you guys. I appreciate the song."

"Good luck at the race." Katara said as she and Sokka bowed before they leave.

* * *

Later that night, Saber blindfolded Toph as she soon as she returned home from work. She then takes Toph to the back of her home.

"Where are you taking me to?" Toph asked puzzled.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon." Saber smiled playfully. Upon arrival at the back of the house, she removes the blindfold of Toph. "Surprise!" She cheered happily.

Toph then widens her eyes and smiles happily. She sees Ricky sitting in his cockpit of the podracer which he and his group finished building. Ricky gets out of the cockpit and walks over to her and Saber.

"So Toph, what do you think?" Ricky asked with a grin as he kneeled down to Toph's level.

"I-I-I…I love it!" Toph said as she looks at the podracer amazed. She couldn't believe it. Ricky actually done it. He actually build a podracer.

Ricky smiled. He knew that Toph would love it. "Great. Now all I got to do is hope I can win that race."

Toph then hugs Ricky tightly and Ricky stares at her. "I hope you do, Ricky." Toph whispered as she closed her eyes sadly. "I hope you do." Ricky smiled and hugs Toph back.

Saber smiles sadly as she sees this. Ricky cares about Toph a lot, he really does. She too hopes that Ricky wins the race. Toph really doesn't deserve being a slave for life. She deserves much better.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And I'll end the chapter here. I know, short chapter. In the next chapter, it's the actual race! Who will come out on top? Stay tune and read and review!

The song Katara sang is Whitney Houston's Count on Me (Yeah, I shorten the song). Sorry LuckyKazeLight. I did accept your song 'That's what friends are for.' at first. But after some more thoughts, I don't think the song is good enough. Maybe I'll use it in a later chapter.


	26. The Race

Ryo: Here is the next chapter. This chapter is going to be of course, similar to the podrace scene from Star wars Episode 1, except with a few changes. Ya know, like W.I.T.C.H. Fan In Utah's story Team WITCH meets Team Avatar. The story is like Sozin's Comet, except with some changes to it.

Ricky, Toph, Saber, Allen, Will, Ben, Rukia, Wall-E: YES, we get it!!!

_**Chapter 25: The Race**_

It was now the day of the race and the arena where the podrace was going to be held was filled with fans and supporters. The hangar where the pods were being held was filled with crewmen and pilots getting the pods ready for the podrace. It seemed that everybody's minds were on the race. Ricky (Still dressed in his white and blue robes, white cape and still goes under the name Raiden but now wears a brown pilot's helmet) walked aside Xin Fu. Xin Fu was anxious for the obvious reasons.

"Now, I want to see you working the moment the race is over!" Xin Fu said.

"Patience, Xin Fu. You'll have your winnings soon." Ricky told Xin Fu calmly.

Xin Fu smirked. "Now then, you know the rules of podracing well, right? No cheating or the bet is off."

Ricky was still calm. "I presume you don't believe that I could win?"

"Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in you. I admire your courage to participate in the race just to free the girl." He told Ricky. He then said smugly, "But well, I know for a fact that Headmaster here is going to win."

Xin Fu then pointed to a huge orange and black pod. Near it was a teenage boy with blue hair and wears a purple jumpsuit. His name was Henry Materson AKA Headmaster. He was sitting in a chair and being massaged by two female masseuses in bikinis.

"So what give you the expression that Headmaster would win?" Ricky asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Simple...HE ALWAYS WINS!" Xin Fu laughs. "I am betting heavily on him!"

"Wow, then I guess I better watch out for him then." Ricky said sarcastically.

"Good luck then, boy. But I doubt you will ever win the race." Xin Fu smirked as he pats Ricky's back.

As Xin Fu then turns around and walks away, Saber, Allen, Ben, Rukia, Toph and Wall-E came in riding on a trailer, bringing in the pod and engines. Xin Fu then came up to Toph and spoke to the girl, sneering, "If I were you, I would get your friend to cancel his bet, before I end up owning him too."

Xin Fu then walked away, laughing his head off. Toph frowns at Xin Fu in annoyance.

The group then walks over to Ricky and Allen said with a grin as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, this is it, it's now or never. Good luck at the race."

"Thanks, Allen." Ricky then hugs Allen and pats Allen's back. After the two boys let go of each other, Ricky turned to Rukia who bowed to him.

"Good luck, Ricky." Rukia said.

"Thanks, and don't forget our plan, Rukia." Ricky nods.

"Understood."

Ricky turned to Saber who smiled at him. "Well, good luck. You'll need it."

"Thanks." Ricky said. He and Saber then hugged each other. After that, Toph walked up to Ricky and looked up at him sadly.

"Please Ricky, win the race for me." Toph said sadly. Ricky nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry, Toph." Ricky then kneeled down to Toph's level and hugged her tightly. "I will."

* * *

The time had come. The arena was packed and final preparations for the race were getting underway. There were fans in the audience as well as viewing platforms where people could see the race via miniature race monitors. In the arena announcer box, two announcers named Michelle Jones and David Rivera began the announcing.

"Greetings, sports fans! And welcome to today's pod race!" Michelle announced, "I am Michelle Jones, announcing here today with my boyfriend, David Rivera."

"That's right! And a big turnout here today, from all corners of the world!" David continued, and he then motioned to the starting grid of the race. "I can see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid right now!"

On the starting grid itself, the pods were being lined up to begin the race. Crewmen helped carry the pods over to the starting line. The pilots themselves were facing the royal box.

"And here are our contestants!" Michelle exclaimed excitedly.

The announcers then announced the racers, making the crowd cheer very loudly. The announcers soon got to the next but most certainly, not least.

"And here is our reigning champion, who is still yet to be beaten, Henry Materson, AKA Headmaster!" David yelled loudly, much to the excitement of the crowd.

Headmaster jumped up onto the cockpit of his pod, making the audience cheer ecstatically. He was the favorite to win, of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricky and his group get Ricky's pod ready. Toph hugged Ricky as if saying goodbye.

"Be safe…brother." Toph said.

"I will, Toph." Ricky told her. "I promise."

Toph nodded and left as Ricky got into his cockpit. Saber came over and said to him, "You're our only hope, Ricky. So please win and don't become a slave."

"I'll do it for you." Ricky reassured her with a smile. He leans over and kisses Saber on her forehead, making her blush. She smiled back at Ricky and left.

"Once again, good luck, Ricky. And if you did win the race, you would make a great pilot at the Royal British Army." Allen laughed.

Ricky chuckled. "Thanks, Allen." Allen shook Ricky's hand and left. Ben then walks over to Ricky while frowning.

"Err, just be careful, okay?" Ben said uneasily as he turned his head.

Ricky arched an eyebrow. "Um, thanks." Ben then turns around and left.

"Go Raiden!" Some voices yelled from the audience. Ricky turned to the audience and saw Katara and Sokka waving their hands at him happily. With them was also a woman with dark brown hair, tied to a bun, blue eyes and wears dark blue robes. Her name was Kya, Katara and Sokka's mother.

"You can do it!" Katara yelled happily while Sokka whistles. Kya just simply smiled. Ricky smiled back and gave a thumbs up at the two siblings.

Unknown to Ricky and his friends, Headmaster quietly came over and began twisting and turning a few parts on one side of Ricky's pod. His sabotage complete, he walked over and snickered at Ricky. "So, you're the new racer huh? Well good luck. Even though you will not be able to walk away from this one in one piece, noob." Headmaster laughed at Ricky as he walks away.

Ricky frowned and said sarcastically, "Very funny." He then put on his goggles and grabs the pod's joysticks tightly. Just then, a voice said in his mind.

"Good luck my boy." The voice said.

Ricky widens his eyes and gasps. "Mom?" He said, recognizing the voice in his mind.

"Don't worry. I'll watch over you." The voice said as it fades away. Ricky shook his head in frustration. He mustn't get distracted and concentrate on the race.

* * *

The announcers then announced as someone very important was entering a balcony and walks over to her seat. She has come to watch and start the race. It was none other than Azula. A high officer named Bowler Hat Guy (From Meet the Robinsons) salutes her before stepping away from her seat.

"And here to start the race, is our glorious leader..." Michelle said uneasily. She and the citizens of Beijing were forcefully been calling Azula that ever since she and the Faction first conquered China. "Commander Azula!"

The crowd (forcefully) applauded as Azula held her hands up before sitting down on her seat.

Bowler Hat Guy turned to Azula, who nods to him and motions him to begin the race, then walks over to the front of the balcony and yelled to the audience, "Let the race begin!"

Just then, Xin Fu enters the balcony and stands behind Azula's seat. "What took you so long, prison warden?" Azula scoffed as she turned her head to Xin Fu.

"My apologies, ma'am. Won't happen again." Xin Fu bows his head.

"I hope so because we have already lose some men because of their 'carelessness'." Azula said icily as she turns back to the race which is about to begin.

Saber headed to a viewing platform where Allen, Ben, Will, Wall-E and Toph were at. For some reason, Rukia isn't with them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Toph asked, worried.

"He's okay, I assure you." Saber assured Toph with a smile as she rubs her hair.

Ben frowned in disagreement. "I don't think so." The others turned to him with puzzled looks.

"What?" Wall-E said in shock.

"What do you mean?!" Toph demanded Ben.

Ben turns to Toph and yelled angrily. "Because Ricky is too proud of himself. He thinks that just because he's a Templar then he thinks he can drive a pod!" Saber looks at Ben in concern. What's up with him?

"Yeah, but at least he knows what he's doing and right now, he's trying to free Toph from slavery." Allen said sternly to Ben. Ben snorted as he turns back to the race.

"Okay, if you guys are done talking, let's just focus on the race and hope our leader can win." Will said to the group.

With everyone inside and the door closed, the viewing platform raised up above the crowd.

"Pilots, start your engines!" David announced to the racers.

The pilots, including Ricky, flipped the switches that started the engines. The crowd cheered for the race to begin.

Wall-E shivers and covers his eyes, already feeling nervous about the race. Toph giggled and wraps an arm around the robot. "Don't worry, little guy. I'm sure he'll be fine." Toph assured. But she turned to Ricky with a concerned look, "I hope."

Everyone who was not a pilot dashed off of the track. The lights nearby were glowing to indicate the pilots to stop. Azula stood up as she draws out her pistol, then fires it into the air. With that, the green light flashed. The pods shot forward out of the starting grid at a very fast speed.

"And they're off!" Michelle cried.

Ricky's pod only got a few seconds of start before the engine coughed and died. The pods except for one, who also had engine problems, raced off without him.

"Uh, oh. It looks like Raiden has got some engine problems!" David exclaimed.

Xin Fu laughed sadistically at Raiden's misfortune. Azula turned her head to him and Xin Fu stops laughing as he notices Azula's glare. Xin Fu coughed. "Sorry." He said to Azula. As Azula turns her head away, Xin Fu smirked evilly. Looks like he may win the bet after all.

Allen and Will looked worried while Saber put her hand on Toph's shoulder to assure her that everything would be fine. Ben doesn't seem to care at all and he scoffed as he turns his head away.

Also in the audience were Katara and Sokka. They both gasp and look horrified as Ricky failed to start his pod. "Oh no." Katara said.

Panicked, Ricky tried to get his pod to go. He continuously pressed various switches and pulled many levers on the control panel. Soon, after a few seconds of trying and with his knowledge of mechanics, the engine started. His pod took off like a rocket!

"And there goes Raiden!" David announced as Ricky departed from the starting grid.

"He will be hard-pressed if he is to catch up with the leaders!" Michelle added in concern.

Meanwhile, someone in the stadium, a Faction officer named Pain (From Naruto) was walking along the corridor when suddenly Rukia came down from the ceiling and landed in front of Pain, scaring him.

Rukia quickly draws out his zanpakuto, shot ice at Pain and Pain gets pushed to the wall while the ice freezes his body. Rukia walks up to Pain and said to him icily, "Mind telling me where Azula is currently hiding at?"

* * *

Out on the racetrack, the leaders fought each other for the lead. Headmaster was fighting dirty with a racer named Dr. Aloysius Animo challenging him for the lead. Around a turn, Headmaster finally knocked his opponent into a wall, causing the pod and racer to crash, killing the racer instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, way behind, Ricky raced past the others that were behind Headmaster, with ease. However, they had to dodge several large mounds of rock and even had to pilot their way through a cave at one point. One of the racers tried to keep Ricky from passing each time. When they got to a cliff drop-off, Ricky backs away and gunned it to pass the opposing racer, leaving the other in the dust.

Meanwhile, Headmaster said into his headphone which is attached to his helmet, "Okay guys, get 'em!"

* * *

At another part of the racetrack, a soldier dressed in a green hat, sunglasses, green uniform and green pants named Major Tint (From Rambo 4) said to his headphone. "Roger that, Headmaster!" He hangs up his headphone and throws away his cigarette to the ground. He turned to his soldiers who are all dressed in green hats and green uniforms as well.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tint ordered the soldiers and he and the soldiers drew out their sniper rifles and climbed up to the top of the rocks. Their job were to camp out in the middle of the racetrack and help Headmaster take out any racers that are in front or behind him. As the pods passed, the soldiers fired at the pods that are behind Headmaster, nearly hitting Ricky in the process.

* * *

Back at the arena...

"It looks like some snipers are camping out near the canyon dune turn!" Michelle announced as everyone at the arena watches the racing monitor. Ricky's group (except Ben) looked worried as they viewed the monitor and check the process of their leader.

"Ricky?" Wall-E asked Toph.

"I thought you didn't want to watch." Toph reminded the robot.

"Oh yes," Wall-E nodded, covering his eyes again.

Allen, Will and especially Saber looked worried as they all continue watching the monitor.

"Hope he's okay." Katara turned to Sokka in concern. Sokka nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Kya smiled as she assured her children.

"What?" Sokka said as he and Katara looked at their mother puzzled.

"What makes you so sure that he'll be okay, mother?" Katara asked.

"Because…" Kya turned her head around, making sure no one is noticing her or her children. Then she leaned her head and whispered, "He's a Templar…"

"What?!" Katara and Sokka yelled surprised. Kya hushed her children, while the spectators turned to them with confused looks. Katara and Sokka chuckled nervously while Katara said, "Oh no, everything's fine. There's nothing to see here." The other spectators shrugged and turned back to the racing monitor.

"All along, he's Ricky Blade? The Templar who just arrived here?" Katara whispered to her mother loudly.

"Yes." Kya nodded.

* * *

Back in the race...

Headmaster found himself challenged by another racer named Jet (From Avatar) for the lead. With an evil smirk, Headmaster grabbed a wrench and threw it into the challenger's engine, causing both it and the pod to explode, killing Jet in the process. Headmaster laughed insanely and sped off.

Ricky, meanwhile, was still passing the others, dodging rocks and manovering turnpoints doing so.

* * *

Back in the arena...

Ricky's group in the viewing platform watched quietly and anxiously.

Back on the starting line, a racer named Valerie Gray who still couldn't get her pod started was still trying to do so. She then began pounding on the monitor...until the engines went loose, exploding in all directions, putting her out of the race.

"Ooh, there goes Valerie's power coupling," David snickered a bit. "Well, it looks like she's out."

"And here comes our racers, with Headmaster in the lead!" Michelle announced, upon seeing the leading pilots passing the first lap of the race. Indeed, Headmaster still kept the lead and waved obnoxiously to the crowd, who cheered wildly. There were two laps left to complete, so the race was far from finished.

Meanwhile, Ricky's group looked to see if Ricky was okay. They looked at the finishing section of the track in hopes that he would appear soon.

"Where is he?" Will asked anxiously.

"I see him! Here he comes!" Saber shouted happily, pointing to the finishing section of the circuit.

Soon, Ricky came into the arena, finished his first lap, and continued racing. His friends cheered him on.

"YEAH!!!" Toph yelled happily. "GO RIC-" Fortunately, Allen and Will quickly covered Toph's mouth and muffled her scream before she could accidentally expose Raiden's real name.

The podrace was now turning in Ricky's favor, as he passed his fellow racers.

"Raiden is now in sixth place!" Michelle boomed.

"Not bad for a first time racer!" David said amused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Headmaster took down another racer challenging him for the lead. As the race got more intense and as more racers crashed thanks to the toughness of the racetrack and Headmaster's tricks, Ricky managed to catch up to him. This continued even, as the two just finished the second lap with them barely noticing, and the third one beginning...

"At the start of the final lap, its Headmaster followed by Raiden!" Michelle exclaimed excitedly.

Ricky's group cheer wildly for Ricky as the third lap continues. Xin Fu, meanwhile, began to get worry.

The two rivals fought each other to either keep the lead or get it. Headmaster tried to use his tricks to take Ricky down but he only managed to force the boy off course.

"Raiden is heading for the service ramp!" Michelle yelled.

"This is insanity!" David exclaimed.

Indeed, Ricky was heading for the service ramp, forcing workers who were watching the race to flee for their lives as he crashed into the gate blocking the service ramp entrance. He was soon sent flying into the air. But Ricky managed to keep things under control and glided his way back towards the track...right in front of Headmaster!

"Amazing! Raiden had taken the lead!" Michelle exclaimed.

David laughed along with his girlfriend, saying "Amazing! A quick control thrust, and he's back on course!"

Headmaster was now _way_ ticked off. He said to his headphone. "Tint, get the guy in front of me!"

"Roger that!" Tint said as he received Headmaster's order. Tint then hangs up and yells to his men. "Aim!" He and his men then aim their sniper rifles at Ricky as his pod passed by them. "Fire!"

Tint and his men fire at Ricky's pod and the bullets hit one of the pod's engines, setting it in fire!

"No!" Ricky yelled in disbelief as his pod starts to slow down due to engine problems. Because of this, Headmaster sped right by him, laughing like the big jerk he is.

"Raiden is having major engine problems! Headmaster has just retook the lead!" Michelle exclaimed.

Ricky's group and the audience gasped as they watched the monitor.

Ricky watches his pod slow down in horror. It's over. He can't catch up with Headmaster now. He yells as he bangs his fist. He has lost the race. He has failed Toph. He has lost everything.

"It's hopeless. I can't win. I've failed." Ricky whispered.

"No. Of course not." The same voice which ricky heard earlier said inside his mind again. Ricky looked up and gasped.

"Mom?"

"Remember. You still have your Carsomyr. Do it." The voice said before it fades away again. Ricky widens his eyes again when he heard another voice.

"Ricky!" Toph's voice yelled inside in his head.

"Toph!" Ricky said.

Back at the arena, Toph stood up from her seat while Saber and the others looked at her stunned. Ricky could hear her from his current location because of his Templar senses. Toph continued, "You promise me you will win! You promise you will win and free me! So please!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she bangs her fist on the ledge of the platform. "Please Ricky! I WANT YOU TO WIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!"

Ricky came back to reality and narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Yes, Toph! I will win!" He then stood up from his seat, removes his helmet and jumps onto the engine which is on fire.

"I…I don't believe this!" Michelle exclaimed in shock.

"Raiden is Ricky Blade, the Templar?!?!" David added. The audience gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!" Azula yelled in shock as her eyes widen.

"I don't believe this!" Xin Fu said in shock as well. All along, he had a deal with the one who the Faction is hunting down?!

The audience stares at the monitor with stunned looks. But a while later, they went wild and erupted with cheers! They can't believe it, a Templar is here in their hometown!

Ricky then draws out his Carsomyr from his back and plunges the sword into the engine. Then suddenly, the sword glows brightly and with it's power, the sword fixes the engine and the fire disappears! Then, his pod's engines boost faster and Ricky quickly jumps back into his cockpit. He controls his pod again and heads over to Headmaster.

"He's catching up to Headmaster!" Michelle announced, who she and David are now also as delighted as the audience.

Soon, the two racers had reached the tunnel section of the circuit. Ricky tried to pass his rival but no matter what, Headmaster managed to block his path. Ricky quickly faked a move in the inside and tried to go around Headmaster from the outside as the two raced down the final part of the track. Headmaster saw what he was doing and tried to knock him off the track. Ricky tried to knock back but ended up hooking his pod to Headmaster's.

As the two pods were now hooked up, Ricky saw Headmaster up close. Headmaster screamed insanely at Ricky, **"NO!! THIS IS MY RACE!!! MY MOMENT!!!! I'M GONNA WIN!!! WIN, YOU HEAR ME?!?!??! WIN!!!! WIN!!!! WIN!!! WIN!!! WIIIIIIINN!!!!!!!!!!" **His insatiable lust for winning and hatred for Ricky, at the point where Ricky could steal Headmaster's reputation from him, has made him go absolutely insane.

This insanity had not gone unnoticed by the audience, who were now being a bit put off by it, including Michelle and David.

"Man, and I thought Ricky had gone crazy!" David exclaimed bewildered.

Ricky tried to get free from Headmaster's pod, but it didn't seem to work at first. Finally, he pulled away hard, breaking a part of Headmaster's engine in the progress.

Headmaster screamed balistically at the top of his lungs as one of his engines came loose and his pod went spinning out of control, destroying the other engine doing so.** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** The remains of Headmaster's pod, ala his cockpit, span out of control until it came to a stop. **"AAAGGGHHHH!!!" **He screamed, realizing that he had just lost, until...

**KA-BLAM!!!! **

Headmaster's cockpit, as if on cue, exploded in a fiery explosion!! Now, it did not matter what place you came from, that _seriously _had to have hurt!

"It's Blade!" Michelle and David exclaimed as Ricky's pod raced into the arena and across the finishing line. Ricky had won the race! The crowd went nuts. Allen, Will and Wall-E screamed with excitement, Toph looked stunned at Ricky's win, as Saber smiled happily, while Katara and Sokka whistle and cheered for him. One of the few spectators who were not happy is Xin Fu who screamed in dismay as he began yanking out some of his red hair. Azula ignores the prison warden as she just frowns deeply at Ricky.

"The crowd is going nuts!" Michelle shouted merrily as she and David began to dance in joy.

"I cannot believe it! Ricky has won the race!" Will said amazed. Allen then noticed something in Will's hand.

"What's that?" Allen said and Will yelp as Allen snatched her left wrist and looks at Will's hand. In her left hand was a bidding ticket. Allen looked up at Will. "You bid on Ricky?"

Will giggled and she nods her head. "Yeah! And because of him, I've won 100,000 dollars!" She squealed in joy while Allen shook his head. Oh well, at least now the group doesn't have to worry about their money problems anymore.

As Ricky stopped his pod, everyone came down to the race track and ran to his pod, to congratulate the Templar and two muscular men named The Boulder and Chit Sang put him on their shoulders while the others cheered and chanted.

"RICKY! RICKY! RICKY! RICKY!" The people chanted. The celebrations were going well. Well, until, that is...

**"NO!!!" **A familiar voice screamed. Everyone stopped and turned around to see a seriously burnt and singed Headmaster angrily coming up to them, throwing his helmet to the ground. **"THIS IS A SHAM!! A CROCK!!! I DESERVE FIRST PLACE!!! ME!!! NOT THAT WORTHLESS SCUM!!! WHERE IS MY REWARD?!?!?!"**

By now, everyone was sick and tired of Headmaster's attitude. Just then, a boomerang was thrown and the boomerang hit the side of Headmaster's head hard. The Headmaster then rolled his eyes dizzily and staggers as he moaned in pain, "Pretty birdies…" Headmaster then fainted onto the ground. The boomerang then flew back to it's owner and the owner catches it. The owner was none other than Sokka.

"Oh shut up, ya loser." Sokka rolled his eyes in annoyance. Katara and Kya giggled behind him. The other people shrugged and continued their celebration. Yes, this was a day of celebration for everyone in Beijing.

Meanwhile, back at Azula's viewing box, Azula gets up from her seat and turns around. Bowler Hat Guy said to Azula, "Ma'am, what do we do now? The Templar is here. We have to do something!"

"No. There's too many people here in the arena. We'll let him go…for now. And besides, I wish to face him alone, and I sure can't wait for that moment." Azula smirked evilly as she leaves.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Hooray, Ricky won! Let's celebrate! Woohoo! (Crickets chirping.) Yeeeaaahhh, whatever. Anyways, next chapter coming soon, so read and review!

There are many minor Avatar characters in this chapter. Can you spot them?

Michelle Jones and David Rivera are OCs of my friend LuckyKazeLight. Hope you don't mind that I put them in, Lucky.

The Headmaster is one of the villains in Transformers Animated if you guys are wondering.


	27. Bitter Work

_**Chapter 26: Bitter Work**_

Back in the podracer hangar, most of the racers had left except for Ricky who was being hugged and congratulated by his friends.

"Way a go, Ricky!" Will hugged Ricky.

"Yeah Ricky, way to go." Allen smiled as he walks over and pats Ricky's back.

Will lets go of Ricky and Ricky turned to Saber who is smiling at him. "Good job, Ricky. You really are a lunatic." Saber chuckled.

"Thanks." Ricky laughed. He and Saber hugged each other passionately. They both let go of each other when they both heard Wall-E coming over to them.

"Ricky!" Wall-E said happily as he rolls over to him. Ricky laughed as he kneeled down to Wall-E's level.

"Hey Wall-E, did you saw me?" Ricky asked. Wall-E nodded and Ricky hugged Wall-E. Ben was standing nearby frowning while folding his arms angrily.

After Ricky lets go of Wall-E, Toph ran up to Ricky and yelled, "Ricky!"

Ricky turned to Toph and smiled, "Toph!" The two ran up to each other and they both embraced. Toph hugged Ricky tightly and lovingly.

"You did it, brother. I am so proud. You gave hope to those who had none." Toph said with a smile.

"We owe you everything." Saber added with a smile as she walked over to Ricky and Toph.

Ricky lowered his head to Toph and said, "Thanks Toph. I knew I could win. Anyways, I got some unfinished business to take of." He meant the bet he had with Xin Fu. He lets go of Toph, turns around and leaves.

* * *

Ricky knew where to find Xin Fu and sure enough, Ricky was in Azula's private box (Azula left already), paying off what he owed to a fellow officer who gambled with him. After the officer left, Ricky approached. Xin Fu saw him and looked furious.

"You! You swindled me! You were a Templar all along and with your powers, you won the race and made me lose the bet!" Xin Fu bellowed furiously. He then groaned the next part with a miserable grumble, "I lost everything."

"Well, learn from this lesson, Xin Fu. This is what the evils of gambling can do. Whenever you do gamble, eventually you'll lose. That's what my mother use to tell me all the time, and I'm glad I listened to her." Ricky told Xin Fu wisely. He then instructed Xin Fu, "Now then, I would like to free Toph Bei Fong now."

**"NEVER!** You can't have her! It wasn't a fair bet" Xin Fu yelled at Ricky angrily. Just then, a familiar figure enters the box. It was Rukia.

"Ricky, I now know where Azula is hiding." Rukia said to Ricky. Ricky smirked while Xin Fu widens his eyes in shock.

"Well, would you like to discuss this little disagreement with your superior, Azula, now that my friend know where she is?" Ricky asked Xin Fu sternly, coming up to him. "I'm sure she can settle this."

For the first time since Ricky had met him, Xin Fu grumbled in worry. Although Xin Fu was tough, he knew that no one was tougher than Azula. Xin Fu lowered his head and sighed in defeat. "Go ahead, take the girl." Xin Fu said, now accepting the fact that he had been beaten.

Ricky nodded and he and Rukia left the royal box, knowing that he has succeeded, and leaving Xin Fu to wallow in his own self-pity.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the arena, Will is talking with Katara, Sokka and Kya.

"Thanks for your support, guys." Will nodded to the three.

"Yeah, and congratulations to your friend. We never thought he could be the Templar." Katara said.

"Well, we wish we could stay longer…" Sokka sadly turned to his mother Kya, who is coughing. "But…we really gotta go."

"Ya." Katara agreed sadly. The three turned around and make their leave.

"Wait!" A voice yelled. Katara, Sokka and Kya turned around and sees Ricky, Allen, Saber, Toph, Rukia, Ben and Wall-E coming over to them. Ricky breathes heavily as he stops in front of the three.

"Ricky?" Will asked puzzled.

"What is it?" Sokka asked Ricky.

Ricky looked up and said, "I know how much your mother needs the money. So here." He takes out something from his pocket and holds it up in front of the three. Katara and Sokka looked surprised. It was the 1 million dollar check which Ricky won for coming in first place in the race.

"What? Your million dollar prize check?" Katara said surprised.

"But you won it fair and square!" Sokka added.

"I know. But your mother needs it more than I do." Ricky smiled. Katara then took the check.

"Oh my. I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Katara said dumbfounded.

Kya smiled and walked over to Ricky." Thank you for saving my life Ricky."

Ricky widens his eyes. "What? How do you know my name?"

"Because I know you and your mother very well."

Ricky and Saber gasp. Ricky then said, "You mean…"

"Yes, I'm a Templar too. I did fought in the battle of DC. Yoruichi and I are one of the first Templars and founded the Rebel Templars together. After Yoruichi died, I escaped from the city alive and moved here with my children, hoping to hide ourselves from the Faction." Kya explained.

"Yes, it's true. Our mother was brave back then." Katara nods her head.

"And as for helping me, I'll pay you back by teaching you and your friends some of the Templars' powers. You can use them even without the use of Carsomyrs and ExCaliburs."

"What?!" Toph said surprised.

"You mean…" Allen tried to say.

"Yes. All of you. I'll teach you all a different Templar power to help you all fight against the Faction." Kya said.

"All right! Awesome!" Will yelled happily.

"That's fantastic!" Ben cheered. Kya smiled warmly.

* * *

The next day, at an open desert field outside the city, Kya, Toph and Ben are now facing each other while Katara, Sokka, Ricky and the rest of his group sat down on a canyon and watched them. Kya is next to three huge boulders. She gets into her fighting stance while Toph and Ben stood still and watch her.

"This power is called earthbending." Kya then lunges her fist forward at the first boulder and it causes the boulder to shoot off into the distance, slamming into the bottom of the canyon.

"Whoa." Toph and Ben both said surprised. Katara, Sokka, Ricky and his group smiled and clap their hands.

"Now you try. Just take a deep breath and lunge your fist forward."

Toph and Ben closed their eyes tight, take deep breaths, then lunge their fists at the second and third boulders and the boulders shoot off…and head towards Katara, Sokka, Ricky and the others!

"Incoming!" Ricky screamed and he, Katara, Saber, Will, Rukia, Allen, and Wall-E quickly got out of the way.

"Oh boy." Sokka groaned as he watches the boulder coming towards him. The boulder then landed on Sokka's foot. Sokka bit his lip for a moment, then yelled

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Next, Katara wraps a necklace around Will's neck. The necklace has a glowing pink amulet. "What's this?" Will asked.

"The Heart of Kandrakar. This necklace is usually won by rookie Templars, fighters who are new to the Templar fighting styles. But it can be won by non-Templars too." Katara explained. She now points to a stalagmite that is in front of them. "Now then, use your sabers and try to shoot that stalagmite."

Will took a deep breath, hold up her sabers and she widnes her eyes in surprise when she notices that her sabers start to glow pink energy. "Awesome!" Will said. She then swings her sabers and the energy lunge towards the stalagmite.

But they missed.

Nearby, Sokka, whose foot is now bandaged, and Rukia are sitting on the ground while drinking Chinese tea. Rukia takes a sip of the tea and said, "Wow, it taste good."

"Yeah. I know." Sokka said. Then Sokka turned his head and sees the pink energy coming towards him! He groaned. "Oh boy." The pink energy hits him and it sends Sokka slamming into the side of the canyon.

* * *

Next, Kya is now teaching Allen. Allen is now also wearing a necklace similar to Will's. "Yoruichi and I both called this, the Akuma." Kya then turns her left arm into a huge white claw.

"Wow. That's amazing." Allen said surprised.

"Yup, you try." Kya said as she turns her arm back into normal. Allen nods and he also transforms his left arm into a huge white claw.

"Good." Kya smiled.

* * *

Next, Toph and Ben watch Kya quickly shove her hands effortlessly into a rock. It was another form of earthbending. Toph then rubs her hands together, trying to do the same thing. She shoves her hand into the rock, but she ended up hurting her hand and she grunts in pain as she grabs her injured hand tightly.

"Okay, maybe I'll do it later." Ben said nervously as he backs away, not wanting to have the same fate as Toph.

* * *

Next, Katara tosses a plate into the air. She then points at the plate to Will, wanting her to shoot the plate. Will nods and holds up one of her sabers, trying to shoot at the plate. She shot pink energy at it but she misses the plate.

Meanwhile, Sokka, both his head and foot now wrapped in bandages, was sitting next to a tall stalagmite. "Well, I guess nothing or nobody can hurt me if I sit here." He said.

Suddenly, the pink energy which Will shot earlier hits the stalagmite and Sokka watches the stalagmite about to fall onto him. "Maybe not." He groaned as he shook his head.

Yeah, I guess you readers all know what happens to Sokka next…

* * *

Next, Kya watches Allen doing chin-ups…while hanging onto a tree branch with only his Akuma arm. Allen grunts in pain as sweat frantically rolled down his face as he does his exercise.

* * *

Kya lunges her fist forward at the first boulder and it causes the boulder to shoot off into the distance, slamming into the side of the canyon. She turns to Toph and Ben and gestures them to show her their earthbending skills once more.

Toph and Ben closed their eyes tight and take deep breaths. They are sure that they can do it this time. They then lunge their fists at the second and third boulders and the boulders shoot off into the distance and slamming into the side of the canyon.

Toph and Ben opened their eyes and smiled. They did it! They have earthbend!

* * *

Will swings her swords and shot pink energy at a nearby stalagmite. This time, she finally successfully destroys the stalagmite with her new powers. Will smiled at her success while Katara smiled as she clapped her hands.

* * *

Finally, Kya stomps her foot onto the ground, causing a nearby boulder to shoot up in the air. Allen quickly swings his Akuma arm and smashes the boulder with it. Allen turned to Kya as he turns his Akuma arm back to normal and smiled. Kya smiled back and two bowed down to each other.

* * *

That night, training was over. Everyone gathered around a campfire while having dinner which Toph has cooked for all of them. "Congratulations all of you! You have mastered your new powers." Kya said to Allen, Toph, Ben and Will.

"Yeah! Congratulations you guys!" Ricky said as he lifts his glass of tea.

"To us!" Allen, Toph, Ben and Will said happily as they raised their glasses as well.

"Yeah, way to go." Sokka grumbled in annoyance. His head and foot are still wrapped in bandages. Katara giggled.

"Oh Sokka." She said to her brother.

"Now, let's eat." Saber said happily. She and the others then start eating their noodles and soup which Toph has cooked for all of them. Ricky was about to eat his dinner but he stopped when Kya spoke to him.

"Ricky, can I have a word with you? Kya asked. Ricky looked up at her.

"Er…okay." Ricky nodded. He puts down his bowl and he and Kya walked away from the campfire. They both stopped when they were twenty feet away from the others.

"Ricky, why do you want to go up against the Faction? It's too dangerous." Kya said concerned.

"No Kya. I'm doing this because I want to save my guardian Robert who is captured by the Faction." Ricky replied.

"I see." Kya said. "But your mother Yoruichi, she told me greatly about you and she also says that she cares about you a lot. And your safety. Do you think your mother would be very worried about you right now, that you are going on an extremely dangerous mission?"

"I know." Ricky sighed sadly, thinking about his mother. "But still, the Faction has my guardian Robert. If I don't save him, I'll lose another person who is close to me. And I cannot let that happen." He turned to Kya and said, "Please Kya, I have to do this."

Kya sighed sadly, then nods her head. "Sometimes people have to make sacrifices. Just like your mother, who sacrifice herself during the battle. You are making one right now, trying to save your guardian…and the world." She smiled as she walks over and puts her hand on Ricky's shoulder. "And your mother…would have been so proud of you."

Ricky smiled at this statement. "Thanks Kya." He and Kya then embraced each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Azula's hideout, Bowler Hat Guy enters Azula's office and sees Azula filing her nails while sitting on her chair comfortably.

"What is it, ma'am?" Bowler Hat Guy asked. Azula puts away her nail file and turned to Bowler Hat Guy.

"Oh yes, tell the slaves that thanks to the Templar, their workload has been DOUBLED. I want everybody in the city to hate Ricky Blade because of this." Azula smirked evilly.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	28. Fighting Back

_**Chapter 27: Fighting Back**_

The next day, Ricky, his group, Katara, Sokka and Kya returned to the city. To their surprise however, nobody is feeling happy as they were yesterday. Now, all the people are working harder as they were before.

A slave named Haru picked up the mud and glared at Ricky as he steps into the city, "It's Ricky," he growled as he threw the mud. It hit Ricky and caused him to fall into the hole.

"Ricky!" Toph cried as she, Katara, Sokka and Kya slid next to Ricky as the other slaves surround the heroes and glared at Ricky.

"So, Templar, how does it feel to be struck to the ground?" Hinata asked angrily.

"Because of you, we are now given more work and lesser food! We are now suffering even more!" Omi added.

"What? Is that what the Faction did to all of you while we're gone?" Sokka asked.

"Yes! And it's all thanks to you, Ricky!" Chit Sang yelled. The other slaves nod in agreement.

"I…I didn't mean to cause you more pain," Ricky said sadly.

"Please guys, don't yell at him! I know he caused you all more pain and suffering, but he did freed me!" Toph protested.

"Oh yeah? Then what about us?!" Kronk asked. The other slaves yell in agreement.

"Don't listen to them," Will said to Ricky as she glared at the slaves.

"No, they're right," Ricky sighed, "I was only able to free Toph, but not the others. I'm selfish."

"So, you finally admit, huh? That sums it all up!" The Boulder said as he rolls his eyes.

"All of you, shame yourself!" Iroh snapped as he appeared. The slaves and the heroes all turned to him.

"Iroh?" Katara asked puzzled.

Iroh then walked up to Ricky and help him get up. Ricky looked up at Iroh and said, "Thanks."

Iroh smiles and nods. Kya glared at the slaves and walked over to them.

"People, shame on all of you!" Kya yelled and the slaves turned to her. "Do you know who you're yelling at? The Templar, of course! We haven't seen another Templar in five years but now, he has returned and has come to stop the Faction and save our world!"

"And now you're gonna turn your back on him because he causes you all more pain and suffering?! Please people, give Ricky a chance!" Allen added. This causes the slaves to turn to each other and whispered among themselves.

Saber then narrows her eyes in determination and stood in front of the slaves, decided to voie out her own speech as well. "Everybody! You don't know me, but I know of you. You people are the people of China! Every child and I had heard stories about how courageous the people of China use to be in the past. You people have built great civilizations, create inventions that we are still using today and have great world leadership! Some of you may think that the Faction has made you powerless. Yes, they have conquered your country and taken away everything you all once had, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you that Ricky Blade here is your only hope to get back what you have lost! So remember your courage, people of China, let us fight for our freedom!"

The slaves then cheered wildly and pump their fists into the air. Ricky and his group smiled at this.

Ricky turned to Saber and smiled, "Thank you, Saber."

"No problem." Saber smiled back. Ricky then turned to the slaves and step forward.

"Come on people! We know where Azula is, so let's get to her and all of your suffering will be over!" Ricky yelled. The slaves cheered even louder.

"Let's go kick some Faction butt!" Toph yelled.

* * *

Later that day, at Azul'a hideout, Azula was sitting in her office writing her paperwork. That's until Bowler Hat Guy storms into the room and breathes heavily. Azula stops her wiritng and looked up at the officer.

"What is it?" Azula asked annoyed.

Bowler Hat Guy gasps for air and said, "They're here. The slaves are here! They are attacking our hideout! And the Templar's with them."

"So, the Templar knows where I'm hiding." Azula said. She then smiles and lies back on her chair. "Let him come."

"What?!" Bowler Hat Guy said alarmed.

"Yeah…you heard what I said." Azula made a malicious grin. "Let him come."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the hideout building, Ricky, his group and the slaves are now standing in front of the army of Faction soldiers. Ricky stood proudly with her allies in tow. Most of the slaves are armed with pickaxes and pitchforks while most of the faction soldiers are armed with rifles and rapiers. The Faction officer who is leading the soldiers just glared at them and yelled, "Surrender now or you will all be taken down without mercy!"

"Never! We will all take you down once and for all!" Ricky shot back.

"Very well, attack!" The officer commanded his soldiers. The Faction soldiers then yelled and charged at Ricky and his allies.

"Go!" Ricky said to Toph. Toph then charges at the soldiers, jumps and stomps her foot on the ground with the full force. Toph earthbends a cascading ring of rising stone blocks, which spread outward like a shockwave. The Faction soldiers are flung into the air like rag-dolls.

"Charge!" Ricky commanded. His allies and the slaves yelled as they charged towards the soldiers.

Allen uses his large Akuma arm and slashed through the waves of Faction soldiers, often takes out several soldiers in one swing.

Rukia holds the hilt of her sword, with its edge pointing downward. "Tsugi No Mai…" She taps the sword around the floor and ice particles erupted from the floor. After that, she points her sword at the Faction soldiers and the sword glows white. "Hakuren!" A huge blast of ice energy erupted from her sword and rushes towards the soldiers. The soldiers gasp as the energy hits them and they all got frozen into solid ice.

Saber's ExCalibur sword glows yellow and she rapidly slashes her sword through the soldiers.

Sokka throws his boomerang and his boomerang knocked out a soldier. When the boomerang swings back to him, he catches it with one hand and grins.

A soldier tries to attack Katara but Katara quickly punches the soldier in the stomach, then grabs his head and tosses him to the ground.

Wall-E shot down a soldier with his laser gun while Ben bends up a block of stone and punches it at a soldier.

Chit Sang and The Boulder fought together, punching, kicking and mowing through the soldiers.

Thirty soldiers aim their rifles at Hinata and Iroh. The two gasped but Allen quickly stood in front of the two and blocks the lasers with his Akuma arm. He then charges at the soldiers and take them all out with his Akuma arm.

Michelle Jones charges at a soldier while the soldier shot a laser at her. Michelle dodges the laser and tackles him to the ground.

Ten soldiers surrounded Will but Will twirls around like a propeller with her rapiers, shooting blasts of pink energy at the soldiers. The blasts hit the soldiers and the soldiers fell to the ground.

"Take him down!" One of the soldiers yelled as several soldiers charged towards ricky. Ricky sees them, aims his Carsomyr sword at them and shot a bolt of thunder at them. The soldiers yelled as they get hit and flung into the air.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Ricky yelled to Saber, Allen, Will, Rukia, Ben, Toph and Wall-E.

"Right!" Saber said in agreement.

"You guys go ahead! We'll hold them off!" Kya said to Ricky as a soldier charged over to her. Kya quickly grabs the soldier's arm and tosses him to the ground.

Later, a hundred more soldiers rushed down the causeway and joined in the battle. With a single earthbending move, Toph stomps on the ground and flips the causeway up like so many dominoes, then topples them backwards. The soldiers are pinned helplessly at the waist by the large sheets of stone. Ricky and his allies then rushed past the soldiers.

He and his group are now near the entrance. Another huge group of soldiers quickly stood in front of the entrance. "Attack!" A Faction officer named Peter Lankster (LuckyKazeLight's OC) commanded and he and the soldiers aim their rifles at the group.

They shoot at Ricky and his allies but Ricky, Allen, Will, Saber and Rukia quickly stood in front of Toph and Ben (who is carrying Wall-E in his arms) and deflect the lasers with their swords (Akuma arm for Allen).

Ricky then jumps in the air. "WRATH OF LIGHT!" He yelled as he smashes the ground with his Carsomyr sword and the wave of electrical energy rushed towards Peter and his soldiers and they all yelled in pain as the energy hits them.

They all fell to the ground unconscious and Ricky and his group rushed past them.

Will shoots a blast of pink energy at the doors with one of her rapiers and the energy blasts through the doors. As the huge doors fell to the ground, Ricky and his group entered.

Just then, more soldiers rushed down the hallway and charged towards Ricky and his group.

"Ricky, you, Allen and Rukia go fight against Azula. Will, Ben, Toph and I will fight these soldiers for you!" Saber said to Ricky.

"Okay. Good luck." Ricky nods his head to Saber.

"Eat this, you guys!" Will said with a smirk as she aims her rocket launcher at the soldiers and shot a rocket at them. Toph jumps in the air and smashes the floor with her fists, causing the ground to tremble and made several Faction soldiers fell to the ground.

As Saber, Will, Toph and Ben fight against the soldiers, Ricky, Allen and Rukia run past the soldiers.

"Come on, we're almost there." Ricky said to Allen and Rukia.

"Yeah! Let's take down Azula!" Allen added. The three continued running down the hallway and charge towards a massive set of double doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the huge chamber room supported by thick metal beams, Azula is sitting on her commander's chair at the back of the room. She looked up and smirked. "They're coming. I can feel it."

A second later, Allen smashes through the doors and he, Ricky and Rukia rushed through the fallen doors. The three then stood in front of Azula with determined looks on their faces.

"So, you must be Azula." Ricky said as he sees Azula standing up from her chair.

"And you must be the Templar." Azula smirked evilly at Ricky and his allies. "I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Shut up Azula! It's time for us to take you down!" Rukia snapped.

Azula just laughed insanely. "Oh really? And what makes you think that you can?" She now looked at them maliciously as thunder starts to sparkle in her hands.

Ricky, Allen and Rukia widen their eyes. "What the?" Ricky said.

She aims her fingertips at Ricky, Allen and Rukia and a bolt of thunder erupted from her fingertips. Allen stood in front of ricky and rukia and holds up his Akuma arm, trying to block the thunder but the thunder was so strong that it knocks Allen, Ricky and Allen back and the three were send stumbling backwards on the ground. Allen's Akuma arm turned back to normal as he, Ricky and Rukia looked up at Azula in awe.

Azula laughs madly as she now charges at them.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: This is it, guys! In the next chapter, Ricky, Allen and Rukia VS Azula! And they take her down?!

Ricky: Come on, it's three against one. Of course we can!

Allen: Don't be so sure, Ricky. Stay tune and read and review!


	29. Azula

_**Chapter 28: Azula**_

Azula aims her fingertips at Ricky, Allen and Rukia and a bolt of thunder erupted from her fingertips. Allen stood in front of Ricky and Rukia and holds up his Anti-Akuma arm, trying to block the thunder but the thunder was so strong that it knocks Allen, Ricky and Allen back and the three were send stumbling backwards on the ground. Allen's Anti-Akuma arm turned back to normal as he, Ricky and Rukia looked up at Azula in awe.

Azula laughs madly as she now charges at them, with her fists shining with blue fire.

Rukia gets up and yells as she draws out her zanpakuto. She deflects Azula's fists every time Azula swings them.

After a while, Azula's fists clanked against Rukia's sword and they both stayed there in stalemate for a while.

"No one will defeat me! No one!" Azula laughed as she looked into Rukia's eyes.

"What are you?" Rukia asked as she frowns.

Allen then yells as he charges Azula from behind and jumps in the air and brings down his Anti-Akuma arm. But Azula quickly turns around and uses her right hand and easily grabs his Anti-Akuma arm. Allen gasps and Azula swings his arm and Allen yells in pain as Azula smashes him to the ground.

Azula's evil smile broadens as she turns back to Rukia, who widens her eyes in shock, as Azula punches Rukia in the face, sending her sprawling on the ground.

Ricky yells furiously as he charges at Azula. He swings his Carsomyr at her but Azula quickly dodges it every time he swings it and then, jumps back and hangs onto one of the metal beams.

"What are you? What kind of powers you possess?" Ricky asked as he catches his breath.

"This?" Azula asked as she holds up one of her hands and a flickering blue flame danced in her raised hand. "High Commander Oswald possesses these great powers during the battle at DC. When the Faction stormed into the White House, Oswald was able to possess the Templar powers."

"That's…Templar powers?" Ricky asked, widening his eyes.

"That's right." Azula said, smirking evilly. "You see, the Rebel Templars' main headquarters is the White House itself. The president of the United States endorsed the Templars for being the new guardians of Earth and the president's home was the main base of the Rebel Templars since their formation in 3925. Since the White House is one of the most secured buildings in the world, the Templars kept their magical lamp in the house."

"Lamp?"

"Yes. You see, your mother Yoruichi, and the other Templars use this lamp to apply all their magical powers into their Carsomyr and ExCalibur swords. But now that the Faction has possessed this lamp, all the officers of the Faction , including me and Oswald, now have unspeakable powers within our bodies! That is why I'm proud to be an officer of the Faction!"

Azula then leaps from the beam and jumps towards Ricky with her hands flaming with blue fire.

Ricky holds up his Carsomyr while Azula lands in front of her. Azula then looked up and thrusts her palm out, shooting a blast of blue fire at Ricky. Quickly, Ricky blocks the fire with his sword. After that, Azula puts away her hand and then bangs her fists on the ground. A wave of fire then rushed towards Ricky. Ricky rolled to the right and dodged the shockwave.

He then stood up and smashes his sword on the ground. "Wrath of Light!" He cried out and a wave of electrical energy rushes toward Azula.

Azula however just stay where she is. Then, she just simply swings her hand and the wave of energy fades.

"What?" Ricky said in shock. Azula laughed madly.

"I'm invincible!" She cried.

"Oh yeah?" Rukia snapped. She gave a cry of battle as she charges at Azula, her sword pointed straight forward for a stabbing move. But Azula quickly stood up, turned to Rukia, swings her arm and a wave of fire hits her. Rukia groans in pain as she fell to the ground.

Azula turns around as Allen charges over to her with her Anti-Akuma arm. He curls his hand into a fist and thrusts his fist at Azula. But Azula smirks as she dodges the fist. Allen gasps.

Azula grabs his arm tightly and yelled, "You can defeat me!"

"Oh yeah?!" Ricky yelled, getting more furious. He charges over to Azula, preparing to swing his sword at her. But Azula quickly swings Allen's arm diagonally and Allen and Ricky both groan in pain as they both bump into each other.

Ricky and Allen then both stumble backwards on the ground together.

Rukia gets up and holds the hilt of her sword, with its edge pointing downward. "Tsugi No Mai…" She taps the sword around the floor and ice particles erupted from the floor. After that, she points her sword at Azula and the sword glows white. "Hakuren!" A huge blast of ice energy erupted from her sword and rushes towards Azula.

However, when the ice energy came close to Azula, Azula smashes the ice with her flaming fist! Rukia gasps in surprise.

"Impossible!" She said. Azula cackled evilly. Azula then swings both of her arms and shot two waves of fire at Rukia.

Rukia holds up her sword, trying to block it, but the fire hits the sword hard, pushing Rukia back and the Shinigami fell on the ground. Rukia tries to get up but Azula jumps onto her and pins her on the ground.

Azula then grabs Rukia by the head and pulls her up. Rukia squeals in agony as Azula lifts her up in the air. Then suddenly, Azula's hand sparked with thunder. Rukia screamed in pain as Azula electrocutes her. Azula smiled in delight at Rukia's torment.

"RUKIA!!!" Ricky yelled as he and Allen watched in horror.

"Yes, that's it! Scream!" Azula yelled, insanity in her eyes.

A few more seconds later, Azula stops electrocuting Rukia and Rukia stops her screaming. She moans in pain with wisps of smoke curling off her body. Her body is now blackened and her robes were ripped and torn, forming nicks and holes.

"Pathethic!" Azula mocked. She tosses Rukia onto the ground and Rukia sprawls on the ground. Azula's electrical energy itself has charred Rukia's body. She laid on the ground, gasping for breath.

Azula chuckled at Rukia, then cackled insanely.

"Damn you!" Allen yelled as he gets up and charges at Azula.

"No! Allen!" Ricky yelled to Allen. Allen yells as he jumps into the air and brings down his Anti-Akuma arm to Azula's head. "Take thi-"

He gets cut off and his eyes grew large in shock as Azula simply grabs Allen's fist, then dugs her nails deep into his fist and electrocutes him with her electrical energy.

Allen shrieked in agony as the electricity rushes through his entire body. Azula then swings his arm and smashes him to the ground.

Azula stops her electrocuting and Allen moans in pain with wisps of smoke curling off his body too. His uniform and pants were ripped and torn and his Anti-Akuma turns back to normal.

"Allen…Rukia…" Ricky uttered in horror as he looks at his allies, now lying on the ground in pain.

Azula turns around and grins fiendishly at Ricky. "What are you gonna do now, Templar? Your allies are defeated and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Ricky glares at Azula and staggered to his feet. He points his Carsomyr at Azula and said, "Nobody…hurts my friends!"

Azula smirked and her hands sparkled with thunder. "Bring it on." She mocked at Ricky.

Ricky and Azula both yell at they both charged at each other. Ricky swings his sword but Azula easily evades it. She punches Ricky in the stomach and the punch was so strong that it cuases Ricky to cough blood out of his mouth. Ricky then fell to the ground but quickly gets back up again.

He glares at Azula as he wipes off the blood off his mouth and charges at Azula again. Ricky swings his sword furiously but Azula kept deflecting it every time he swings it.

Ricky swings again and Azula flips backwards. She then shot a bolt of thunder at Ricky and the bolt of thunder hits Ricky in the stomach. Ricky yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

Azula then chuckled evilly and said, "This ends now!" She aims her fingertips at Ricky, preparing to finish him off for good. She shot another bolt of thunder at him. And Ricky shuts his eyes tightly, preparing for his fate.

However, the bolt of thunder didn't hit him. It hit someone else…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ricky snapped his eyes open and gasps as he sees someone standing in front of him. It was Allen Walker. He had just stood in front of Ricky and taken the hit instead!

Allen just stood where he is. His eyes are now snapped open and there was a huge hole scorched on his uniform and the skin around it is reddened and burnt. Allen then fell backwards while Ricky quickly catches him.

"Allen…" Ricky said, tears now streaming freely from his eyes.

Allen looked at Ricky and groggily looks at him. "Ricky…" He uttered.

"Allen, why?" Ricky asked his friend.

Allen chuckled. "Because…we're both allies…til the end." He then closes his eyes and passes out.

"NO! Allen!" Ricky cried. Tears streamed freely from his eyes. "_Allen!_" He shook him but Allen did not wake up. "No…no you can't do this! _Please Allen, wake up!_" However, Allen lay motionless in his arms.

Azula cackled evilly as Ricky wept for his friend. "Don't worry, Templar…" She said as she raised her hand and a flickering blue flame dances on it. "You will join him soon enough!"

Ricky turned to Azula, his eyes filled with rage and anger. "You…you monster!!!" He gently placed Allen on the ground and stood up. He breathes heavily in anger.

"That's right. What do you expect? I'm an officer of the Faction and I'm proud of it! Oswald is my leader and I am his most loyal officer, his greatest asset! He has immense pride in me! And together, the Faction will rule the world! The Faction will be the greatest organization in the world! We share our greatness to the world and therefore, we are SUPREME!" Azula exclaimed.

Ricky, however, laughed insanely. Azula's smile dropped and arched her eyebrow. "What's so funny?!" She demanded.

"You said the Faction is the greatest organization and the Faction share their greatness to the world. What an amazing lie! The people of the world are terrified by the Faction! They don't see your greatness, they hate you all!" Ricky snapped. Those words struck Azula with full fore. She widens her eyes in shock and the fire in her hand disappears. "And you guys deserve it. You have created an era of fear in the world."

Azula shut her eyes tightly and shook her head violently. "SHUT UP!"

However, Ricky continued, "And did you say Oswald has immense pride in you? Idiot. Only as long as you are useful. Do you really think that he cares about you? As soon as you cease to be valuable to him, he will toss you aside like a used doll."

"ENOUGH!" Azula shrieked.

"Face it Azula. You're not a soldier. You are a bully. A bully who would use slaves and abused them with your power. Mostly over women and kids. You're a sick person who would use slaves to build up your civilization just so that you can show how powerful you are. But you're not! And you join the Faction just so you can be strong and tough against others."

"No! You're wrong! I AM POWERFUL! Shut up if you know what's good for you!" Azula screamed, extremely upset. She charges at Ricky and yells with her hands flaming furiously. Azula swings her arm at Ricky but Ricky quickly evades it.

He quickly stand behind Azula and points his sword at her. "Thunderbolt." He uttered. He then shot a bolt of thunder at Azula's back and Azula screams in agony as she gets electrocutes.

When the electricity wears off, Azula turned around, her eyes filled with rage and insanity. She glares at Ricky with pure rage and hatred. She charges at Ricky and swings her arms at him. Ricky deflects her fists every time she swings at him.

Azula swing her arm again but Ricky flipped backward and said, "Thunderbolt!" He shot another bolt of thunder at Azula and Azula screams as she gets electrocuted again.

Ricky then swings his sword furiously and now launches his newest attack. "And now, let's finish this. Finishing Touch!"

He slashed at Azula and shot a huge whirlwind of thunder! Azula's eyes grew large in shock and she gets flew up by the whirlwind.

She yells ad she wne spiraling inside the whirlwind and the whirlwind smashes her to one of the metal beams. The whirlwind dissipated and Azula lies on the ground, breathing heavily and defeated.

Ricky puts away his sword and uttered, "Templar one, Faction zero."

Azula glares at Ricky and staggered to her feet. "No…" She growled as her fists sparkled with thunder again. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" She screamed as she was about to charge at Ricky.

"Tsugi No Mai Hakuren!" Rukia yelled as she points her zanpakuto at Azula and shot ice at Azula. The ice then pushes Azula back and freezes her to the metal beam. Azula squeals in agony as she tries to break free.

Ricky stares at Azula in awe, then turned back to Rukia who passes out again a few seconds later.

Ricky turned back to Azula and walked over to her cautiously. When Ricky is in front of Azula, Azula glared daggers at Ricky.

"No one! No one can defeat me!" Azula yelled. "I am far greater than any of you!"

She breathes heavily and Ricky reached out his hand. "How did you get yourself into this mess?" He said and he now touches Azula on the forehead. Ricky widens his eyes as a vision now went into his mind.

_Vision:_

_A young Azula was shivering in fear as she is being cornered by her father Ozai. Ozai was glaring furiously at her daughter with a bottle of beer in one of his hands and a cherry pit in his other hand._

_"What are you suppose to do?" Ozai asked angrily to young Azula._

_"I'm…I'm supposed to serve you cherries." Azula shook in fear._

_"Correct. What am I holding?!" Ozai asked angrily as he holds up the cherry pit to Azula._

_"A…A cherry pit…"_

_"Correct. And who am I?"_

_"You're…you're my father…"_

_"Yes! So tell me, why do you decided to leave a pit in your own father's cherry?!"_

_"It wasn't a decision! It was a small mistake!" Azula said, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Small." Ozai laughed insanely while Azula sobbed in fear. Ozai then looked back at Azula in pure anger. "Do you realized what would happen if I don't sense the pit in time?"_

_"I supposed…you could get choked?"_

_"Yes! You are my daughter! And how dare you try to choke your own father to death?!?!" Ozai bellowed while Azula sobbed and curled up and braced herself as Ozai towered her and tooked over her entire view._

_"You…are…AN IDIOT!" Ozai yelled and he toses away the cherry pit, clenches his hand into a fist, pulled back and thrusts the fist to Azula._

_End of Vision._

Ricky puts his hand away from Azula as Azula screamed in agony and cried unhappily. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"When I was a little girl. My father was an abusive alcoholic and always beats me up repeatedly. Since that day, I worked hard in school to try to win my father's approval, but no matter what, I could never win his acceptance. So I run away…and with nowhere, I join the Faction. Because of my intelligence and hard work, I quickly became a high officer. I was a prodigy. But now, I've failed to defeat you…JUST LIKE HOW I FAILED TO WIN MY FATHER'S LOVE!" Azula break down into tears again. She is now completely torn apart by depression and sadness.

Ricky just looked at her with pity. The pity was not from sympathy, but from the sheer wretchedness Azula was displaying. The once proud Faction officer had been reduced to a deranged mad woman crying her heart out. She was pitiful.

"Tell me where Oswald's base is." Ricky asked Azula.

Azula looked at Ricky with puffy red eyes and said, "His main base is at Guam. That's where you will find him. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Azula sobbed again while Ricky let out a sigh, turned around and let Azula cry. He walks over to Rukia and carries her on his back. He then walks over to Allen and carries him in his arms.

Ricky then walks over to the doors and makes his leave with rukia and Allen while Azula continues crying in pain and sorrow.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Azula may be a jerk but her past was kinda sad, wasn't it?

Saber: Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for her.

Ryo: Hey, come on. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the fight. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the China story arc. At the meantime, try and guess which country will the heroes go next. And no, it's not Guam yet. Stay tune and read and review!


	30. Farewell

_**Chapter 29: Farewell**_

Allen groans as he slowly open his eyes. He then widens his eyes as he looks around. He realized he's in a hospital ward and he's currently lying on a hospital bed. His right eye, forehead and stomach were bandaged.

"Hey Allen. How are you?" Ricky asked with a smile. Allen turned his head to Ricky.

"Ricky, what happen?" Allen asked. "And where's Rukia?"

"Rukia is okay. She's lying next to you." Ricky nods his head. Allen turned his head to the other side and sees that Rukia is lying on the next bed with her eyes closed. Her forehead and her right cheek were bandaged.

Allen smiled in relief. He tries to sit up straight from his bed but he groans in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he sits up.

"Whoa! No, Allen. The doctor says that you have to lie down." Ricky said as he gently pushes Allen back on the bed. "And don't worry about Rukia. The doctor says she'll be fine. She'll wake up soon."

"How long have I've been out?" Allen asked.

"Three days."

"What happened to Azula? Did we win?"

Ricky smiled weakly and nods his head. "Yes Allen. We defeated Azula. I managed to interrogate her and make her confess where Oswald is. His main base is in Guam."

"I see. What about Katara, Sokka and the others?"

"The slaves are celebrating since our victory at Azula's hideout. We did it Allen; we liberated China and free every single slave in the country. We're heroes."

Ricky then noticed tears start to well up in Allen's eyes. Allen bit his lip hoarsely. "What's wrong?" Ricky asked in concern.

"No…it's…it's just that…" Allen tried to say as a tear now rolls down his left cheek. "It's just that…I could have died during our fight." Allen couldn't push back his tears anymore and more tears rolled down his cheeks. "Even though I'm strong, skilful and a good soldier…I still fear death. I really do."

Ricky sighed sadly as he watched Allen sobbed. He then wrap his arms around Allen and comforts him. Allen stops sobbing as Ricky whispered to him, "It's okay Allen. Because like you said, we're allies til the end. So that makes us brothers too. And from now on, we'll watch each other, alright?"

Allen then smiled sadly and hugs Ricky back as he closes his eyes.

* * *

Later at an asylum, Ricky, Saber and Toph looked through a small window of a metal door to a small room. An armed guard was standing next to the door. Inside the room was Azula, crying uncontrollably with her head against wall and her body is now strapped up tight in a white jacket and her breath was shaking. Ricky and Toph watches her in pity while Saber frowns at her with her arms folded.

"The doctors say that Azula has suffered a complete mental breakdown. She will be monitor around the clock..." Saber explained. "And she may stay here for the rest of her life."

"I feel kinda sorry for her." Ricky said sadly as he watches Azula cry in pity.

"And you should have finished her while you had the chance." Saber turned to Ricky with a stern look.

"Hey, you know I don't kill. Besides, if my mother was an abusive alcoholic, I would have end up like her too." Ricky said as he turned to Saber. "And I'm sure she didn't mean to join the Faction at all. She just got driven mad by her father, that's all."

"If she knows that joining the Faction is wrong, then she never should have joined in the first place." Saber said in disapproval.

"You really hate the Faction, do you?" Ricky asked sternly.

"Yes. They killed my father and driven my brother insane. They're despicable. I'll always despise them, no matter what." Saber said, narrowing her eyes as she turns away from Ricky.

"Brother?" Toph asked while Ricky looked down at her. "Can I talk to Azula?"

"What?" Ricky said, widening his eyes.

"Please…" Toph begged. The look in Toph's eyes was begging to let Ricky talk with the former proud Faction officer.

Ricky nods. "Alright. But be careful." He turned to the armed guard and asked, "Let her in."

The guard nods his head and opens the door for Toph. As Toph enters the room, Saber asked Ricky, "By the way, you told me that you insulted her harshly to make her go insane and confess. Since when do you know how to act brutal to others?"

"I used to bully other kids in school when my mother died." Ricky said, lowering his head in guilt. He felt guilty as he is partially the cause of Azula's insanity.

Meanwhile, Toph stood in front of Azula while Azula stops crying and turned to her with a look of fear and sadness.

"Azula?" Toph asked in concern.

"You…you're Toph Bei Fong, right? The girl I met at the streets five years ago." Azula said, breathing violently. "Why are you here? Are you here for revenge? Please! Don't hurt me!" She curled herself up while Toph shook her head.

"No. I'm not here to hurt you." Toph said. "I'm here to thank you."

Azula widens her eyes in shock. She made Toph a slave and made her suffer for five years and she's still thanking her? "Why? Why are you thanking me? You should be hurting me!"

"No. I thank you for making me a slave. Sure I failed to save my brother. But because of you, I learned how to take care of my own." Toph smiled. "And five years later, I got another reward. A new brother. So I thank you Azula. I thank you for leading me to a new life."

Azula managed to grin weakly and Toph kneeled down to her and hugged her. Azula broke into tears as she rests her head on Toph's shoulder. Toph rubs her back to comfort her as Azula cries.

Ricky and Saber watches this through the door's small window. Ricky sighed sadly while Saber, even though she hates the Faction, was working hard not to cry.

Ricky turns to saber and notices this. "Saber?" He said.

Saber sniffed as a tear now spilled down her right cheek. Ricky puts his hands on Saber's shoulder and turned her to him. Saber looked up at Ricky and Ricky leans his face closer to hers.

He was about to kiss Saber, but Saber looks away in a pained expression.

"I'm sorry Ricky. I can't." Saber said.

Ricky pulls his face back and said, "Oh…I'm sorry then."

"No, you shouldn't be." Saber then turned around and walked down the hallways of the asylum while Ricky watches her walk away in a sad expression.

* * *

A week later, Allen and Rukia have recovered and have been discharged from the hospital. At Toph's house that night, Ricky, Toph, Allen, Rukia, Saber, Ben, Will and Wall-E all gathered in the bedroom.

"We all know that Oswald is hiding in Guam. But we all know that since that's where the main base is, I'm sure the base will be heavily guarded. And even with just the eight of us and our new powers, we will never storm through their defenses." Ricky said solemnly.

"I can contact the Royal British Army to aid us during our battle." Allen suggested. Since his uniform has been scorched from his fight with Azula, he is now wearing a red ribbon, grey sleeveless sweater, white long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and black shoes. Rukia is now also wearing a different outfit. She now wears a long-sleeved grey school uniform, red ribbon, grey skirt, black socks and brown shoes.

"Yes. But the Faction is an extremely powerful army. I'm sure it will take more than just the British Army to fight against them." Will said, shaking her head. She now wears a grey jacket, orange shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

The group sighed while Wall-E shook his head sadly. Then Rukia spoke up, "What about the Shinigami Council?" the others turned to her. "My people are as powerful as the templars. If we could somehow contact my former leader Yamamoto to send his forces to Guam, we may have a bigger advantage to fight against the Faction army."

"But Japan closed its borders to the outside world. It will be hard to tell them to aid us in battle." Ben said.

"Then we'll have to enter Japan and convince their leader." Saber said, narrowing her eyes.

"Right. Then we shall go to Japan first before we can finally go to Guam and face Oswald." Ricky nods his head. The others nod in agreement while Rukia turned her head away sadly. "Okay, let's get our sleep before we finally leave China."

* * *

The next day, the sun rose up and shines brightly in the sky. The sun shines through the window of the second bedroom, causing Toph to groggily wake up. She climbs down from the top of the bed while Saber is still sleeping soundly on the bottom bed. She walks over to the window and her eye grew large. She sees a beautiful sight.

Snow is everywhere outside the house! The ground and rooftops of the other buildings are covered with snow! This causes Toph to yell out happily.

"It's winter!" Toph yelled happily. She runs over to Saber in excitement and prodded her body. "Saber, it's winter! Winter is here!"

Saber moans as she opened her eye groggily. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's winter! Snow is everywhere!"

"What?" Saber sits up from her bed and turned to the window. She widens her eyes as she looks out the window and sees that Toph is right. Winter has arrived! She smiled in amazement as she said, "Wow, it's December already?"

"Yeah, today is December first. Have you forgotten?" Toph giggled.

"Yeah, sort of. We have been fighting bad guys for a few weeks and I kinda forgot about the date." Saber chuckled. "And since it's December. It also marks the fifth and half year anniversary of the Third World War."

"Oh come on Saber. Let's just forget the war so a while and enjoy the winter, shall we?" Toph smiled. Saber smiled back affirmatively.

* * *

Outside the house, Ricky and Rukia were standing outside the house looking up at the white and snowy sky. They watch the snowflakes fall above them.

"It's…beautiful." Rukia uttered.

"I know." Ricky chuckled. He turned to Rukia and noticed the pain and sad expression on Rukia's face. "Rukia?"

"Ricky…I have been thinking. And I've decided not to go to japan with you. This is as far as I can go." Rukia said sadly.

"What?" Ricky said, widening his eyes in surprise. "How could you say that?"

"Don't you remember Ricky? I'm an exile. I can't go back to Japan." Rukia turns her head away sadly.

Ricky frowns and said sternly, "No Rukia. You WILL come with us to Japan."

"NO!" Rukia yelled to Ricky as she turned to him, tears well up her eyes. "I'm an exile! And that's what I am! I'm a disgrace and a burden to my people! I can never go back home and face my people!" Ricky grabs Rukia's arm tightly, making Rukia gasps.

Ricky pulls Rukia towards him and looked at her eyes sternly. "Rukia, didn't you said to me back at the SS Soul that you will protect me with your sword and your life. And that your life is mine?"

Those words struck Rukia. Yes, she now remembers that she did swear to Ricky that she will protect him till the end.

Ricky sighs and looks at Rukia. "Please Rukia, you will come with us to Japan. And I don't care whether if your people look up at you when you return home. If they don't want you to return home, they will have to face me."

Tears now stream freely from Rukia's cheeks and Rukia hugs Ricky tightly and sobbed on his shoulder. Ricky sighed and hugs Rukia. "Don't worry Rukia. We'll face your people together."

"Thank you…Ricky. I will come with you then." Rukia sobbed.

* * *

Later, at the train station, Ricky, Saber, Toph, Allen, Will, Ben, Wall-E and Rukia stood in front of the train station while Katara, Sokka, Kya and the other former slaves stand in front of them with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Ricky. You have free us all from slavery. We are all officially free and we no longer have to live in pain anymore." Kya, who has now fully recovered, smiled.

"You have cured our mother and give us back our courage and determination. We will never forget you, Ricky Blade." Sokka said as he wrapped an arm around Kya.

"Don't you ever forget about us, okay?" Katara smiled at Will as she walks over to her.

"Don't worry. I won't." Will smiled as she winked her eye at Katara. The two girls then embraced.

"Good bye Will. You were a good friend." Katara said. She then pulled away from the hug and walks back to Sokka and Kya.

"Thank you, all of you. But now, we must all leave to Japan. And may you guys continue cheering us in our battle against the Faction. And remember; don't forget your courage and determination as Good will always win the war against the bad." Ricky said as he bowed down to the former slaves. The former slaves cheered as Ricky and his group turned around and walked into the train station.

Sokka took out his lute and plays it while Katara starts singing a new song.

Katara: _**And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you**_

_**And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try to feel  
The way we do today  
And then if you can remember**_

Ricky and his group entered the train. At the passenger cabin, Ricky and Toph sat together and Toph looked out the window. She wishes to take one last glimpse of Shanghai before she finally leaves her country for the first time and explore outside China.

"So Toph, are you ready?" Ricky asked Toph.

Toph turned to Ricky and smiled affirmatively. "Yeah." She whispered and Ricky and Toph hugged passionately.

_**Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for**_

Rukia looks out the train window as Saber came over and sits next to her. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Saber asked.

Rukia turned to Saber and nods. "Sure."

Saber looked at Rukia in concern and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rukia sighed. "Nothing. It's just that I'm finally returning home…for the first time in three years. I'm sure many things have changed since I left."

Saber puts her hand on Rukia's shoulder and assured, "Stop worrying Rukia. I'm sure everything will be fine. Also, Ricky told me that you fought alongside him bravely during your fight with Azula. And I've been thinking about it and…" Saber wraps an arm around Rukia to comfort her more. "I guess I can believe you now. I accept you in our side now."

Rukia smiled back with tears welling up her eyes. "Thanks."

_**Well, you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you**_

_**Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
These words are comin' from my heart  
And then if you can remember, oh**_

Ben was sitting at the back of the cabin, looking through the window in sadness and misery. He still felt as if Ricky doesn't care about him anymore. He wondered if he would truly have Ricky back.

Will lies back in her seat, closes her eyes and rests with Wall-E resting on her lap.

_**Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh, that's what friends are for**_

Allen took out his cell phone and contact Lenalee. A holographic image of Lenalee then appears and she smiles as she sees Allen.

"Allen! It's been a while! How are you?" Lenalee asked, happy to see her friend again.

Allen smiled and said, "Lenalee, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you before I left. And right now, I really miss you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad to see you again."

"Lenalee, you have been a good friend to me since my father died. And…I never get to say this until now. I…I just wanted to say…" Allen took a deep breath. "I love you. I really do."

Lenalee gasps in shock. Then, tears well up in her eyes as she smiled sadly at Allen. "I…I love you too."

"I promise I'll come back soon, Lenalee." Allen nods his head.

"And I'll be waiting." Lenalee whispered. She then hangs up her cell phone and Allen lies back in his head and smiled.

"Yeah." He simply said and he closes his eyes and rest.

_**Whoa... oh... oh... keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for**_

_**Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, oh, for sure  
'Cause I tell you that's what friends are for  
For good times and for bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)**_

_**On me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
Keep smilin', keep shinin' **_

The train then starts moving through the railway and leaves the train station. Katara, Sokka, Kya and the former slaves smiled as they all watch the train leave.

"Good luck, Ricky." Kya whispered.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And that was the end of the China story arc, and Ricky and his group now make their way to Japan. Anyways, in the next two or three chapters, the group will be hanging out together in the train during their journey to Japan. And the next chapter will also possibly be a Christmas special chapter too! So stay tune and read and review!

Also, a new poll is up on my profile. The poll concerns my planned sequel to 3942.


	31. Ben Magnus Supreme and the Stone of Xmas

Ryo: Here it is guys, the Christmas special chapter of 3942! This chapter will also be my last chapter in any fanfiction for a while because I'm gonna take a winter break during Christmas. So like LuckyKazeLight, I'll be back in January. So while I'm gone, enjoy this special chapter! Enjoy! And yes, this chapter is supposed to be humorous…

_**Chapter 30: Ben Magnus Supreme and the Power Stone of Christmas**_

That night, Ricky and his group sat together in a small private dining room. There was a large amount of food on the table. There were hamburgers, hot dogs, dumplings, potato stews, bowls of noodles, salmon, egg omelettes, chicken wings, donuts and cans of coke.

"Wow. They all look delicious!" Ben said, widening his eyes hungrily.

"Delicious!" Wall-E added in agreement.

"Let's eat!" Will said and she immediately took her chopsticks, picks up a salmon and stuffs it in her mouth. Rukia groans in annoyance at this and gently picks up her chopsticks and eats her bowl of ramen noodles.

Ricky and Saber eat their hot dogs and Saber smiled at Ricky and said, "They taste really good."

"I know." Ricky agreed. They then turned their heads to Allen and watches the white haired teen slurping his noodles. Allen then took a chicken drumstick and munches it like a hungry pig.

"Wow, for a high ranking officer…you really have a huge appetite." Ricky said, rather amused.

Allen frowns at Ricky and said, "You think I have a big appetite? Check out Toph then."

Ricky and Saber then turned to Toph and watches the former slave girl stuffs a hamburger into her mouth. She munches it and within a few seconds, she swallows the entire hamburger in one gulp. She then picked up a hot dog and finishes eating it in mere seconds.

She then takes a donut and her eyes grew larger as she munches the donut and finishes eating it within a few seconds. She then picks up her chopsticks and eats several dumplings in mere seconds as well. She then noticed Ricky and Saber both staring at her dumbfounded. She then giggles and scratches the back of her head. "Sorry, it's just that I really haven't taste anything so delicious for the past 5 years! It's great to be free from slavery!"

Saber chuckled in amusement while Ricky shrugs and continues eating his hot dog.

Ben chugs his Coke down. He then puts down his can of Coke and sighed heavily. "Yeah, this is definitely the best dinner I ever had." He smirked. He then grabs a chicken wing and eats it.

"You guys are really disgusting when it comes to eating." Rukia said in disgust before continue eating her ramen noodles. She, Saber and Ricky are the only ones eating their food properly.

"You know guys…I've been thinking." Will said as she holds up her can of coke. Everybody turned to her as Will continued, "Since it's now winter, I was wondering if…well…"

"What?" Ben asked.

"If we can celebrate Christmas together?" Will sighed. Everybody widens their eyes. Will groans at this reaction. "I knew it. That's a stupid idea."

"No Will. I actually think it's a good idea." Ricky smiled.

"Really?" Will looked up at her allies.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I celebrate Christmas with other people." Saber nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah. Back in Britain, I actually never had time to celebrate Christmas because I'm always busy with my work all the time." Allen said.

"I haven't celebrated Christmas for 5 years during my slavery." Toph said.

Rukia sighed sadly. "I haven't celebrated Christmas with my friends Ichigo and Renji in three years."

"You miss them, do you?" Ricky asked Rukia.

"Yeah." Rukia said sadly, still depressed by the fact that Ichigo and Renji banished her with the council.

"How about we sing some Christmas Carols?" Will said, now perked up.

"Nah! That's stupid!" Ricky said as he folds his arms.

"How about telling the story of The Christmas Carol? Yeah know, the story about Scrooge and the three ghosts of past, present and future?" Will suggested.

Allen groans and said, "Lenalee always annoy me every Christmas by telling me that story every year, and it's boring."

"Well, what should we do then?" Will said, more annoyed. Then, everybody looks puzzled as they all turned to Ben who is giggling insanely.

He looks up and said, "You guys want a story? Than what about listening to MY story?"

The others look at each other for a while, then turned back to Ben. "Uh…okay." Saber shrugs.

"Well guys, then prepare to listen to my story of…" Ben then stands on top of his chair and holds up his arms and exclaimed, "BEN SUPREME MAGNUS AND THE POWER STONE OF CHRISTMAS!" He laughed insanely.

Everybody just stared at him as if he has lost his mind. "You suck!" Toph said as she frowns.

Ben then sits back down on his seat and tells the story. "It all started in the Kingdom of Christmas…"

_Story:_

_We see the Kingdom of Christmas. It was a huge city with houses and buildings decorated with beautiful Christmas decorations and there is also a huge Christmas tree decorated with colorful lightings at the city square._

"_**It was a beautiful and peaceful city where people celebrate Christmas every year. But this year…will be no ordinary year…" Ben narrates.**_

_Just then, a girl with black hair, tied to a bun, light blue eyes and wears pink shirt, orange shorts, white shoes and carries a purple backpack was skipping merrily through the city square while singing 'La la la…'._

"_**Just then, a sissy little girl was singing merrily through the square. Her name was Tophra the Explorer."**_

Toph bangs her fists angrily on the table, making everybody (except Ben) yelp. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Toph bellowed.

"_**Tophra then stops her annoying singing when she came across a colorful sacred stone on the ground."**_

_Tophra looked down and sees a beautiful white stone which is flashing various colours. "Ooooooohhhh…what is this?" Tophra said curiously as she picks up the stone. She widens her eyes as she looks at the stone. "Wowwwww…."_

"_So, she decided to show the stone to her friends."_

_Later, at a bar which was filled with various cartoon characters such as Boots, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Donkey (From Shrek), Stitch, Leroy, The Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Austin and Tasha) and many other humanoid animal characters, everybody were doing their business. Until, Tophra steps into the bar and holds up the stone._

"_Friends! Look what I found!" Tophra yelled happily as she holds up the stone._

"_Oooooooo….." The animals in the bar all said in unison._

"_Come on! Let's dance!"_

_Later, Tophra and all the animals in the bar danced happily on the bar's stage._

_Tophra: __**We did it  
We did it  
We did it  
Hooray!**_

_**Los Hicimos  
We did it!**_

_Tophra then paused and said, "Yeah, and then I forgot the next couple of lines, but then it goes…"_

_**We did it!  
We did it!  
We did it!  
Hooray!**_

_She and the animals then strike their poses._

_**Whoo!**_

Ricky, Saber, Will, Allen and Rukia stared at Ben open-mouthed. Toph, who is now fuming angrily while folding her arms, said, "I am so hating this story already…"

"_**After Tophra finished singing her ridiculous song, she was greeted by an outsider…"**_

_Tophra turned her head and sees a field of light appeared in front of her. A figure then appears after the light faded. The figure has blonde hair, tied to a bun, blue eyes and wears a yellow shirt with a white arrow symbol on the right side of her shirt and black pants._

"_**The outsider's name was Saber T. Kirk…"**_

Saber frowns and said sarcastically, "Ha. Ha."

" _**Saber then explains to Tophra about the stone she possesses."**_

"_Tophra, that stone you're holding is the Power Stone of Christmas. That stone belongs to Santa Claus and if Santa doesn't have the stone, he won't be able to use the stone's powers to create presents for every kid in the Kingdom of Christmas and bring joy to everybody." Saber then holds out her hand. "So please hand over the stone."_

"_No!" Tophra whined as she turns away from Saber and hugs the stone tightly. "I found it first! So the stone is all mine!'_

"_But the stone belongs to Santa!" Saber yelled._

"_No!" Tophra scoffed._

"_Look! A butterfly!" Saber points her finger up in the air._

"_Where?" Tophra snapped her eyes open and looked around Saber smirked as she quickly snatches the stone from Tophra._

"_Haha!" Saber said in triumph._

"_Hey!" Tophra then jumps onto Saber and the two starts fighting over the stone._

"_**Just then, they were both greeted by another outsider."**_

"_Girls, stop!" A figure dressed in brown robes and a hood over her head said as she holds up her hand. Tophra and saber stopped fighting and looked up at the figure._

"_Who are you?" Tophra asked._

"_I am Ruki-Wan Kenobi." The figure introduced herself._

"Err…Ruki-Wan Kenobi?" Rukia asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah, just go with it." Ben shrugs.

"_**Anyways, Ruki-Wan wanted the stone because the stone's power as well. So…"**_

"_Please hand over the stone." Ruki-Wan said in her emotionless voice as she holds out her hand._

"_Never!" Tophra and Saber (Who still has the power stone with her) yelled as they both got up from the ground._

_Ruki-Wan sighed, then waves her hand at the two girls. "You do not want that silly stone." Ruki-Wan said._

_Tophra and Saber now both look dumbfound and both said in unison, "We do not want that silly stone."_

"_You will give that stone to me."_

"_We will give the stone to you."_

_Saber then holds out the power stone to Ruki-Wan and Ruki-Wan reached out her hand, trying to grab the stone._

"_**Ruki-Wan was about to grab the stone until…"**_

"_Halt!" A voice yelled. The three girls turned their heads and the voice came from a girl with short red hair and wears…_

_A grey jacket pink necklace, orange shirt, blue jeans and white shoes._

"_Who the hell are you?" Ruki-Wan asked, arching her eyebrow._

"_I'm Will Vandom." The red-haired girl said._

Will looks at Ben, eyes wide opened. Then she smiled and said, "Wow, good thing I'm normal in your story."

"_What could you possibly do to take the stone from us? You're just a normal girl!" Saber asked._

"_Not just any normal girl!" Will smirked. She raises up her hand. "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"_

_Her necklace starts glowing brightly and her body turns white. The bright light causes Tophra, Saber and Ruki-Wan to cover their eyes. After the bright light faded, Tophra, Saber and Ruki-Wan open their eyes and to their surprise, Will now has long red hair, tied to two long ponytails, and now wears a golden tiara on her forehead, a white sailor fuku, blue skirt, a red ribbon tied on her chest, a pink ribbon tied on the back of her skirt, white gloves and red boots._

"_I am Sailor Vandom!" Will, now known as Sailor Vandom, yelled as she placed her hands on her hips._

Will now looks at Ben open-mouthed. She then slams her head onto the table and groaned, "Somebody kill me now."

"_Now then you three, hand me the power stone of Christmas, for I, too, wish to possess the stone's awesome power!" Will demanded as she holds out her hand._

"_Just then, another figure appears!"_

_The doors of the bar exploded, sending the doors flying through the bar. All the animals in the bar screamed in panic as they ran away. Tophra, Saber, Ruki-Wan and Sailor Vandom all gasp in horror as they all turned to the door._

_A figure then steps into the bar. The figure has messy white hair, a red scar across his right eye and wears a monocle, a blue military uniform with a red cobra symbol on the right side of the uniform, black gloves, black belt, blue pants and black boots._

"_I am Commander Walker…" The figure said in a thick British accent. "OF EVIL!" He holds up his hands and cackled evilly as a thunder flashes behind him in the background._

Allen stares at Ben open-mouthed and with wide eyes. "I am that idiotic terrorist leader from G.I. Joe?" Allen asked.

"GO WITH IT!" Ben snapped as he points his finger at Allen accusingly, making him yelp.

"_Oh no, it's Commander Walker…of EVIL!" Ruki-Wan said in horror. A thunder then flashes behind her in the background._

"_That's right! And I'm here to take the power stone of Christmas, so that I can use the stone's awesome power to turn all Christmas presents into coal, make Santa Claus bow down to me, and take over Christmas!" Allen said diabolically as wind blows his hair (I don't know, probably to make it look anime-ish or something). "Once I have the stone in my hands, every silly person in the Kingdom of Christmas will stop celebrating one of the most stupidest holidays of the year and start a new holiday! Soon, I'll turn Christmas…to All Hail Walker Day!" He cackled evilly again as thunder flashes in the background._

"_Never! We won't let you destroy Christmas…" Sailor Vandom said as she gets up and gets into her fighting stance. "Commander Walker of EVIL!"_

_However, nothing happens._

_Sailor Vandom looks around puzzled, then said, "Hey, I thought I said the word 'evil'. Why didn't a thunder randomly flashes behind me in the background?"_

"_Because only cool characters can have that special effect in the background everytime they say the word 'Evil.'." Saber explained as she gets up. Then, a thunder flashes behind her in the background. "You Will, are parodying Sailor Moon in this story. And everybody knows Sailor Moon is a ridiculous character. So therefore, that makes her an un-cool character and she doesn't get the thunder in the background when she says 'Evil'." Thunder flashes behind Saber in the background again._

"_Wow, getting the thunder in your background every time you say the word 'Evil'?" Tophra smiled. Thunder then flashes behind Toph in the background. "That's sounds fun! Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil!" Thunder then flashes behind her in the background five times. She giggled while Ruki-Wan, Saber and Sailor Vandom slapped their foreheads._

"_Okay. Back to the story." Allen rolled his eyes. "Now then, surrender and hand me the power stone of Christmas!"_

"_NOT SO FAST!!!"_

_Everybody, including Walker then turned to the door and another figure appeared…_

"This is it, guys. The character you all been waiting for…" Ben said, smiling in glee.

"Errr…Batman?" Ricky shrugs.

"No." Ben shook his head.

"Iron Man?" Will asked.

"No." Ben frowns in annoyance.

"Captain America?" Allen asked.

"NO!"

"Captain Idiotpants?" Toph said irritably.

"NO!" Ben yelled as he bangs his fist. He leans back on his chair and continued his story. "It's…"

_The figure now steps into the bar. Tophra, Saber, Ruki-Wan, Sailor Vandom and Walker's eyes grew large as they all look at the figure. The figure has long brown hair, black eyes, huge muscular body and wears black tights,__ a red 'B' within a white triangle on it, red boots and a long red cape._

"_Curses!" Walker cursed, knowing who the figure is._

"_Yes, Commander Walker. It is I, BEN MAGNUS SUPREME!" The figure, now known as ben Magnus Supreme, exclaimed._

"_Ben Magnus Supreme!" Sailor Vandom said as she, Ruki-Wan, Saber and Tophra smiled._

"_That's right, it's me! And I won't let you ruin Christmas, Commander Walker!" Ben yelled, pointing his finger at Walker._

"_Ben, catch!" Saber yelled. She threw the power stone in the air and Ben quickly flies up and catches it._

_He smiles in triumph and lands on the floor safely. "Woohoo! I got it!" He yelled. He turned to Walker and smirked devilishly. "Nana! I got it, I got it. Na-na-na-na-na!"_

_Walker and the others then looked at each other as if Ben has lost his mind._

"_I got it, I got it! Na-na-na-na-na!" Ben jiggy dances around__, scaring everyone present. "I got it, I got it! Na-na-na-na-na! __I got it, I got it! Na-na-na-na-na! I got it, I got it! Na-na-na-na-na!"_

_Ben holds up his hand. "I got it, I- WHAT THE?!" He looks at his hand and realizes that the power stone is gone! He then turns to Walker and sees that Walker now has the stone in his hand!_

"_Seriously, that scene was so completely utterly pointless." Walker shook his head. "But anyways, HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed madly. "I now have the power stone in my hands! And now, you will all be my prisoners while I become the new leader of the Kingdom of Christmas!"_

_Then, several Super battle droids appeared behind Walker and aim their rifle-arms at Ben and the heroes. The super battle droids then snap the heroes' wrists with cuffs and escort them out of the bar._

"_At last, no one, not even Mr. Fat butt Santa Claus can stop me!" Walker smiled evilly as he watches Ben, Tophra, Saber, Ruki-Wan and Sailor Vandom walking out of the bar with their heads hung in defeat. "For I am…Commander Walker…OF EVIL!" Walker cackles evilly and you guess it, thunder flashes in background._

_

* * *

_

_Later, Ben and the other heroes are now all held in a cell. Ben yells as he bangs his fists against the metal bars. "Curse you, Commander Walker! This isn't over! Evil will never win!"_

"_Shut up, Ben! You're giving us a headache!" Will, errr, I mean Sailor Vandom, snapped as she covers her ears._

"_We're doomed! We'll never get out of this blasted cell! Walker will ruin Christmas! We're doomed! DOOMED!" Tophra cried hopelessly. She wailed in despair before burying her face into her hands._

"_Never fear guys. Don't forget! I'm Ben Magnus Supreme! I'll find a way out of here!"_

"_Ahem…hello?"_

_Everybody turned their heads to the right corner of the cell. Laying there was a yellow robot with a grey head, yellow arms and grey hands. But what surprises the heroes is that…the robot talks in an Australian voice accent. _

"_Yeah mates, err…oh how am I soppose to sai this?" The robot scratches his head. __There is an audible __clunk__ as everyone's jaw hits the ground._

"_Oh yea rite. Mai name is Wall-E." The robot bows his head._

"Wall-E?" Wall-E looks a bit confused.

"Go with it!" Ben yelled.

"_I am Santa Claus's helpful trass robot, but apparently, Commander Walker of Evil," Thunder flashes behind Wall-E. "Has thrown mai into dis prison. He now possesses the power stone of Christmas and he probably placed the power stone into his private safe. But you can get back the stone by getting a golden key from the Temple of Doom."_

"_Golden key?" Ruki-Wan asked._

"_Yeah, then you can use it too unlock the key and get back the stone."_

"_Right! To the Temple of Doom!" Ben exclaimed. He then wraps his arms around Tophra, Saber, Sailor Vandom and Ruki-Wan (unaware that he is also crushing them.), flies up and smashes through the ceiling of the cell._

"_I wunder why he never does that earlier." Wall-E said as he looks up at the hole Ben created on the ceiling._

_

* * *

_

_Later, at the Temple of Doom, Ben, Tophra, Saber, Ruki-Wan and Sailor Vandom walked up to the golden key which was placed on a small rocky table. Ben was holding a duffel bag of sand in one of his hands._

"_Good thinking Ben, if you replaced that key with that bag of sand you're holding, it will not activate a possible booby trap." Saber smiled._

"_Sand?" Ben stares at his bag. "You mean this bag was filled with sand all along? I thought it was filled with candy! What a joke!" He opens the bag and pours out all the sand to the ground while the others slap their foreheads._

_Once the bag is emptied, Ben tosses away the empty duffel bag, snatches the key from the table and he and the others quickly run their way out of the temple._

"_Run for your lives!" Ben yelled. As they run away from the table, the temple starts to collapse and a huge boulder falls down from the ceiling and rolls behind Ben and his group._

_When they are near the entrance of the temple, Ben and the others quickly jumped out from the entrance and the boulder gets stuck on the entrance._

_

* * *

_

_Later, Ben and the other heroes flew to Commander Walker's fortress. They entered the fortress and arrived at a huge room. At the middle of the room was a huge golden safe._

"_That safe must be where Walker keeps the power stone." Sailor Vandom said._

"_What are we waiting for? Let's get it!" Ben said. He charges over to the safe, making the others look alarmed._

"_Ben, NO!" Saber cried. But it was too late. Ben touches the safe and alarm went off. Saber, Ruki-Wan, Sailor Vandom and Tophra slap their foreheads again._

"_He is probably the most stupidest superhero ever." Tophra groaned._

_Then, Commander Walker, on a floating platform, and several super battle drois stormed into the room and surround Ben and the heroes._

"_You dare-" Commander Walker tried to say, but got cut off._

"_HOLD IT!"_

The story was cut off by Will. Will continued, "Is this really a Christmas story? I mean besides the power stone holds the power of Christmas and the kingdom is called Christmas and Santa Claus is somewhere in the story, nothing else in the story is related to Christmas!"

"Yeah, do you want to celebrate Christmas or not?" Ricky said as he folds his arms.

Ben groaned. "Fine. The super battle droids are…red! And they also have…mistletoes on their heads! And the room the heroes are in right now is…filled with Christmas trees!"

The others (except Rukia) slap their foreheads and shook their heads.

"Anyways, back to the story…"

"_You dare try to take the stone from me?! I'll make sure none of you get out of this room alive!" Walker then turned to his super battle droids (Who all are now red and have mistletoes on their heads) and ordered, "Fire!" The super battle droids aim their rifle-arms at the heroes and shot lasers at them._

_Tophra gasps. She turns to one of the Christmas trees in the room and runs over to it. She then jumps onto the tree, pulls down the top of the tree and blocks the lasers with tree. She then lets go of the tree and the top of tree smashes the super battle droids._

_More super battle droids walked over to Sailor Vandom. Sailor Vandom then takes out her weapon from her skirt. The weapon…was a wireless Gibson Explorer Guitar Hero guitar controller. She then plays a song with the guitar._

_Male Singer: __**Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease**_

_Will plays the guitar so loud that it causes the super battle droids to explode._

_Ruki-Wan draws out her lightsaber and swings at the super battle droids, mostly destroying them with one swing._

_Saber shoots down several super battle droids with her pistol._

_Ben punches several super battle droids with his fists. When he sees more super battle drois coming over to him, he uses his laser vision eyes and zaps them._

_He then sees more supper battle droids coming over to him and he uses his ice breath and freezes them all. He then smashes the frozen droids._

_After every super battle droid is destroyed, Walker widens his eyes in shock as he sees that all of his droids have been defeated._

"_No! Impossible!" Walker cried in dismay._

_Ben then uses the key, unlocks the safe and grabs the power stone. "That's right!" Ben smirked as he and the heroes then turned back to Walker and strike their heroic poses. "And now, it's time for us to take you down too." Ben then charges at Walker while Walker shuts his eyes tightly, preparing for the worse._

_However, Ben charges pass Walker, making Walker snapped his eyes open and turned around._

"_I'm telling Santa Claus about this!" Ben yells as he runs out of the room and flies off._

_Walker then narrows his eyes angrily, his face turned red and smoke comes out from his ears and nose (Yeah, really.). He then drives his floating platform after Ben._

"_Come on! Let's go!" Saber said to Tophra, Ruki-Wan and Sailor Vandom. The others nod their heads in agreement and followed after them._

_Ben then runs out of the fortress and runs his way to Santa's fortress with Walker, Saber, Tophra, Ruki-Wan and Sailor Vandom following him from behind._

"_**So they ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until……" Ben said but Allen raises up his hand.**_

"Um, can I go to the toilet?" Allen asked.

Ben groaned. "Fine, make it quick."

"Um. Yeah Allen. Now that you say it, can I go to the toilet too?" Will asked, liking Allen's idea.

"Um, me too." Ricky added.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but…I want to go to the toilet too." Rukia said.

"Yeah. Me too!" Toph nods her head frantically.

"Me too!" Saber raises up her hand as well.

"Me too." Wall-E nods his head.

"FINE! PLEASE MAKE IT QUICK!" Ben yelled irritably.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Ricky, Saber, Toph, Will, Allen, Rukia and Wall-E sighed in relief as they all sit back down on their seats in their private dining room. That toilet break was so satisfying that they rather go again to let their minds rest in peace then listen to Ben's ridiculous story.

"Okay, everybody back?" Ben asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yes." Ricky and the others groaned in unison. They can't believe they're back to listening to the story.

"Okay, like I said, they ran and ran and ran and ran and ran…until finally…They arrived at Santa's fortress."

_Ben, Walker, Tophra, Saber, Ruki-Wan and Sailor Vandom breathed heavily as they entered Santa's throne room at Santa's fortress._

"_Finally, it's about time I appear in this story!" Santa Claus said as he sat at his throne. He is a teenage boy with large black spiky hair and wears a red hat, red coat, red pants, black belt and black boots._

"Wait, I'm Santa Claus in this story?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah. Cool huh?" Ben asked as he nods his head. Ricky blushed while Saber tries her best not to giggle.

"_Santa Claus, Santa Claus!!!" Ben, Walker and the others said to Santa at the same time. They all quarrel and argue at same time that Santa doesn't even know what they are trying to say to him._

"_Stop it!" Santa yelled as he holds up his hands, making Ben and the others quiet down. "Okay, tell me! What's going on?"_

"_Okay, I'll give you a short answer." Tophra said as she steps up to Santa. She took a deep breath. "I was singing merrily in the town until I came across the power stone of Christmas, so I pick it up and show it to my friends at the bar. Then we all sing and dance until Saber shows up and takes the stone from me. But Ruki-Wan shows up and also tries to take the stone. Then Sailor Vandom shows up and tries to take the stone from me. Then Commander Walker shows up and tells us that he wants to destroy Christmas and make a new holiday. But Ben shows up and takes the stone but Allen takes back the stone and he lock us up in a cell. Then Wall-E tells us that we had to go to this temple and get the key to get back the stone. So we got the key but Allen attacked us but we fought back and we are able to get back the stone and then we ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until we arrived at your fortress and there you have it, that's how we all end up here."_

_Toph finishes her answer panting heavily. I mean that was a very long answer to say under just one breath._

"_That's a short answer?" Sailor Vandom arches her eyebrow._

_Santa sighed and said, "Look guys, I know why you guys are so crazy over the power stone. Ben, hand me the stone."_

"_Um, okay." Ben stuttered, then hands the power stone of Christmas to Ricky, oh I mean, Santa._

"_Seriously guys, this stone is completely useless." Santa said as he holds up the power stone. "And if you guys look closely at it, it's just a simple stone. What's so great about it? The flashing lights? What's so great about flashing lights? And besides, this tone is just a decoration for my Christmas tree."_

_Santa then stands up from his throne, walks over to his huge Christmas tree which is at the left corner of the throne room, climbs up on a ladder and puts the stone onto the top of the tree._

"_So, it's just a Christmas tree decoration all along?" Walker asked._

"_Well…yes." Santa nods his head._

_Ben and the others groaned in disbelief. All along, the power stone is just a Christmas tree decoration. "Guys, Christmas isn't about power stones." Santa starts explaining as he walks over to Ben and the others. "Christmas isn't also about presents, and turkey dinners, and Christmas trees, and whatever. It's about one thing. Celebrating the Christmas spirit. And it's all that matters."_

_Ben and the others widen their eyes, knowing that what Santa has said to them is true._

"_You're right! So what the heck are we doing? Let's celebrate!" Ben exclaimed as the others smiled as well._

_

* * *

_

_Everybody (including Walker and Wall-E) then all gathered around a huge table at Santa's throne room and has their Christmas dinner happily as Ben finishes up the story._

"_**So they all celebrated the spirit of Christmas…and they all live happily ever after. The End!" Ben smiled as he finally finishes his story.**_

Everybody stares at Ben in silence for a while. Then Allen broke the silence and asked, "How about we all celebrate by just singing?"

"Sure." Ricky, Saber, Toph, Rukia and Will all said in unison.

Ben groaned and uttered, "Some people don't get my story, do they?"

Allen, Ricky, Saber, Toph, Rukia and Will then hold up their cans of Coke and they all start singing.

Everyone (Except Ben and Wall-E):**_ Joy to the world! The Lord is come  
Let earth receive her King_**

Saber: _**Let every heart prepare Him room,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven, and heaven and nature sing.**_

Will:_**Joy to the world! The Savior reigns  
Let men, their songs employ**_

Allen:**_While fields and floods,  
rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy._**

Ricky:**_ No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessing flow  
far as the curse is found,  
far as the curse is found,  
far as, far as the curse is found._**

Toph: _**He rules the world with truth and grace,  
and makes the nations prove  
the glories of His righteousness,**_

Rukia:**_ And wonders of His love,  
and wonders of His love,  
and wonders, wonders of His love_**

Ben sighs and sings as well.

Ben:_ **Joy to the world! The Lord is come  
Let earth receive her King**_

Ricky:_** Let every heart prepare Him room,  
and heaven and nature sing,  
and heaven and nature sing,**_

Everybody: **_And heaven, and heaven  
And nature…SING!!!_**

Everybody sighed and Ricky said, "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Yeah, merry Christmas." Saber smiled.

"And may God bless us." Allen said as everybody holds up their cans of Coke and drink.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: How do you like that, guys? I wish everybody A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! And see you all again in 2009! Cheers!

In the story, Toph is parodying Dora the Explorer, Saber is parodying Captain James T. Kirk from Star Trek, Rukia is parodying Obi Wan Kenobi, Will is parodying Sailor Moon, Allen is parodying Cobra Commander, Ben is parodying Superman, Wall-E is himself and Ricky is Santa Claus.

The song Will plays with her Guitar Hero guitar was 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns n' Roses.


	32. Assassination Part 1

Ryo: Happy New Year everyone! Here's the next chapter of the story!

_**Chapter 31: Assassination Part 1**_

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean…

A Royal British Army freighter flew above the ocean. Inside the freighter were Lenalee and another soldier named Minato Namikaze.

"Colonel, we have just finished our relief effort at Tonga." Lenalee said to her communicator.

"Yup, and we are now heading back to London." Minato added.

"Very well then. You two did a great job. Head back home." Roy said.

"Thanks Colonel. Also-" However Lenalee was cut off when the freighter's radar rang. "Hang on, sir. We are picking up unidentified objects approaching our location."

"What? What are they doing?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure they are not-" Lenalee got cut off again when their cockpit door exploded behind them. Lenalee and Minato turned around and see eight men coming into the cockpit. The men are all dressed in black and dark green robes with green and yellow circle emblems on it and black hats. They are Dai Li agents, the most skilful assassin unit of the Faction.

"What the-" Minato was cut off when the Dai Li quickly shot their handcuffs at him and Lenalee and cuffed both officers.

"Lenalee! Minato! What's going on down there?" Roy asked in worry. However, one of the Dai Li agents shot their Earth gloves at the communicator and destroys it.

Lenalee and Minato struggle to break free from their cuffs while two men entered the cockpit.

The first man has black hair, tied to a braid, thin moustache, short beard and wears black and yellow robes. His name was Long Feng, leader of the Dai Li.

The second man was Cedric, now dressed in black gloves, black uniform with the Faction insignia on it, black belt, black pants and black boots.

Long Feng smirked evilly as he holds up his communicator and said, "Brute, we have captured two British officers."

"Good job. Everything's going according to plan." The Brute said. "Take them away."

"Roger that." Long Feng then hangs up his communicator.

"You dare capture us and take us as hostages?! Just you wait, our comrades will find you and take you all-" Suddenly, Minato yelps when Cedric quickly threw a dagger at his neck.

"Minato!" Lenalee cried. She watched in horror as her partner fell to the ground dead.

"That will teach you." Cedric said coldly.

"What are you doing?! The Brute said that we need these officers alive!" Long Feng snapped at Cedric.

"It's okay. He didn't say how many. We just only need one." Cedric said.

Long Feng groaned, then ordered his Dai Li agents, "Take the girl away."

Lenalee silently sobbed helplessly as the Dai Li agents walked over to her, grab her arms and escort her out of the freighter.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the train…

Will yawned loudly as she, Ricky, Saber, Ben, Rukia, Allen, Toph and Wall-E entered their room. It's a huge room with eight beds (Four on each side).

"Oh man, I could really do a thousand winks right now." Will said, stretching her arms.

"Me too!" Toph smiled.

"Good night, guys." Ricky said to his allies.

"Good night!" The others said as they all got into their beds while Wall-E rolls under Ricky's bed and transforms himself into a cube.

As the others get to sleep, Ricky noticed Allen smiling while laying on his bed. Ricky asked, "Allen? Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Allen said as he turned to Ricky.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nah, it's just that…I have confessed to Lenalee that I love her."

Ricky widens his eyes in amusement. "Really?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. I liked her a lot. And I can't believe it took me 5 years to finally confess my love for her. And when all this is over," Allen sighed dreamily. "I want to be with her forever."

"It's good to hear that." Ricky smiled, happy for his friend.

"Thanks. Let's get some sleep now, shall we?"

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, the train is now rolling on a long bridge which connects between China and the Aomori Prefecture of Japan.

However, unknown to the people in the train, a small Faction submarine was sailing next to the bridge.

Inside the submarine, the eight Dai Li agents, Long Feng, Cedric and Lenalee lined up at the bridge. Lenalee, with her head hung down and a defeated look on her face, was hand cuffed.

Lenalee then gasp when a figure walked up to her and the others. She then looked up and recognizes the figure.

"You're…The Brute." Lenalee uttered. She has heard about the Brute. She has heard about his involvement in the Battle of DC, how he aid Hendrik and Oswald to kill her leader Yoruichi and take over the world and put an end to the Templars.

"Yes I am. I'm flattered that you know me." The Brute said.

"What do you want with me?!" Lenalee yelled as she furrows her eyes and took a step closer to The Brute. Two Dai Li agents quickly pull her away and held her arms tightly.

"Oh nothing. We just want to use you to capture the Templar and his allies and hand them over to our glorious High Commander. If of course, they refuse to surrender, we will just have to kill you." The Brute said darkly. "Besides, according to Cedric, one of the Templar's allies is an officer from the Royal British Army. Just like you."

Lenalee gasps , then cried, "No! Please! Don't hurt my friend!"

"I see. You cared about that officer who is teaming up with the Templar right now, right?" The Brute asked as he folds his arms.

"More than anything!" Lenalee yelled with tears forming in her eyes. "Please! Don't-" Lenalee got muffled when one of the Dai Li agents wraps his hand around her mouth.

"Sorry sir, but this girl is wasting our time with her yelling. We need to start our mission now." Long Feng said.

The Brute nodded and said, "Thanks to one of our Faction scouts, they told us that the Templar and his allies are currently resting in that train. I want you all to get into the train with our hostage and annihilate them quietly."

"Can we kill them?" Cedric asked.

"Unless they attack you back, yes."

"Good. Because I'm still itching with temptation to kill that Vandom girl." Cedric said, furrowing his eyes. "She will pay for leaving me and leaving with the Templar."

"Yes. That Templar not only has recently defeated Azula, but also killed my servant Rukia." The Brute said, turning around. After The Brute sent Rukia to assassinate Ricky, Rukia has presumably perished from him.

It has been a few weeks since Rukia was given her mission to kill Ricky but she never came back, giving The Brute the belief that his servant has failed her mission and met her fate by the Templar.

"Rukia has been my greatest servant, and I never had anyone as good as her. That Templar will pay for killing her." The Brute furrows his eyes as he curled his hands into fists.

He then turned back and said, "Alright. It is time. I'll join you all later once our mission is complete."

"Yes sir." Cedric, Long Feng and the Dai Li agents said in unison.

"Allen is going to be in danger. And it's all because of me." Lenalee whispered sadly to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Later, the Dai Li agents, Cedric, Long Feng and Lenalee are on a small boat and they drive next to the train. "We split up into two groups. Four of you and the girl will be with Cedric and four of you will be with me." Long Feng said to his agents.

"Yes, sir." The Dai Li agents said.

One of the Dai Li agents held Lenalee and they, Cedric and Long Feng then jumped onto the train rooftop.

Long Feng and four Dai Li agents with Lenalee then climbed down the side of the train compartment they landed on while Cedric turned to the other four agents walked over to the back of the compartment and climb down from there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricky and his group slept soundly in their room. Suddenly, Toph opens her eyes wide and said, "Someone is coming!"

"Whaaaattt???" Will groaned as she groggily wakes up. The others wake up as well.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Ricky asked.

"I said someone is coming." Toph said.

"How do you know?" Saber asked.

"I can feel them with my earthbending."

"If it's true, we better get ready." Rukia said. The others nod in agreement.

"Oh great. Why of all times do our enemies have to attack us at this time?" Will groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, a train officer named Xigbar was walking down the passenger car. It's empty since most of the train's passengers have gone to the sleeping car and get their rest. He walks down the car with his torch.

Unknown to him, a Dai Li agent was on the car's ceiling. He then jumped down behind Xigbar. Xigbar gasp and turns around and before he could move a muscle in reaction, the Dai Li agent grabs his head and twists it and Xigbar slumps onto the ground dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Long Feng and his agents arrived at the heroes' room. Long Feng holds up his hand, telling them to be cautious and the Dai Li agents nod their heads.

Long Feng then quickly opens the door and immediately, he and the Dai agents shot their earth gloves at the beds.

They kept shooting the beds until the blankets and pillows are ripped and torn.

"Stop!" Long Feng ordered and his agents stop firing. Long Feng then examined the beds. "These beds are empty!"

"Well well well, guess you are right after all, Toph." Ricky said. Long Feng and the Dai Li agents turned around and see Ricky and his group standing behind them.

"This is for ruining our sleep!" Will snapped as she swings her rapiers and shot pink waves of energy at Long Feng and his agents. The waves hit them and knock them to the wall.

Toph then stomps her feet and bends a ring of earth around Long Feng and his agents, trapping them.

"There are probably more of them! Let's split up!" Saber said to the others.

"Right. Rukia, Will and Toph, you're with Saber. Ben, Allen, Wall-E, you're with me!" Ricky said as he carries Wall-E in his arms.

"Right!" Everybody said in unison and they all split into two groups and each went different directions.

"Fools! Get them!" Long feng scolded his agents as they break free from the earth.

* * *

Allen, Ben and Ricky ran through another train car.

"Come on, we need to find a place to hide!" Ben said.

The three boys then went over to a door and opens it. To their shock, they entered a women's bathroom. A woman named Kitana was about to remove her clothes until she turned around and widens her eyes in shock. She screamed bloody murder and Ricky quickly closes the door.

The three boys blushed crimson as Allen said, "Okay. We shouldn't have done that." Ricky, Ben and Wall-E slowly nod their heads and the three quickly ran off.

After they ran off, Long Feng and two Dai Li agents ran over to the door and Long Feng said to his agents, "They could be hiding in here!" He then opens the door and Kitana screamed in horror again.

"That does it!" Kitana screamed. She threw her fans at Long Feng and the Dai Li agents and he and the agents screamed as they ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cedric, his agents and Lenalee walked through the train's cargo car until Cedric stops at his tracks.

"What is it, sir?" one of the agents asked.

"She's coming…" Cedric said darkly. "I'll wait here. Two of you go after them and the other two of you will take the girl to the caboose."

"Yes sir." The agents said. Two of the agents then ran off while the other two take Lenalee away and walk their way to the caboose. Cedric draws out his swords and calmly sat down Indian-style and closes his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the next train car, Will swings her rapiers and shot a wave of pink energy at one of the Dai Li agents while Toph stomps her foot and a boulder pops up from the ground. She then thrusts her fist and shot the boulder at the second Dai Li agent.

The first Dai Li agent gets up and jumps and crawls onto the ceiling. Saber holds up her ExCalibur sword and shot bolts of thunder at the agent but the agent quickly dodges them. He then climbs down behind Saber and wraps his arms around Saber tightly.

"Surrender now, girl!" The agent said as Saber tries to break free.

"Don't call me a girl!" Saber then punched the Dai Li agent's stomach with her elbow, making him groan. Then, she quickly grabs his arm and tosses him to the ground.

The second Dai Li agent gets up as the first agent fell to the ground. He shot three earth gloves at the girls.

"Tsugi No Mai Hakuren!" Rukia said and she shot ice from her zanpakuto and freezes the earth gloves. The earth gloves then fell to the ground and smash into tiny ice particles.

Rukia and Saber turn to each other, smiled and nod their heads. "Tsugi No Mai Hakuren!" Rukia yelled again as she shot ice at the second Dai Li agent.

"Thunderbolt!" Saber said as she shot a bolt of thunder at the second Dai Li agent.

The ice then pushes the Dai Li agent back to the wall and freezes him and the thunder hits him and the agent yells as he gets electrocute. He then fell unconscious and slump his head down.

Will and Toph cheered and jump with joy while Rukia and Saber high-fived each other. "Good work, Shinigami." Saber grins.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And I'll end the chapter here. Can the heroes defend themselves from Long Feng and the Dai Li agents and save Lenalee? Part 2 is next. Stay tune and read and review!


	33. Assassination Part 2

_**Chapter 32**__**: Assassination Part 2**_

Meanwhile, Lenalee and the two Dai Li agents that are with her arrived at the caboose. "Here we are." One of the agents said as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Before the agent could open the door however, Lenalee kick the agent's back. The second agent tries to punch her but Lenalee quickly dodges it and uses her other leg and kick the agent's face and sends him sprawling on the ground.

The other agent turned around and growls as he tries to punch Lenalee but Lenalee dodges it again and kicks the agent's chin with her knee, then kicks him through the caboose's door and the agent smashed into a bunch of wooden crates. The agent groans as he fell unconscious.

Lenalee then walked over to the agent, takes his keys with her legs. "Sorry guys, but I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends." She smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Faction submarine, The Brute frowns angrily as he looks at his watch. "Impossible, it's been 15 minutes but Long Feng and Cedric haven't reported to me that their mission is done." The Brute pointed out.

"What do we do now, sir?" The submarine's admiral asked.

"I'm going to join them." The Brute then draws out his sword and walks his way out of the bridge. "Tell one of your men to take me to the train."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the train's dining car, everybody was peacefully having their dinner and conservations, until Ricky, Allen, Ben and Wall-E stormed into the car.

Long Feng shot an Earth glove at them but Allen deflects the glove with his greatsword and the glove ended up smashing onto a nearby dining table.

The woman sitting at the table screamed in fright and it causes everyone in the dining car to scream and ran out of the car in panic.

Ricky, Allen, Ben and Wall-E ignored the screams as they fight against Long Feng and the Dai Li agents.

Wall-E uses his laser and zaps one of the Dai Li agents, sending him to another dining table.

Ricky grabs one of the dining chairs and tosses it at Long Feng but the Dai Li leader easily punches the chair and smashes it.

Allen grabs a bottle from a table and smashes it on one of the Dai Li agent's head, making him groan and slump onto the ground.

The second agent leaps onto a table behind Allen and jumps onto him but Allen quickly turned around and swings his Anti-Akuma arm at him and he swings the agent to the wall.

Ricky swings his Carsomyr sword at Long Feng but Long Feng dodges it. He then swings his Earth gloves at Ricky while Ricky quickly deflects them with his sword.

Long Feng thrusts his fist at Ricky but Ricky quickly jumps into the air and lands behind Long Feng. Ricky turns around and yells, "Finishing Touch!"

He swings his sword furiously and shot a whirlwind at Long Feng, sending him and the tables and chairs in the dining car spiralling inside it.

The whirlwind then sends him and the tables and chairs to the back of the car and Long Feng groaned.

Ricky, Allen, Ben and Wall-E went up to Long Feng but one of the Dai Li agents recovered and stood up.

Allen grabs Long Feng by the collar and lifts him up.

"Who hired you to assassinate us?!" Allen demanded as he glared at Long Feng. One of the Dai Li agents ran up to the heroes but Ricky quickly turns around and punches the agent in the face and sends him to the ground. The agent fell unconscious.

"I…I don't know." Long Feng uttered. Allen tightens his grip, making Long Feng yell. "It was The Brute!"

"The Brute? You mean one of the commanders of the Faction?" Ben asked, widening his eyes.

"Yes." A voice said. Ricky, Allen, Ben and Wall-E gasp as they turn their heads around and see the Brute standing behind them.

"The Brute." Ricky uttered.

The Brute turns to Ricky and immediately recognises him as the Templar because of his Carsomyr Sword. The Brute narrows his eyes as he said, "So, you are the Templar."

"Yes." Ricky frowns and nods his head. "I am Ricky Blade, son of Yoruichi Shihouin."

"I see. You know, before we killed your mother, she told us that one day, we will fall. I guess she was right after all." The Brute then draws out his sword, preparing to fight.

Ricky turned to Allen, Ben and Wall-E and said, "Guys, find Saber and the others, I'll deal with him alone."

"Got it. Good luck, Ricky." Allen nods his head. Ben and Wall-E nod as well and the three left the car.

Ricky turned back to the Brute and the two now stood face-to-face, ready to battle each other.

"We finally meet each other." The Brute said. "What do you say we fight together and let me see if you really have your mother's blood."

"Bring it on." Ricky narrows his eyes.

Ricky and The Brute then yelled as they both rushed forward to each other and clash their swords together.

The fight began with both opponents blocking their attacks. Ricky swings his sword at The Brute but the masked commander duck and tries to swing his sword at Ricky's leg but Ricky quickly leaps backward and lands on one knee.

Ricky looks up and The Brute yells as he swings his sword at Ricky again but the Templar quickly blocks it in time.

Ricky and The Brute push their swords against each other with all their strength each one trying to overpower the other.

"When we kill your mother, she was screaming in agony. She was pathetic." The Brute said. He is simply trying to break Ricky's concentration.

"Shut up!" Ricky yelled, getting more furious. The Brute broke the stalemate by pushing Ricky back and prepared a special attack.

"Time for me to show you my power." The Brute then brings down his sword and smashes it onto the floor. "BUGENHAGEN!"

Ricky gasps as a huge wave of black energy rushes over to him. He tries to block the attack but the attack is too powerful to be blocked and the energy knocked Ricky back and the Templar skid across the ground on his back.

Ricky groans as he gets up but The Brute quickly jumps into the air and brought his sword down at him. Ricky quickly rolled to the right and gets up from the ground. He swings his Carsomyr sword at The Brute but the Brute quickly turned around and block it.

Ricky swung his sword wildly but The Brute kept blocking his attacks and The Brute jumps back and raises up his arm and sword, preparing to launch another special attack.

"MANEGARM!" He yelled and swings his sword three times, shooting three waves of black energy at Ricky.

Ricky blocks the first wave, but the second wave hits his arm. Ricky yells in pain as he grabs his injured arm and he yells again when the third wave hits his left legs.

Ricky kneeled on the ground and sees that his leg wound is bleeding furiously and blood is trickling down his arm wound.

'He's too strong.' He thought. He looked up at the Brute for a while, then quickly turned around and runs his way out of the dining car.

"What's the matter?! This battle is over already?" The Brute laughed. He charges after Ricky while Ricky runs for his dear life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saber, Rukia, Will and Toph entered the cargo car. The cargo car is quiet…too quiet.

They continue walking until Lenalee entered the cargo car. "Guys!" Lenalee called.

"Lenalee?" Saber asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"Guys, it's good to see you again. Anyways, the Faction is here. They have come-"

"To assassinate us, we know." Toph said, rolling her eyes. Lenalee looked at Toph confused, then grins as she rubs her head.

"Aw, aren't you a cute little girl?" Lenalee cooed.

"Hey! Don't touch me! Only my brother Ricky can do that!" Toph snapped as she shoved Lenalee's arm away.

"Sister?" Lenalee said, completely confused.

"Long story." Saber chuckled. Everybody then stop what they are doing when Will holds up one of her rapiers.

"You guys go and find Ricky and the others. I'll stay here." Will said.

"What?" Saber asked alarmed.

"Don't worry." Will turned her head around and smiled. "I'll be fine."

Saber, Rukia, Toph and Lenalee then nod their heads, turn around and leave the cargo car. After the four girls are gone, Will turned her head back to the front and said coldly as she frowns,

"I know you're here…Cedric."

Cedric then jumps down from a pile of crates and lands in front of Will. "We finally meet again, Will." He smirked maliciously.

"So Cedric, you're behind this assassination attempt too?" Will asked calamly as she puts her hand on her hip.

"Yes, and now, let us finish our fight, once and for all." Cedric then draws out his swords and charges at Will. Will quickly blocks Cedric's attack, then leaps to her right and lands on a wooden crate.

Cedric swings his sword at Will. Will quickly jumps up and Cedric slashes the wooden crate that the girl was standing on seconds ago.

Will then lands behind Cedric, swings her rapiers and shoots waves of pink energy at Cedric.

Cedric turns around and widens his eyes in surprise as the waves hit him and sends him skidding across the ground on his back.

Cedric gets up and smirked, "I see you have improved while you were gone from my sight."

"I sure did." Will said.

"Then I guess you're finally a real challenge to me."

"Listen to me, Cedric. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end our rivalry here and stop what we're doing."

"You're right. I do have the power. The power to finish you off!" Cedric yelled. He got up and swings his swords wildly at Will again while Will quickly dodges and blocks the attacks. "DIE YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Saber, Toph, Rukia and Lenalee continue running through the train until they found Allen, Ben and Wall-E.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled happily.

"Lenalee!" Allen smiled. The two ran over to each other and hugged passionately.

"It's good to see you again." Lenalee whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know."

"Guys, hate to break the love here, but Ricky is in trouble. He's fighting with The Brute!" Ben said.

Rukia gasped in horror. "No. It can't be."

* * *

Ricky climbed up onto the rooftop of the dining car. He then continues running while panting heavily, but he stops when The Brute lands in front of him.

The Brute smirked evilly behind his mask as he said, "I should have known. You're weak. Just like your mother. BUGENHAGEN!"

He brings down his sword again and a wave of energy rushes toward Ricky.

Ricky jumps up and draws out his Carsomyr, "THUNDERBOLT!"

He shot a bolt of thunder at The Brute but the Faction commander easily deflects the attack and shot another special attack after Ricky lands on the ground.

"HAKUSHAKU!" The Brute aims his sword at Ricky and shot a huge and powerful blast of black energy at Ricky. The energy hits Ricky and the Templar yells in pain as the blast sends him stumbling onto the ground.

Ricky breathes heavily as he tried to stand up. His head is now bleeding and his shirt is ripped and torn. His arm and leg wounds continue to bleed. He shakily got to his feet while The Brute laughed evilly.

"Too bad you're still just a weakling. But it's time to finish you." The Brute aims his sword at Ricky again. "Time to join your mother. Time to die! HAKUSHAKU!"

The Brute shot a huge and powerful blast of black energy at Ricky again and Ricky shuts his eyes tightly, preparing his fate.

But suddenly, a figure lands in front of Ricky, swings her sword and creates a huge wall of ice to defend the Templar. The blast destroys the wall of ice, but the wall has defended Ricky and the figure.

Ricky snaps his eyes open and sees his saviour. It was Rukia Kuchiki.

The Brute gasps and widens his eyes in surprise. His servant didn't die after all.

"Master." Rukia whispered as she looks up at him.

"Rukia. You didn't die after all." The Brute said in amusement.

"Master. I'm sorry that I've failed to kill the Templar." Rukia lowers her head.

"It's alright, Rukia. At least you're alive. Come back to me, Rukia. And we'll finish the Templar once and for all."

Rukia gasps and glances at her master again. Is her master forgiving her?

"Come back to me." The Brute said again. Rukia was now shaking and tears were coming from her eyes. She walked forward slowly, her movements jerky and uncertain.

"No, Rukia! Don't listen to him!" Ricky yelled. Rukia stops walking and turns around and glanced at Ricky. "He doesn't feel anything towards you! He sees you only as his tool! If you were like a daughter to him, why has he shown such disregard for your feelings and well-being? He doesn't care about you Rukia, I care about you!"

Rukia is now stunned. She doesn't know what to do next.

"Rukia, why do you believe him over me?" The Brute said soothingly. Rukia turns back to her master again. "Remember what you said to me before you join the Faction? You said that you were betrayed by your Shinigami friends when they exiled you. You have no where to go so you have to join me. I cared for you ever since you join the Faction."

"No! Rukia!" Ricky yelled.

"And if you continue to stay with the Templar, who knows? He will end up betraying you just like what your Shinigami friends did!"

Those words have struck Rukia with full force.

"No Rukia! Don't listen to him! Of course I'll never betray you! Don't listen to what he say! RUKIA!!!" Ricky yelled again.

"Come back to me." The Brute continued. "You can redeem yourself. You only need to eliminate the Templar."

Rukia's eyes widened. She looked back and forth between Ricky and The Brute, her eyes wide. She began hyperventilating, the stress from all of this too much for her to handle. She was duty-bound to serve The Brute, but she loved being with Ricky and his friends too. She didn't know what to do. Should she do as her master said and attack Ricky, or should she help the Templar? She had served The Brute for so long, it felt impossible to go against him. Yet she also admires Ricky and enjoys the times she had with him and his friends. Oh god, what would she do! She was so confused and scared over what to do. She drops her zanpakuto and gripped her head, her eyes wild and her breathing heavily.

"Rukia! Please! Come to me! Don't join the Faction again! You're a Shinigami! And Shinigamis aren't evil!" Ricky called to Rukia.

Rukia gasps. Ricky's right. She may be an exile, but she's still a Shinigami. She looks at Ricky one last time, then closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. She then quickly picks up her zanpakuto and yelled, "Tsugi No Mai Hakuren!"

She shot a blast of ice at The Brute! The Brute widens his eyes in surprise and quickly swings his sword to destroy the blast of ice.

"Rukia…"Ricky smiled. Rukia turned her head to Ricky and smiled back.

"RUKIA! What are you doing?!" The Brute hissed. Rukia turned to the Brute and glares at him.

"I'm sorry master. I may have been banished from my nation, but I'm still a Shinigami." Rukia said confidently. "And Shinigamis fight for justice!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Alright! Rukia has finally gone up against her master! What will happen next? And what about Will and Cedric? Stay tune for the third and concluding part of _Assassination_! Read and review!


	34. Assassination Part 3

Ryo: Hi guys, in case you guys don't know, one of the greatest authors Glowworm666, has retire. (Sobs) And it really breaks my heart. But I respect her decision and it's best if she now focus on her studies and pursue her dreams. So thank you for everything Glowworm. Farewell, we will miss you. (Sobs)

Here is the third and concluding part of Assassination, and it's dedicated to you, GW. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 33: Assassination Part 3**_

Cedric swings his sword at Will whom quickly ducks and dodges it. Will jumps up and hangs onto the ceiling and kicks Cedric in the face. Cedric backs away while Will lands back on the ground safely.

Will then yells as she charges over to Cedric while her right arm is charged with pink energy. She then uppercuts Cedric, which sends him flying in the air and smashes through the ceiling of the cargo car. Cedric then lands on the top of the car and Will jumps up and lands in front of him. She points her rapier at Cedric's face.

"It's over, Cedric. You lose." She said. Cedric grits his teeth angrily.

Meanwhile, Rukia screams in fury as she swings her zanpakuto and shot a wave of ice at The Brute. The Brute holds up his sword but the wave is too strong and he was shot back and falls to the ground.

The Brute recovers and gets back up. He assumes his fighting stance but Rukia shot three more waves of ice at him. The Brute swings his sword and breaks one of the waves but the second and third waves hit him and The Brute is shot back to the ground again.

The Brute gets up and looks at Rukia in rage. His servant is too strong. Growling, The Brute takes out his communicator and says to it, "Get me a boat! I'm coming back!"

"Yes sir." The submarine admiral's voice said.

The Brute then glares at Rukia and said, "You have failed me, Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'm sorry master. I really am." Rukia lowers her head sadly. Ricky then walks over to Rukia from behind and puts a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"Rukia…" Ricky simply said.

The Brute then turns his head and sees that a Faction boat coming over to the bridge. He turns back to Ricky and Rukia and yelled, "HAKUSHAKU!"

He shot another huge blast of black energy with his sword at the two.

"Duck!" Ricky yelled. He and Rukia quickly ducks and dodges the blast.

Meanwhile, Will looks up and Cedric turns his head around and they both gasp as they see the blast coming over to them. Will quickly ducks while Cedric's eyes grew large in horror.

The blast then hits Cedric and Cedric screams in pain as he gets shot back.

"CEDRIC!" Will yelled alarmed as she sees Cedric being shot.

After the blast dissipated, Will stood up and looked around. Cedric was nowhere in sight. Tears start to form in her eyes. Cedric…is dead. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Meanwhile, The Brute jumps down from the train and lands on the boat. He turns back to the train and glares at Ricky and Rukia.

"This isn't over, Templar! We'll meet again! And you will pay for taking away my best servant!" The Brute yelled angrily.

Ricky frowns and yelled back, "Yeah! And I'll be waiting!"

The Brute turns his head away as the boat drives away from the bridge.

Ricky sighed, relief that it's all over. He turns to Rukia and sees her falling to her knees and sobbed. Ricky sighed again, kneels down and wraps an arm around Rukia's back.

* * *

The next day, the train finally arrives at a train station in Oma. Oma is a small town located in Shimokita District, Aomori, Japan. Every passenger, including Ricky's group and Lenalee then steps out of the train and gathers around.

"Guys, don't might but…I would like to come with you and help you fight against the Faction. After all, I'm sure you're all gonna need all the help you can get." Lenalee smiled.

"Sure, welcome to the group, Lenalee." Saber nods her head.

Lenalee then turns to Allen and the two smiled at each other. "So Allen, are you ready?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah. And this time, we'll stay together." Allen then grabs Lenalee's hand and the two look at each other lovingly.

Meanwhile, Ricky wraps an arm around Will as the female bounty hunter hangs her head in sadness. "Ricky, I've decided that after we finish our mission, I will not go back to England. Because…England has too many sad memories. And I do not wish to recall them." She said sadly.

"I understand. I really do." Ricky nods in agreement. He then turns to Rukia who now puts on brown robes and covers her head with the robe's hood. "Are you ready to go back home?"

"Yes." Rukia said in determination. "I am. And I'll take you all to the Shinigami Council."

"Then let's go." Ricky said.

"Yeah! Let's go kick some more Faction butt!" Toph exclaimed happily as she pumps her fist in the air.

"And put an end to this war." Saber added. The others nod their heads and they all walk their way out of the train station.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: in the next chapter, the Japan story arc finally begins. And yes, Lenalee is now a member of the group and Cedric is now truly dead. Anyways, stay tune and read and review!


	35. Ichigo Kurosaki

_**Chapter 34: Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ricky, Saber, Ben, Wall-E, Allen, Lenalee, Will, Rukia and Toph walked through a village in Aomori. To their surprise, unlike the other two cities they have visited, the village is more lively and peaceful.

The group observed the villagers. Their houses are undamaged, children were laughing and playing on the road and the adults are smiling and even singing in unison as they work and do their daily routines. The villagers are all in high spirits.

"Wow, the people in this village sure are happy." Ricky said.

"Yes. That's because the country is guarded by the Shinigamis. As long as they protect Japan, the Faction fears them and fear in attacking this country." Rukia explained.

"Gee, I wish China too have their own guardians. That way, war would have never come to my country." Toph sighed.

They continued walking down the road until they all spotted a cat on the road.

"Aww…a cute little cat!" Will cooed. She then ran over to the cat who meowed.

Suddenly, Rukia gasped when she sensed something, then yelled to Will, "Will! Stop!"

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the bushes, lands in front of the cat and points his HUGE sword at Will.

"Halt! You will not hurt this cat!" The figure yelled. He is a 22-year old man with spiky orange hair, red eyes and wears black robes, white sash and sandals. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Eek!" Will yelped alarmed as she fell onto the ground.

Ichigo glares at Will for a while until Rukia yelled, "Ichigo!"

"What?" Ichigo looked up and sees Rukia. He then grinned and said, "Rukia Kuchiki. Good to see you again."

Rukia frowns at him and turns her head away. Ichigo now has a sad expression on his face. He remembered banishing Rukia with Renji and the council three years ago. Rukia must be still angry of him because of that. He sighs as he puts away his sword, turns to the cat and carries it up.

Will gets up as Ricky and the others walked over to Ichigo.

"Are you…Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ricky asked Ichigo. Ichigo turns around and smiles.

"Yes. And I assume you're friends of Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo said.

"Yes, we are." Lenalee said.

"Yes, Ichigo. They are my friends. You don't need to ask." Rukia said annoyed.

Ichigo frowns at Rukia and asked, "Why did you come back, Rukia? I thought you're banished."

"I…" Rukia tries to explain, but Ricky stood up for Rukia.

"We're here because we need to talk to the Shinigami Council." Ricky said sternly.

Ichigo shrugs and said, "Very well. You guys can come with me to the council. I need to bring this cat back anyway."

"Why are you here to retrieve a cat?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm being assigned to retrieve it."

* * *

Later, Ichigo escorted Ricky and his group to a large hut. The hut is the Shinigami Council Headquarters where the Shinigamis reside.

Inside the hut, Ichigo, Ricky and his group are now in a circular room, the same room where Rukia stood before the council on the day of her exile. Sitting in front of Ichigo, Ricky and his group were Unohana, Yamamoto and Renji. Renji has now been promoted to Yamamoto's second-in-command over the last three years.

Meanwhile, ichigo passes the cat to a woman named Madame Foster. "Ooohhh!!! My poor little snookers! Mommy was so worried about you! Oh yes!" Madame Foster cooed as she hugs her cat tightly and her cat shrieks as it gets crushed.

"No wonder why it ran away." Will sweatdrops as she sees the espression on the cat's face.

"Another mission done. Good job, Ichigo." Renji smiled.

"Thanks. Anyways, Captain Yamamoto, sorry but I brought some visitors here. They say they have come to negotiate with you." Ichigo said to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto nods his head sternly as said in his booming voice, "And who are they?"

"Ricky Blade and his allies…" Ichigo said. "Which includes Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia?" Unohana said as she and Renji widen their eyes in surprise.

"What is she doing here?! She's banished!" Yamamoto yelled.

Rukia sighs sadly and walks up to the three. "Sorry for returning here, general but…my friends and I wish to form an alliance and-"

"Alliance?" Yamamoto scoffed.

"Sorry Rukia, but we-" However, Renji doesn't have the chance to finish what he's saying. He got cut off by Ricky.

"Hey! You said what Rukia said! We wish to form an alliance with you Shinigamis!" Ricky snapped. "I'm sure you guys know that our world is at war with the Faction."

Yamamoto sighed and said, "Carry on."

"The Faction has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build." Ricky continued and calmed down. "If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. Thus, I ask you to help us. No... I beg you to help us." On the last part, he kneeled down before Yamamoto, Unohana and Renji. "Our fate is in your hands."

Yamamoto nods his head. "I understand that you wish to have an alliance with us. But one of your allies is Rukia kuchiki, a failure to our council."

Ricky looks up and glares at the old man. "Oh yeah?! You're rejecting my offer because of Rukia?!"

"Actually…yes." Unohana speaks up.

Rukia hung her head. "Yes. To your eyes, I'm a failure." But she now looks up and frowns. "But now, I'm not the failure that I used to be. I have learnt many things when I'm gone. I'm now more stronger than I used to be. So please!" Rukia kneels down next to Ricky, who widens his eyes. So does the others. Rukia yells as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please let me have a chance to prove to you that I'm worthy to be a Shinigami again!"

"Rukia…" Ichigo uttered.

Renji looks at Yamamoto. "Well, what do you think?" He asked.

Yamamoto nods his head. "Such determination. Rukia wants to prove that she's a former failure. If she wants to prove that to us, very well."

Rukia, Ricky, Ichigo and the others look up at Yamamoto hopefully.

"I shall give you a mission, Rukia." Yamamoto said.

Rukia smiled while hearing this, then bowed down again. "Oh, thank you, Captain Yamamoto!" She said happily.

Ricky, Ichigo, and the others smiled too. Renji grins when Unohana made a weak smile.

"Rukia, you and your friends will team up with ichigo and help him escort a young villager back to his village. It does sound simple but I promise you, if you accomplish this mission, me and the council will accept you as a Shinigami again and also accept your offer to join you in battle against the Faction." Yamamoto explained.

"That's great!" Saber said.

"Alright!" Toph cheered.

Ricky turned to Rukia and said, "You hear that Rukia, you will be accepted again."

Rukia turned to Ricky and smiled. "I know." She said softly.

"So Captain, who is this villager?" Ichigo asked.

"He's coming in right now." Renji said. Everybody then turned to the door behind them and a few seconds later, the door opened and a teenage girl with brown eyes, black hair tied to two pigtails and wears a white and green hat, green jacket, white tube top, white pants and brown sandals entered the room. In one of her hands was a bottle of wine.

Allen and Ben drop their jaws. "She…she looks…beautiful." Allen said as he starts to drool.

"I know." Ben agreed. Saber and Lenalee look at the two boys in annoyance as they fold their arms.

The girl giggled and said, "Wow. There's gonna be ten people guarding me? I must be lucky. My name is Talim." Talim then drinks her wine down her throat like a drunken alcoholic. Everybody in the room looks at her with confused looks.

'Wow, for a beautiful girl, she sure drinks a lot.' Toph thought.

Talim then sighs heavily as she finished drinking her wine, then looks at Ben and laughed. "You expect me to believe that the little guy with the funny look on his face is going to be one of my bodyguards?"

"Ha ha ha!" Ben laughed at Talim's joke. He turns to the others. "Who's the little guy with the funny look-" Ben's smile dropped when he realizes that Talim is in fact referring to him. He is the shortest member in the group. Even Toph is slightly taller than him.

Ben yelled angrily as he tries to run over to Talim and beat the crap out of her but Ichigo grabs him up by the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"Lemme go! Lemme get her! I wanna teach this girl a lesson! I'll demolish her!" Ben whined.

"Now now, Ben. That's not how you deal with your client." Ichigo smirked. Rukia looks at ichigo with a sad expression.

'Ichigo looks so happy. I wonder if he doesn't care about me when I'm gone.' Rukia thought sadly.

"Like I said," Talim leans herself back on the wall and folds her arms. "My name is Talim. I'm a master bridge builder and I must return to my hometown, Hakodate, a city located in Hokkaido, Japan. I'm building a bridge there that will change our lives and I expect you all to get me there safely."

"Alright, you said what she said. Good luck you guys." Renji said to Ichigo, Ricky and his group.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Ricky and his group must now help Ichigo escort Talim to her hometown safely first before the Shinigami Council can agree to join them in their battle against the Faction. Will they succeed? Stay tune and read and review!

Talim is a character from the Soul Calibur series in case you guys are wondering.


	36. More Assassins?

_**Chapter 35: More Assassins?**_

Later, Ricky, Saber, Ben, Allen, Lenalee, Will, Wall-E, Rukia, Ichigo and Toph then walked out of the council building with Talim.

Lenalee then asked Ichigo, "Ichigo, is this mission going to be dangerous?"

"Well, our mission is just keep Talim safe and take her safely back to her village, so I guess there won't be any dangerous battles along the way at all." Ichigo smirked.

"Great, I'm been getting tired of getting into fights lately." Will sighed as she puts her hands on the back of her head.

"Me too. Ever since the world knew that a Templar is out to take out the Faction, people have been trying to kill us during our journey." Allen said.

"You're a Templar?" Talim asked Ricky.

"Long story." Ricky said.

"Great. Finally, we can just relax." Saber smiled.

"Yes, like I said, I need to return to my village for something important, so you have to keep me safe at all times." Talim said.

"Don't worry Talim, there are 10 of us with you, what could possibly go wrong?" Ricky smiled as he turned to Talim.

However, as Talim followed Ricky and his group and Ichigo, a man named Nnoitra Juriga on a branch at a nearby tree, watching everything. Nnoitra pulled a radio out and spoke into it.

"Sir, the target is heavily guarded by ten people." Nnoitra explained.

"_Then I shall send you more men to help you take out the girl." _A voice said from the other side of the radio. _"Remember Nnoitra, that girl is the only obstacle in Aizen's path in helping the Factiontake over Japan. And he wants her dead."_

"Sir." Nnoitra nodded and he turned off the radio and vanished from sight.

* * *

Ricky, Saber, Ben, Allen, Lenalee, Will, Wall-E, Rukia, Ichigo, Toph and Talim continue walking through a forest.

Suddenly, Toph gasps and widens her eyes. "Someone is following us!"

"What?!" Rukia said alarmed.

Nnoitra and fifteen more men dressed in white masks and white robes landed around Ichigo and shoot metal chains around Ichigo's body.

"What?!" Ichigo yelped as Nnoitra and his men then chained Ichigo's body and tighten their grip around ichigo's body. Ichigo yells in pain as Ermac and his men continue tightening their grip until Ichigo turned into blood and pieces of flesh.

Talim, Ricky and his group gasp and widen their eyes in horror.

"ICHIGO!!!" Rukia cried.

Rukia widnes her eyes when Nnoitra lands behind her. "Yes, and now, you will all join him!" He shot his metal chain at Rukia's back but before the chain reaches Rukia, Ricky draws out his Carsomyr.

**"THUNDERBOLT!"** He yelled and he shot a bolt of thunder at Nnoitra's chain. The electricity then rushes through the chain and Nnoitra yells in pain as he gets electrocuted.

Saber draws out her ExCalibur and defeats three of the masked men with just one swing.

Toph and Ben stomp their foot on the ground and brought a pillar of rock beneath two of masked men's feet and sends them flying.

Allen turns his left arm into his Anti-Akuma arm and swings it at three masked men and tosses them to a nearby tree.

Will draws out two of her rapiers and swings them, shooting blasts of pink energy at four of the masked men.

Lenalee draws out her ExCalibur as well and yells as she swings her sword at the last two masked men.

Nnoitra and three other masked men get up and charge over to Talim. Talim gasps while Rukia quickly stood in front of her. "You're finished!" Nnoitra laughed.

"Stand behind me!" Rukia said as she draws out her zanpakuto and yells, "Tsugi No Mai-"

However, before she couldn't what she has to say, a familiar figure stood in front of Nnoitra and punches Nnoitra hard in the gut. Rukia widens her eyes. It was Ichigo, alive and well!

"Ichigo!" Rukia said. The others turned to Ichigo with shocked expressions.

"He's still alive?" Ricky said amazed.

Nnoitra groans as he slumps onto the ground. Ichigo then rushes over to the other three masked men and punched them all in their faces. Ichigo then draws out his Zangetsu sword and aims it at the twelve other masked men who all got up from the ground.

The twelve masked men yelled as they all charge over to Ichigo, ready to attack him. Ichigo yells, **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"** A huge blast of black and red energy erupted from Ichigo's sword and shot down all twelve men. All the masked men groan as they all fell to the ground defeated.

Ichigo then puts away his Zangetsu sword. However, Nnoitra runs over to him from behind and jumps in the air, ready to attack him. But Ichigo turned around just in time, punches his face and sends him crashing to a nearby tree trunk.

"Wow." Ben said amazed.

"Rukia's friend is really powerful." Toph added. Rukia lowers her head sadly.

'Toph is right. Ichigo is still better than me, even after I left Japan.' She thought.

Ichigo then turned to Talim, Ricky and his group and smiled. "Well then, let's move on."

"Wait a minute, I thought we all clearly saw these guys kill you!" Will said. She then turned her head to the spot where she saw Ichigo got 'killed' earlier and she widens her eyes. Those aren't flesh on the ground, they are wooden blocks!

"Replacement technique. All elite Shinigamis know that technique. They use it when they are about to get killed." Ichigo answered. "Now then, let's move on."

"Right." Ricky nods his head as he and the others put away their weapons.

"Oh, and by the way, Talim." Ichigo narrows his eyes.

"Yeah?" Talim asked.

_"We need to talk."_

* * *

Later, Ricky, Saber, Ben, Allen, Lenalee, Will, Wall-E, Rukia, Ichigo, Toph and Talim continue walking through the forest. Ichigo was talking to Talim.

"Those masked men were assassins. And we all know that assassins are people who are paid to kill a certain target. So while I disappeared during the replacement technique, I need to know." Ichigo said sternly.

"What?" Talim asked.

"I had to know who their target was."

"What?" Ricky, Saber, Ben, Allen, Lenalee, Will, Rukia, and Toph all said in unison as they, Wall-E, Ichigo and Talim stop walking.

"Wall-E?" Wall-E said confused.

"And what they were after." Ichigo added.

"What are you talking about?" Talim asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I wanted to know if they were attacking us, or attacking _you_." Ichigo said. "When you came to the Shinigami council, you requested us to protect you from robbers and pirates. You didn't say that there are assassins coming after you. I know you wanted protection, but lying to us is not acceptable!"

Talim hung her head. "You're right. There are people trying to kill me."

"But why?" Rukia asked.

"They wanted to stop me from building my village's bridge."

"Why do they want to stop you from just building a bridge?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Talim sighed. "I'll explain to you guys later. But please, I beg you. The bridge that I'm going to build is important to my village…and _our country_."

"What?" Ichigo widens his eyes.

* * *

Later, at a wooden hut somewhere deep in the forest. A man with brown hair, brown eyes and wears a white coat, white robes, purple sash and white hakama is talking to another man, sitting on his couch. The man was Sosuke Aizen.

The man sitting on the couch has spiky light blue hair, light blue eyes, a jaw piece on his left cheek and wears a white and black jacket, black sash and white hakama. His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Standing behind Grimmjow and his couch were five more masked men in white masks and white robes.

"You fail? YOU FAIL?! I trusted you Grimmjow!" Aizen bellowed. "I thought you are all suppose to be hotshot assassins!"

"Stop whining." Grimmjow said emotionlessly as he draws out his black sword and stabs it on the floor. "This time, I'll go to them personally. And my sword will be the last thing they ever see."

"You sure about that?" Aizen narrows his eyes. "That girl has Ichigo Kurosaki guarding her. Your first attempt failed, so they will be expecting you back. They will be waiting and it will take someone with advanced fighting skills to take down Ichigo."

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Grimmjow smirked evilly. "Don't worry, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the white demon. I'll be the first to defeat Ichigo. And that's for sure."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Looks like the group's mission will be dangerous after all.

Will: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When will we ever get any rest?!

Ricky: (Sigh) Stay tune and read and review!


	37. Ichigo VS Grimmjow

_**Chapter 36: Ichigo VS Grimmjow**_

Later, Ichigo, Ricky, Wall-E, Ben, Saber, Will, Allen, Lenalee, Rukia, Toph and Talim are now riding on a boat that is rowed by a man named Hong Yun-Seong. There is a lot of thick fog in the atmosphere right now so everybody couldn't see what's ahead of them, but Yun-Seong continues rowing straight.

"Alright guys. We are almost there. Just continue to remain silent." Yun-Seong whispered to the group as he continues rowing the boat. They had to remain silent at all times as Talim and Yun-Seong feared that the assassins might hear and track them down.

A few more minutes later, something came out of the fog and came to the view to everyone on the boat. It was a part of a huge unfinished bridge.

"There it is, that's the bridge me and my people are trying to build." Talim said softly.

"Whoa…" Ben said in amusement. Everybody stares at the bridge for a moment. Then Ichigo turns to Talim and glares at her.

"Alright Talim, that is an amazing bridge you and your people are building. But before we reach the pier, it's time you tell us why are the assassins after you. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we will have to turn this boat around and go back to the council." Ichigo said sternly. Everybody else in the boat turned to Talim as well.

Talim sighed. "Very well. After Japan's battle against the Faction, most of the Faction soldiers retreated. But one officer remained here in Japan. His name was Sosuke Aizen. After the Faction's embarrassing defeat, Oswald ordered Aizen to stay behind in Japan until they could come up with a plan. And a few years later, they did. They know that Hokkaido is where the Japanese stored their latest weapons and technology. If they conquer Hokkaido, they will have an advantage to take back Honshu, and defeat the Shinigamis. But, if we can build a bridge that connects Hokkaido and Honshu, the Faction will not have the advantage to take over my land, our latest technology and try to conquer Japan once more."

Everybody looked at Talim wide-eyed.

"So, that's why the assassins are after you." Ichigo nods his head.

"Yes." Talim replied.

"Then I guess we have no choice. We must help Talim and her people finish building the bridge." Ricky said. Everybody else nod their heads in agreement.

Talim smiled and gave a peace sign. "I win."

* * *

"Okay, guys. We're here. Hakodate." Yun-Seong said as the boat finally arrived at the pier. The fog has also start to dissipate. Everybody got off the boat and take their stuff.

"We are very fortunate, Talim. Nobody has notice us so far." Yun-Seong said to Talim.

"I know." Talim said as she carries her bag. Everybody then leave the pier and enter the town.

They walked through the town, in awe of the town. Despite being a small town, it was very lively. People are happily signing and doing their daily routines while the children are happily playing in the streets.

"Alright guys, take me to my home in one piece." Talim said to Ichigo, Ricky and his group.

One of the villagers named Juniper Lee, noticed Ichigo and said, "Hey? Is that…Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Another villager named Kari Kamiya also saw Ichigo and smiled, "Yeah! It is Ichigo Kurosaki!" The whole village burst in cheers as all the villagers happily rushed over to ichigo and gathered around him.

"Welcome Kurosaki!" One of the villagers greeted.

"What brings you here?" Another villager asked.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some bread?" A woman asked as she holds up her tray of bread.

Ichigo laughed as he took a loaf of bread. "It's okay guys. You're all too kind."

"Wow. Ichigo is a celebrity, isn't he?" Allen said.

"Yeah, he's a national war hero to Japan. What do you expect?" Rukia shrugs.

"Loo guys, I have a mission here, so please kindly stand back and let my friends guide your bridge builder to her home." Ichigo said.

"Okay." The villagers all said in unison as they both went back to their daily routines.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." Ichigo said as he turned to the others. Talim and the others followed him from behind.

Ichigo frowns as he turns his head away and thought, _'The next assassins the Faction will send will be elite swordsmen with professional sword-fighting skills.'_ He sighed sadly at the thought. He looks down at his bread and took a bite.

* * *

Later, Ichigo, Talim, Ricky and his group walked through another forest and numerous rivers.

"I spy…with my little eye…" Will said as she looks around the forest.

"A tree." Saber, Ricky, Allen and Lenalee all said in unison.

"Hey! You guys are good! What, are you guys psychics?" Will laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Saber yelled.

"Quiet! Someone is following us." Toph said.

Everybody stop and gasp.

"Okay guys, stay on your guard." Ichigo said to the others as he draws out his Zangetsu. Toph frowns at ichigo.

'_He thinks he's so good.'_ Toph thought.

'_I won't let Ichigo get all the glory this time.'_ Rukia thought as she draws out her zanpakuto.

Everybody surround Talim as hold their weapons tightly. Suddenly, Toph widens her eyes and yelled, "Ichigo!"

A sword soon came out of the bushes and flew over to ichigo's head. But Ichigo bends his body and barely dodges the sword in time. The sword then flew over to a nearby tree and stabs into the tree trunk.

Grimmjow then jumps out from the bushes and lands on his sword's hilt.

Ichigo turns to Grimmjow and frowns deeply at him. "Well well well, if it isn't Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the white demon."

Grimmjow turns to Ichigo and smirked evilly. "Yeah, and if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki. No wonder my men fail to take our target down."

"Enough talk! Time for us to take you down!" Ricky said as he draws out his Carsomyr. But Ichigo held up his hand and Ricky looks at him puzzled.

"It's okay Ricky. I think I can handle him myself." Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo, we wish to help." Rukia protested.

"It's okay." Ichigo turns to Rukia and smiled. "I'll be alright." He turns back to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, how about we fight together one on one."

Grimmjow smirked. "Fair enough." Ichigo gestures Grimmjow to a nearby open field and the two leaps over to the field.

Ricky, Talim and the others ran over to the field and watch the fight. Ichigo and Grimmjow both arrived at the field and the two glared at each other, ready to fight.

"This should be interesting." Will said as she crossed her arms.

"This is truly an honor." Grimmjow smirked. "I get to fight against you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Just show me your true strength and let us get this fight over with. I got important things to do." Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you my true strength alright!" Grimmjow suddenly lifted himself into the air with levitation. He then formed a ball of energy in his hand. "Let's see how you like this little trick!" He threw the orb at Ichigo.

"Is that all you can do?" Ichigo chuckled. He simply strolled out of the way of the orb. The orb harmlessly hit the ground and diminished quietly on impact. "That was pathetic! You really intend to fight an enemy with such an attack?"

"Just wait." Grimmjow replied. Just then, the ground around Ichigo began to glow. Ichigo gasps as he looked to find light and a slight tremor erupting from the soil.

"What in the…?" Realizing that the attack was not finished, Ichigo quickly leaped. The ground then bellowed in a powerful explosion that blew Ichigo away. He fell to the ground, kicking dust up. "That attack, it was a delayed explosion."

"That's right." Grimmjow chuckled. "I use it against enemies who are too cocky for their own good. It's a deceptive attack that looks like a harmless energy ball, but the aftershock is to die for. And since I can set off the attack at random, there's no predicting when it would go off. Also, each sphere has a different level of energy, thus differentiating each explosion's power, so you don't know whether it'll be a weak explosion, or a strong one. No one has ever pushed me so far as to use that attack. And even if they did, they never survive the first strike. But I'm rather surprised to see that you are still alive with only a few minor scratches. That only indicates that you are a warrior of extraordinary skill." Grimmjow formed another ball of energy. "But I can guarantee you that you won't survive the second attack despite your superior abilities."

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

Grimmjow hovered higher into the air and fired a barrage of six energy balls. Ichigo, seeing the incoming orbs, quickly evaded. As before, the spheres were absorbed into the ground. He quickly evaded and evacuated the area. This time the spheres did not detonate. Instead, Grimmjow descended to battle Ichigo personally. He appears before Ichigo like a phantom.

"You should concentrate more on your foe." Grimmjow chuckled. "Those orbs were mere decoys to distract you." He thrust away with his sword, giving Ichigo no time to react. "I'll teach you something savage for deforming my fair face." He clashed at Ichigo tossing him back. Finally, he swung hoping to maim Ichigo at his feet, but Ichigo quickly jumped and flipped backwards.

"That was a close one." Ichigo uttered to himself. But as he gazed at his opponent, he noticed that Grimmjow still had that mischievous and rather malicious look on his face. Ichigo realized what was happening. Gazing down upon the ground, his landing point was the place where the orbs had absorbed into the soil. "Those orbs, they weren't decoys."

"Now take this!" Grimmjow raised his arm and like controlled mines, the orbs were detonated, causing massive explosions, some two the five times the capacity of the very first. Ichigo, not able to dodge quickly enough, was caught in the maelstrom and thrashed about violently. His robes were ripped and torn, forming nicks and holes. The heat from the energy itself charred Ichigo. He fell to the ground, beaten and weary, and tumbled upon rocky terrain, receiving cuts and bruises. Ricky, Talim and the others who are watching this gasp and widen their eyes in shock.

"Oh no!" Saber cried in horror.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"I thought he was an elite Shinigami." Ricky said in shock. Grimmjow landed not too far from where Ichigo lay.

"You are such a fool. You underestimated me completely. You may be an elite Shinigami, but you are still a fool. You should never underestimate the White Demon. Doing so would lead to a final blow, which is the reason why this is the result." Grimmjow came closer to Ichigo, who staggered to his feet. His robes had been torn up to tatters. His hakama equaled the same damage. Blood dripped down his forehead, indicating that he had hit a rock or a stone on impact. He stood tall and holds up her Zangetsu.

"You have skill, I'll admit that," Ichigo said with an ironic grin, "But it'll take a great deal more than that to defeat me."

"Confident aren't we? I'll put you in your place soon enough!" Grimmjow descended and attacked with a swoop. He struck at Ichigo, but Ichigo easily evaded. Grimmjow dropped more energy orbs and sent the hurling towards Ichigo. This time, on impact, the spheres exploded. Once again, Ichigo was caught in the barrage and was sent hurling. But he regained his posture. Grimmjow unleashed another attack, but this time, Ichigo was ready and easily evade them. The orbs exploded on impact, but Ichigo was far from harm's way. To add, he seemed to be taunting Grimmjow in his gestures. This infuriated Grimmjow. "Don't you dare to mock me!"

"It's not that. It's just that after a while, your moves become more predictable. Not much of a Strategist are you?" Ichigo smirked. Those words angered Grimmjow.

"You little…!" With all his rage, Grimmjow sent down another plethora of energy balls. "I'll incinerate you to your bones!" But Ichigo was ready this time. Using his Zangetsu, he gave one mighty swing. Gusts of wind bellowed upward like typhoons, directing the orbs back towards Grimmjow. "Impossible, he deflected my own attack back at me!"

"Alright!" Toph cheered as she, Ricky, Talim, Saber, Allen, Ben, Lenalee and Will smiled.

"Ichigo is awesome!" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, he is…" Rukia said sadly.

Grimmjow eluded the incoming energy balls. The orbs made impact with the ground and detonated instantly. Grimmjow covered his face, guarding it from the dust and debris. The explosions were close enough to knock him off his feet. Grimmjow tumbled as the winds pushed him down. Within seconds, the barrage was over and Grimmjow stood up to his feet, weary.

"That guy, that guy, I have to get rid of him somehow." Grimmjow thought to himself. "He's proven to be more of a nuisance than I had expected." Ichigo was drained of his strength, practically hunched caused by the weight of his Zangetsu sword. But still, he made ready to fight.

"Come on, Grimmie," Ichigo mocked, "You'll have to pick it up a little to defeat me."

"Don't give me your idle threats, Ichigo! I can see by your stance and your posture that you're losing a great deal of energy! You barely have enough energy to lift up your weapon, let alone engage in another brawl against me. I guess that banging around took its toll."-

"That may be so, but you have underestimated my ability to survive such a pitiful tumble." Ichigo said as his sword was at the ready again. "Now put up or shut up, pretty boy."

"You little…!" Grimmjow, hearing enough of Ichigo's mockery, unleashed a finishing move. He raised both hands in the air and began to form the ultimate energy ball. "Now let's see you take this on!"

Ichigo narrows his eyes and grits his teeth as he watched as the sphere seemed to get ten times bigger than the first ones used.

"Now die!" Grimmjow paused no further and launched the ball. Ichigo took a deep breath and aims his Zangestu sword at the ball.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled and shot a blast of black and red energy at the energy ball. The blast pierced through the ball, much to Grimmjow's surprise.

"What?! Impossible!" Grimmjow yelled in disbelief. The ball explodes and the blast continues heading towards Grimmjow. The blast hits grimmjow and Grimmjow yelled in pain as he sprawls onto the ground injured.

The fight was over and Ichigo took from his pocket a bottle of potion and guzzled it. He was back on his feet within seconds.

"Now then, Grimmjow. You have lost." Ichigo smirked.

"Alright! You were awesome, Ichigo!" Will yelled happily.

"Woohoo!" Lenalee cheered.

"Impressive." Allen grinned.

"He's good." Saber nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah." Ricky said. Rukia however, doesn't seem to look happy about this.

'Ichigo…he's now better than he was three years ago. While I still haven't improved.' Rukia thought.

Ichigo walks over to Grimmjow, who is breathing heavily while lying on the ground in pain. "Surrender now Grimmjow, and I'll spare your life." Ichigo said to him.

Then, all of the sudden, a knife flew over to Grimmjow and stabs into his neck. Grimmjow yells in pain while Ichigo, Ricky, Talim and the others widen their eyes in shock.

Grimmjow then closes his eyes, dead.

"It's pitiful that this fight was his last battle." A voice said. Ichigo turns his head and saw a woman with short dark blue hair, tied to two long braids, grey eyes and wears black robes with no sleeves or covering for the back. She also wears traditional Chinese shoes and white socks. Her name was Soi Fon. "My name is Soi Fon. I have been trying to take down Grimmjow Jaegerjaques for a while now and thanks to you, Ichigo, I finally took him down."

Ichigo kneeled down to grimmjow and gently places his fingers on Grimmjow's neck. He couldn't feel his pulse beeping. He sighed. "No vital signs. He's dead."

"I'm a member of a tracking team who is sent to take down Grimmjow for all the crimes he has committed. And now, he's finally got what he deserve thanks to you." Soi Fon said. She then walks over to Grimmjow and carries his body with her arms. "I have to go now and bring Grimmjow's body to my team and proof to them that Grimmjow is finally dead. Once again, thank you." Soi Fon then leaps away with the body. Ichigo just watches her leave the field.

"Ichigo!" Ricky yelled. Ichigo turned around and Ricky and the others came over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo smiled. "See, I told you I can handle Grimmjow myself." Then, he raised an eyebrow when he sees Rukia starting to cry. Ricky, Saber, Ben, Allen, Lenalee, Will, Wall-E, Toph and Talim turned to her in concern.

"Rukia? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I'm not alright!" Rukia cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and bangs her fist on the ground in frustration. "Why? Why can't I be as good as you?! You are able to take down Grimmjow all by yourself! But I never been able to win a one on one fight in my entire Shinigami life! Grimmjow was bigger and stronger than anyone but Ichigo is still able to take him down! Why can't I do the same?!" Rukia wailed in despair while Ichigo and the others watched her cry in grief.

"Rukia…" Ricky uttered sadly.

"Poor girl…" Talim whispered.

Ichigo kneeled down to Rukia and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rukia stop crying for a moment and tilts her head up to him. "Let it go, Rukia. As Shinigami, things are never easy. Save your misery Rukia, for the next enemy." Ichigo then smiled. "And don't worry, I'm sure one day, you will get your chance."

Rukia then hugged Ichigo tightly and sobbed on his shoulder. "Oh Ichigo…" She sniffled.

Ricky nods his head. "Don't worry Rukia. I'm sure one day; you will be as good as Ichigo and become the next hero of Japan…and the world." He said.

Ben glares at Ricky. _'Stupid Ricky. He only cares about his other friends…but not me.' _He thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Oh god, I'm finally done with this chapter. Can't believe it took me ten days. Anyways, I hope I can update this story again sooner. And it looks like Grimmjow is finally defeated…or is he? In the next chapter, Ichigo, Ricky and his group get their rest at Talim's home. Stay tune and read and review!


	38. End of a Friendship

Ryo: (Cracks knuckles) (Sighs heavily) Alright, time to get back to this story.

_**Chapter 37: End of a Friendship**_

The next day, somewhere deep in the forest, Grimmjow groggily opens his eyes and looks around. He sees that he's now lying on the ground and his chest is wrapped up with bandages.

"You should be more careful next time." A voice said. Grimmjow turns his face to see Soi Fon, sitting next to him.

"Soi Fon, it's a good thing you came for me in time." Grimmjow said. He furrows his eyes angrily as he remembers his last fight with Ichigo. "Ichigo…Damn him!" He pounds his fist onto the ground hard. "The next time I face him, I'll finish him this time. I swear."

"But if you don't watch yourself again, your next battle will also be your last." Soi Fon pointed out.

"Don't worry Soi Fon." Grimmjow narrows his eyes. "In the next battle, I'll rip him apart."

* * *

That night, Ricky and his group finally arrived at Talim's home. It was a small traditional Japanese house that is built a few miles away from the town.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Talim smiled as everyone stepped inside. Immediately as they entered the house, they see two people sitting at a kotatsu. They were Talim's parents.

"Talim, you're home." Her mother said joyfully.

"Who are these people, your friends?" Her father asked.

"Yes. They are Ricky Blade, Saber, Ben Tennyson, Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Will Vandom, Rukia Kuchiki, Toph Bei Fong and Ichigo Kurosaki." Talim introduced Ichigo, Ricky and his group to her parents.

"Wall-E?" Wall-E said as he rolled over to Talim.

"Oh yeah, and Wall-E."

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Talim's father said joyfully as he stood up, walked over to Ichigo and bowed down to him. "It's an honor to meet the hero of Japan."

"Not a problem at all." Ichigo smiled as he bowed down as well.

"We're just about to have dinner, wanna join us?" Talim's mother asked.

"Of course, we're starved!" Toph nods her head.

* * *

Later, everybody gathered around the kotatsu and have their dinner. On the table were several Japanese food such as bowls of soba noodles, sushi, salmon, unagi and small cups of sake.

"So, you three are Templars?" Talim's mother asked Ricky, Saber and Lenalee as she placed a plate of steamed spider crab on the table.

"Yes, we are." Saber nods her head.

"So, our daughter is protected by three Templars and two Shinigamis? My daughter is fortunate, isn't she?" Talim's father laughed.

"Yes. I guess I am." Talim chuckled.

"Then who are the others?" Talim's mother asked.

"The boy with the white hair is Allen Walker." Ricky said. Allen gives a sharp nod and grins. "He's the lieutenant of the Royal British Army. Next to him is Will Vandom, a bounty hunter." Will smiles and nods as well. "And next to her is Toph Bei fong." Toph smiles brightly and waves her hand. "We all fought against the Faction together. And…we're like a family." Ricky smiled.

But suddenly, Ben bangs his fist on the table and stood up.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Ricky asked surprised.

"I'm going outside!" Ben snapped. He walks out of the house and walks over to a huge rock. He climbs up, sits on it and folds his arms angrily. The others walked over to the door and looked at him in concern.

"What the hell happen to him?" Will asked.

"Let me talk to him." Ricky said to the tohers. He sighed heavily, then walks over to Ben.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Ricky asked in concern as he walks over to Ben. Ben turns his head around and glares menacingly at him.

"Ricky, are we still friends?" Ben asked.

"Why…yes. Of course we are." Ricky nods his head.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

Ricky widens his eyes. "No Ben! I'm not ignoring you. I-" But before Ricky can continue, Ben immediately grabs Ricky by the collar and tosses him to the ground. Talim, ichigo and the others gasp in shock as they see this.

"YOU CHEAP PUNK! You never care about me! You only cared about your other allies! Even since you became friends with Saber and the others, you have been ignoring me! We never talk much to each other anymore! I thought we were friends!" Tears start to form in Ben's eyes. "I…I…I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Ben then runs back to the house, tears running down his cheeks. Ricky just laid on the ground stunned. Those words crushed him. A while later, he bit his lip and tries his best to fight back his tears.

Talim and the others watched Ben ran into the bedroom and slam the door after he enters. Saber and Wall-E turned to Ricky and yelled, "Ricky!"

"RICKY!" Wall-E cried. He and Saber ran over to him and help him get up.

"Ricky, are you okay?" Saber asked.

Ricky didn't reply. He simply turned around and walked aimlessly. But a while later, he tripped over and fell back down to the ground. Saber and Wall-E ran over to him and help him get up again.

"Ricky…" She uttered.

"I…I…" Ricky said. He closed his eyes tightly and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Later that night, after everybody quietly finished eating their dinner as they are still shock by Ben's sudden outburst, everybody except Ricky, Saber, Rukia and Ichigo went to the bedroom and get their rest.

Saber walked out of the house and saw Ricky sitting on the wooden steps. He hasn't say a word after the outburst. Saber felt a lump in her throat as she walked over to ricky and sits next to him. "Need some company?" She asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Ricky whispered.

"He really hurt your heart real bad, huh?" Saber sighed. She knew that Ricky was taking Ben's outburst roughly.

Ricky lowered his head and felt his eyes become watery and teary, and he blinked back his tears. He refused to cry in front of Saber, he wouldn't show such weakness.

"This is all my fault. Ben is right, I have been ignoring him. It's just that…ever since I made new friends, I felt that our friendship is drifting apart." Ricky said.

"He must be really important to you, huh?" Saber asked.

"He was the first friend I ever had after my mother's death. After my mother died, I felt like my life isn't worth anything anymore. So I became a rebel. I start bullying kids in school and break the rules. But Ben…he stepped up to me. When I first met him, he told me…why am I wasting my life with bullying and rebelling…when I can do other things. Things that are good. I'm doing all this bullying crap is all because I couldn't get over my mother's death. I soon realize that I really need to let go of the past. Since then, Ben and I became close friends. I start to have a deep bond with him. He was the first true best friend I ever had." Ricky explained.

"Are your eyes teary?" Saber asked.

"What?" Ricky turned his head to her. "No, of course not."

"No, Ricky. It's okay. Everybody needs to cry their heart out once in a while."

Ricky then finally wrapped his arms around Saber and sobbed silently on her shoulder. This causes Saber's eyes to become watery and teary as well and she closed her eyes as she gently rubs Ricky's back to comfort him while she felt him cry.

"I…I don't know if we are ever going to be friends again…" Ricky sobbed.

"Don't worry Ricky. Just forget about what happened. I'm sure he will forgive you. Just wait and see." Saber whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back of the house, Ichigo and Rukia are sitting together, watching the night sky.

"Tonight sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Rukia asked Ichigo softly.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. He turned to Rukia, feeling guilty. It was all his fault. If he and Renji hadn't agreed with the council, Rukia wouldn't have been exiled and she would have become a strong Shinigami like him. He sighed heavily, then said, "Rukia, are you still mad of me?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Why do you ask?"

"This is all my fault. If I haven't banished you, you would have become a great Shinigami. Renji and I never should have exiled you. We really do care for you, as a friend. And we also do miss you after you left Japan."

"Actually, I should be the one who should be asking for forgiveness. I'm sorry, Ichigo. I guess I was kinda jealous of you lately. But…I really want to be as good as you, Ichigo. I want to be a strong Shinigami and be respected by everybody, like you. I really should stop thinking that I'm weak and naïve."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around Rukia. "Rukia, I understand how you feel." He smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry Rukia. You will become a strong Shinigami like me one day. Just keep fighting and training yourself. And with some time, you will become a hero like me."

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia said softly as her eyes become watery. She rests her head on ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo simply smiled.

He sighed in relief. "And…at least it's good to be with you again…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: I would also like to dedicate this chapter to MistressOfDawn. She's going to leave Fanfiction for a while and I hope we will see her again. But if she doesn't, then I would like to thank her for being my first friend and reviewer. I'll miss you. (Sniffs) Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!


	39. Fight at the Bridge part 1

DW64: Here it is guys, after weeks of hiatus, 3942 finally continues…

_**Chapter 38: The Fight at the Bridge part 1**_

It was now 2 AM, and everybody is now sleeping, except Ricky. He still couldn't sleep well after his break-up with Ben. He hung his head sadly as he sat at the house's steps.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Ricky turns around and sees Talim with a concern look on her face.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you up?" Ricky asked.

"Because I still can't get over the fight you and Ben had."

"Oh yeah, sorry that ruin your dinner."

"It's alright." Talim then sat down next to him and noticed the sad expression on his face. "He must be really close to you, huh?"

"Yes. And…he's my only friend after my mother died." Ricky replied.

"I see." Talim then smiled and punches Ricky's shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell?" Ricky said in disbelief.

"Come on, it's simple. Just try and talk with him and say you're sorry. Or, at least now try to hang out with him more often. And I'm sure that way, Ben may slowly forgive you and be your friend again." Talim said.

Ricky smiled sadly. "Thanks Talim. That's a good idea."

"No problem. I can understand how people who lost and broke up with their lifelong friends."

* * *

The next day, everybody woke up as the sun rises up in the sky. Outside the house, Ichigo, Ricky and Talim are standing in front of Saber, Toph, Will, Allen, Lenalee, Ben, Rukia, Wall-E.

"Ricky and I will finish the rest of mission from here guys. So, you guys can stay here while we're gone." Ichigo said to Ricky's group.

Toph snorted as she folds her arms. "Fine, we'll stay here."

"Alright! More time for rest!" Will said happily as she pump her fists into the air.

"Is slacking all you ever like to do?" Lenalee asked Will as she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Will smiled goofily as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we shouldn't be long." Ichigo then turns to Rukia and said to her, "Rukia, would you like to come with me?"

"What?" Rukia said surprised as she lifts her head up. "Um…yes. Of course."

"Ben?" Ricky asked softly to Ben as he walks up to him. Ben turns to him and frowned.

"What?" He sneered.

"I…I was wondering…if you could come with me. You know, like old times." Ricky smiled nervously.

Ben sighed heavily. "Alright, fine. But, doesn't mean that I'm coming along with you doesn't mean I now forgive you."

Ricky then looks up at the sky and notice the huge amount of fog. "It's getting foggy." He said in concern.

"Yeah, this amount of fog will be the perfect chance for our enemies to attack us on our way to the bridge. We'll have to be extra careful." Ichigo said. Ricky and Rukia nod their heads in agreement and the five walk their way to the bridge.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived at the bridge. And by the time they arrived at the bridge, the fog is getting thicker. Talim took a deep breath, and then smiled as she turns to Ichigo, Ricky, Rukia and Ben.

"Well guys, this is it. Thanks for all your help." Talim said to Ichigo, Ricky, Rukia and Ben.

"No problem. It's been a pleasure." Ichigo said as he bowed down.

Talim turns to Ricky and said, "And Ricky, good luck saving the world."

"Yes, I will." Ricky nods his head.

"Rukia, I'm sure you will be a great hero one day like Ichigo." Talim said to Rukia.

"Thank you, Talim." Rukia said as she bowed down as well.

"And Ben?"

"Yes?" Ben said.

"I hope your friendship with Ricky will be mended." Talim said as she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, we'll see." Ben said softly as he turns his head away from Ricky. Ricky looks at Ben with a sad expression on his face. He really wished that he and Ben could be friends again, like in the past.

"Well, I guess I have to deliver the plans so that my people can continue building the bridge now. Thank you for everything."

"Good bye, Talim." Ichigo said. He, Ricky, Rukia and Ben then watched Talim walked away for a while. Suddenly, Soi Fon leapt out of the fog and landed in front of the girl. Talim gasped as Soi Fon quickly wraps an arm around her neck and smirked at Ichigo and the others.

"TALIM!" Ricky yelled alarmed.

"Wait, you're that girl who took away Grimmjow yesterday!" Ichigo yelled, recognizing Soi Fon.

"Yes, she is." Grimmjow said as he walks out of the fog and stands next to Soi Fon. "She's actually my partner and if she hasn't showed up in time, you would have finish me yesterday. And don't worry. We won't kill her…yet."

Soi Fon then unwraps her arm and pushes Talim over to Rukia, who quickly caught her while Ichigo, Ricky and Ben stand in front of the girls and get into their fighting stances as Ichigo and Ricky draw out their swords.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?!" Ichigo asked.

"A rematch, of course." Grimmjow smirked. "Only you and me, one on one."

"Fine." Ichigo narrows his eyes. He turns to Ricky. "Ricky, you and Ben take care of Soi Fon."

"Got it." Ricky said. He turns to Rukia. "Rukia, take care of Talim."

"Yes. Understood." Rukia nods her head as she draws out her sword as well.

Ricky and Ben then run over to Soi Fon and get into their fighting stances, preparing to fight with her. "Well Ben, this is our chance to fight together, huh?" Ricky asked Ben.

"Yeah. Of course." Ben said.

"This should be interesting." Soi Fon smiled calmly as she draws out her sword and it transformed into a long pointed stinger attached to her middle finger.

"What…is that?" Ricky widens his eyes as he looks at Soi Fon's weapon in awe.

"Get ready to experience my power." Soi Fon said as her smile broadens.

Meanwhile, Ichigo narrows his eyes as he holds his Zangetsu sword while Grimmjow just smile evilly at him. "I'm ready for you this time, Ichigo. So get ready to be defeated." Grimmjow said.

"I don't think so." Ichigo said. "I defeated you before, so I can defeat you again."

"Not this time."

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: And there you go, the end of the first part of the bridge fight. Stay tune for part 2! And thanks to all my readers for their support for this story. I'll continue to write more chapters of this story because I really do miss writing this story.


	40. Fight at the Bridge part 2

DW64: Sorry to keep you guys waiting but here's part 2 of the fight. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 39: The Fight at the Bridge part 2**_

Ricky yells as he charges at Soi Fon and swings his sword at her but Soi Fon easily dodge it by doing a back flip. She lands on the ground and creates a pink energy ball with her hand.

She shot the ball at Ricky and Ben and they quickly leapt out of the way. Ben stomps his foot and brought up several pillars but Soi Fon quickly leaps away from them.

"She's too fast." Ben said.

"Of course I am." Soi Fon said as she lands back on the ground. "I'm a Coordinator. Coordinators are humans who possess supernatural powers. That is why normal humans like you don't stand a chance against me!"

"Right, Rukia told me about them back at the train…" Ricky whispered to himself.

**(A/N: Readers who have seen 3942: Japan Story Arc Trailer may already know about this.)**

Soi Fon holds up her Suzumebachi and yelled, "Sting all enemies!" She charges at Ricky and Ben who both get ready to defend themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo charges at Grimmjow and swings his sword at him. Grimmjow quickly blocks his sword with his. Ichigo leaps back and Grimmjow brought his sword down in a powerful slash. Ichigo brought his sword up to block. They glared into each other's eyes as they clashed blades.

"You know, since you are such a powerful Coordinator, you could have joined me. We Shinigamis could need good fighters like you. But you chose to succumb yourself to darkness. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because of you! You guys are responsible for the destruction for my home village of Osiris!" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo widens his eyes. "But we saved that village from pirates!"

"Yes! But your battle cause so much damage to my village." Grimmjow lowers his head. "We are still unable to rebuild the ruins of our village that the battle has left behind. That is why I left my home. To become a powerful fighter." Grimmjow shot his head up and glares at Ichigo. "Powerful enough to defeat you!"

Ichigo aims his sword at Grimmjow and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!" The blast of black energy head towards Grimmjow, but Grimmjow creates a ball of fnergy and swings his arm to defelct the energy blast. Ichigo widens his eyes in shock. "He blocked it?"

Ichigo charged at Grimmjow with great speed and swings his sword at it. Grimmjow dodged by ducking and punches Ichigo's stomach with the energy in his fist, sending ichigo staggering back.

Ichigo charges at Grimmjow again, but Grimmjow jumps up and kicks Ichigo's face. Ichigo staggers back and looks at Grimmjow shocked. "It's like you know my moves."

"Yes. I now know your every move." Grimmjow smirked evilly. "During our last battle, my servant Soi Fon was watching and examining the entire fight. She studied your moves and taught me about them. Now that I know your moves, I can finally finish you off!"

Grimmjow charges at Ichigo. Ichigo swings his sword horizontally, but Grimmjow dodges it and kicks his face, sending him sprawling through the ground.

Talim and Rukia watched the fight in shock. Ichigo tries to get up, but Grimmjow kicks his face again.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

"Rukia, go help him." Talim said to Rukia.

"What?!" Rukia turned to her. "But my orders are to defend you!"

"Yes. But you said you want to be a hero like Ichigo, right?"

"Well I…"

"Then go! Be a hero by saving Ichigo. He needs you!"

Rukia narrows her eyes in determination as she nods her head. Grimmjow chuckled as he walks up to Ichigo and puts his foot on top of his head.

"Now, I can finish you once and for all." He creates a ball of energy in one of his hand and lifts it up. "Goodbye, the great Ichigo Kurosaki." He brings down his hand, ready to finish him.

But suddenly, Rukia, in great speed, stands in front of Grimmjow and blocks his hand with her zanpakuto.

"What?!" Grimmjow said in shock. Rukia then knocks Grimmjow back with the hilt of her zanpakuto. Grimmjow staggers back and Rukia points her zanpakuto at him.

"You may now know Ichigo's moves." A smirk then appeared on Rukia's face. "But you don't know…_my moves_."

"Rukia…" Ichigo said to her.

"Yes?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

Ichigo lifts his head up and smiled. "Go kick his ass."

Grimmjow laughs evilly. "You? A short little girl fight me?! How can you possibly fight against me?"

"Just watch me." Rukia holds the hilt of her sword, with its edge pointing downward. "Tsugi No Mai…" She taps the sword around the floor and ice particles erupted from the floor. After that, she points her sword at Grimmjow and her sword glows white. "Hakuren!"

Grimmjow gasps as the blast of ice head towards him. He jumps up but the blast barely hits his leg. Grimmjow yells as he lands on the ground. He looks at his leg and sees that his leg was frozen up to his thigh.

"I'll get you for this." He said to Rukia as he smashes the ice off his leg.

Grimmjow lungs forward at Rukia and swings his arm at her. Rukia dodged it by leaning to the side. She clashed her sword with Grimmjow's arm and the two locked together and stared at each other's eyes.

Rukia then kicks Grimmjow's stomach with her knee, making him stagger back. Grimmjow gets into his fighting stance again and Rukia swung her zanpakuto at him several times which Grimmjow could barely block them.

Rukia then managed to swing her sword at his face and slashed a cut on his cheek. Grimmjow glares at Rukia while she smirked at him.

"Can't keep up with me?" She asked mockingly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Grimmjow yelled, creating two huge orbs with his hands. "I'm only going to get stronger!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben creates a barricade of rocks but Soi Fon was too strong. She charged through the rock, knocking down Ben and breaking the wall of rocks. Ben groans in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Ben!" Ricky yelled. He tries to run over to Ben but Soi Fon was charging over to him and swings her sword at him. Ricky barely blocks it in time. Soi Fon let loose a series of swift attacks that Ricky could barely keep up with. Ricky blocked the horizontal slash and Soi Fon quickly switched and attacked vertically. When Ricky blocked this, Soi Fon slashed vertically again and sliced Ricky across the stomach. Ricky yelps in pain as he fell back to the ground and blood poured from his wound.

"You can't beat me…" Soi Fon said.

"You're…you're right. I can't." Ricky said in defeat.

"Good. Then I'll now finish you!"

"Ricky!" Ben yelled as he watched Soi Fon about to finish his friend.

Soi Fon rises up her Suzumebachi and yells as she brings down, ready to finish Ricky. Ricky shuts his eyes tightly, thinking that he's done for. But nothing happened.

Ricky opens his eyes and lifts his head up. He widens his eyes and drops his jaw in horror. In front of him was Ben. And Soi Fon has stabbed her Suzumebachi at Ben's chest!

Soi Fon then removes her Suzumebachi from Ben and Ben fell back.

"BEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!" Ricky yelled as he quickly catches Ben's body before he fell to the ground. He looks at his friend's body in horror. His wound was deep and his chest was bleeding badlyBen slowly opens his eyes and looked at him.

"Ricky?" Ben whispered.

"Ben. Why did you do it? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself?!" Ricky asked as tears start to form in his eyes.

"Because…" Ben placed a hand on Ricky's cheek and smiled at him. "You're my friend. And friends….stick together…till the end…" His eyes then slit shut, his arm fell and his face slump to the side.

Ricky lowered his eyes, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Was he really that important to you?" Soi Fon asked Ricky emotionlessly as she just watched, not showing any emotions at all.

"Yes. He was." Ricky replied as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Ben. I wasn't there for you, when you needed me the most."

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: Oh my god. Is Ben really dead?! Stay tune and read and review!


	41. Friendship

_**Chapter 40: Friendship**_

_3 Years Ago_

_A 14-year old Ricky Blade dressed in a black trench coat, black gloves, white shirt, black belt, black pants and black boots walked into his home. He saw Robert, glaring at him with his arms crossed. "Hey Ricky, how's school today?" He asked sternly._

"_Fine." Ricky said softly as he narrows his eyes and put his hands into his pockets._

"_Fine?! I got a call from your principal today, saying to me that you beat up three students."_

"_They attacked me first!" Ricky protested._

"_But you don't have to fight them back!!!" Robert yelled. Ricky just narrows his eyes while Robert calmed down and sighed heavily. "Look, I know you miss your mother, but you have to get over it." Robert puts his hand on his shoulder, but Ricky shoves it away._

"_No! NEVER! She was a good mother to me and I'll never have another person like her who loves me deeply again!" Ricky yelled. He rushes towards his room and slams the door behind him. Robert looked at Ricky's room door with a sad expression on his face._

_

* * *

_

_The next day, Ricky sat on a dumpster as he lowers his head and shuts his eyes. It's been two years since his mother's death and he still couldn't get over it. His mother was the only family he ever had. He wishes he could have at least one more hug from his mother, but no, that was all gone forever. __Things would never be the same and Ricky knew it. Sure Robert was nice to him, but still, he will never get over his mother's death._

_Ricky had absolutely no one left in the world._

"_Hey, you're that bully from school, right?" A voice said. Ricky turns his head and narrows his eyes as the voice came from a 10-year old Ben Tennyson._

"_You skip school again, do you?" Ben asked as he folds his arms calmly._

"_Yeah, and you're Ben Tennyson. One of the top students in school, right? What do you care?" Ricky sneered._

"_Of course I care. Are you going to bully people and live as a stray, for the rest of your life?" Ben asked. "What's wrong and why are you doing it?"_

"_What are you? You think because you are smart and rich, you can talk down to me! I have every right to express my rage! I'm the only one who has lost everything, especially my family! So what would you know?!"_

"_So, you're bullying because you lost your family huh? Now I understand." Ben said sadly as he lowers his head. "And of course I know quite a lot. My cousin Gwen and I lost our parents in a tragic car accident during their vacation in Alaska. So, my grandfather adopted us. Both of my parents died, but Gwen and I still got over it. Because I knew our parents want us to be happy instead of being sad for the rest of our lives."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm trying to say that you have to get over your family's death."_

_Ricky widens his eyes, then look down. "You're right. My mother died trying to protect this country…and me."_

_Ben smiled and said, "Yeah, and I'm sure your mother doesn't want you to feel sad and depressed after her loss."_

"_You're right."_

"_Come on. Let me take you somewhere." Ben smiled as he walks over to Ricky and grabs his arm._

"_What?" Ricky said as he climbs down from the dumpster. "I…I don't know."_

"_Come on! You're the toughest bully in school and you can't even go somewhere with me? Let's go!"_

_

* * *

_

_First, they go to a nearby lake where Ricky and Ben both use fishing rods to try to catch some fish. Ricky then felt his fishing rod shaking._

"_Hey, I think I caught one." Ricky said He quickly pulls back his fishing rod and he and Ben widen their eyes as they see how big Ricky's fish was._

_The two boys look at each other and laughed._

_

* * *

_

_Next, they go to a basketball court and Ben throws the basketball into the net._

"_You're good." Ricky said._

"_What about you?" Ben asked. Ricky walks to the basketball and picks it smirked as he spins the basketball on the tip of his finger, then throws the ball into the net with his back facing the net._

"_Awesome!" Ben yelled._

"_Thanks." Ricky smiled._

_

* * *

_

_After a whole day of playing together, Ricky and Ben both sit together on a bench that evening and watch the sunset._

"_Ben, I've been thinking about what we did together today and I've come to a sudden realization. You've been a good friend to me." Ricky said as he turns to Ben. "And you have become my first friend since my mother died." _

"_Thanks." Ben nods his head._

"_From now on…" Ricky holds up his hand and smiled. "We only have each other."_

_Ben smiled as well. "You got it." He grabs Ricky's hand and shakes it._

_**Flashback Ends**_

"He was my only best friend. And I can't believe he sacrifice his life to save me while I never did anything for him." Ricky said as a tear rolled down his cheek and splash onto Ben's face.

"Sad. But still, this is life." Soi Fon said in a monotone voice as she holds up her Suzumebachi and points it at Ricky. "And everybody has to experience pain and death. And now, it's your turn to have your life taken away."

Ricky narrows his eyes angrily as he gently places Ben's body on the ground. "No." He said with rage. "It is you who will die first." He grabs his Carsomyr sword and looks at Soi Fon angrily. Soi Fon gasps and widens her eyes in shock as suddenly, Ricky's eyes turn red and his sword ignited with flames. Ricky slowly stood up and the flames on his sword become larger. "I will not let my friend die in vain!"

"What…kind…of power…is this?" Soi Fon said in horror.

"You will pay. You will pay for killing my friend!" Ricky growled. "AND YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!!!"

He yells angrily as he charges over to Soi Fon while Soi Fon gets ready to defend herself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: Stay tune for the concluding part of the fight!


	42. Fight at the Bridge part 3

_**Chapter 41: Fight at the Bridge part 3**_

Meanwhile, back at Talim's house, Will, Allen, Lenalee, Wall-E and Toph are sitting at the house stairways until Saber walks out of the house. She has dressed back into her dark blue dress and silver armor.

"What is it, Saber?" Allen asked as he and the others turn to her.

"It's been a while since Ricky and the others left. I'm sort of worried so I'm going to the bridge as well to help Ichigo." Saber said.

Toph snorted as she folds her arms. "Why should you help him? He's soooo good that he can take care of himself. He doesn't need help."

"Yes. But just because someone is tough and strong does not mean he doesn't need any help and allies." Lenalee said.

"Alright, then we're all going too." Allen said as he stood up.

"Thanks guys. Let's go." Saber nods her head.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Grimmjow breathes heavily as he fell to the ground on his knees. His fight with Rukia has apparently made him extremely tired and looks like he's unable to continue.

"Had enough? I believe this is the part of the fight where you accept defeat." Rukia said.

"No! I'm not done!" Grimmjow yelled as he creates two orbs of energy with his hands. He got up and yells and he runs up to Rukia, but suddenly, Ichigo went over to him and punched him in the stomach, sending him stumbling through the ground.

"Fool. A true fighter always fails with honor. And a life without failure is a life without experience." Ichigo said to Grimmjow. Grimmjow widens his eyes as he heard those words.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Rukia said as she walks up to Ichigo.

Ichigo turns to Rukia and smiled. "So do you. I guess you really are…a true hero." Rukia smiled as Ichigo said that.

Grimmjow closed his eyes in defeat. "I'm sorry that I've failed you…Soi Fon." But then, he snaps his eyes open when he, Ichigo and Rukia heard Ricky's yell.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked. "And the energy I suddenly felt inside me is…dark."

Rukia gasps in shock. "Ricky!"

* * *

Saber suddenly yells as she fell on her knees and clutches her head in pain. Allen, Lenalee, Will, Toph and Wall-E turned around alarmed.

"Saber!" Allen yelled as he runs over to her. "Are you alright?"

"No…" Saber said. "It can't be!"

* * *

Ricky swings his flaming sword at Soi Fon. Soi Fon blocks it but she was knocked back by the force of the blow. Ricky rushed in with an overhead strike and Soi Fon lifted her sword up horizontally and blocked. The two pushed against each other with all their strength each one trying to overpower the other.

"I'll kill you!" Ricky yelled.

Soi Fon kicks Ricky's stomach, making him back away. She quickly stood up and swings her sword at Ricky and Ricky easily blocked it. Ricky then quickly swings his sword and slashed Soi Fon across her stomach. Soi Fon yells in pain and agony.

"Soi Fon!" Grimmjow cried.

Soi Fon sustains her injuries and she creates a ball of energy with her left hand. She throws it at Ricky and he swings his sword and easily deflects it. Ricky then yelled, "Now take this! INFERNO!" He swings his sword four times and four huge waves of fire rushes over to Soi Fon. Soi Fon blocks the first one but the second wave hits her right shoulder and the third wave hits her leg. Soi Fon fell on one knee and the fourth wave of fire hits her in the chest, knocking her back.

Soi Fon panted. She now has burns in multiple places on her body and she looks up at Ricky in fright.

"Please…stop!" Soi Fon begged. Ricky walks up to her and looks down at her angrily.

"Never. Now…" Ricky holds his sword up, ready to finish her. "Time to finish this!"

"Tsugi No Mai Hakuren!" Rukia yells and she shot a blast of ice at Ricky. Ricky yelps as his entire body gets frozen and the fire on his sword is extinguished. She leaps over to him and yells angrily, "What do you think you're doing! She's defeated so stop your fighting!"

Ricky's eyes turn back to normal and he looks stunned. He looks down at Soi Fon, who now has tears forming in her eyes.

"Please…stop." Soi Fon choked.

"What…what have I done?" Ricky said before turning his head away in shame. Rukia sighed and hits the ice with the hilt of her zanpakuto. The ice then breaks and scatters onto the ground, freeing Ricky. Ricky lowers his sword and puts it away.

Soi Fon then collapsed onto the ground, wailing. Ricky walks up and kneels down to her. "I'm sorry."

"I…I never meant to do this…to your friend. It's just that…I had no choice." Soi Fon sobbed. "Grimmjow is my master…and I had to obey him. Because he's all I had after the death of my parents."

"What? Your parents died too?" Ricky asked, widening his eyes.

"My…entire life is destroyed…after my father discovered that I was a Coordinator." Soi Fon continued.

_**Flashback**_

_**Japan, 3930**_

_We now see Soi Fon's village. Despite the end of the civil war, many Japanese villages, including Soi Fon's, were destroyed and the villagers are still trying to fix the damages._

"_**Shortly after the civil war between Coordinators and Naturals ended, some Naturals still hate the Coordinators as the civil war has left behind huge damage to our country. We all just wanted to settled down peacefully after the war ended, but the hate between the two races remained."**_

_We see a seven-year old Soi Fon, who is smaller and has shorter hair back then, watching the fishes swim in the lake. She laughed as her father and mother were standing behind her. "Look mommy and daddy, fishes!" She laughed. Her parents simply smile._

"_**My father was a Natural while my mother is a Coordinator. My father doesn't know that my mother is a Coordinator and she kept her race a secret from my father. They both got married happily and my mother told me that the day of my birth was their most happiest moment of their lives. But one day…"**_

* * *

_The next day, at her house's garden, Soi Fon was helping her mother watering the plants when suddenly, she saw a butterfly on one of the flowers. Soi Fon giggled as she puts away her watering can so that she can touch the butterfly. But suddenly, she widens her eyes as suddenly, a ball of energy formed at the tip of her finger. The butterfly quickly flies away._

"_What is it, Soi Fon?" Her mother asked as she turns to her. But she gasps in shock. Soi Fon screams as the ball of energy grows bigger and she accidentally shoots the ball of energy at the flowers, igniting them in flames._

"_Mom!" Soi Fon cried. Her mother then walks over to her and slaps her face. "Mom! I really don't know this is going to happen!"_

"_I know! And don't you ever do it again!" Her mother cried. She hugs her daughter tightly and sobs on her shoulder._

"_Mom, I'm sorry…" Soi Fon said as tears formed in her eyes. She hugs her mother back. But unknown to both of them, her father was standing a few metres away from them and saw the whole thing. He narrows his eyes angrily and clenches his fist tightly._

"_**That was the day when my mother's secret has exposed. My father found out that she was a Coordinator and I was born with her blood."**_

* * *

_**The next day  
Soi Fon's house**_

_Soi Fon screams in horror as she watches her father stabs his knife into her mother's chest._

"_How dare you kept your secret from me all these years?!" Her father yelled at her mother._

"_I'm…sorry." Soi Fon's mother said as tears rolled down her cheeks freely. Her eyes shut and her head slumped to the side. Soi Fon's father then tosses his wife's body away and Soi Fon crawls over to her mother's body while wailing._

"_Mom! Wake up! Please!" Soi Fon cried. She gasps as her father walks over to her._

"_Now, it's your turn." Her father growled._

"_NO!" Soi Fon cried as she covers herself. But then, two balls of energy formed in her hands and her father widens his eyes in shock._

"_What the-" That was all Soi Fon's father said before Soi Fon shot the balls of energy at her father, killing her and setting her house on fire._

_

* * *

_

"_**After the death of my father, I realized that I have no right to stay in my village any longer. So I left my village, without a home or family."**_

_Soi Fon sobbed as she slowly walks away from her house, now engulfed with flames._

_

* * *

_

_A few days later, it was snowing heavily and Soi Fon shivered violently as she sat next to a tree. She has nothing to cover herself with, nothing to eat or drink. She also has no one to look up to. She can only depend on herself._

_She then looked up when she heard footsteps. She saw a 10-year old Grimmjow walking up to her. Grimmjow was dressed in a trench coat._

"_What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked Soi Fon._

"_Waiting for the snow to stop. Then, I can continue looking for food to eat." Soi Fon said._

_Grimmjow sighed. "You're a Coordinator. And you were abandoned and shunned by people around you, right?" Soi Fon nods her head. "So am I."_

"_Listen, I need someone to be my friend. It's been a while since I had someone with me." Soi Fon said. "I had no family. My father even tried to kill me when he discovered that I'm a Coordinator. Will you be my friend?"_

_Grimmjow nods his head. "Very well. We're be friends, alright? And we will only have each other from now on."_

_Soi Fon smiled sadly and nods her head._

* * *

"_**Since then, I only have Grimmjow in my life. We learnt to fight and defend ourselves in order to survive. And from time to time, Grimmjow became more like a brother to me."**_

_Soi Fon spotted a rabbit while hiding behind a bush. She quickly jumps out of the bush and tries to catch the rabbit. But the rabbit hopped away before Soi Fon lands on the ground. Soi Fon felt sad that she failed to catch the rabbit._

_Then, she looked up and sees Grimmjow walking up to her while holding the rabbit in his hand by its ears. Grimmjow's lips twitched as if he's smiling while Soi Fon smiled back at him._

_

* * *

_

_Soi Fon and Grimmjow, now both teenagers, sit together on a hill while looking up the sky._

"_I'm really glad I have someone like you to take care of me since my parents abandon me." Soi Fon said to Grimmjow softly._

"_No problem." Grimmjow replied. Soi Fon turns back to the sky and smiled._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that is why I live to serve Grimmjow. Till the end." Soi Fon finished as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Soi Fon…" Grimmjow uttered after listening what his servant said.

"She's just like me…I lost someone I love, but at least had a friend." Ricky whispered sadly.

Soi Fon looked up at Ricky. "Templar…I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I…I want you to kill me."

"What?! Why?" Rukia asked.

"Because I've failed my master."

"NO!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo turned to him. "Soi Fon…don't do this, not after all we've been through."

Soi Fon widens her eyes. "Ma-Master?"

"He's right, Soi Fon." Ricky said. "I can't just kill you just because you fail."

"Then let me do the honors." A man said. The man holds up his pistol and shot Soi Fon's back. Ricky, Rukia, ichigo and Grimmjow gasped in shock.

"SOI FON!" Grimmjow yelled. He, Ricky, Rukia and Ichigo watched in shock as Soi Fon slumped onto the ground. Ricky and Rukia then looked up and glared at the man who shot her. The man was none other than Sosuke Aizen. And behind him are hundreds of Faction soldiers, aiming their rifles at them.

"All failures like her and Grimmjow need to be kill, for they have no more purposes." Aizen smiled evilly as he puts away his pistol. He then draws out his sword and cackled evilly.

"You monster!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Damn you." Ichigo growled as he holds up his Zangetsu sword. Ricky and Rukia hold up their weapons as well.

"So, you guys wish to fight me and my men. Very well. You guys will be finished in no time because I have a hundred men and there's only four of you!" Aizen said.

"Make that five." A familiar voice said. Ricky gasps in shock. Could it be?

He turns around and sees someone who he never thought he will see him alive again.

"Ben!" He yelled happily. Ben smirked and gets into his fighting stance.

"Good to see you again, Ricky. And I heard everything you said. Thanks." Ben smiled. Ricky smiled back and nods his head.

Then, Talim turns around and sees Saber, Lenalee, Allen, Will, Toph and Wall-E walk pass her and walks over to Ricky, Ben, Ichigo, Rukia and Grimmjow.

"We're here to help, Ricky." Allen said.

"And so are we." Yamamoto said. Rukia and Ichigo turn their heads and see Yamamoto, Renji and several other shinigamis standing behind Aizen and his troops and drawing out their zanpakutos.

"Yamamoto." Ichigo said.

Aizen narrows his eyes. "No. You will never defeat me!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: And I shall end the chapter here. In the next chapter, it's the battle between Ricky's group and the shinigamis versus the Faction! Stay tune and read and review!


	43. Fight at the Bridge part 4

DW64: Here's the next chapter guys! Oh, and Jean, Mistress and witch fan? **After some thinking, I think I may not be retiring from fanfic writing after all. **For some reason, I'm still fond with fanfic writing and I really can't get it off my chest. Not to mention, I promise that there'll be a sequel to this story. But still, on July or August, I'll be taking a few months break. Don't mind alright? Anyways, here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter 42: Fight at the Bridge part 4**_

Soon, the battle begins. Toushiro quickly defeated several huge hollows without even releasing his zanpakuto. Kenpachi Zaraki was rapidly cutting through hollows, a manic grin on his face. Komamura slashed through the waves of hollow, his large zanpakuto often taking out several hollow in one swing. Ukitake and Kyouraku fought together, fighting with their twin blades and mowing through the hollows.

Meanwhile, Toph and Ben stomp their feet and several pillars rose from the ground, sending several soldiers flying. Allen turns his Anti-Akuma arm into a cannon and shot down several soldiers. Saber and Lenalee slash their way through the soldiers with their ExCalibur swords and Will swings her swords and shot several blasts, taking out several soldiers.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia stood together while being surrounded by a group of soldiers.

"Let's do this." Rukia said as she and Ichigo hold up their zanpakutos.

"Right." Ichigo smirked. They charge at the soldiers and attack the soldiers.

Meanwhile, Ricky and Aizen clash swords with each other and glared into each other's eyes.

"Why? Why are you fighting for this country?! You don't belong here, and this country isn't your home! So why are you fighting for it?!" Aizen asked Ricky.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I don't want this country to fall into the hands of you Faction bastards!" Ricky replied.

Meanwhile, Ichigo took out several soldiers with one swing due to the size of his zanpakuto. Then, one of the soldiers growled as he raised up a minigun and aim at his back. Ichigo turns his head and widens his eyes in shock.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled to him. She slashed a soldier, then tries to run over to Ichigo. But it was too late, as the soldier shot several bullets at Ichigo with his minigun. Ichigo shuts his eyes tightly, thinking that it's the end of his life.

But, he opens his eyes again and gasps as he sees Grimmjow standing in front of him. Blood trickles down his mouth and his body was filled with holes and wounds. Grimmjow groans as he slumps onto the ground.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled. He glares at the soldier and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!" He shot a huge enrgy blast at the soldier, taking him out.

Ichigo then knelt down to Grimmjow and look at him. "Grimmjow? Are you alright?"

"More importantly…are you alright?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"Yes. But why Grimmjow? Why did you protect me?"

"Because this country needs you Ichigo. You're their hero…and their protector."

"Grimmjow…thank you." Ichigo whispered.

Meanwhile, Aizen slashed Ricky across the chest, causing the left side of his shirt to come off, exposing his chest which was now bleeding badly. He was exhausted and had sustained great injuries from his fight with Aizen, but knew he could not stop. He gave a yell and charged, continuing to fight Aizen.

Ricky swings his sword several times at Aizen, some managed to cut his arm and chest. Aizen grits his teeth in pain as he staggers back.

They both panted, the fight taking its toll on them. Both were wounded and bleeding in multiple places. Yet still, they fought. They fought with all their strength and all their spirit.

"Let's end this, Aizen." Ricky said, "This battle will be decided with the next attack."

"Fine by me." Aizen growled. "The Faction will remember me as the one who slained the Templar!"

"Not today. And never ever."

They both yelled as they charged, putting all their energy into this final clash. Their bodies glowed with energy as they ran towards each other. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as they drew their swords back for the final attack. When they made contact with each other, a massive burst of bright white energy erupted, their power clashing as the two made their final strike.

When the light subsided, Aizen and Ricky stood close to each other, staring into each other's eyes. There was a tense moment of silence. Suddenly, Aizen regurgitated blood, gasping in pain. Looking down, he saw that Ricky's blade had gone straight through his stomach. He looked back up at Ricky, his eyes wide with pain as blood trickled from his mouth.

"Damn…you…Templar…"

Aizen rolls his eyes back and his head slump to the side. Ricky then removes his blade and gently laid the now dead Faction officer on the ground.

Everybody then stop their fighting. The Faction soldiers gasp.

"Aizen has fallen! Retreat!" One of the Faction soldiers yelled. Ricky, his group and the shinigamis then watch the enemies ran off.

"We did it! We won!" Renji yelled. Everybody cheered triumphantly.

"At last! The Faction has been defeated!" Talim said happily, who was watching the whole battle.

Ricky stood up and saw Saber walking over to him. "Saber, we-" He got cut off when Saber swings her hand and slaps Ricky across the face.

"What did you do earlier?! Got yourself angry?!" Saber asked.

Ricky stayed silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Don't you ever do that again! Anger and hatred will slowly take away your soul. And if you do, you'll be as evil as the Faction."

"Saber, you know I would never become evil. I promise."

Saber sighed and hugs Ricky tightly. "Please…don't do that again." She whispered to his ear. Ricky nods his head and hugs back.

"Is…is it over?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"Yes. It is." Ichigo nods his head.

"Ichigo…before I die…can you…take me to Soi Fon?"

"Of course." Ichigo then carried Grimmjow in his arms and carries him over to Soi Fon's dead body. He gently placed him next to Soi Fon.

Grimmjow turns his head to Soi Fon as tears start to appear in his eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh Soi Fon, you have been a great companion to me till the end. I appreciate everything you had done for me ever since you first become my servant. Soi Fon, I…I love you." Grimmjow then close his eyes shut, dead.

Rukia walks over to Ichigo as he lowers his head. "He and Soi Fon have both died…as good men."

Rukia then look up in the sky as snow starts falling down the sky.

* * *

The next day, on a cliff, Ricky, Saber, Ben, Wall-E, Will, Allen, Lenalee, Rukia, Toph and Ichigo all sat in front of Grimmjow and Soi Fon's graves.

"They may have tried to kill us, but in the end, they died as good people." Rukia said.

"Why do good people always have to die?" Will sobbed as she wipes away her tears.

"I guess it is time for us Shinigamis, to join in the war. I've already talked with Yamamoto and we have all decided to join in the fight for freedom." Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichigo." Ricky then stood up and looks determined. "Let's go to Guam and get Oswald out of his throne! Who's with me?" He holds out his hand.

Ben stood up and placed his hand on Ricky's hand. "I'm in." He smirked.

Saber stood up as well. "I'm in." She said as she placed her hand on Ricky's hand as well. Allen, Lenalee, Will, Rukia, Toph, Wall-E and Ichigo also stood up and all also place their hands on Ricky's hand and smile at him.

"Thank you guys. All of you, for standing by my side til the end." Ricky nods his head.

* * *

The next day, at the pier, Ricky's group and all of the Shinigamis are now sitting in their boats, ready to row their way to Guam. Talim and the villagers are all at the pier to say farewell to them.

"Thank you for everything, Templar. If it isn't for you and your friends, we wouldn't be able to finish building our bridge and our country would have fallen to the hands of the Faction. Thank you so much." Talim said as she and the other villagers bow down.

"No problem. And thank you too Talim. If it wasn't for you, I never would be able to renew my friendship with Ben." Ricky smiled as he wraps an arm around Ben. Talim blushed and chuckled.

"Rukia." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, general?" Rukia asked.

"You did good back at the bridge. I guess you are still a worthy shinigami after all. Therefore, me and the council have decided to lift your exile." Yamamoto nods his head.

Rukia widens her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks. "T-thank you, general. I-I appreciate it."

"You hear that? You're one of us again." Ichigo smiled. Rukia turns to him and hugs him tightly.

"Right then, it is time for us to go. Off to war!" Yamamoto yelled. Everybody yelled in agreement as they start to row their boats. Talim and the villagers wave goodbye to them.

"Goodbye! And good luck!" Talim yelled.

"So Talim, now that our bridge is complete, what should we name it?" Yun-Seong asked.

"Don't worry Yun-Seong. I already came up with a name. We'll call it…The Rukia Kuchiki Bridge. Name after the shinigami who bravely fought against the Faction and save me for my doom." Talim smiled.

Meanwhile, Ricky and his group all have stern and determined looks on their faces as they row their way to Guam.

"We're coming Oswald. Just you wait." Ricky said as he narrows his eyes. The final battle is about to begin soon…

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: At last, the Japan story arc has come to an end and they are finally on their way to their final destination. Guam. Where they will fight against the Faction, take down Oswald and rescue Robert. So stay tune for the next and exciting story arc! Stay tune and read and review!

Also, like I said, I don't think I'll be retiring after all but on July or August, I'll still be taking a few months break.


	44. Retelling

DW64: Well, after what seems like 2 freaking weeks, another chapter has been posted!

_**Chapter 43: Retelling**_

After two days of rowing, Ricky's group and the Shinigamis decided to stop to rest.

"We should be arriving at Guam in at least one more day." Ichigo said to Ricky, Ben, Saber, Allen, Will, Lenalee, Rukia and Toph.

"And I've already contacted with Mustang. Our forces will arrive at Guam in one day as well and we will meet them there." Allen added.

Will turns to Ricky and looks at his face. His eyes are baggy and look like he hasn't slept in days. "What's wrong, Ricky? Did you get your rest?" Will asked.

"No. I can't sleep. I feel…" Ricky sighed as he lies back. "Nervous. Tomorrow is the invasion…24 hours from now. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Are you kidding? Of course you're ready!" Toph yelled.

"Yeah, after all we've been through, you will take down the Faction and put an end to Oswald's tyranny." Ben added to his friend.

"I know. But am I really ready?" Ricky asked. Saber placed her hand on Ricky's and Ricky looks up at her.

"Yes, of course you are. I know you are ready. Remember the time when you and Ben rescued me from the SS Axiom and get us out of there, I can still remember it." Saber said.

"Yeah, and that time when Will, you and I worked together to capture Falcone and save London." Allen nodded.

"And the time when you defeated me, but you spared my life." Rukia added.

"And the time when you freed me from slavery, and saved my country from Azula." Toph said.

"And recently, you defeated Aizen and save Japan from falling into the hands of the Faction." Ichigo said.

"We know you can do it Ricky!" Lenalee said while Will gives him a thumbs-up.

Ricky widens his eyes. His group believes in him and they have the utmost confidence in him. Ricky then smirked and nods his head. "You're right. I'm ready. And I will do my best when we reached Guam."

"And remember, you always have our support." Saber said as she holds out her hand. Ricky nods his head and places his hand on Saber's. Ben placed his hand on top of Ricky's hand and everybody else including Wall-E placed their hands on his hand as well.

"We're in this together, Ricky. And with unity and teamwork, we can do it." Ichigo said.

"Thanks guys. Thanks for comforting me and giving me confidence. So let's do it, when we reached Guam! We'll take out Oswald, save my guardian and put an end to the war!" Ricky said, now in determination.

"Right!" Everybody said together.

Ricky then turns his head away and thought, 'Don't worry Robert, I will rescue you. Just wait.'

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: Shortest chapter ever, huh? Okay, I felt maybe I should have added this in the last chapter. I had trouble with this chapter. I want to think of what the group should do before they reach Guam, but in the end, I decided to make a chapter about the retelling of the story so far. Sorry that the chapter is so freaking short, but in the next chapter, the group arrives at Guam and they are prepared to fight! Stay tune and read and review!

Also, I saw the second trailer for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Awesome. Check it out!


	45. The Invasion

_**Chapter 44: The Invasion**_

The next day, Ricky's group and the shinigamis finally arrived at Guam. They set up a camp at the beach where everyone get ready and prepare themselves for their upcoming battle.

Meanwhile, Saber, Allen, Lenalee, Ben, Will, Toph, Ichigo, Rukia and Wall-E are sitting together at the shore. Ricky walks up to them, smiling.

"Ricky! You look like you slept well." Toph smiled.

"Slept like a baby." Ricky chuckled.

Allen is looking up at the sky with his binoculars while Lenalee looks worried. The sky is currently foggy and the fog looks thick too.

"Oh no. Allen, you think this fog will delay the invasion?" Lenalee asked in worry.

"No." Allen smiled as he lowers his binoculars. "That is the invasion."

Ricky and his group look up and smile as they see five Royal British Army frigates appearing out of the fog and flying over to their location. The frigates then land near the shore and Roy Mustang, along with two other soldiers named Jean Kazuhiza and Nukid, walk over to Ricky and his group.

"You made it, Colonel." Allen said as he and Lenalee salute.

"No problem. Good job finally locating where the Faction's main base is." Roy nods his head. "And it's a good thing you're alright, Lenalee." He then turns to Ricky. "And good to see you again, Ricky. I notice you have grown stronger."

"Yeah I guess so." Ricky said as he also noticed that he now has muscles from all the fighting he has been through.

Roy then gestures everyone to Jean and Nukid. "Oh and guys, they are Lieutenant Jean Kazuhiza and Chief Nukid. They will be aiding us in battle."

"And you told us that you have a battle plan, right Warrant Officer Lenalee?" Jean said.

"Yes, I do. And I guarantee it will work." Lenalee said.

"We hope so. Long have I awaited a battle with the Faction." Nukid smiled.

"By the way, Ricky, we have something for you." Roy said to Ricky.

"Really?" Ricky widens his eyes. Jean then took out a long rectangular crate and hands it to Ricky. Ricky opens the crate and sees that inside the crate are a sleeveless dark blue suit, dark blue pants, black gloves and black boots.

"We think that you need to wear something more combative when you fight against the Faction later on. So we designed a combat suit made especially for you." Jean said.

"Oh my." Ricky looks up at Roy, Jean and Nukid. "Thanks."

"Now then, I'm off to make negotiations with the Shinigami leader." Roy said as he tightens his collar.

"I'll lead you to him." Ichigo said.

* * *

Later, the Biritsh soldiers and the Shinigamis gathered together and stand in front of a platform to listen to Lenalee's battle plan. Ricky and his group are standing behind a tree while Lenalee looks nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Roy pats Lenalee's shoulder.

"Go get their attention, lenalee!" Will smiled as she gives her a thumbs-up.

Lenalee takes a deep breath and walks to the platform. "Good morning, everyone!" She said to the soldiers and Shinigamis but she accidentally trips and starts to pick up her fallen scrolls hurriedly.

She gulped nervously and continued,** "**Uhm… So, as you know today we're invading the Faction. I mean I know you know that." She laughs nervously. "Because otherwise why else would you be here?‌ Anyway…" She clumsily drops more scrolls. She quickly picks them up and places it on a board.

"I don't think she's going to do fine." Toph said.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will." Ben said to Toph.

Lenalee then points on the map. "Our Shinigami scouts have located where Oswald's fortress is, which right here. Uh no." She realizes that she puts up the wrong map, so she quickly took it down and took out another map. But it was also the wrong one. "Uh wait." She took out another map and places it on the board. This time, it's the right one and she points it on the map. "It's here"

"Okay fine, I take back what I said." Ben shook his head.

"So anyways guys, we um…Ricky's going to fight against the high commander and help us win the battle and…Oh, that was this time when he, Allen and Will captured Falcone and save London. Oh what about the time when we help escort this girl to the bridge? It's a real good story and it all started…" Lenalee stops talking when she felt Roy placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lenalee, I think that's enough. You can go now." Roy said. Lenalee groans in defeat and walks down from the platform. Roy then turns to the soldiers and Shinigamis and look determined.

"Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the day we infiltrate the enemy's fortress and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage. This is our plan. All of us will board the frigates and the frigates will land us near the fortress. But the fortress is guarded by strong thick shields that prevent enemies from entering the territory. So, the Templar and his group will be dropped at the control tower where the shields are being controlled. They will take out the control tower and deactivate the shields. After that, we'll enter the fortress where we will take it down with full force. And while we are fighting, the Templar will make his way to Oswald's room, take him out and we would have control of Guamand this war will be over!"

The soldiers and the Shinigamis then pump their fists into the air and cheered.

After the speech, everybody got ready. Ichigo and Rukia polish their swords, lokm at each other and nod their heads. Ben and Toph put on their wrist guards. Ricky put on his new clothing. He's now dressed in a sleeveless dark blue suit, black belt with a silver buckle, black gloves, dark blue pants, black boots and a band around his right upper arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lenalee was sitting on a cliff, lowering her head in sadness. Allen walks up to her and sits next to her. "Lenalee, what's wrong? The battle is about to start." He asked.

"I messed up, Allen." Lenalee said sadly.

**"**What?"  
‌  
**"**The invasion plan was my moment of truth. And I completely flopped it. I just fell apart."  
_  
"_That speech wasn't your moment of truth." Allen places his hand on Lenalee's shoulder. "That was just public speaking and nobody's really good at that."

"But Roy is. He explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone. Like a real leader should."

"Look, your moment of truth isn't going to be in front of some map. It's going to be out there." _Allen points to the vast ocean in front of them. "_On the battlefield."

Lenalee then smiled and nods her head. "You're right. And we'll show the Faction what we're made of."

* * *

Meanwhile, the soldiers and the Shinigamis ready their weapons while Ricky stood in front of them with his Carsomyr sword in one of his hand. He nods sternly at them and yelled, "Men, the time has come…TO FREE OURSELVES!"

The soldiers and the Shinigamis cheered and pump their fists into the air. The final battle is about to begin…

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: Alright, guys. This is it. In the next chapter, the final battle begins! Since the battle is going to be epic, it might take a while for me to get the next chapter up. So thanks for your patience! Stay tune for the final battle and read and review!


	46. Annoucement

Important Announcement:

Hello guys. Look, I know updates on this story are getting slower and slower. Well, that's because I don't like writing the story anymore. And these are my reasons:

1. The story isn't true to my original concept.

2. The Sci-Fi element isn't there.

3. There are mistakes everywhere.

4. The storyline is getting ridiculous.

So, until I feel like writing this story again, I'm sorry to say this but 3942 is ON HOLD until further notice.

BUT, don't worry everyone because I'm already planning in writing **a whole new original story**. Ricky Blade, of course, will return. Along with Saber, Allen Walker, Rukia Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihouin. Edward Elric (From Fullmetal Alchemist) and Haruhi Fujioka (From Ouran High School Host Club) will also join the main cast. And Gilgamesh (From Fate/Stay Night) will be Ricky's new arch-enemy.

So, I hope you guys will check out the new story when it comes out and I hope it will be better than 3942. But don't worry, I won't give up on 3942 yet. Sorry for the inconvenience caused. So until next time, goodbye.


End file.
